The Player That Needed A Change
by ilovechrisbrown16
Summary: Two teens Chris Brown & Vanessa Hudgens fall in love. Chris is a player along with his best friend Darren. These two fall in love, Along with other couples like Jashley Chayden Darren and Shailene Woodley. And Chris and Vanessa. I'm not great at trailer
1. Trailor

The Player That Needed A Change

STARRING

Chris Brown

Chace Crawford

Vanessa Hudgens

Daren Kagasoff

Hayden Panatteire

Shailene Woodley

Ashley Tisdale

Jared Murillo

They started Elementary together

Then middle school

now High School

Things got.... tough

(Thinking in her head: OMG Chris brown just walked over to me and is looking me straight in the eye)

"Hello Vanessa". smiling sweetly at her caressing her arm very gently "Look, i was just wondering if you'd like to go to the after party with me?

I would ask you to the game but im QB, do you want to go".

Things got complicated

"Now, why is it he's on a date with you but hes over there dirty dancing with other girls", the girls are watching Chris as a girl is putting her butt

in his crotch space and leaning up and grind on him

"Idk guys i really dont lets just.. go i dont want to be here anymore" tears falling down her face as he and the girls run out

She's always had a sweet spot for him

"You were out there dirty dancing with a girl while i was balling my eyes out in the corner"

"I'm sorry its just... you were with your friends i didn't want you to feel like you have to be around me 24/7" Stepping closer to her and

pulling her into a big bear hug

One night.... LIFE changes massivly

Chris and Vanessa are making out very heavily on her bed. Then Vanessa felt something hard against her thigh she looked down as hes kissing her kneck hes got a

boner, she lets him keep kissing her kneck as he takes off his shirt and as does she she feels alittle self cautious he ensures her that she looks beautiful. So she let

him continue to kiss her during the kiss he asks "Are you ready"? She didn't want him to

get mad and leave and never talk to her again so she nodded and he entered her. About half hour later they lay there.. not saying anything to eachother "You okay"?

he asked in a caring tone she didn't say

anything but nod she just layed there wanting to cry,helpless, hating her self for letting him do that to her.

He doesn't care that he took something she wanted someone special to take.... NOT HIM!!

"Hey Chris, I tried calling you and i even texted you why didn't you pick up or text back" she asked nervously

"Um Vanessa baby" puts his arm around her as they start walking off "I though that night that we had sex was just an intercourse it wasnt suppose to come out to

be anything more, ya know"??

"Oh, but i didn't..." she gets interupted by him he smiles at her all sweetly and kisses her against the lockers

"Look, vanesa your sexy, I know your very sexy, thats why your my sexy love, in time we'll do it again just right now, im a single dude, whos going to be with other

women, understand?" she nods as her heart is breaking in a million peices he kisses her one last time and walks to class

After Freshman Year Ended, Sophomore Year Flew, by now its Junior Year and Everybody changed except that one boy from freshman year

"Hey Darren" they do a handshake

"Sup Chris, Yo theres so many hot chicks this year than last year"

"Hell yeah, look freshman" looking at a group of girls walking by

"Dude, dont do this now there like your little sister"

"Not mine, I dont got any siblings" he laughs and starts walking up to them but two hands grab him and kiss him passionitly

When he relises who it is he kisses her up against the wall feeling all over her butt after a while she pushes him away

"Okay, rule number one about this year, no fucking freshman" fixes her shirt

"Vanesa, now would i do something like that" he laughs as does she

"YES!!!" she laughs pushing him playfully "You would be the first person to fuck a freshman on the first day"

he laughs "how about the second day?"

"No, your not going to do anything with these freshman understand me"

"Yeah i do" he pushes her against the wall and kisses her "As long as i got you, i dont need no hoes"

After one night

"Chris, we need to talk" she sits up in the bed as hes putting on his pants getting ready to leave

"Okay, Whats up" he sits next to her wrapping his arm around her

"I'm tired baby" as she says it, she looks down

"Alright, we can talk later then you just get some sleep" kisses her and stands up

"No, Chris I'm tired of just having sex and you leave" she looks up at him and he sits down, next to her, he sighs, and she feels very unconfortable

"I know we've been doing this since freshman year its fun it really is but im just getting tired of you coming over and we have sex and you leave and find

someone else to have sex with".

"Wait, Vanessa Baby, what are you trying to say you want to stop having sex... or what" looking at her all confused " 'Cause i dont get a word your trying

to say to me"

"What im trying to say is.. either you be with me for real.. or no more sex with me"

"Damn" looks away and looks at her "Can i think about this"

looks at him like WTF "Think, Chris, you honestly have to think about this"

looking around the room trying not to make eye contact with her "Yes, actually I am Vanessa, I've never been in this situation before this is a big step i havent

had a girlfriend since 7th grade"

Things start to change so you get an opinion

"WOAH!! CB she wants a real relationship like.. boyfriend and girlfriend" asking all confused trying to pay attention to the game him and Chris are playing

"Yeah like boyfriend and girlfriend, dude, i love her, i love her so much, I don't want to hurt her by putting her in a relationship with me"

"Maybe that'll be good for you"

Chris pauses the game and looks at him "What the hell are you saying... whats that suppose to mean"

he sighs and says firmly "Dude this is Junior year, you need to start thinking about the future and in the future, do you honestly see your self with this women"??

he thinks about it for a second and looks at him "I dont know D.K"

"Then you got a lot to think about my friend"

The second opinon does'nt help so he tries to talk to her

Vanessa opens the door and Chris is staring at her she lets him in they go to the kitchen "CB its 2 in the morning my parents will be upset if you were here"

"i need to talk to you about your question... the other night" as hes talking she gets them something to drink hes still staring at the floor

"Why dont you sit down we can talk about this" he sits down and she grabs his hand " Do you love me Chris"?

He looks at her in a carring way and kisses her hands "Of course i love you.. maybe that the reason why im having a hard time to confide in you its because i love you"

"So, why are you having a hard time"

"Because since 7th grade I got dumped I protected my heart and when I'm around you I know you wont break it, and now its different because now its more than just

sex and that scares me a whole hell of a lot"

"But, Chris, I love you too and im not going to hurt you i promise" gets up and sits in his lap and hugs him tightly he hugs back they sit there for a few minutes in silent

"I'm not going to hurt you"

he hugs her and kisses her passionitly "I'm just scared to take that big step, you know?"

"Yes, i know" she gets up and starts to leave the room and Chris stops her

"I'm not trying to say I dont want to be with you, because i do, so bad" he looks at her and just stares at her and lets go of her arm and rubs the back of his head

"Then can we try please"

Will Chris and Vanessa Be together for real??

OR..

Will Chris's insecurities stop him from being with the women he loves

Other couples in this series

Chris Brown and Vanessa Hudgens

Darren and Shailene

Jared and Ashley

Chace and Hayden

There will be more action between the other couples not just Chris and Vanessa i promise :) well tell me what you think of it


	2. First day of school

It all started in Freshman year. During lunch, everybody was talking about the big game that night. Chris Brown was sitting there with his buddies when pretty little Vanessa Hudgens was sitting with her friends at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. She got his eye the minute she walked in the door. He watched her the whole class period. Everybody knew Who these two are. Chris Brown was the heartbreaker and the freshman football QB. Vanessa was the cheerleader on the freshman squad. They had a few classes together. In Chris's mind if he got the cheerleader he'd be the most powerful freshman in the whole school. Chris was watching the way she walked and followed from her feet to her head. He checked out every inch of her body but, he gets interupted by the bell. After he spots Vanessa talking to a group of her friends, he walks over to her.

Thinking in her head: OMG Chris brown just walked over to me and is looking me straight in the eye

"Hello Vanessa". smiling sweetly at her caressing her arm very gently "Look, i was just wondering if you'd like to go to the after party with me? I would ask you to the game but im QB, do you want to go".

"Yeah, I would love to go to the after party with you" she smiles at him which makes him smile

"Great thats right your gonna be at the game also, maybe we can just walk over together" he gives her a very sweet smile "what do you say?"

"Sure i would love to" feels very nervous when he hugs her

"awesome, see you tonight" he kisses her cheek and walks off

That night after the game Chris and Vanessa met at the exit door

"Hey beautiful" he hugs her tightly and pulls away

"Hey Chris, great game by the way "

"Thanks so you ready to head to the party"

"Yeah i am"

"Awesome" he grabs her hand as they start walking "this ok" she nods so they continue down the road to the after party along with a whole crowd of people following them to the after party.

When they get there Chris and Vanessa hang out together in the back, they talk flirt. Then Chris goes in for a drink, Vanessa spots her friends over by the pool so she goes over to talk to them. About a half an hour later, They havent seen Chris so they walk inside and see Chris dancing with the schools biggest slut not only are they dancing their dirty dancing which makes Vanessa upset.

"Now, why is it he's on a date with you but hes over there dirty dancing with other girls", the girls are watching Chris as a girl is putting her butt in his crotch space and leaning up and grind on him

"Idk guys i really dont lets just.. go i dont want to be here anymore" tears falling down her face as he and the girls run out

Around 10 at night Vanessa gets a visitor. She walks outside and its Chris they stand there for a few minutes. Then, Chris breaks the silence.

"Why'd you leave?"

Vanessa looks at him like he spoke another language "Really? Did you just ask me that question"

"Yes i did" he steps forward making her step back "I don't know why you left, what is the reason"

"You were out there dirty dancing with a girl, while I was balling my eyes out in the corner"

"I'm sorry its just... you were with your friends i didn't want you to feel like you have to be around me 24/7" Stepping closer to her and

pulling her into a big bear hug they hug for a couple minutes and at that moment Vanessa relizes that Chris has officially put himself in her hear and there was no way she can kick him out

"Chris, I was upset that you were dancing with that girl."

"I know i appologize baby" he pulls away from the hug " I just danced with her, I was gonna ask you to dance but you looked like you were having fun with your girls beside the pool"

"I wanted to dance with you, not after you danced with that one girl."

"Alright I'm sorry once again, its late I shouldnt have kept you out this long" he gives her another long hug "You sleep good alright I'll call you later"

"Okay bye be safe walking home." They pull away from the hug

"always its just right down the block i'll be cool" they smile at eachother "I gotta do this before I leave if I dont i'mma hate my self forever" he kisses her passionitly

They hang out for a week and they gotten really close and that night Chris and his friend Darren was talking about girls

"Dude i heard a lot about you and that Vanessa girl"

he looks at him weirdly"what have you heard"

"that you two are dating"

"we're not together we're just friends for now"

"alright man this girl has low self esteam"

"So what shes a nice person"

"meaning that you can do whatever with this bitch and she dont want to loose you so she'll go along with anything"

"So i already kiss her if i wanted to"

"You can screw her and she'll be cool with it"

"No" he says firmly not wanting to get into all that drama "I'm not gonna do that to her"

"Whatever, we all know your a virgin and when that comes out in high school you're gonna get made fun of"

"Your a virgin also"

"not anymore"

"Damn it" he lays back on his bed thinking about the pros and cons of having sex with Vanessa

The next day Chris takes Vanessa to the carnival and buys her a lot of snack and takes her to his room. Chris and Vanessa are making out very heavily on her bed. Then she lets him kissing her kneck as he takes off his shirt and as does she she feels alittle self cautious he ensures her that she looks beautiful. So she let him continue to kiss her during the kiss he asks "Are you ready"? She didn't want him to get mad and leave and never talk to her again so she nodded and he entered her. About half hour later they lay there.. not saying anything to eachother "You okay"? he asked in a caring tone she didn't say anything but nod she just layed there wanting to cry,helpless, hating her self for letting him do that to her. They got dressed and Chris is walking her home. They were silence through out the whole walk they just walked up to Vanessa porch. Chris smiled at her and she gave him a fake smile.

" I had fun vanessa" she looks past him trying not to cry

" I had fun too Chris"

"Good, do you mind if i call you later on tonight"

"No go on ahead"

"alright" Chris hugs her tightly and she feels really weird touching him she feels like running in the house sitting in the dark and crying her eyes out "bye" he kisses her and she didnt kiss back he looked at her weird and walked off

The whole week Chris's life started to change. Girls actually came up to HIM and wanted to talk to HIM. With the attention the other girls gave him he forgot all about Vanessa. That monday Chris and Darren was talking about how many numbers chris got. Chris looks behind him and Vanessa is standing there lookin at him

"Hey darren you leave us alone for a minute" he looks at him and Darren walks away. Chris looks up at Vanessa and smiles at her. "Hey vanessa"

"Hey Chris, I tried calling you and i even texted you why didn't you pick up or text back" she asked nervously

"Um Vanessa baby" puts his arm around her as they start walking off "I thought that night that we had sex was just an intercourse it wasnt suppose to come out to be anything more, ya know"??

"Oh, but i didn't..." she gets interupted by him he smiles at her all sweetly and kisses her against the lockers

"Look, vanesa your sexy, I know your very sexy, thats why your my sexy love, in time we'll do it again just right now, im a single dude, whos going to be with other women, understand?" she nods as her heart is breaking in a million peices

he kisses her one last time and walks to class. Vanessas' friends walk over to her

" You ok" Ashley says putting her arm around Vanessa

"Yeah its just.. I had sex with him because i thought he liked me.. turns out her doesnt like me at all, I gave my v-card to him and he don't even care" she starts crying and she runs to the bathroom

The whole Year Chris and Vanessa hasnt talked to eachother. In math class Vanessa wouldnt even look at him. Chris didnt understand why she was so mad at him. He was just being honest with her.

Years past. Its now Junior Year in High school. During the summer between freshman and Sophomore year Vanessa and Chris started their sexship and Junior year was going to change that. Now its first day of Junior Year and Chris and Darren was looking at all the "hot" girls walk past them

"Chris, theres so many hot chicks this year than last year"

"Hell yeah, look freshman" looking at a group of girls walking by

"Dude, dont do this now there like your little sister"

"Not mine, I dont got any siblings" he laughs and starts walking up to them but two hands grab him and kiss him passionitly

When he relises who it is he kisses her up against the wall feeling all over her body after a while she pushes him away

"Okay, rule number one about this year, no fucking freshman" fixes her shirt and her hair

"Vanesa, now would i do something like that" he laughs as does she

"YES!!!" she laughs pushing him playfully "You would be the first person to fuck a freshman on the first day"

he laughs "how about the second day?"

"No, your not going to do anything with these freshman understand me"

"Yeah i do" he pushes her against the wall and kisses her "As long as i got you, i dont need no hoes"

"Good" when she goes to walk away Chris smacks her butt

"Shake it for me while you walk away"

Vanessa smile at him and shakes her butt as she walks away

"Dude, I cant believe you been hitting that ass"

Chris shrugs at him "What can i say, she likes the fact that i gotta big cock" They laugh as they start walking away "Anyways what about that one girl you been hanging with, what happend with her?"

"Oh you mean Shailene" Chris nods "Oh we still hang out its just shes ready for this big ass relationship and im not good at them things."

"Me either i think its because we shouldnt be in a relationship" Darren nods "Maybe we were born good looking to screw girls ya know"

"Actually I always thought of it that way"

"See and we were doing what we were born to do"

"Exactly" They do a hand shake "I like that way you think"

"Me too now lets get to class" They walk off to class

While in class a girl walks up to Chris

"Your Chris Brown right?" the girl asked in more of a question Chris looks her up and down and looks over at Darren and nods

"Yeah i am and you are"

"Amy, i heard you like young girls is that true?" gives Chris a flirty smile

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Oh playing hard to get huh" she leans down close to his face and whispers "I like a challenge" she walks to her seat Chris looks at Darren

"Damn!" Chris rubs his head as class starts

That day at lunch everybodys doing there own thing then Chris sees a guy give Vanessa his number so he walks over by the time he gets to Vanessa the guy walks away so Chris asks to talk to Vanessa alone. She agrees so they walk in the gym to the locker room, as soon as they step foot in the locker room they start making out. 15 minutes later Chris is about to leave When Vanessa stops him "Chris" she grabs his arm and spins him around "where you going"

"I'm going to go eat lunch"

"Chris theres gotta be a reason why you brought me in here and its not just because you were horny"

"Who was that guy who gave you his number"

"Tom?" she laughs "What you jealous?"

Chris laughs along with her "Ha, me jealous of him, shit i been fucking you, not him I won"

Vanessa's hate that word "Fucking" They dont just "Fuck" anymore they make love Chris never likes saying that word

"We fuck!?"

"Yeah, I know you hate that word, but, we do"

"Chris we dont ever fuck"

"I know we make love" Chris says in a more of a moking tone

"Now your moking me" Vanessa is kinda getting mad "you know what go eat" Vanessa starts walking out the door

"Wait" Chris stops her and pushes her against the wall "I'm sorry"

"Whatever Chris" Vanessa pushes him out of the way and walks out

With Darren and shailene

"Hey baby" Darren kisses her cheek as he sits next to her at her table

"Hey D"

"So, what are you doing tonight"

"Nothing with you" Darren looks at her weridly "Look, I know about the girl in study hall"

"What girl in study hall"

"Your gonna hook up with a new girl you met during study hall"

"No, I'm not I dont even have study hall"

"What ever Darren" She gets up and walks away As Chris sits next to him

"Damn, What did you do" as chris sat down he steals one of Darren's fries

"She thinks some girl I met in study hall is who I'm gonna hook up with" he just sits there in a daze

"Who's the slut you met in study hall"

"Thats the thing" Darren looks at him "I didnt have study hall"

"Someones been lying to your girl"

"Yeah when I find out who I'mma murder them" Darren gets up and walks away

Later that night Chris just got home with a girl from class They were kissing and when Chris tried to take off her shirt she stopped him

"Okay thats enough"

Chris looked at her weirdly "enough? We havent even had sex yet"

"Sex?" The girl gets up from the bed " I just wanted to make out, I dont want to have sex"

"Wait, you got me all worked up to make-out" Chris gets up mad "Why would I want to make out with you? Your a nobody, if I wanted to make-out, i would have asked Vanessa, not you"

"Then go ask her I just wanted to make-out with Chris Brown" She leaves the room and Chris drives over to Vanessa. When he got to her house he went straight to her room and she was in the shower. So he gets undressed and sneaks in the

shower. "Ahh" Vanessa screams "Sorry" Chris says kissing Vanessa up against the bathroom wall "Whoa" Vanessa pushes him away "Whats wrong with you" She asks all scared "Nothing I just wanna have sex" he says kissing her harder

she struggles to pull away but he wouldnt let her. She finally gets him to pull away "Chris, just tell me whats going on why are you acting all scary for" Chris looks at her all mean and raises his voice alittle "Scary, I'm not acting scary, okay,

bitch all I want to do is have sex" Thats what pissed Vanessa off the most. She pushes Chris away, and grabs a towel and walks to the bathroom down the hall to finish her shower. When Vanessa comes downstairs Chris is sitting on the

couch watching t.v eating chips. "I thought you'd go home" says as she walks in the kitchen

"No I didnt go home" he follows her into the kitchen and stands behind her when she turns around "I came here for a reason and i didnt get what i came here for"

"Chris, you scared me half to dealth upstairs give me one good reason why i should sleep with you right now"

"Well" Chris says as he pushes her in the corner against counter "I love you" he kisses her lips "You love me" he kisses her neck "and we love making love to eachother"

moaning whenever his lips touch her skin "you only said making love to sweeten me up" he kisses her lips and down to her breast "OMG" moaning alittle bit more louder

"Did it work" Chris starts sucking on her breast as she moans loudly "by the way your moans sound, I can take you right here and it wouldnt matter to you or me"

"Actually, I won't give in because I dont have any clue when my parents will be home tonight, so you can stop with this" Vanessa pushes Chris away "Can we just, I dont know talk or do something other than have sex."

"Talk." Chris backs away. He never had anybody who wanted to talk to him. "Sure, why not." Chris didnt sound tickled pink to talk, but he and Vanessa walks over to the table "What is there to talk about"

"A lot, you just never stay long enough for somebody really to talk to you." They're just staring at one another. Not in a creepy way, but, in a way of love, lust. They talked. For the first time since freshman year Chris and Vanessa talked about

their day. Chris told her the reason why he was upset, was that the girl, from class, was just playing him. She cuddled with him on the couch. Another thing they never did before, snuggled. He told her the reason why people snuggle is to feel

up a girl when they're trying to get laid. Without the need of getting laid, no guy would cuddle. "Are you laying here with me so you can sleep with him" Vanessa asks playing with Chris's fingers. Chris says in a tough tone " No, it is not the

reason why I'm laying here with you. One of the reasons why I'm laying here with you is because I love you" Vanessa looks up at him and smiles she loves it when he tells her, he loves her. She feels safe to be in his arms. Though it was his

reason why he told her that he fell in love with her. She never knew it, until one day he told her and now everybody loved the fact that the player was in love. "How much would you say you loved me" She looks up at him smiling he smiles back,

"A whole hell of a lot. Why?" he asked confused asking himself why is he being affectionate to her right now? What is it about this women that has him on love lockdown for her? No one could ever explain, What he felt about her at this moment.

"Please, dont let anybody take you away from me" as he asks her this, she sits up on the couch, scared and confused she asks what he means by that, he just tells her "I know love feels good, it always feels good expecially from the person

you never thought that you'd love. I know for a fact that when the right guy comes around you'd forget about me and go after him" Vanessa grabs Chris's face and kisses it ever so softly. She looks him in the eye and says: "Chris, no boy could

ever take you from me" he smiles at her and hugs her "Good, I dont want to be heartbroken again." a tighter grip comes in the hug "Dont worry, I would'nt be the one to break your heart." she says and they hug and kiss once again

At the same time another player was getting his game on with the women he had feelings for. Darren walks into Shailene's room. She looks surprised to see him standing over him. She got up to greet him but got interupted, by his kiss. As soon as his lips landed on hers she felt a rush. A good kind of rush, shes been waiting for this to happen for so long. She never felt so happy to be around him. She felt a bit sad when Darren pulled away.

"Darren what are you doing here?" She asks as she wipes her mouth clean

"I've been feeling a lot of different feelings toward you. I think that you're playing hard to get so i play the game. Then when you brush me off like your not interested and i feel like i did something wrong. I didnt. I never do anything wrong. I've never

cheated on a girl I was dating before. NEVER. If i wanted to be with somebody else I'd be with that person. I dont see the point in being with somebody and dating another on the side. Shailene, I will never cheat on you i can promise you that."

Shailene stood there listening to him talk. She never knew how good it felt, to be told how to like someone. "You like me?" she asked surprise "I brushed you off because i didnt think you liked me, i just thought it was another game to get me

under you" he steps closer to her touching her arm gently

"No its not a game. I dont play games with you. I never hooked up with a girl from study hall, baby I dont even have study hall."

"Really" she was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or was it another lie

"Yes, Shailene I've never felt like i had to lie to you. I like you and I want to try to make a relationship with you, I dont care about them other girls, fuck them girls, cuz right now I just want you. what do you say?"

"I say, I'd love to try to make this work" she hugs Darren as Darren picks Shailene up from the ground and spins her around and kisses her

"This is so cool. I promise you here and now that i will try to never hurt you or to cheat on you."

"Good, thank you Darren." She hugs Darren and he hugs back

The next afternoon The girls are hanging out at the mall and the boys are hanging out at Jareds'. The girls are talking about the clothes, then see then Ashley sees a guy looking at Vanessa so she walks over to her.

"Vanessa do you know that guy" when she said it Vanessa turns around glances at the guy and looks at Ashley

"No i dont why is he staring hard-core at me though" Vanessa takes one more look and notices he's walking over she turns to Ashley "OMG why is he walking over here"

"I dont know here he is" Ashley and the girls walk away the guy smiles and Vanessa

"Hello I'm Kyle."

"Vanessa" she shakes his hand

"I just seen you standing here and i thought to my self i can't let somebody this beautiful go without being talked to first."

"Thank you, Kyle" `

"Your welcome, its actually my pleasure to talk to you" he smiles at her "Wow your... beautiful"

"Thanks again" she smiles at him

"Look, i gotta get going but i wanna meet up and hang out or something that cool."

"Yeah its cool" she takes out her phone and hands it to him and he does the same for her. When they exchange numbers Vanessa walks over to the girls. "I got his number"

"Arent you with Chris" Hayden asks confused

"No, we're not together, we just have sex." she said looking at her phone

Ashley nods "Oh thats right the most supid thing a women can ever do with a man"

The girls laugh

"Oh whatever Ashley" Vanessa says as they start walking to the food court

"Its true Vanessa, why are you having sex with this person, he sleeps with every girl who asks." Ashley said in a hatefulness tone

"I love him Ashley, we've been doing this since freshman year."

Shailene joins in with the conversation "But, if you love him shouldnt you be dating him"

"No not really, a relationship would just mess up the way i feel about him"

"How?" Both Ashley and Hayden say at the same time

"Cause, if I love him after high school, we'll try to make it work but if we try now all its gonna do is make our love fade."

Ashley asks "But, if you love him shouldnt you treat your heart to what it deserves not all this heart ach?"

"Your right Ashley but, neither of us has been in a relationship since middle school, and we're both protecting our hearts from the bad that could come out of us just having sex. You can even ask Shailene over there shes dating a player too."

They all look at Shailene and she blushes "Oh dont turn this on me because you run out of answers"

Hayden asks "Your dating Darren?"

"Yes i am" she blushes they ask her how "Last night he came over and told me he wanted to be with me, so, I told him we can be together"

"Arent you afraid of getting hurt" Asked Hayden

"I will never know unless I take that chance" she said sure of her relationship

"See and its just as easy to trust him, unlike than any other guy am I right" asked Vanessa

"Actually, yes it is. It's a lot more easier to trust him"

Vanessa throws her hands in the air and says: "See I'm not crazy"

With the boys. They just got done playing a game of basketball now their cooling off in the pool.

"Good hot day for the pool huh" Jared asked looking at the sky

"Hell yeah its hotter than chace's mom" said Darren while the boys laughed except chace

"Not funny Darren, your just mad that we kicked your ass at basketball." Chace said in deffence

Chris is looking at the new people next door "Hey J who's the new people"

Everybody looks in the direction of Chris "Oh, I haven't met the kids or anything the mom's pretty cool"

"Damn, do you see how hot the sister is" Chris looks back at the boys and their all looking around trying not to look "What the hell is the matter with you guys"

Darren spoke up "Dude, we got girlfriends"

"And?, you just looking not really touching, whatever you pussy's" Chris gets up grabs his shirt and walks over to the house next door. As he's walking over, he didnt notice the girls pulling up. He walks over to the girl taking things off the truck

"Can i give you a hand?" Chris asks

She looks at Chris and smiles "No, i got it, their not really heavy boxes."

As soon as she says that she trips Chris runs over and helps her up

"Not heavy huh?" He smiles at her "Chris"

"Katie" she shakes his hand "do you live next door?"

"No, that's my friend Jared, who lives next door."

"Oh, do you live around here."

"Actually a couple blocks down from here, so, you going to school around here?"

"Yeah, Broughton high tomorrow" she says looking up at him smiling at her

"Really?, that's the school I go to, maybe i'll see you around"

"Yeah maybe you will"

As they're talking Ashley walks over and smacks Chris in the head.

"Ouch" he turns around and sees that its Ashley "Damn, what, Jared's in back"

"I know where he's at."

"Then what"

"Wheres Vanessa... oh wait you wouldn't know 'cause your trying to hook up with the new girl" Ashley has hate in her voice and her eyes

"Okay" he turns to Katie "Its a pleasure meeting you and if she comes over and talks to you, shes on drugs, so don't talk to her" The girl laughs and walks away. Chris looks at Ashley mad and starts walking away "I cant believe you'd come over

like that and ruin everything"

"Oh, I'm sorry if the new girl isn't going to give you ass tonight" Ashley says sarcastically walking behind Chris

"Ashley" he turns around before he got to his car "I'm not doing anything wrong i really aren't"

"Yes, yes you are, Chris your messing with Vanessa's heart."

"Ashley come on don't play that card, I'm doing the same thing she does."

"What exactly does she do then?"

"She has just as many guys in her bed as i do girls."

Ashley pushes Chris "She doesn't screw guys like you do girls."

"Why'd you push me"

She pushes him again "Because you're an idiot" Chris is about to get in his car while replying "Again Ashley I'm not doing anything wrong so stop touching me" Ashley sighs " You call this love" Chris stops and looks at her "What"

She repeats her self "You call this love? You're justbreaking eachothers heart 'cause your scared of a commitment" Chris shuts the door and walks over to her "I'm not scared of anything, I just dont feel like me and her will last, if we started a relationship"


	3. Fun after the game

For the next couple days Chris been locked up in his room. He got a phone call and he didn't like it. He threw his phone against the wall and it smashed into a thousand pieces. Chris drive to Jared's.

"Hey Chris, I tried calling you what happened with you and Ashley" Jared lets him in and they go to the kitchen

"I don't know why?" Chris asked confused

"She wont even talk to me about a couple days ago."

"Don't worry about it, its nothing. Can i talk to you"

"Yeah, whats up"

"Alone, I don't want anybody to hear me"

"Okay, outside" They walk outside and they sit at the table. Chris looks pretty messed up

"Chris, you okay?"

"Yeah, who's Robert?"

"No clue, why?"

"Vanessa's going on a date with him tonight, to our football game" anger rushed through him again he laid his head down on the table.

" I don't know who it is man, I could find out easily if you want me to."

an idea popped in his head "No, Chace went out of town right"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just means Hayden doesn't have anybody tonight" he gets up and starts walking away

Jared catches him before he gets in his car "Chris don't leave" Jared grabs Chris and pushes him out of his car "You're mad and angry i don't think you should be driving"

"Jared I cant lose Vanessa" a tear rolls down Chris's cheek he wipes it away quickly "If this kid likes her I'm never going to be able to see her and I'm doing that"

"What do you need Hayden for" tries to make eye contact with Chris "Chris, tell me what you need from her"

"The truth" he looks at Jared all sad and eye droopy "If Vanessa likes this guy, I'm fucked, and if shes doing it to fuck with me, then I'm going to fuck with her back"

WITH HAYDEN AND VANESSA

"Why are you going on a date with Robert for?"

"If Chris is going to be fucking around with other girls, I have a right to do the same thing" Vanessa says while making her a sandwich

"But, Vanessa, you can't be that low of a person"

"Why? In Chris's eyes hes a guy and he can do whatever the hell he feels like, but if i do the same as him, he doesn't talk to me for days."

"He's not as strong as you" trying to convince her the date isn't a good idea

" I don't care about that" She gets up, goes into the living room and sits down to watch t.v "He's gonna find out how much he makes me hurt."

"Maybe he doesn't mean for you to hurt"

"He means for it to hurt, that's why he does in repeatedly"

"He loves you and you love him this is just a way of him showing he loves you without actually tell you"

"Chris doesn't have a problem with telling me how he feels." she sighs and looks at Hayden "I feel like a shitty person, just standing around while hes hurting me."

"Your only doing this to get back at him"

"Yes, Ashley told me about him trying to get with the girl next door"

"Vanessa..."

"I don't care anymore, I'm single I'm aloud to go out and have fun"

Jared took Chris to lunch After lunch they go back to Jared's house and play some one on one Chris shoots a half court and the ball goes to the neighbors yard Chris goes to the next door and knocks, Katie answers the door. Chris lets her

know that the ball is in her backyard she and Chris walk to the back and gets the ball. While walking out Chris thanks her.

"Thanks for letting me get the ball" he smiles at her

"No problem, why couldn't my neighbor come and get it?"

"Well, he has a girlfriend the girl that yelled at me a couple days ago, and she would not like it if she pulled up and he was coming out."

"Does you girlfriend mind"

"Good thing about this question is, its a good answer: I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." she looks at him he looks at her and he leans in to kiss her but she stops him "My parents should be getting home any minute"

Chris recovers himself, "Yeah, well, see you at school tomorrow" Chris smiles at her and leaves Chris walks back to Jared and Jared starts shooting around and Chris is just staring at Katie's house.

"Whats up Chris, I'm kicking your ass" notices hes looking up at Katie's house "Dude, don't try to mess with her"

"What" he looks at her all confused "I'm not"

"So sure, dude, look, I met her whole family they're screwed up in the head and it wouldn't be such a good idea for you to be hanging out in their house alone"

"I went to get the ball"

"Still i see that you want her to be under you but, the girl just moved into the neighborhood she doesn't need you to be messing with her"

"Fine whatever, I wont mess with her" Chris steals the ball and runs down to make a lay up with Jared following behind him.

WITH DARREN AND SHAILENE TAKING A ROMANTIC WALK PAST THE PARK

"You know the game tonight"

"Yes i do why"

Darren looks at her and grabs her hand and smiles sweetly at her "Would you go to the game with me and the after party"

She smiles really big and hugs him "Yes i would love to" He spins her around "Darren i've been waiting forever for you to say them exact words to me"

"well, I asked and you said the right answer" he kisses her after they pull away from the kiss he hugs her. They walk down the park sidewalk holding hands

"Me and the girls were talking earlier and they thought that no player can change" Darren looks at her

"Was this for me, or all players in general"

"All players. do you think you can change?"

"Yes, i do actually."

"How, how can you know if you can or can't?"

"Its mostly self discipline, i know that i can stop my self for being attracted to other women and if i try hard enough i'll make it"

"Think so" she said more like asking

"yes i do think so"

THAT NIGHT AFTER THE GAME EVERYBODY'S AT THE AFTER PARTY

Vanessa and Robert walk in the party and see Chris dirty dancing with 2 girls, they walked in the kitchen where Ashley and Jared are eating, Hayden is sitting with Darren and Shailene are playing cards. So Vanessa and Robert goes to

the dance floor, As soon as Chris spots Vanessa and Robert dancing he starts dry humping this one girl to get Vanessa jealous. Vanessa notices what chris is trying to do, so she doesnt give in. He tries many things to get to Vanessa. For

some reason Vanessa isn't going to do what Chris is doing. After a while dancing, the girl Chris was dancing with takes him upstairs. Thats when Vanessa gets extreamly jealous. She could take the whole dancing thing as a trick but, the sex

after Vanessa didn't understand it. She knew one thing: After this night, Chris is never going to lay on her bed again.

With them playing cards

Darren leans over and whispers in Shailene's ear "Babe i think we should head home"

"Why?" a bit tipsy

"You're a little drunk, and its almost past curfew"

"I'm fine Hayden's gonna take me home with her"

Darren looks at Hayden "You are?" Hayden had a few drinks

"Don't worry Darren, I'll take great care of her"

"Alright."

"Why? Are you leaving"

"No, you two have been drinking so I'm going drive you home"

"You don't have to do that"

"Actually i think i do, i need to keep both of you safe and that's what I'm doing."

WITH JASHLEY eating outside of the house

"You okay?" Jared asks nicely, she didn't answer so he walks over to her and hugs her tightly "Are you cold?"

Ashley comes out of her daze "Um, yeah I'm okay thanks."

"Good, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am alright."

"okay" Jared kisses her softly "I was wondering what happened with you and Chris?"

"Nothing babe, don't worry about it."

"Babe, i do worry about it." Jared is very concerned about this he tries to get her to tell him the whole rest of the night

THE NEXT MORNING CHRIS IS GETTING READY TO LEAVE WHEN HE FEELS SOMEBODY PUSH HIM, HE TURNS AROUND AND SOME GUY PUNCHES HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE, CHRIS GETS UP AND TACKLES HIM TO THE

GROUND. CHRIS TRIES TO ASK WHO HE IS BUT, THE GUY WONT SAY WHO HE IS. AFTER THE GUY GOT CHRIS BEAT, HE LEFT. VANESSA RUNS OVER

"You ok?" she asked sitting down next to him

"Shut up, and leave me alone." Chris tries to stand up but falls so Vanessa helps him in the house. Now they're cleaning off Chris's marks.

"Who was that guy." asks while she dumps water on his cheek

"To tell ya the truth, i have no clue who that guy was." He pulls back when Vanessa goes to do another rub on his cheek scar

"Maybe it was that girl from last night the one that took ya upstairs." she said it trying not to put hate and hurt into it. It didn't work Chris knew

"No, cant be him, she didn't know what the hell she was doing, if she had a boyfriend, she would have known exactly what she was doing."

"That's great" Vanessa puts the rag in the sink and walks away. Chris walks over to her and sits next to her

"The only reason i was even dancing with those girls was so that I didn't look pathetic."

"Who would think you were pathetic"

"Everyone V" Chris looks at Vanessa. "I didn't want people to talk about how another dude got my girl, so if i acted like i wasn't interested than they would have thought different about me. I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want anybody to look at

me like I'm nothing, like I'm a piece of shit."

"No one thinks that."

"Oh im so sure no one thinks that." Chris raises his voice just a little no to much."Its just on the account of i got my ass kicked by somebody i don't even fucking know."

"You need to ask that girl if she had or has a boyfriend." Chris shakes his head repeating "You have to baby, if not, your never going to know who beat the shit out of you."

"Does it matter anymore." Chris gets up and starts pacing back and forth. He'd walk into the kitchen and back in the dinning room, to the living room where Vanessa is sitting, and do it all over again. She got very worried about why he is pacing.

so she asks him:"Why are you pacing?" He looks at her like shes speaking in a different language "I don't know, I do it a lot lately. I mostly do it because i think this way."

"Well, come here." she pulls him down as soon as he sits she hugs him "Why would people talk about another guy got your girl, we're not dating, Robert and I."

"It does'nt matter everybody knows that me and you have a thing and if they see Robert with you than they're gonna think mean things about me, I'm not going to look pathetic"

"Oh shit, we should be heading to School."

"Oh yeah, forgot. You need a ride?"

"Yeah, my mom kinda left so i just walked my ass across the street, you don't mind do you?"

"Nope, come on." They drive to school. As soon as they hit the doors they go their separate ways. The boys go to the gym with the girls following right behind them. (A/N: The boys usually go to the gym for a quick game in the morning)

"I got Chris, Jared, Mike, and Jimmy." Darren said to Chace as Chace was picking whom he wants. They start playing. Chace's team won. The bell rang so they're getting packed up to leave then Chris spots Katie walking out of the gym, he runs

up to her.

"Like what you saw." Katie looks at Chris

"Actually, I'm not really a sports person."

"Ohhh, so what kinda person are you?"

"The kind that cares about grades and friends."

Chris smiles at her as they stop walking "Katie, are you a nerd?" She laughs and starts walking

"Girl, I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything, I'm just wondering."

"No, I'm not a nerd, well, not a major one."

"Oh," he smiles at her again "Whenever someone says the wrong thing to you just let me know, I got your back, okay?"

"Yes, I will be sure tell you." Katie turns a different way and Chris watches her walk away. He goes to class. After school, Everybody is going to the gym for a game.

"Good luck Chris." Vanessa says as they're walking to the bench

"Thank you, but, I think a good luck kiss will do better than words." Chris smiles at her as she kisses him multiple times. "Told you." they laugh "Alright we got these suckers i gotta go practice to wait for the team, okay." Chris kisses her and

runs to the team in the middle of the court. As they're waiting for the team to arrive, the girls are doing cheers to get the people in the stands pumped and some of them are not really pumped so Vanessa asks Chris to get the guys to come out

and help them. They do. The whole basketball team is dancing to the music, they're playing, along with the cheerleaders and the people in the stands are getting a little cheerful. 10 minutes later the other team players come. They lost by 6.

They gang all went home. Chace and Hayden are walking home from the game.

"Baby, we could have won." Chace wines

"I know you could have, its just they're good also, ya know?"

"Yeah, glad that we live right next to each other."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to walk by myself home."

"I wish I could have took the car, I'm freezing." Chace wraps his arms around her as they continue down the street. They stop in front of Hayden's, they stand there and hug for a while before Hayden had to go in.

"Chace, I love being in your arms." Chace kisses her head

"Same here, I wish we could be like this forever."

"Yeah, but, life doesn't work like that."

"No, it doesn't." Chace kisses Hayden. 10 minutes later she finally goes inside. Darren is laying down with Shailene

"Sorry, that you didn't win."

"Don't worry about it, they were tough its okay." Shailene kisses Darren quickly

"You'll get them next time."

"Yeah just right now," he hugs her tightly "I got you and I'm never letting go."

She smiles "Good, just until its time to drive me home." she smiles up at him "Darren, how many girls have you been with."

"Less than Chris."

"Darren." she looks all concerned

"Okay, I haven't been been with many, 3 the most."

"Why is it that all guys have to have sex with so many girls."

"It's just what we do, until we find someone who matter."

"What if you don't find one that matters?"

He sighs "You'll always find someone that changes you."

"Whats Chris's excuse?"

"Chris is a lot different, he likes sleeping with many women, it's not that he doesn't love Vanessa, 'cause he does, its just that, he rather protect his heart, than to give it what it wants, ya know?"

"Yeah I understand"

"Good, baby I can change, its just gonna take time alright."

"I'm good at patience." he smiles at her and they kiss.

Chris after the game brought a cheerleader from the other team over and had sex. Shes about to leave.

"So, we should do this sometime."

"Actually, I don't think your boyfriend will like that very much. He already thinks your at home with the flu."

"I'll get around it," she walks over to him "What do you say, unless, you and your girlfriend..." Chris interrupts her

"She's not my girlfriend okay, she's a friend like you."

"Okay, so what do you say about my offer?" she asks kissing him

"Put me down on your phone as maybe." he smiles "I'm not trying to get sucker punches by somebody Else's dude, alright."

"Fine with me, bye" she kisses him and walks out

NEXT MORNING IN GYM CLASS DARREN WALKS OVER TO CHRIS

"Look, I'm going ask this 'cause I'm your friend.. did you sleep with Kylie Lite?"

"She the dark red head cheerleader right." Chris said trying not to look suspicious but just keeps laughing

"Yeah." by Chris's face he knows the answer "Dude, no, why?"

"I don't know, she was walking out with me I invited her over and we had sex, whats the big deal."

"Do you know who her boyfriend is?"

"Nope, and by the way she talks he isn't a very tough person."

"Bro, hes very tough, its Tea" Chris's eye's widen and he takes off running to the locker room to call Kylie. Vanessa walks over to Darren

"Wheres he going?"

"I don't know but the rumor.. it's true" Vanessa starts walking to the locker room. She sneaks in without making a noise and hears the conversation, shes in luck, he put it on speakerphone.

"You told me you had a boyfriend... you didn't tell me it was Tea."

"If I would have told you, you wouldn't have had sex with me."

"Damn straight, Kylie i could die if he finds out we had sex."

"Yes, but, it doesn't matter."

"And, why doesn't it?"

"I'm gonna break up with him anyways."

"Not because of me right?"

"No, don't flatter yourself. People told me when I was with you, he was with another girl."

"Thank goodness. Your not going to mention me are you?"

"No, but, if he asks I'm going to tell him the truth."

"Alright by then I'd be on my way to Canada." She laughs and they hang up and he walks to the door and Vanessa is crying.

"You heard everything, huh?"

"Yes i did."

"Look,..." Vanessa walks out and Chris chase's her "I couldn't get a hold of you."

"So it makes it alright."

"Yeah, 'cause we're not dating, which means I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Fine." Vanessa walks over to a random guy and kisses him. When they pull away Vanessa looks at Chris, with a not so happy face on. "I'm single, I can do whatever the hell I want." Vanessa walks out. Chris runs after her and catches her in

the parking lot he walks up to her and kisses her passionately. They kiss for over 5 minutes. Vanessa pulls away finally and mumbles under her breath, "I can't do this." she looks up at him and he has a confused look "Do what baby." She

pushes him away lightly and says "I cant put my heart through this anymore, I'm sorry Chris, but, I'm not going to sleep with you anymore. Chris I'm done." Vanessa gets in her car and drives off

Chris goes back inside. For the rest of the day Chris hasn't talked to any of the gang nor has he talked to any of the girls he had recently slept with. After school Ashley goes to Jared's he's throwing the football in the street with his little brother.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Jared walks over "Whats up, everything okay?" She looks up at him and asks "What did Chris talk to you about at lunch?" Jared starts to walk away but, Ashley stops him "Jared, I want to know!" he looks at Ashley

"He told me that Vanessa and him are no longer having sex and that is life is messed up." Ashley hits him "What the hell was that for?" "I didn't do anything." Jared rubs his arm, as Ashley rubs her head "Chris has anger issues, you know that

he does, and you just let him go home in a car by himself?" "Babe, its not my responsibility to take care of the kid, I'm there for him... emotionally" "Jare bare, you cant just be there for him during on certain things." Ashley sighs and shakes her

head "Okay, so what should I have done?" Ashley hits him again "Drove him home" "He had a car." Ashley is mad than ever "Do I have to hit you again?" Jared shakes his head "No, baby, I'm sorry should i go check on him?" Ashley thinks for a

second "No, how about we both go over there."


	4. It's complicated

**Jared and Ashley drive to Chris's house. He's sitting on the steps listening to his i-pod. When they walk up Chris's eyes were blood shot. Either he was crying, or doing some hard drugs. Ashley hugs him tightly when Chris stands up. Chris starts crying again.**

"I can't believe I messed up this bad." crying into Ashley s shoulder

"It's not over Chris."

"Yes, it is. Ashley she told me straight up shes not going to have sex with me meaning that, shes not going to be around me when i need her."

"What do you mean."

"I never just have sex with her, Ashley I talk to her about a lot of things." he starts crying again and whispers in her ears "My parents are getting a divorce" Ashley looks at Jared and mumbles "Go get Vanessa" Jared nods and walks away

"Honey, its not your fault. Things like this happens, why are they getting a divorce?"

"Lets just say, like father, like son." Ashley pulls away and looks at him "Really?" Chris nods "Yes, he has two kids with some women. One is the same age as me and the other is 4."

"How's your mom taking it?"

"I don't know, she hasn't came home yet." Ashley looks behind her when Jared and Vanessa is walking over. Chris starts walking in the house. Before, Chris gets to the door, Ashley stops him and they have a whispered conversation.

"Talk to her."

"Why?, everything shes gonna say, shes saying it out of comfort and I don't want her sorrows."

"But, wouldn't it be nice if you can fix what you two have together?"

"Why?, Ashley there's nothing to fix. It's over between me and her." he looks over at Vanessa looking down at her feet, playing with a rock "She told me herself it was over."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then be with her."

**Ashley and Jared leave and Chris and Vanessa is just staring at each other. Now with Darren and Shailene in the store.**

"What are we gonna eat tonight?"

"I have no clue, anything special you want?"

"You." she smiles and Darren kisses her

"Good, I'll let you eat me." Darren winks at her and she pushes him "You're gross."

"You love it."

"Yes, I sure do." they laugh

**Darren grabs Shailene's hand and they walk out of the store. As their walking out, a girl walks over to them and Darren takes her aside.**

"What are you doing here?"

"I went to your house and your mom said you were here."

"So what, I'm not that type of person anymore."

"So I leave for college come back and your a different person."

"Yes, I found someone that I really like."

"Did you knock her up?"

"No, I didn't. I actually like this girl and i want to be with her and try to make this work. You can't just do that every time your in town."

"You want me to leave you alone."

"That'll be helpful."

"Fine, whenever you go back to being your self just hit up my cell I'll be in town for a while." The girl walks away and Darren gets into his car and Shailene is looking at him.

"She's an old friend, if you know what I mean."

"Sadly, yes, I do."

"I told her I'm not that person anymore, I found someone that I like." he smiles at her and leans in "and who I want to be with" he kisses her

**Chris and Vanessa is talking in his room**

"So, your parents are splitting up?" Vanessa looks at him looking down

"Yeah." he looks at her "I didn't know about his kids."

"Well, thats cool that you got brother and sister right."

Chris gives her an evil glare "It's not cool, Vanessa, no matter what, their not anything related to me." Chris looks down again and back up at Vanessa "why do you care?, you dumped me"

"Chris, I'm going to be totally honest with you, I hate the fact that your with all these hoes. It hurts me Chris it really does and I hate it. I hate when I gotta sit there and be by myself when your fucking with these girls. I know your just doing it for affection, but, I can give that to you. Chris what do you want that all these girls are giving you that I can't?"

"Nothing, but there's something that you have that none of those girls have." Vanessa looks at him and asks "What?" he looks her in his eyes and says: "My heart."

**With Jared and Ashley getting a coffee**

"Can you believe that kid in there, was just undressing you with his eyes." Ashley looks at him looking straight ahead trying not to look jealouse hes trying to not seem jealous but it doesn't work Ashley sees right through it

"Yeah, I was doing the same." she looks at him to see if he got the joke he didn't. He looked kinda angry.

"What, how can you say that?"

"Babe, I was joking, I can tell your just jealous."

Jared laughs "I'm not jealous of him"

"Okay," she kisses his cheek "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, I don't want a jealous boyfriend because of some guy that showed me a little attention."

"Alright, well, lets get to my house so we can have make up sex."

"Make up sex?" she asked confused "What are we making up about?"

"If you think about it, this little dispute we just had, could be something that we're fighting about."

Ashley laughs "Sure, I'd think that way."

**Chace and Hayden just got done at the gym and are sitting in Chace's room**

"Good workout today huh?" Chace asked looking at Hayden watching Steve Wilkos

"Yeah, sure, if you say so babe."

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, this is getting really good."

"Well, what's it about?"

"Men cheating on their wife and they beat 'em."

"Oh, sounds like a blast." he gets up and walks away

"Chace, why don't you watch it with me?"

"I don't know, did you want me to?"

"Yes, I do. Chace walks over to her and sits next to her and they watch the t.v when it hits comercial Chace gets up to grab him and Hayden a drink

"Chace, have you ever cheated on a girl." that's a question he didn't want her to ask so he pertends he didn't hear what she said "Chace, did you hear me."

"What did you say." he walks in and sits next to her

"Have you ever cheated on a girl before?"

Chace sighs looking at Hayden "Yes, yes I have."

"Who and with who?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Chace."

"In like middle school, I liked this girl and she liked me but didn't tell me so I dated her best friend, and when she found out I liked her, we made out, and I broke up with my current girlfriend."

"That's the only time."

"Yes it is."

"Good."

"What about you miss perfect?"

"I have never cheated on a guy."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes, you don't believe me?"

"No, I do. I just realized that you are perfect."

"Oh stop." she slaps his arm and they both laugh

**The next day at school Ashley catches up with Chris walking to class**

"Hey, how did the talk go?"

"Fine, Ashley, why?"

"You make up?"

"No, Ashley I told you it was over between her and I. No more intimacy between Vanessa and I."

"I know your heart is breaking, but, this is time for you to show her that you care."

"How?"

"Stop sleeping with random women."

"It's not random."

"Okay, but still."

"No. I'm not going to change for a girl."

Ashley pushes him and he falls into some lockers "It's not a girl, Chris, it's the women you love." Ashley kinda yelled making everyone else look at her Chris raised his voice when he said

"Loved. I don't think I love her anymore." he walks to class Ashley walk up to Jared

"He's taking it hard." Jared gives her a 'what are you talking about'' face "Chris and Vanessa. Chris is taking it hard."

"Vanessa too, she didn't even show up"

"Aww, they hurting and I can't do anything about it."

"We'll talk about it after lunch, right now, we gotta get to class." Jared grabs her hand as they walk to class

**After school Chris got home and his dad was there packing up his stuff. Chris tries to ignore him but it didn't work.**

"Chris can I speak to you?" Chris sits next to him at the kitchen table. "What?" he asks "I'm sorry for the way this ended."

"Dad it didn't end. You still have a way to fix this."

"I tried bub, its not like that anymore. She doesn't want to be with me, I got kids with another women."

"See how can that happen. Who cares if you were'nt with mom your whole life. You had children before you met mom,right?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell your mom about these kids, I tried to keep it from her."

"I'm accepting them as my real siblings."

"You don't have to. I'm just saying that you do have siblings on my side, you don't have to accept them yet."

"Not yet, dad I'm not accepting them at all."

"Alright, I know about Vanessa."

"How?"

"I heared you on the phone."

"Oh, yeah, it didn't work out, it doesn't matter." he gets up to leave but his dad stops him

"Chris, if you have a way to change this, do it now, before its too late. Look at me, try to fix whatever happened." Chris walks upstairs.

**Darren and Shailene studying at Darren's. Darren is watching Shailene do her math problem. She looks up at him confused and frustrated  
**

"How in the hell do you do this?"

Darren laughs and stands behind her and helps her with the math problem."You got it?"

"You smell good." he laughs

"Thank you."

"Welcome, and thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome. So, anything exciting happen today?"

"No, not really. What about you?"

"Practice was terrible."

"Why?"

"Chris didn't show up, so all the anger coach had he took it out on us."

"Can he do that?"

"Well, he did. I need to talk to him, if he doesn't come to practice then we're all screwed. By then we'll be too tired to even play in a game."

"Oh, your just hyperbole this whole thing."

"hyperbole?"

"Its just another word for exaggeration."

"Oh, interesting."

"I learned it in English."

"I love it when you learn new things." Darren smiles at her

"Oh shut up and do your work."

**With Jared and Ashley swimming**

"This is nice, just relaxing with you and swimming

"It is very nice, plus I gotta see you in a bathing suit." she hits him laughing "What, I enjoy this."

"I am too baby." she smiles and kisses him

"I've never had sex in a pool before."

"Me either."

"Wanna?"

she shrugs and continues to kiss him

The next day after the game Chris comes out of the locker room and Vanessa is standing there and he walks right by her

"Wait, Chris." she stops him "Can we talk?"

"Why?" he turns and looks at her

"I want to talk to you."

"For what? We're over,member?"

"Dammit, Chris shut up for five minutes so I can talk."

"No, I have somewhere to be, someone to screw. Bye." he walks away and Darren and Shailene walk past

"Darren stop, did Chris talk to you about a girl he was going to be with tonight?"

"No, Vanessa, he hasn't been with anyone. If he has he hasn't told me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could call him and ask him what he's doing tonight?"

"No, its okay. I'll just drop in and ask what's up. Thanks Darren, Shailene call me later." Vanessa walks out

**Vanessa goes to Chris's and when he opens the door he keeps the door close behind him so that she doesn't look inside.**

"I know your not here with a women." Chris steps outside closing the door behind him

"How?"

"Darren told me, you haven't been with a girl at least, you haven't told him. Have you?"

"Vanessa, I have not been with a girl for a while, well at least since kylie."

"Why not?"

"Things are complicated right now."

"What could be complicated?"

"Everything... Vanessa can you..." his dad and his dad's kids come outside "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I better be gone before you mom gets here."

"Alright, bye dad."

"Bye, Goodbye Vanessa."

"Bye." Vanessa says looking up at Chris waving to his dad bye.

Chris watches his dad drive away so he walks up on the porch and turns to Vanessa "Wanna come in?" she nods and they go inside and sit on the couch "That's what's complicated."

"Oh, Chris I didn't mean for that.." he interrupts her "Vanessa don't worry about it, It's fine really it is." Vanessa grabs his hand and holds it in her's Chris looks down at her holding his hand and looks up at Vanessa

"It's hard, I know." Chris shakes his head "You don't know, you really don't understand." Vanessa scoots closer to him and whispers "Please, tell me what I don't understand."

"I don't want them kids to be any relation to me, I don't want my parents to be separated and I don't want you to hate me."

"Why, would I hate you?"

"For sleeping with those girls." he looks at her "I'm sorry for that. I really am. Ashley was right, I am scared of commitment. I'm scared that if me and you are in a relationship, I'm just gonna hurt you so it's better if we just stay out of it."

"But, as long as you are faithful, we'll be okay."

"See that's the problem." he sighs "What if I can't stay faithful. What if I meet a girl and I can't keep it in my pants and I do make that mistake."

"I don't want 'What If's' Chris."

"Well, that's all I got."

"The reason why I had told you that I didn't want to sleep with you anymore, was so that it didn't get worse than it had already gotten." he looks at her weirdly "What do you mean?" she sighs and starts confessing "I never felt this way about a boy like I do you right now. It's crazy. Then, when I heard you were with kylie, I just wanted to fall down and die. I didn't even want to be in that situation again. I really don't."

"But, baby, I don't care about that girl I really don't."

"It doesn't matter who you care about, it's the fact that you did it, you understand?"

"A little. But, I do love you a lot you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

"Then, lets make up."

"I don't know."

**Chris leans in and gives her a passionate kiss. After the kiss, they give each other a very warm embrace.**

"I'm sorry for what I caused your heart."Chris mumbled in her hear pulling her tighter and closer to him

"Don't worry about it, right now all I care about is right now and beyond."


	5. Sexy Love

_**The next day (it was Saturday) Chris showed up at Vanessa's door,wearing a neon green v neck shirt, with a necklace, along with gold earrings and a dark shaded sun glasses. As soon as Vanessa opened the door she hugs Chris**_.

"Mmm someone is smelling all too good." she smiles and hugs him again Chris laughs "Thank you, I brought you some flowers." he hands them to her and kisses her cheek "Thank you Chris, their beautiful."

"Thanks." he whispers to her "I stole em from the neighbors yard." they laugh "Well, do you want to come in?" Chris nods so they walk in the living room where Vanessa's family is sitting "Mom, dad, Chris is here, okay?" her mom replies "Yes,

hello sweetie." Chris gives them a genuine smile and shakes Vanessa's dad's hand "Hello Mr. Hudgens, Mrs. Hudgens." V's dad nods and looks at V "This is what you call a man." Chris laughs "Thanks." Vanessa grabs Chris's arm "Well now

that you charmed my parents lets go upstairs." Chris looks at her "Actually, I wanted to take you out, if you wanted to go?" Vanessa smiles at the new Chris "Yeah, sure let me go get my purse." She runs upstairs and Chris sits next to Vanessa's

mom, she looks at him and smiles "Where you guys going?"

"To this little restaurant on the east side called King Bowl."

"Oh, I heard that place is expensive." Greg stated "I haven't been there personally, but, a couple of my friends have."

"My uncle owns 8% of it, so, I bet I can get a little discount." him and Greg laugh as Vanessa comes down the steps "Come on babe, I'll be back."

_**Chris and Vanessa sets out to lunch. While their going out, Jared and Chace are playing basketball and a girl walks up to them**_

"Wheres Chris at?" she asked crossing her arms

"Umm, who are you?" Chace asked looking at Jared

"Tammy, I need to talk to him, is he around?" she was chopping her game loudly making Jared a little mad

"No, he doesn't live here, I told you this when you called, He is at home." Jared stated

"He never answers his door." Chace mumbles to Jared "I wonder why?" she hears and says "Shut up, when you see him tell him that Tammy is looking for him." she walks away and the boys start laughing

"Don't tell me that Chris screwed her too?"

"Oh yes he did, he even did her friend, that's why she's looking for him."

"Damn, he needs to put that dick on lock down." _**The boys laugh and they go back to their game. Darren is with Ashley and Shailene and Hayden**_

"OMG, babe are we done yet, the boys started without me." Darren moans sitting in the mall by the dressing room. Shailene comes out with Ashley

"No, we have three other dresses each." Shailene says getting another dress off Darren's lap. Then Ashley saves Darren's life.

"Let him go, he's no help anyways." Darren stands up and hugs Ashley. "Thank you Ashley so much, Bye baby, bye girls" he says as he hugs and kisses Shailene and runs out.

"Wow, he really didn't want to be here." they laugh

"No, they never do."

_**With Chris and Vanessa after eating just talking**_

"Are you feelings okay?" Vanessa asks as she reaches over and touches Chris's forehead

"Yes, I am baby."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Your parents love me."

"Ha, yes they do."

"It's kinda cool that when we get married they're gonna like me."

"When?"

"I said if."

"No, you said when." Chris blushes and Vanessa smiles

"It's okay really it is. I know what you meant."

"I love you Vanessa." Vanessa smiles and says it back. "I love you too."

"Are you done eating?" she nods so they go back to her house and they start making out and one thing leads to another and you know they had sex. While Chris is getting dressed Vanessa is laying in bed trying to think on how to tell him the truth, he walks over and kisses her and tells her bye. But, she stops him"Chris, we need to talk" she sits up in the bed as hes putting on his pants getting ready to leave.

"Okay, Whats up" he sits next to her wrapping his arm around her

"'I'm tired baby" as she says it, she looks down

"Alright, we can talk later then you just get some sleep" kisses her and stands up

"No, Chris I'm tired of just having sex and you leave" she looks up at him and he sits down, next to her, he sighs, and she feels very uncomfortable about the way he sighed"I know, we've been doing this since freshman year, its fun it really is but I'm just getting tired of you coming over and we have sex and you leave and find someone else to have sex with".

"Wait, Vanessa Baby, what are you trying to say you want to stop having sex... or what" looking at her all confused " 'Cause I don't get a word your trying to say to me"

"What I'm trying to say is.. either you be with me for real.. or no more sex with me"

"Damn" looks away and looks at her "Can I think about this" looks at him like WTF "Think, Chris, you honestly have to think about this?" as he's looking around the room trying not to make eye contact with her he finally says "Yes, actually I do Vanessa, I've never been in this situation before this is a big step I haven't had a girlfriend since 7th grade"

"So, Chris I haven't felt this way about any other guy."

"Vanessa I feel the same way I promise. It's just something I need to think about.

_**Later that night Chris and Darren are playing video games in his room**_

"Vanessa wants to be together."

"WOAH!! CB, she wants a real relationship like.. boyfriend and girlfriend" asking all confused trying to pay attention to the game him and Chris are playing

"Yeah like boyfriend and girlfriend, dude, I love her, I love her so much, I don't want to hurt her by putting her in a relationship with me"

"Maybe that'll be good for you"

Chris pauses the game and looks at him "What the hell are you saying... whats that suppose to mean"

he sighs and says firmly "Dude this is Junior year, you need to start thinking about the future and in the future, do you honestly see your self with this women"??

he thinks about it for a second and looks at him "I don't know D.K"

"Then you got a lot to think about my friend"

"I'm not trying to say that I don't ever want to be with her, 'cause I do. It's just I don't want to hurt her, if I can't say faithful."

"I thought the same way. Then I met Shailene. It's different then what it seems. It's actually easier, to know your gonna be straight with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just try it."

"I'm gonna wait to tell her an answer."

"Alright, just think long and hard about your situation."

_**With the girls having a sleep over at Hayden's they're dancing to music having a good time then Vanessa's phone rang**_

"Hello." she asked smiling already knowing who it was

"Hey baby, can we talk?" Chris asked, she agrees and she meets him at the park which is right down the street from where they at now

"What did you need to talk about?" as soon she says this Chris kisses her passionately they kiss for a while. When they pull away Chris blurts out everything that he's feeling. "Vanessa, I love you more than anything. I have no clue why I have a soft spot for you. I sleep around because it's easier than actually falling for a girl, like I did you. I want to be with you it just a lot of things rushed through my body when you asked for me to be with you. Yes, I'd be with you. I'm going to promise you a lot of things. I promise that every girl in my phone is gonna get deleted and I'm changing my number, I want you and only you. I don't care about anybody like I care about you, I don't want you to hold all them hoes over my head, please don't.

"Really? You're promising me all of that?"

"Yes, and I don't want you to hurt anymore, I don't want to hurt anymore, and there are no words to express what I feel for you after that day we shared something so incredible, something that most people only dream of and I regret everything I done with those girls, just one thing I'm never going to regret, is falling in love with you and every moment that me and you had."

Vanessa hugs him tightly. "I know exactly what you feel." She kisses him again. "Just don't hurt me anymore."

"I could never do that, just I want you to promise that you're gonna work with me through this thing, 'cause I'm going to need help, alright?"

"Alright."

_**Next morning Chris goes over to Jared's**_

"Hey, J." Chris sits next to him watches him play the game

"Hey, Tammy keeps coming by asking for you."

"Aww fuck!! Why don't she just leave me the hell alone."

"I don't know, but shes starting to piss me off coming over here chopping her gum like shes a damn cow."

"That bitch is freaky. Can I use your phone?"

"Your gonna call her aren't you?"

"Yeah, Vanessa's got my phone."

"Sure, just put it on speaker, I wanna hear this shit."

Chris laughs and puts it on speaker and calls Tammy.

"Hello"

"Tammy?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Chris."

Oh, finally you call."

"Why are you stalking my friend?"

"Who Jared?"

"Yes, your like coming over here everyday and calling his phone and shit."

"Oh, I was just trying to get a hold of you."

"Look, we had sex once, that's it, we're not together or anything. I only used your ass."

"Why would you do that."

"Because I don't want to be with anybody right now."

"Oh."

"So, don't call or anything alright."

"Alright bye." He hangs up and Jared starts laughing "Dude, I feel bad for her."

"Why? Chris she shoulda known."

"True, oh me and Vanessa are together, for real."

"That's awesome I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, I just hope that I can stay straight with her."

"You can."

_**The girls are eating breakfast**_

While Vanessa is looking through Chris's phone the girls are eating

"Do you think it's right looking through his phone?"

"Yeah, why not. Now that we're together he shouldn't hide shit from me."

"Very true. Anything good in there?"

"Not really. Most of it is messages from girl talking about meeting him at their house. He's had more sex with girls that aren't important than what we know about, this is the 8th msg from this girl named Big Ass."

"OMG!, he names the girls he sleeps with names like that."

"Yeah, its disgusting going through his call logs."

"I bet. don't you want to know who them girls are." Hayden asks

"No, I rather not know."

"True, I wouldn't want to either." Ashley agrees

"I can't see him with half of these girls." Hayden said

"Yeah, just about all of em are ugly."Ashley replied

"You've seen them." Vanessa asked looking at Ashley

"Well, half of em." Ashley said

"Aww." Vanessa squeals

"What?"

"He has me under, Sexy Love."

"Point?" Hayden asked confused

"Freshman year, after me and him had sex for the first time, he told me I was his sexy love."

"Awww!"

"I know right."

"What do you have him under."

she smiles really big and mutters "Baby Boy."

"That is adorable. I don't really have Jared under anything like that, it just says baby."

"That is cute too." Hayden says. "Chace is under just Chace."

"I have Darren under D bear."

"Oh, thats cute Shailene." V said finishing looking through his phone

"I just hope you guys last a long time."

"Yeah, me too."

_**The boys are now playing a game of basketball.**_

"So, Chris you and Vanessa are officially together or are you just sexing eachother like usual?" Chace asked shooting the ball Chris rebounds the ball and bounces it over to Chace "Well, we are together officially." he shoots it and makes it. Darren rebounds it and throws the ball to him "Good, I didn't like seeing her hurt all the time." Chris shoots and misses and Jared gets the ball. "Yeah, dude it wasnt nice watching her." Chris sits in the grass "I didn't want to hurt her like I did, it just happend."

"But, its still cool that you're together." Darren added, and Chace replies "Yeah, it is." "Alright, now lets stop talking about this and lets go out for ice cream or something." Chris said standing up.

They agree and they go to the nearest ice cream store, as their getting their ice cream the girls walk up.

"Hey, we were just about to go see ya." Hayden said hugging Chace

"Guess we came to you this time." Chris said smiling at Vanessa "Do you want some ice cream?" she nods. They get their ice cream and Chace and Hayden walk to the beach to eat, Jashley walk around and Darren and Shailene walk to Darren's.

**With Chris and Vanessa walking in the park.**

"Have fun with the girls?" Chris asked grabbing Vanessa's hand as they walk down the street

"Yes, I did, how bout you?"

"I had a wonderful time with my buddies."

"Good. I'm glad baby." Chris stops and kisses her softly. Vanessa cherished this moment. His lips on hers was like, ice cream on a hot day. She felt so happy, her heart always started racing. As they are pressed up against each other, she could feel his heart racing against her chest. When he pulled her away and hugged her tightly whispering how he missed her. "I missed you too." she mumbled. He was tall, expecially, being 6ft tall and she was 5'2. They started walking toward Chris's car.

_**Chace and Hayden are sitting down on the beach talking.**_ "I missed you today." she smiles up at him. "I missed you to baby. Can I ask you something?" he looks at her and asks "Yeah, you okay?" she nods and says "Yeah, everything's fine babe, but, what am I under on your phone?" He looks at weirdly "It says Hayden, why?"

"Just Hayden?, like it doesn't say baby, or my girl or anything like that?" he shakes his head. "No, why?" she sighs "I was talking with the girls today and Vanessa had Chris under a cute name and so did Shailene, I have you under Chace. That's it."

"It doesn't matter what you have me under on your or my phone. You'll always be number one in my heart." Hayden squeals and hugs Chace tightly "That's adorable, thank you." Chace laughs "Your welcome, babe."


	6. Old Flames

**Monday after school the basketball team was getting ready to head on the bus for their first away game of the season. Chace and Chris are walking to the bus when Tammy comes up.**

"Hey, Chris I need to talk to you."

"No." he said trying to walk away but she stopped him.

"I didn't ask, I demanded." Chris and Tammy walk over to the benches and sit down "Why did you break up with me?"

"Tammy, I have a girlfriend. I'm not trying to mess up that, really I'm not. You're in college there has to be a guy that you like up there."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to be with you."

"You cant be with me. I'm sorry you cant."

She looks down sadly and back up at Chris "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful."

"Where is she?" she looks around along with Chris

"She's coming out of the school now."

"Omg, she is pretty, a lot more than me."

"Tammy, its not that your not pretty, 'cause you are beautiful, just not my type. I hope that makes sense."

"It does. Bye Chris."

"Bye, Tammy." They go their separate ways and Chris gets on the bus and sits in his seat and watches as Vanessa walks past him with her friends, he stands up and is looking at her as she's looking at him.

**He texts her**

"Why didn't you sit with me??"

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"An old friend, still why didn't you sit with me?"

"I didn't want to."

"Fine, sit back there with all them guys."

"It has nothing to do with the boys."

"So, your pissed because I was talking to a girl, your sitting back there with 10 guys."

"THEIR YOUR FRIENDS"

"I don't give a fuck, Vanessa, I'm not cheating on you!"

"I never said you did. Your the one that brought it up."

"I think you think I am."

"I don't."

**About a half a hour later they arrive at the rivalry's school. They won. Chace had 19 pts. Jared had 13. Chris had 21 and Darren had 29. When they got to their school Chris and Vanessa drove to school so they were forced to drive **_**home together.**_

"Glad we won." Chris said trying to break the silence. He looks at Vanessa, she just nodded looking out the window. "What! What did I do wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Exactly. You're acting like its a crime for me to talk to a girl."

"Who is she, is all I want to know. You couldn't even tell me her name."

"Her names Tammy. We had sex a couple times last year and this year. She's in college this year and I made sure she didn't think we were together."

"Why, couldn't you have just told me."

"Because, I didn't know how you would react to it."

"How did you think I would?"

"Worse than this."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, baby I'm not going to make that mistake."

"I know you wont. It's just, with you anything can happen."

"I know it could, that's why your suppose to trust me."

"I do."

"Why do I feel like you don't?"

"I don't know."

"I love you Vanessa"

"I know you love me."

"Then know that I'm never going to cheat on you. Even if I was I wouldn't do it in the open where everybody can see me."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me."

"Its okay, when we get to my house we can have make- up sex." as they pull up to a red light he looks at her and smiles she smiles back and they kiss each other.

**Darren and Shailene went out to dinner**

"This is nice." Shailene said sitting in her seat and Darren sitting across from her. "Just me and you tonight."

"Yeah, it is." he leans over and kisses her softly

she smiles in the kiss and they pull away. "Good game."

"Thanks, they were pretty tough."

"Yeah, I can tell. You were getting kinda mad during second half huh?"

"Hell yeah i was, they kept fouling and no call on them, but if we don't even foul they call it."

"It's okay, the score showed who can out top one another."

"Very true." he smiles at her once again "I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm falling for you." she smiles really big as does he. She's never been told that before. "I just hope your doing the same."

"I am."

"Good. I don't know if i could take it, if you told me you weren't."

"I do find myself thinking about you a lot. Even when we spend the whole day together, I still miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Good. I'm glad that you miss me."

"Yeah, lets eat then get you home, school tomorrow."

"YAY!!." she replied in a sarcastic voice

**he laughs and they head out.**

**For the next couple weeks school has been terrible for Chris and Vanessa. Great for the rest. At lunch Chris is playing basketball by himself in the gym, Vanessa is with the girls at another table. So Darren goes to talk to Chris**.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Whats up with you and Vanessa?"

"Nothing really." Darren knew that Chris isn't good at telling his feelings, especially when its about his relationship and how he feels.

"Dude, just let me know." Chris sighs and says: "Vanessa is doing this thing in health and its an article about how 60% of guys ages 15-22 have lied about sex, and she asked if i have ever lied to her about how many girls I've been with. I didn't lie to her I told her yes, I probably had sex with 2 X's the rate and she got pissed and wont talk to me."

"Your not suppose to brag about this kinda stuff."

"I wasn't trying to. All I was doing was trying to tell her the truth."

"The women doesn't want truth Chris, she wants you to tell her that she's the only person that matters in your life. Not them other girls."

"She should already know that."

"Dude, girls likes to be reminded that they're important."

"Fine." I'll talk to her after school."

**After school Chris goes to Vanessa's house. As soon as he walks in she tells him to get out. He walks over and kisses her. As soon as Chris kissed her Vanessa stopped doing whatever she was going to do. Chris forced his tongue into her mouth. They began making out very heavily and hot. They fall back on the bed with Chris on top. Chris loved being on top. Being on top meant that he could get Vanessa to do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't do a thing to stop him. Chris takes off Vanessa's shirt leaving her in her red bra. He started kissing her neck violently, while Vanessa moaned. He soon managed to get his hands behind her to her bra strap and took that off with an ease. He kissed her neck more violently than he had done before, while he fondled with her breast. Vanessa's moans became louder. within 10 minutes, they were completely naked and Chris just got done entering Vanessa. As he's stroking along he mumbles with the little breath he had that he cared and loved her. She said it back. Then that was it. They couldn't breath anymore. Chris kept going though. He wasn't going to quit til he got what he wanted. Another 10 minutes had gone by, and they had made it in the bathroom. Their in the shower Chris is letting the hot water poor on Vanessa as he's watching her untie her hair. They start kissing up against the wall when she was finished. They start having sex there. When they were finished having sex there, they laid in bed cuddling,talking.**

"Wow, Vanessa, I can't stop thinking about how wonderful that was." he laid there looking up at the ceiling blown away about their previous actions, Vanessa giggles replying "I know how you feel, we've never done it in the shower." he laughs and kisses her. "No, we haven't have we." she looks up at him and smiles "It felt good though." he laughs "Hell yes, it did. Did you enjoy your self."

"Yes, I did Chris. Thank you for asking."

"No problem. It was incredible."

"Good." she kisses Chris passionately.

"I'm sorry for everything I done in my past. I let my past hurt you Vanessa, and that wasn't fair for you or me."

"Your past has nothing to do with this, its just i didn't want to hear about them other girls and you."

"But baby, you asked me a personal question in the middle of health. Anywhere else private would have been good. Not in class."

"Why, whats the difference?" she asked confused about whats the difference. Chris answers back "Because 7 out of the 10 girls in there I've slept with."

"Chris, are you serious?" she couldn't believe it that half of the girls in health had sex with her man.

"Yes, babe don't worry about them."

"Who's the three you haven't had sex with."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, it matters to me."

Chris sighs not knowing what he's getting himself into "Alright, Valerie, Marilyn, and Penny."

"So, you haven't slept with the nerds."

"Oh no, I slept with Lisa, shes a nerd. The other 3 had boyfriends."

"That kinda pisses me off."

"Well, stop don't worry about anymore."

"I do." Chris grabs her hand "Don't. Who all have you slept with."

"A lot less than what you have."

"Just tell me. I told you everything."

"Denzel, Dane, and Tanner."

"Omg, no lie baby."

"No lie."

"Why would you sleep with them."

"I was drunk when I slept with Denzel and Tanner. And when I slept with Dane it was the heat of the moment."

"I cant fucking believe you." Chris was surprised

"Don't give me that shit, you slept with a lot more than I have, I slept with 3 and you go crazy."

"Well hell, I didn't expect you to sleep with the 3 guys I never liked."

"Tanner is nice."

"Tanner is a dick face."

"Whatever, what do you got against Denzel."

"Nothing, he's cool. Do you think he's cute."

"What kind of question is that."

"Just a pure and simple, direct, and very brief question."

"Its not going to be brief, 'cause as soon as I say my answer your going to jump to conclusions."

"No I wont." He thinks for a second and says "Wait saying that, you do think he's cute."

"He's not an ugly guy."

"Yes or no baby."

"Yes, okay yes, he is a cute boy."

"Now, I really cant believe you."

"OMG Chris, your a whole hell of a lot cuter than him."

"Damn straight, I'm sexy."

Vanessa laughs and agrees and Chris gives her a soft kiss.

**After Chace, Jared and Darren got to Chace's they played video games. Darren got a private call.**

"Hello?" he puts it on speaker for everyone to hear

"Darren?" replies the girl from the store

"Jannel? I told you not to call me anymore."

"Look, I just wanted to know if you still had a girlfriend."

"Of course I still do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, just thought if you seen me, you'll break up with her."

"Jannel, I told you this before I'm not going to get back with you. I have a great thing going with my girlfriend."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do. Wait, how in the hell did you get my number?"

"Oh, do you remember Angie?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Her sister gave it to."

"Oh well, lose my number, tell her to loose it also." Darren hangs up and looks at the other guys.

"Damn, I didn't know you still messed with Jannel." Chace said putting down the controller and laying on the bed while the other guys do the same

"I don't, I seen her at the store a couple days ago." Darren replied sitting up against the wall across from the bed

Jared asks "Does Shailene know about her?"

Darren nods and Chace asks "What does she say about it?

"She's alright with it, I mean nothings going to happen, I'm not that dude anymore."

"I'm glad that you aren't." Jared said with Chace agreeing

**The next day at school Ashley walks up to Chris**

"Where's Vanessa?"

Chris was busy texting on his new phone to pay any attention to Ashley so Ashley, pushes him and he looks at her. "What?"

"Where is Vanessa?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me, your her best friend."

"You are her boyfriend."

"So, she hasn't even texted or answered my phone calls."

"Did you stop at her house."

"No, I don't ever do it."

"Chris, what if she's hurt."

"She's at her house, I seen her outside giving her dad hug when he left for work."

**Ashley walks away and Chris yells down the hall at her **"She's fine Ashley, nothing is going to hurt her." **Ashley gives Chris 'the finger' and keeps walking away Jared walks over to Chris**

"Damn, dude you must have pissed her off."

"Barley, dude I didn't do anything to her. I told her that I didn't know where Vanessa was and she went to look for her."

"Oh, so, you two are cool."

"Me and Ashley?"

"No, you and Vanessa."

"Yeah, we had make - up sex and everything was good." Chris laughs

"Oh, that's good." Jared laughs along with Chris

"Yeah, do you know that feeling, you get when your around the girl you love?"

"What feeling?"

"Like, lust. Your attracted to her so much, and that you cant stop thinking about her."

"Yeah man, everybody pretty much has that feeling, once or twice maybe more, in their life."

"But when you get that feeling, it feels pretty damn good."

"Yeah, it does Chris. It always feels good."

"I made the right choice."

"What choice was that?" They start heading to class

"The choice of love, or sex. I choose love."

"But don't you have sex anyways."

"Yeah, but we're an actual couple, not just bed buddies."

"Couldn't you have been with her a long time ago instead of playing games with her?" Jared said in more of a question, Chris responds quickly

"No, but I didn't just give up things I gained a lot, like Vanessa's love."

"What would you give up?" Vanessa asked walking up, Chris's eye's widen and he looks at Vanessa

"Damn, where did you come from?"

"I just got here, what did you give up?"

"Class is starting come on Jared." Ashley said taking Jared away

"I'm gonna go with them." Chris starts walking with him and Vanessa grabs his arm and pulls him back

"No, what did you give up when you were entering our relationship?"

"Sex with other girls." Chris mumbled looking down at his feet

"You miss having sex with them girls?"

"It's actually 50/50."

"What do you mean?"

"50% of me misses it. The other half I don't."

"Why do you miss it."

"It's just that, I have been doing it forever now, and when I stopped, I felt like I needed it, in order to survive."

"Did you?"

"Are you trying to ask if I cheated on you?"

"If it sounds like a duck." Vanessa started to piss off Chris

"I'm not cheating on you, I think we had this conversation a couple days ago, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe you."

"Good, I don't want you to." Chris said raising his voice

"Don't you dare, raise your voice at me."

"I gotta go to class." Chris walks away

**During lunch with Hayden, Chace Darren and Shailene**

"D-man do we have practice tonight?" Chace asked

"Nope." Darren said in relief

"Yes." Chace said in delight

"You guys don't like practice anymore." Hayden asked

"No, coach's wife left him so he's angry during every practice which means that he's gonna make it a hard practice."

"Chris doesn't make it any better. Chace said

"What does Chris do?" Shailene asked

"If Chris doesn't show up, we get it extra hard, or if Chris is late. Anything that anybody does he could tick him off." Chace answered

"I didn't even think coach was like that." Hayden said

"Oh, yeah he is. He's not like that to you girls, but to us boys, he's hard and strict."

"Damn, that sucks." Hayden said sitting back in her chair

"Yeah, it sure does. It pisses me off too, not our fault he's boring."

Vanessa runs over and asks Darren something in his ear

"I cant tell you." he replies

"Why not? Just do it."

"No, Vanessa I promised him i wouldn't tell anybody."

"Darren I'll murder you if you don't tell me."

"Fine. He's in the music room."

"What's he doing in there?"

"Well, he's not making cookies."

"Your a dick."she said walking off

**Vanessa walks to the music room and looks in the window. There's no one but Chris in there playing on the piano, as she's walking in he's singing a song.**

"Girl I gotta know, is it you taking over my heart. If its love, then all my girls, and them I gotta give 'em up. My playing days is over, I gotta hang it up, I gotta know, I gotta know, yeah, is this love

I ain't been doing much sleeping, just daydreaming, 'cause she's all up in my head, and I cant take it, I ain't never ever felt like this, I gotta know, I gotta know, is this how love really is." Chris sighs

"Hey." Vanessa says quietly and it echos and Chris turns around

"Oh, hey."

"I like that." she walks over and sits next to him "Do you have anymore surprises." She said with a smile, Chris smiled too and replied. "Yes, your not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"No, I understand that being single and with all these other people, is hard. I shouldn't have accused you, again, of cheating."

"Its okay, as long as you stay true to me, I'll stay true to you." he smiles and kisses her

"You gonna sing me some of your song?"

"Sure, I'm not gonna sing the whole song just my favorite parts."

"Alright, works for me."

**10 minutes they sat there listening to Chris sing some of the songs he had written it was a couple minutes before the bell rang to go to class and Chris is finishing up a song he was singing.**

"It's Not The Hardest Thing For Me To Say, Without Cracking A Smile, It's Something That We Both Really Feel Inside, But Never Talked About. They Call In Love, Oh Yes They Do. A Dangerous Thing, When You're Part Of The Game, So Girl I Feel You When You Get Emotional, And Don't Want To Let Me Go. But There's Something I Got To Tell You, I Don't Mean To Cut You Off, But The Question Is: So When You Gone Be My Girl?" Chris stops and looks at Vanessa.

"Chris, where do you come up with all of these."

"I don't know. I usually take my feelings and just put them into words, why you didn't like them?"

"No, I love em. It's just crazy how all of this is so different then what you'd say to me before, during, or after a fight."

"It's just easier to put them into song form, then, to actually say 'em."

"Why didn't you tell me that you come in here?"

"I don't know, its usually a quiet place for me, where I can actually think."

"Wow."

"It's also a secret, I only told Darren."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, you know now though." he smiles at her

**The bell rings After school Jared and Ashley is playing in Jared's pool**

"It's a very hot day." Ashley complained

"Yeah it is." Jared replies

"Good thing we're here."

"Yeah, good thing."

"You know what?" Ashley said walking over to Jared

"What?" he asked

Ashley didn't even say a word she just kissed him. "This is what makes life living."

"What do you mean?" he asked again hoping she'd answer him this time

"I love you with all my heart, I'm glad that i found a great guy to be with."

"I'm not that great." Jared said being modest

"Yes, you are."

"Well, I am pretty great if you think about it."

"Exactly."

**Darren and Shailene are at Shailene's watching t.v in the living room**

"Wanna go do something?" Darren asked looking at Shailene

"No, its way to hot to be out there."

"Yeah your right, but still, I don't want to be sitting in here all day. I wanna go out and do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"There isn't anything to do. Maybe we could do this here." she said kissing him. He starts to kiss back but pulls away.

"Your parents are in the kitchen." he whispers

"So, their not gonna do anything, they don't care."

"But still, I would love to kiss you, but it doesn't seem respectful for me to sit here and make-out with you."

"Alright." she said sitting back in the couch and she crosses her arms

"Aw now, don't be mad at me." he said grabbing her hand gently

"I'm not."

"Okay, good." he said with a kiss

**THE END**


	7. The jacket

**About a month or two later, Its two weeks til valentines day. They're having a valentine day dance and Chris is going to ask Vanessa, but doesn't know how to. He's never asked a girl in his life to a dance. So this was really important. Chris is**

**running around trying to find Ashley, or Hayden but finds Shailene instead. He walks over to her.**

"Hey, I can't find Ashley, or Hayden so I guess you'll do." he said with a big sigh.

"Oh, thanks, I love being a guys last option." she said sarcastically.

He smiles at her and shakes his head "Anyways, I want to ask Vanessa to the dance, but I don't know how to do so."

They start walking to class. "How do you not know, how to ask a girl to a dance."

"Well, I'm use to asking them to have sex, but this is different. A lot different, this is Vanessa Ann Hudgens who i am asking to the dance."

"Okay, well, a girls dream to be asked to a dance by a boy, starts by the perfect moment."

"How do I know when the perfect moment is?" Chris asks.

"You just know."

"And if I don't?"

"Chris, you'll know. Believe me."

"Okay, so what else?"

"It also matter about what you are doing or what you did."

"So, after incredible sex i should ask her."

"No, that's not what i was thinking."

"Then what were you thinking?"

"After, like a dinner or something."

"So, no sex."

"No sex."

"Alright, what else?"

"Look nice. You don't want to be look like a slob."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And if she says no, don't keep asking her."

"Sweetie, shes not gonna say no to me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Have you ever seen me shirtless?" she shakes her head "Well if you did, then you wouldn't say no. That would be far from your vocabulary."

"Okay, sorry can't tell you anymore, 'cause this is my stop. Do you have anymore questions?" she asks as they stop in front of Shailenes' class room

"No, that's it. Thanks for talking to me and giving me the tips."

"Your welcome, bye." she goes to class and Chris walks away.

**After school Chris asked an old friend to stop by. Chris didn't notice Vanessa getting home when him and his old friend goes into the house. Half an hour later, the friend still hasn't left so Vanessa goes over to Chris's. He answers and acts all suspicious. He was asking her all kinds of questions and she thought he was cheating.**

"What is a girl doing here?" she asked looking behind Chris at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Because I asked her to be."

"And why's that?" when she asked that, Chris bite his lips and switched foots then glanced behind him at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Because." that was all Chris could say at the moment. He didn't say anything when Vanessa asked him "Because why?" Chris just stared at Vanessa while she was asking him questions. She didn't get any answers.

**She finally left, and went to Darren's.**

"I thought you said Chris wasn't with another girl." she asked sitting on the chair next to Darren's bed.

"He's not." he said sure of himself, while sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Really now, well I just came from his house and there was indeed another girl there."

"You sure he's cheating?"

"D, what else could it be."

"A lot of things."

"No, it can't be anything else im sure of it!"

"Look, I think that if he was cheating, there would be a lot of signs."

"Darren, I don't care about signs, I care about the truth. And the truth was, he was standing there, caught, astonished, startled. Because I caught him."

"Vanessa, are you positive there was something to catch."

Yeah, if he was standing there, alone, with a girl for a half an hour there had to be something to catch."

"You were watching him?"

"No, well, yes, but not the way you think. I came home and him and some girl was going in. So, I watched to see when she'll leave, and she didn't. So I went over to catch them doing whatever."

"You think that maybe you expecting something to see, that it blinded you to see the truth?"

"No, of course not."

Darren sighs "Oh, i think so."

"It didn't. I didn't go over and expect to see them both naked or kissing."

"Then what did you go over for?" Darren already knew the answer, he's just trying to make Vanessa admit it. Vanessa blurted out: "I wanted to know if he was doing it with this girl."

"Exactly. You need to give him credit, if you didn't catch him doing anything, then he's not doing anything."

"But Chris knows how to make it seem as if he's not doing anything. He has been doing this for years now."

"Vanessa, tell me you truth. Did you want to catch him doing something with the girl he was with?"

**Vanessa looks at him, in the worry in her eyes and how she did want to catch him with a girl. Along with Chris and this girl outside of her car, about to leave.**

"I'm sorry I may have caused a fight between you and your girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worried, I don't want to be the reason of you two breaking up."

"Its not your fault. Well, I better be getting back inside."

"Alright."

**Chris hugs her tightly and whispers something in her ear.**

_**Chris's point of view **_

_The next day, I walk past Vanessa's locker, knowing that I was hurting Vanessa with what she had seen yesterday. In fact, I don't really have anything to be sorry about. I wasn't cheating on her. I wouldn't do that and mess up our relationship. I can see on the corner of me eye that she was glancing at me in her locker mirror trying to be slick, but I could see her. She looked beautiful. She had her make-up done, wearing her hair curled. She had on blue skinny jeanz and a black skinny strap t-shirt that goes just far enough over her butt. I loved the way she dressed. It was sexy._

_**VANESSA'S P.V**__. "Damn Chris just had to wear that today." she thought to her self She started to stare at Chris's butt as he walked by. "I loved the way he walked" she thought. He walked confident, self-assured, and certain that he would be the owner of my heart. And yet again, he was. Always has. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray vest, dark jeans, and gray and black Air Jordan's True Flight. He was looking all to good, especially when his hat tilted to the right side. He smiled cherubically, lovely and adorable. His laugh was a lot more divine. It makes my heart smile. I could feel it in my chest, when he'd laugh and my heart pounded a lot harder and faster, and it felt like my heart was acheing then again, felt like it was healing watching him on the other side of the hall talking to his friend Crayons. I never really knew why they called him that._

**Over with Chris talking to Crayons.**

"...I never cheated on her once."

"Yeah, girls are like that man. They don't want to get hurt so its better to push you away."

"No offence, but what do you know about girls."

"Well, I think I have a sister."

"I seen your sister, shes a girl." Chris jokes

"How do you know that?" Crayon asked confused

"Never mind man, anyways I gotta get going. I'll see you at practice."

"Okay, bye Chris."

**They walk away. As Chris was walking behind Vanessa and a couple of the girls from the squad he noticed that a guy beside them kept rubbing his hand beside Vanessa's. Chris was getting jealous, he didn't say anything. He just grabbed Vanessa's hand and spun her around and kissed her passionately. Vanessa pulled away the minute his lips met on hers. She continued walking with the two girls and the boy so he gets in front of her and tries to talk to her**.

"What? I'm sorry."

"Chris not now." she said firmly.

"No now. Baby I cant tell you why I had that girl over."

"Why not."

Chris looked behind him to see where he's going and answers "Because, alright, I'm trying to change my life. And, last year I ended that girl and her boyfriends relationship by having sex at a party. It messed up everything between them. I thought that if I talk to her and I talk to him that things will get better."

"Chris im trying to go to class."

"We got 5 minutes."

"I'm with friends."

"I don't care let them hear, it's already around the school that i cheated. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, your right that's my mistake."

"It was a mistake."

"Good, so lets just stop fighting and everything."

"Anymore visits than just last night."

"No, never, last night was the only time."

"But i heard.." she was interrupted by Chris.

"No buts, just tell me here and now... do you forgive me?"

"Yes, i do."

"Good."

"That all you have to say."

"No." he smiles at her "You look perfect today."

She smiles back at him "Thank you."

"Your welcome." he stops her and hugs and kisses her. "I gotta head to class, but I see you in the secret spot?"

"Yeah, you will."

"Great, I love you."

"Love you too." Vanessa and her friends walk away and Chris just watches them walk away.

**As Chris was walking to class, he seen Katie talking to a bad guy to talk to. So Chris waited til after he left to go over to Katie at her locker.**

"Hey." Chris said with a smile

"Hey, Chris."

"What were you and Jake talking about."

"He wanted to go to the Valentine's dance with me."

"You going to go?" Chris asked

"I don't know."

"Your new around here so, I'm going to give you a few pointers. Don't be alone with Jake."

"Why?"

"He'll take advantage of you, even though it may seem okay. It never is."

"Okay, so I shouldn't go to the dance with him?"

"If you want to, just I'll drive you home when your ready, alright?"

"That's nice of you."

"Good, just please, please, PLEASE, don't be alone with him."

"I wont." she said with a nod.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, I'll see you later." Chris walks off after Katie waved bye.

**T****hat night Chris took Vanessa to a movie, then to nicest restaurant and after the movie they parked at the park and watch the sunset, and the birds fly. They didn't even talk as they watched it set. They sat in a comfortable silence.**

"Vanessa, I love the way you love me, and the way you make me feel." she smiled and looked up at him and asked: "Where did that come from?" he shrugged and said "From my heart." he knew that's not what she was asking but he didnt care

"Oh." she giggled as he kissed the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her whole body. He rubbed her arm. "You cold." he asked in a calm, restful voice. "A little." she whispered like she was telling a secret. He goes to his car and grabs his basketball jacket. It said Brown on the back and had a number 8 on the front along with his school name and basketball. This was the first time for the both of them to gave/received a gift like this. This is where they both knew their relationship was going to the next step. Chris thought about what Shailene said. "...you'll know. Believe me." he remembered her exact words. "Vanessa, can I ask you something?" she looked at him, she could tell that he was serious "Yeah, what?" he swallowed a gulp and ask: "Would you go to the valentine day dance with me?" she smiled really big. This was the best day of her life. She nodded her head and hugged him. "Yes, i would love to go."

"Awesome." he hugged back rocking with her back and forth.

**The next day since it was Saturday and it was blazing out, the gang decided to go to the pool, and hang out. As the boys went to get something to drink Vanessa was telling the girls about the perfect night.**

"Aw." Hayden squealed.

"I never knew Chris could be so amiable." Ashley said surprised.

"Well, he doesn't act like that toward you guys, he barley acts like that toward me." Vanessa replied.

"Its so nice to see you two in paradise of love." Shailene giggled.

"Yes, it is V." Hayden added.

**With the boys standing at the concession stand.**

"You gave her your jacket?" Chace asked.

"Yeah, i did. Isn't that how it goes?" Chris asked confused. He didn't know know how it goes.

"How what goes?" Jared asked coming back into the conversation.

"That when your with someone and you've been in love since, hell, since freshman year, that you give the girl your jacket."

"Yeah, i gave Ashley mine the week we started dating." Jared said and Darren laughed.

"What's so funny D?"

"You shouldn't ever give a girl your jacket." he said with a devious smile.

"Darren that's the player in ya." Chris said.

"So what, dude you told me that." Darren added.

"Back in 8th grade. I never thought that we'd be the ones to fall in love." Chris said looking back at Vanessa laughing at what Hayden said.

"Yeah, neither did everyone else." Chace said in reply of what Chris said previously

"Think that maybe, when people see her wearing your jacket, that they'll think you as more of an official couple than a couple that's just having sex?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We're not actually." Chris said looking down as his voice faded.

Darren shook his head "Dude, first you give her your jacket then you don't even get any, why are you with her?" Darren asked throwing his hands in the air

"Cause Darren, I'm not going to break up with her because of simply sex. It was actually.. my idea." Chris said hesitating to tell them.

Darren walks away Chace pats Chris on the back "Good job, Chris."

"Thanks." I don't see why Darren is being a dick about it. I'm only doing it so that she doesn't think that I'm here for just sex." Chris said paying for the drinks they bought.

"I don't know. Just don't worry about it." Jared said.

"Alright."Chris said walking back to the girls.

**Everybody went swimming while Chris is rubbing sun block on her he kisses her neck.**

"Chris, there is families here." Vanessa said giggling.

"I know, i just wanted to get that out of my system." he laughs to himself.

"I told the girls about our special night."

"Good, i told the guys."

**Vanessa looks at him.**

"You told the guys?"

"Yeah, I did. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because, you never open up to them."

"I thought they should know. Wanna know something weird?"

"Yeah?"

"Darren was upset with me when I told him."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, then when I told him that I didnt want to have sex with you, or at least less sex. He walked away."

"He's probably having a hard time with Shailene."

"Yeah, he acts like I was suppose to be a player my whole life."

"No one plans on falling in love."

"Thats what i thought."

**With Darren and Shailene. Darren told her what Chris told him.**

"Why are you upset about it?"

"I know Chris. If he doesnt get sex from Vanessa, he'll get it from someone else."

"You dont want him to hurt Vanessa?"

"Exactly. And him giving her the jacket, meant that he could treat her whatever he feels like treating her."

"Shouldn't you give him the benifit of the doubt."

"Probably, but I dont want to see Vanessa hurt, shes a great girl."

"Your right, she is."

"And I dont like it if he's just going to play her."

"Yeah, now lets just stop talking about it and just kiss." she said kissing him, then he dunks her under the water.

**With Chace and Hayden**

"This is so cool. I love the pool." Chace said.

"Yeah me too."

"I love you more though."

"Aww, I dont." she smiled as she kissed him "You know I love you more than the pool"

"Good. It's also cool that we dont have any games or practice all weekend."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

"Hell yeah."

"Right now, I want you to be with me."

"Of course Hayden."

"Good."


	8. Fighting in Love

**Two week later. Since the dance is in tomorrow night, Hayden, Vanessa, Shailene, and Ashley all went out to buy a dress. While the boys are at the park. Chris asks Darren to talk to him. He agrees, and they start to walk around the park, talking.**

"Why did you go all crazy for?" Chris asked looking at Darren.

"I know what you will do if you don't get what you want from Vanessa, go after other girls."

"I'm not. That is why I wanted to show her that I wasn't going to go after other girls."

"By not having sex with her."

"Yeah, Darren before we got together we ran around... well I ran around sexing girls everywhere. This is my chance to show Vanessa I don't love her because of sex."

"Oh, so that's why you made that deal."

"Yeah, and it's not like we don't have sex, we just don't do it every time we see each other."

"Alright, I didn't want you to hurt Vanessa."

"I'm not going to. You can bet on that."

**with the girls at the mall**

"So, how's every body's relationship?" Asked Shailene. Everybody said it was good.

"Can't believe that tomorrow night will be the funnest nights of all of our lives.." Hayden stated.

"Yes, it will be." Ashley replied.

"I love stuff like this, you get this little feeling in your heart that your nervous on how it's going to turn out." Shailene said.

"Yeah, Vanessa your being very quite whats wrong?" Hayden asked putting her arm around her.

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous."

"We all are." they giggle.

"I hope things go well tonight." Vanessa said.

"What could go wrong?" Shailene asked.

"What couldn't? Chris can say he doesn't want to go, or he can leave me at the dance by my self and go home with another girl, like he's done in the past."

"He's not the same player type anymore. Out of everyone here, I can say that with pride. I didn't like him, but he's making you happy." Ashley said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't want him to do it again" Vanessa said.

"He wont, hunny." Hayden stated

"I just hope you guys are right." Vanessa replied

**That night the gang is going to ride with Chace in his hummer so they're waiting for Chris to come out with Vanessa to go to the dance. Inside with Chris and Vanessa. She just walked down the stairs.**

Chris looks up in amazement. "Oh, my." he mumbles

"You look beautiful." Vanessa's dad said hugging her when she gets to the bottom of the steps

"Yes you do." Chris said as his throat is getting dry.

"Thank you, ready to go."

"Yeah, lets go. I'll drop her off around 10." Chris said to Vanessa's dad.

"It's okay, just have fun tonight." he said walking in the living room.

**Everybody arrives at the dance. While the girls are in the bathroom, Chris walks over to Katie.**

"You arrive okay?"

"Yes, Chris. He picked me up like a gentleman."

"Good, I'm just making sure."

"It's okay, I'm glad that you care. Now go have fun with your girlfriend." she turns Chris around and pushes him lightly toward Vanessa.

"Hey beautiful." Chris said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, cutie." she said with a smile

**With Darren and Shailene dancing.**

"This turned out good." Darren said looking around.

"Yes, it did." she smiles at him.

"I'm glad that you said yes." he smiled back.

"Me too, I'm happy you asked."

"Of course I would."

"Good, have fun with the girls today?" he asked.

"Yeah, a blast."

"Good."

"What did you and Chris do?"

"Just talked."

"Oh."

"I like to dance." Darren mumbled.

"Really?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I never told anyone, I thought it was for girls."

Shailene giggles "It's adorable."

"I'm glad your not laughing." Darren said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry hunny. I really am."

"I know, it's okay."

"Good, not even Chris knows?"

"Not even Chris knows."

"Wow, and you two are best of friends."

"Yeah, I know a lot about Chris, and he knows a lot about me. There are just some things that we both don't know about each other."

"Oh, well maybe thats what makes you different, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do, maybe so."

**WIth Chris and Vanessa slow dancing.**

"You look beautiful tonight." Chris said with a smile

"Thank you." Vanessa said smiling also. They glared into each other's eyes slow dancing, smiling, laughing, hugging. Life was great at that moment. They both knew, that whatever happened from now, and beyond, they had each other. The whole night was perfect, for everyone. The gang danced with their lovers, danced with each other. It was almost time to go home. Chris and Chace walk inside, for Chace to get his jacket and for Chris to get Katie. Chace gets his jacket and they walk over to Katie.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"I'll take her home." Jake said.

"It's okay, Jake, I'll do it." Chris, Chace and Katie walk to Chace's car.

**Chris gets in the back and sits in between Vanessa and Jared. On the other side of Jared was Ashley. Katie sat beside Ashley. Hayden sat up front with Chace. They drive to a drive**

**thru and picked up things to eat. The first stop was Ashley, Jared, and Katie. They soon went down the road to the block where Vanessa, Chris and Hayden and Chace lived on. Chace and Hayden went to their own home, Chris and Vanessa went inside Vanessa's for a Sexy Sleepover. Vanessa's parents were away. They started out watching a movie, then it went to cuddling. Now Vanessa just made herself something to eat and Chris turned on some dancing music. Chris asked Vanessa to dance with him. She agrees and they start to dance together. Chris puts his right hand on her hips and the other in one. They dance together with**** literally 3 inches between them. They dance to the music. They talk, laugh, kiss and everything else. Then Sexy love came on the radio. Chris looked at Vanessa and she looked up at him. "This is our song." he said with a big smile and she smied also "Yeah, it is." They start dancing, grinding, and a lot of other cute stuff ;) as they both hummed the words to each other.**

"_Sexy love girl the things you do (ooh baby baby) keep me sprung_

_ keep me running back to you (running back to you)_

_ Ooh I love (love)_

_ Making love to you (see baby girl you know your my) Sexy love"_

**After the song ends, they fall on the floor out of breath. They're laughing."Wow, that was a great dance we had."**

"Yes, it was baby." Chris replied.

"I love this." Vanessa said.

"Love what?" Chris asked.

"Being in love like this. I like having someone here, for when I need them."

"I'm always gonna be here, even if we never got together, I'm always gonna be around." Chris said from his heart

"Good, I don't want to loose you."

"You wont, thats a promise." Chris said with a big smile.

Vanessa smiles and leans in and kisses him. Chris stands up and runs over to Vanessa's cd player and plugs in his I-pod and plays another dance song. "Wanna dance?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I'd be stupid to say no." Vanessa gets up and dances with him.

**The next day in study hall Hayden asked Vanessa how Chris and her night went.**

"Amazing." Vanessa said.

"Oh, no don't get her started on the mick-nasty's." a boy behind them said.

"Shut up rick. Anyways, we danced pretty much all night, well til about 3, Then we talked til 7 and we slept in til about 9. That's why we were late."

"Aw, adorable. So every things going great."

"Yes."

Hayden looks at the door and sees Chris walk in with a couple girls laughing "Til now." Hayden mumbled still looking at Chris.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked looking back to see what she was looking at. She sees one of them girls give Chris a kiss on the cheek and Chris walks over to them.

"Hey baby." Chris said trying to give Vanessa a kiss but she rejects him "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Vanessa said looking at the chalk board

"Oh, you mean the good luck kiss on the cheek from Melinda?" Chris asked, Vanessa just stared at the chalk board.

"Fine, be like that. Hi Hayden " Chris said walking back to his seat in the back of the room, instead of the one beside Vanessa.

**After class Chris walks over to Vanessa's locker and starts talking to her about a forward he got during class, and she slams her locker and everybody looks at them. Chris has a startled look on his face.**

"So that little fight didn't tell you that you pissed me the fuck off?" Vanessa yelled.

"I didn't know that was a fight."

"It sure in hell wasn't an agreement."

"Baby, calm down everyone is looking."

"I don't care, right now I like everyone else more than you right now."

"What did I do?" Chris asked

"What did you do?" Vanessa asked again. "You let some girl kiss your cheek. You act like last night didn't mean anything to you? Did it mean something to you? Or do you dance with all of your other sex partners?"

"Whoa, V, I don't know why your screaming our business everywhere."

"I'm aloud to. Don't come to my house asking for some ass 'cause I'm not giving it to you." Vanessa pushes Chris against lockers and walks away. Chris is standing there still startled from everything. Darren walks over to him, and pats his shoulder.

"Damn, you pissed her off."

"Yeah, I sure did. Can you people stop staring at me." Chris yelled at the people walking by them "I didn't know a kiss on the cheek will mean anything."

"It did her. Let's get to class."

**After Cheer-leading practice, Chris catches up with her before Vanessa went into the locker room to change**

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it." Vanessa replied walking to the locker room.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk about it now, because there is no one around." Chris said in a hateful tone.

Vanessa turns around "No, it's because I have nothing to say to you."

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, for good luck."

"It doesn't matter, it still happened."

"I don't know why your made at me, I didn't ask her to do it."

"No, but you could have stopped her."

"Yes, I could have stopped the future." Chris said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Not really."

"Yes, really."

"Chris, you don't understand." Vanessa said with a sigh

"Tell me what I don't."

"I'm jealous, of every girl that gets to touch you, kiss you, and look at you."

"Why? V, your dating me, not them girls."

"Still, it feels like your dating every girl out there."

"Well, I'm not." He walks over to her and hugs her. "I love you, not them girls."

"I l know you love me."

"Then, they shouldn't matter."

"They don't."

"Then why are we fighting."

"I don't remember anymore." Vanessa says in frustration.


	9. The New Kids

**A month later at school, things got.... interesting.**

**Darren runs up to Chris**

"Dude, there are three knew kids, two of them are guys and one is a girl." Darren said with a lack of breath

"For real, that's cool." Chris said with a smile. "How's the girl?"

"By the way she looks in the window, sexy." he said smiling too

"Awesome."

**While Chris and Darren are talking, a guy walks up to Chris and slams him into a locker while shoving Darren away.**

"Whoa, what the hell!" Chris yelled.

"You slept with my girlfriend!" the guy yelled at Chris.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Chris asked, looking at Darren then back up at the guy.

"Kelsi Light." the guy said.

"I don't...." Chris was interrupted by the principle, telling them to get to the office. While the principal was talking to the guy, Chris was sitting outside his office. Then the new girl came and sat by Chris.

"Hello." Chris said with a smile. The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Hello."

"My name's Chris." he put his hand out.

"Sky." she said shaking his hand.

"Wow, that's a original name." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is." she giggled.

"Do you need help around?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I kinda came here for help."

"I could help you, if you want me too?"

"Sure." They start walking toward the door.

"Chris, your suppose to wait here til the principal is done talking to Tommy." the secretary said.

"Just tell John, that I'm helping the new girl out. He'll understand."

**As they're walking around in the empty hall ways, Sky asked Chris why he was suppose to stay in the office.**

"Well, Tommy, the guy I had just met, I believably had sex with his girlfriend."

"Did you?" she asked

"No, I don't know who the slut that I 'had sex' with is."

"How do you know she's a slut."

"Every girl in this school, knows I got a reputation. So, when they cheat on their boyfriend, they say that it was with me. So that, that guy won't get into trouble."

"Why, does every girl want to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, gotta ask them." he smiles at her.

"Yeah, guess i do." she smiles back at him. The bell rings.

"Know where you going?" Chris asked

"Biology II." she said looking from her paper, to Chris.

"Well, we're going to the same class."

"Good." they start walking toward class, forgetting that Chris has to meet up with Vanessa.

**With Vanessa and Ashley walking to class**

"He's never late of picking me up." Vanessa complains.

"Maybe he got busy."

Vanessa stands there and thinks for a minute. "When we weren't together, and he'd forget to pick me up, he was having sex with a girl." Vanessa looks at Ashley scared.

"V, you know Chris won't have sex with a girl when he's with you. Maybe he went to class." They stand there for a second, looking at each other, knowing that cant happen and they take off running toward Chris's class.

When they arrive at Chris's class they see, him sitting there with Sky. Talking, flirting, touching one another. Vanessa watched in hurt, mad, and eager for revenge.

"Vanessa, don't think anything, its probably nothing." Ashley said.

"I would say the same thing, if she was ugly." Vanessa said walking off.

**Chris spent lunch in the music room. He didn't sing, in fact he was writing another song. Hayden comes in when he was trying to write it**

"Writing a song?" Hayden said walking and sitting next to Chris.

"No, well, trying."

"Can i hear it."

"It sucks. How did you know where to find me?" Chris asked

"Lucky guess?" Hayden said trying to convince Chris it was.

"Darren needs to stop telling everybody." Chris said with a small smile.

"I made him tell. Why aren't you out there?" Hayden asked.

"Vanessa."

"What did you do, Chris?" Hayden asked

"Why is it something i did." Chris said in defence

"Because, you always do something. What was it this time."

"Actually, it was her."

"What did she do?"

"She's all over the two new guys."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but wasn't you all over their sister, Cloud?"

"Sky, i wasn't all over her. I was talking to her. If i was all over her, you wouldn't see me and Vanessa together."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be all over a girl, and still be with Vanessa. I'm not like that when I'm with a Vanessa."

"Come on, lets get out there and show Vanessa what she's missing." Hayden puts out her hand.

**Chris grabs Hayden's hand and they walk out to the cafeteria, with Chris's arm around Hayden's shoulders and Hayden's arm around Chris's waist. Over with Vanessa.**

"So that's your boyfriend, with your best friend?" Kenny, the new guy asks.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean anything. But what he's doing to your sister, means something."

"What's he doing with our sister?" Ryan, the other new guy asks.

"Chris is the biggest player in this whole school. So if he and I ever break up, he's going to have your sister to fall on. Litterly."

"So we should tell her to stay away from him?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"Yes, with every ounce of her body. He'll use his body and his smile to trap her. That's how he got me." Vanessa said.

**Chris walks over to the table**

"Baby, can i talk to you?" Chris asked looking at the two guys. "Alone?"

"Whatever you say to me, you can say to my new friends."

"Fine." Chris sits beside Vanessa. "I don't know why your angry at me."

"Her names Sky."

"She's a friend, I cant have friends."

"Not the friends your thinking about making her."

"Why is it that you keep treating me like I'm a player."

"You are a player, Chris."

"Not when I'm with you."

Vanessa laughs. "Sure, so your saying that, when you were hanging with Sky, you didn't think she was hot or sexy?"

"Okay, yes she's a very pretty women. But you, Vanessa, are beautiful and very, very, sexy."

"Exactly, Chris."

"What do you mean, exactly."

"How do i know that you wont take it farther?"

"You should trust me."

"I do, trust has nothing to do with what you may do."

"Whatever, Vanessa."

"Don't whatever, Vanessa me, Christopher."

Chace walks over. "Hey, coach wants us to be in the gym immediately after school."

"Thanks, Chace." Chris said, not taking his glance off of Vanessa. Chace walks away.

"You have a game today?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, we do. It's coach's birthday, so i gotta stop and grab the cake on the way up there. So im not going to be on the bus."

"Oh, when are you going to celebrate it."

"We're going to the diner up in tomales, and celebrate it there."

"Why there?"

"It's an hour in a half from the hotel that coach got real cheap for every student who signed up and paid.

"Oh."

"Are you guys riding with the guys, or are you guys taking your own cars?"

"Riding the bus."

"Maybe, you could ride with me?"

"No, I gotta tell the girls the routine."

"Okay. Are we cool?" Chris asks Vanessa, giving her a smile.

"Idk, are you sexy?" Vanessa asks in a

"Okay." Chris kisses Vanessa cheek and walks off to the table with Chace, Hayden, Darren, Shailene, Ashley, and Jared.

**As Chris and Jared was walking out of the coach's office, they seen Ryan, the new kid, talking to the coach. They walk over to hear what they had to say, but they finished talking.**

"Coach, what did Ryan want? Jared asked.

"I wanted to talk to him. He has a great point average, and a good fade away."

"But coach, I'm always the fade away." Chris said.

"If he plays well tonight, we may have two." the coach walks away, patting Jared on the shoulder.

"These kids are going to piss me off." Chris said, walking with Jared to the bus.

"Is it bad having two fade aways."

"Yes, Jared what if we found another blocker."

"I'd be pissed."

"Exactly."

"But maybe this guy sucks." they talked about it all the way to the bus, where Vanessa was waiting for Chris.

"Hey baby." Chris said, giving her a hug.

"Hey." sees Ryan getting on the bus. "What's he doing?"

"He's on the team."

"Are you serious?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Chris sees Kenny coming around the corner. So Chris kisses Vanessa passionately."

When the coach blew his whistle they pulled away.

"Sorry coach." as the coach and Kenny got on the bus, they started laughing. "I'll see you when I get to the school."

"Alright." she kisses him a couple times. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, you don't." Vanessa kissed Chris one last time and gets on the bus and watches him and Jared get in his car.


	10. Game, Beach and the hotel room

**A month later at school, things got.... interesting.**

**Darren runs up to Chris**

"Dude, there are three knew kids, two of them are guys and one is a girl." Darren said with a lack of breath

"For real, that's cool." Chris said with a smile. "How's the girl?"

"By the way she looks in the window, sexy." he said smiling too

"Awesome."

**While Chris and Darren are talking, a guy walks up to Chris and slams him into a locker while shoving Darren away.**

"Whoa, what the hell!" Chris yelled.

"You slept with my girlfriend!" the guy yelled at Chris.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Chris asked, looking at Darren then back up at the guy.

"Kelsi Light." the guy said.

"I don't...." Chris was interrupted by the principle, telling them to get to the office. While the principal was talking to the guy, Chris was sitting outside his office. Then the new girl came and sat by Chris.

"Hello." Chris said with a smile. The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Hello."

"My name's Chris." he put his hand out.

"Sky." she said shaking his hand.

"Wow, that's a original name." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is." she giggled.

"Do you need help around?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I kinda came here for help."

"I could help you, if you want me too?"

"Sure." They start walking toward the door.

"Chris, your suppose to wait here til the principal is done talking to Tommy." the secretary said.

"Just tell John, that I'm helping the new girl out. He'll understand."

**As they're walking around in the empty hall ways, Sky asked Chris why he was suppose to stay in the office.**

"Well, Tommy, the guy I had just met, I believably had sex with his girlfriend."

"Did you?" she asked

"No, I don't know who the slut that I 'had sex' with is."

"How do you know she's a slut."

"Every girl in this school, knows I got a reputation. So, when they cheat on their boyfriend, they say that it was with me. So that, that guy won't get into trouble."

"Why, does every girl want to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, gotta ask them." he smiles at her.

"Yeah, guess i do." she smiles back at him. The bell rings.

"Know where you going?" Chris asked

"Biology II." she said looking from her paper, to Chris.

"Well, we're going to the same class."

"Good." they start walking toward class, forgetting that Chris has to meet up with Vanessa.

**With Vanessa and Ashley walking to class**

"He's never late of picking me up." Vanessa complains.

"Maybe he got busy."

Vanessa stands there and thinks for a minute. "When we weren't together, and he'd forget to pick me up, he was having sex with a girl." Vanessa looks at Ashley scared.

"V, you know Chris won't have sex with a girl when he's with you. Maybe he went to class." They stand there for a second, looking at each other, knowing that cant happen and they take off running toward Chris's class.

When they arrive at Chris's class they see, him sitting there with Sky. Talking, flirting, touching one another. Vanessa watched in hurt, mad, and eager for revenge.

"Vanessa, don't think anything, its probably nothing." Ashley said.

"I would say the same thing, if she was ugly." Vanessa said walking off.

**Chris spent lunch in the music room. He didn't sing, in fact he was writing another song. Hayden comes in when he was trying to write it**

"Writing a song?" Hayden said walking and sitting next to Chris.

"No, well, trying."

"Can i hear it."

"It sucks. How did you know where to find me?" Chris asked

"Lucky guess?" Hayden said trying to convince Chris it was.

"Darren needs to stop telling everybody." Chris said with a small smile.

"I made him tell. Why aren't you out there?" Hayden asked.

"Vanessa."

"What did you do, Chris?" Hayden asked

"Why is it something i did." Chris said in defence

"Because, you always do something. What was it this time."

"Actually, it was her."

"What did she do?"

"She's all over the two new guys."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but wasn't you all over their sister, Cloud?"

"Sky, i wasn't all over her. I was talking to her. If i was all over her, you wouldn't see me and Vanessa together."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be all over a girl, and still be with Vanessa. I'm not like that when I'm with a Vanessa."

"Come on, lets get out there and show Vanessa what she's missing." Hayden puts out her hand.

**Chris grabs Hayden's hand and they walk out to the cafeteria, with Chris's arm around Hayden's shoulders and Hayden's arm around Chris's waist. Over with Vanessa.**

"So that's your boyfriend, with your best friend?" Kenny, the new guy asks.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean anything. But what he's doing to your sister, means something."

"What's he doing with our sister?" Ryan, the other new guy asks.

"Chris is the biggest player in this whole school. So if he and I ever break up, he's going to have your sister to fall on. Litterly."

"So we should tell her to stay away from him?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"Yes, with every ounce of her body. He'll use his body and his smile to trap her. That's how he got me." Vanessa said.

**Chris walks over to the table**

"Baby, can i talk to you?" Chris asked looking at the two guys. "Alone?"

"Whatever you say to me, you can say to my new friends."

"Fine." Chris sits beside Vanessa. "I don't know why your angry at me."

"Her names Sky."

"She's a friend, I cant have friends."

"Not the friends your thinking about making her."

"Why is it that you keep treating me like I'm a player."

"You are a player, Chris."

"Not when I'm with you."

Vanessa laughs. "Sure, so your saying that, when you were hanging with Sky, you didn't think she was hot or sexy?"

"Okay, yes she's a very pretty women. But you, Vanessa, are beautiful and very, very, sexy."

"Exactly, Chris."

"What do you mean, exactly."

"How do i know that you wont take it farther?"

"You should trust me."

"I do, trust has nothing to do with what you may do."

"Whatever, Vanessa."

"Don't whatever, Vanessa me, Christopher."

Chace walks over. "Hey, coach wants us to be in the gym immediately after school."

"Thanks, Chace." Chris said, not taking his glance off of Vanessa. Chace walks away.

"You have a game today?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, we do. It's coach's birthday, so i gotta stop and grab the cake on the way up there. So im not going to be on the bus."

"Oh, when are you going to celebrate it."

"We're going to the diner up in tomales, and celebrate it there."

"Why there?"

"It's an hour in a half from the hotel that coach got real cheap for every student who signed up and paid.

"Oh."

"Are you guys riding with the guys, or are you guys taking your own cars?"

"Riding the bus."

"Maybe, you could ride with me?"

"No, I gotta tell the girls the routine."

"Okay. Are we cool?" Chris asks Vanessa, giving her a smile.

"Idk, are you sexy?" Vanessa asks in a

"Okay." Chris kisses Vanessa cheek and walks off to the table with Chace, Hayden, Darren, Shailene, Ashley, and Jared.

**As Chris and Jared was walking out of the coach's office, they seen Ryan, the new kid, talking to the coach. They walk over to hear what they had to say, but they finished talking.**

"Coach, what did Ryan want? Jared asked.

"I wanted to talk to him. He has a great point average, and a good fade away."

"But coach, I'm always the fade away." Chris said.

"If he plays well tonight, we may have two." the coach walks away, patting Jared on the shoulder.

"These kids are going to piss me off." Chris said, walking with Jared to the bus.

"Is it bad having two fade aways."

"Yes, Jared what if we found another blocker."

"I'd be pissed."

"Exactly."

"But maybe this guy sucks." they talked about it all the way to the bus, where Vanessa was waiting for Chris.

"Hey baby." Chris said, giving her a hug.

"Hey." sees Ryan getting on the bus. "What's he doing?"

"He's on the team."

"Are you serious?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Chris sees Kenny coming around the corner. So Chris kisses Vanessa passionately."

When the coach blew his whistle they pulled away.

"Sorry coach." as the coach and Kenny got on the bus, they started laughing. "I'll see you when I get to the school."

"Alright." she kisses him a couple times. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, you don't." Vanessa kissed Chris one last time and gets on the bus and watches him and Jared get in his car.


	11. Game, Beach and the hotel room : part 2

**During half time, Chris and Jared ran up to the bleachers where everybody was sitting and held up signs that read: Party at the beach. Everybody cheered.**

"Babe, what are you doing." Vanessa asked as Chris stepped down.

"I'm telling everybody about the party." he said, kissing her cheek, him and Jared start walking off but Vanessa stops him.

"What if they tell coach and he shut us down before we get to the party Vanessa asked.

"It's all good, we made sure that he's getting to the hotel room then I hired two people to watch his room." Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah, Vanessa, its all good." Jared said running off.

"Jared, out of all people, is in charge of everything. You know he's good at this stuff."

"Alright, are we still going to be able to dance together." Vanessa asked all flirty.

"Oh hell yes." Chris said, laughing as he kissed Vanessa.

"Chris, get your ass over here and stop mating." Coach Brown yelled.

**Chris kissed Vanessa one last time then ran over to the team in a huddle. They won by a close game 71 to 69. Everybody was at the party, dancing having a good time. With Darren and Shailene.**

"This is a nice beach." Shailene said out of things to say.

"Yeah, it is huh?" Darren said looking at the waves.

"I love you." Shailene blurted.

Darren looks at her and smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, sorry I blurted it out like that."

"No, its okay. I love you too."

Shailene smiles at him and gives him a big hug.

**With Jashley in the hotel room listening to music, silently.**

"I ask you something?" Jared asked Ashley.

"Sure." Ashley said sitting facing Jared.

"I don't want you to get offended, but how many guys have you slept with?"

"Why?" Ashley asks back.

"I don't know, its just a question."

"I only had sex with one guy."

"Oh." Jared said relieved.

"How many girls have you had sex with?" Ashley asked

"None."

"I thought it was a tradition, that in order for you to be on the basketball team, you had to loose it to get it?"

"I umm." Jared didn't want to tell her, but he did. "I paid Candy O'Conner to say I slept with her."

Ashley busts out laughing. Jared was looking at her, being serious. "Oh, you were serious."

"Yeah, I am. I didn't want to sleep with her, infact, any girl that I wasnt with."

"So you lied about sleeping with a girl, to get on the team?" Ashley said in disgust.

"Yeah, but baby, you rather see me on the team and lying about sleeping with this girl, or see me depressed?" Jared said trying to make it seem better.

"I rather see you depressed. You lied, this girl.." Jared interupts her.

"Actually, it was the girls idea, after I told her I didn't want to sleep with her."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for lying to everybody."

"It's okay. Did you not want to have sex at all?"

"No, just not my freshman year."

"How about your junior year." Ashley said flirty, while biting her lip.

"I'd like that." Jared said kissing Ashley passionitly as they fall back on the hotel bed.

**With Vanessa and Chris by the ocean. Chris kisses Vanessa's cheek, and Vanessa looks at him and smiles.**

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I dont know, to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorry for everything that I done today."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like, getting jealous of you and them guys, and for flirting with Sky."

"So you were flirting with her?"

"A little bit."

"I knew it." Vanessa said as Chris held her hand.

Chris smiled really big and put Vanessa's hand on his heart. "It's beating fast, faster than it has ever before." Vanessa looked at him, amazed.

"Wow." She said kissing him. He puts his hand on her heart and its beating just like his. But maybe a little faster.

"You know, maybe this is true love. When your heart beats fast whenever you feel, hear or see the person that does this to your heart."

"Yeah, I'm sure this is true love."

"I love you, Vanessa."

"I love you too Chris." they kiss.

**After the party, everybody went to the hotel room. Ashley and Hayden was bunked together, Shailene and Vanessa together. And Chris and Darren together, Jared and Chace together in the hotel. They got**

**a hotel room, because by the time they drive back home it'll be late. So they all decided to stay at the hotel, and they'll drive back home in the morning. Chris and Vanessa are outside Vanessa's room, talking.**

"Can't believe Coach let us all get a hotel room."

"Can't believe he left early to come here with his wife." Chris shivers from the picture, and him and Vanessa laugh.

"I'm glad that you forgave me."

"Me too." Vanessa kisses. "I'm going to go in, I love you."

"I love you too." Chris said giving her a goodnight kiss and walking to his room.

**Darren and Shailene are laying on Darren's bed.**

"This is a good feeling." Darren said looking at Shailene.

"What is?" Shailene asked.

"Love." He said smiling at her.

"It is, huh?" she said looking back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I never felt this feeling before." Darren admited.

"Me either." Shailene said.

"I want this feeling, that I feel with you to last forever."

"It will. I promise you that." Darren said. They kissed and Chris walks in.

"Oh my bad." Chris said.

"I thought you were with Vanessa tonight?" Darren asked sitting up along with Shailene.

"Now, that wouldn't be appropiate, now would it, Darren." Chris smiled at him, while Shailene giggled.

"Damn you, Chris." Darren said, in a aggrevated voice.

"It's okay, babe, why don't you walk me to my room?" Shailene said, standing up.

"Fine, I'll be back, Chris." Darren said, leaving the room holding Shailene's hand."

Chris sat down on his bed and started to watch t.v. There was someone at the door. So he thought that it was Darren. "Damn, you didn't even take your card." Chris mumbled under his breath. When Chris opened the door. It wasn't

Darren. It was a girl he had recently hooked up with. He had forgotten that they played the school she went to tonight. "Oh, Jenna. hey." Chris said, nervously.

"Hello Chris. Darren home?" she asked, leaning up against the door.

"No, he went to walk his girlfriend to her room." Chris asked confused. He was trying to figure out why she wanted him.

"I learned to not believe you."

"I'm not lying to you, he's not here."

"Mind if I come in and wait for him.

"Sure." Chris asked, thinking there was no harm to letting her in.

**They go in and sit for a couple minutes. They sat for 15 minutes in an awkward scilence**.

"I don't think he's going to be back for a while, so why don't you come back later." Chris said, standing up.

"Okay." they walk to the door, and Chris opens it.

"It was nice to see you again." Chris said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, same here." Before she walks out, she gives Chris an inocent hug. Little did Chris know, that Kenny was standing two doors down, watching the whole thing.


	12. Breaking up with Alcohol

**The next day, since they had two more days til the finals was over. The team had practice and so did the team. Jashley went up to Jared's room and ate some pizza and ate.**

"So how was practice?" Ashley asked Jared.

"Hard. Coach made us work 20x's harder than normal."

"Aww, you okay baby?" Ashley asks hugging him.

"Alittle." Jared said kissing her.

"I had so much fun last night." Ashley said, after she pulled away.

"Me too. I thought that it was the most incredible thing in the world." Jared said with a big smile.

"Of course it was. It was with me." Ashley said, gloating about how she was.

"No one likes a gloater baby." Jared said.

"I think you should be." Ashley said with a wink.

"Very funny." he said blushing.

"You should your fantastic." she said kissing him.

"Thought so." he said blushing even more.

**Chris is trying to talk to Vanessa, but she won't open her room.**

"Tell me why you won't talk to me." Chris demanded.

"No, and leave my door now." Vanessa yelled through the closed door.

"Fine, if you say so." Chris said sitting next to the door.

Vanessa looks outside the peep hole and sees him. "That's not away Chris." She said with a mean harsh voice.

"I'm not going away til you talk to me. Is it something I did?" Chris asks.

Vanessa didn't answer.

"If it was, please just tell me what it was."

"No, Chris. If you wouldn't have done what I'm mad at you about that we wouldn't be yelling through a door." Vanessa said confusing Chris.

"So, your not going to tell me why your mad at me, because if I didn't do anything you wouldn't be so mad?" Chris asks. "That's weird."

"No, it's not. There are probably tons of reasons on why I'm mad at you."

"Like what, Vanessa?"

Vanessa opens the door, and stares at Chris for a minute and says, "You had a girl in your hotel room last night."

"Jenna?" Chris asks. "We didn't do anything, she was waiting for Darren."

"No need to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever, I have people telling me that they saw her coming out of your room, giving you hugs."

Chris sat there for a minute. Then answered. "She did give me a hug. But it was nothing more."

"How do I know that?"

Chris stands up and walks over to her. "You should have trust in me."

"And If i dont?"

"Then I guess there is no reason to be in a relationship." Chris said looking at Vanessa. It hurt them both to either hear or say them words. But it was true. If you can't trust someone, what is the sence of being with them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Vanessa asked on the verge to cry.

"Yeah, I don't want to. But I guess that's what our relationship has came down to. I'm sorry." Chris said. And with that he walked down to his room.

**The next two games were hard. Chris couldn't concentrate, which made him sit out. It was even worse when Vanessa would come out during timeouts and cheer. The whole night, they didn't say not one word to eachother. That night Chris went to the**

**main desk to get more soap, when Hayden spots him.**

"Hey." Hayden said standing next to him.

"Hi, Hayden." Chris said not excited.

"You okay?" she asked

"Not really, feel like shit."

"Why did you break up with her?" Hayden asked.

"She doesn't trust me. She said so herself. I don't want to be with somebody who doesn't trust me." Chris answered.

"Well, work it out."

"Nothing to work out. It's over. I'm sorry that it's like that. But me and Vanessa already came to the conclusion, that we're over."

"Don't let this be the end. Never give up on the one you love."

"It's hard to give up something, that you never had."

"What's that mean?"

"I knew from the start that giving me and Vanessa a chance at love was a mistake. I knew in her eyes that she didn't love me anymore. She just put up with me." Chris said and walked away.

**Later that night a couple kids from the team wanted to make Chris feel better so they took him to a strip club. They got in free and with no I.D. They got to the room and Darren left to Chace's from the noise that the boys we're making. They had their own little party there. There was girls**

**and beer. That didn't suit well with Vanessa when she heared so she goes to the room and some girl opened it for her and told her Chris was asleep in the bedroom. When she walks in he's passed out in the bathroom with two girls laying in his bed. She tells EVERYBODY to leave and **

**goes into the bathroom and hits Chris in the head to wake him up.**

"What the..." Chris notices it's Vanessa. "What?!" Chris said in a harsh voice while, getting up and going to go lay down.

"I noticed you had a little party."

"Yeah, so?" Chris unmurmured into his pillow.

"That means you had sex."

Chris sits up and looks at Vanessa in anger. "Why the hell do you care? I broke up with you yesterday. Why are you even here?" Chris asked as more than anger rushed over him.

"I wanted to tell you that you missed practice, and so did the other guys. And that you better get this place cleaned before coach comes up in about an hour." With that Vanessa left the room. Chris looked at the clock and started to clean.

**When Vanessa got to her room, Kenny was at her door.**

"Oh, hey." Vanessa said unlocking her door.

"Hey, I got here like you told me too and you were gone." he said with a little smile.

"I had to go to Chris's room." she said as they walked in.

"Chris? I thought you broke up?" Kenny asked confused.

"We did. I just had to tell him he missed practice."

"But why? His fault. It's his responsibility." Kenny told her.

"I know, its just that I heared he had girls in his room. I wanted to make sure of it myself."

"And did he?"

"Yeah, along with two girls in his bed."

"You knew that he would cheat on you."

"But I don't think he ever did."

"Then why did he have girls in his room?"

"He bounces back fast."

**With Darren and Chris back at the room**

"Damn you crashed it." Darren said coming in looking at all of the mess.

Chris is laying on the couch with a rag on his head. "I didn't, the others did."

"What's on your face?"

"It's a cold rag. It makes me feel better."

"Oh, missed practice."

"I know, Vanessa told me."

"Vanessa?"

"Yes, the one i use to date."

"I know her. I didn't think she would talk to you after you broke her heart."

"Yeah, well, she did. And sorry about the noise last night."

"It's cool. You better get to cleaning." Darren walks in takes a shower and goes to meet up with Shailene for coffee in the lobby.

"Hey." he says and kisses her.

"Hey, how's Chris?"

"Hungover."

"Thought so. He can't take the responsibility of being trusted."

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Where were you when Chris had his party?"

"Chace's room. Couldn't sleep so went over there."

"Oh." is all she could say.

"Don't worry, I have self control."

"I'm not going to worry."

"Good."

"It sucks being in here with nothing to do."

"Yeah, we can't go out and drive or anything."

"No, we can't it sucks a lot." Shailene said with a giggle.

"But as long as I got you, everything is perfect." Darren said kissing her head.

**With Chace in his room with Hayden playing video games.**

"He said that?" Chace asked Hayden, talking about what Chris told her in the lobby.

"Yeah, you should have seen him. It was sad."

"Did he look like he was about to cry?"

"Not so much cry, but he looked pretty hurt."

"He shouldn't have fucked up last night."

"Why?"

"Maybe then they would have gotten together. They're like this. Take a break for a few days and get back on the wagon."

"But they're not getting back together. EVER." Hayden told him.

"Still. As long as they stay single things would go by fine."

"Yeah, I don't think one will."

"Who? Why?"

Vanessa, and because I seen Kenny waiting at her door."

"Oh, shit. When Chris hears about this, things won't go so well at school."

"Why?"

"Chris hated them new kids with a passion."

"So what. He drove Vanessa to anyother mans arms."

"She opened them willingly." Chace argued.

**With Jashley swimming.**

"This water feels good." Jared said to Ashley sitting out with her feet in the water.

"Yeah it does."

"How do you know? You only have your feet in the water."

"It's nice and cool from what my feet feel."

Jared laughs and kisses her. "Your funny."

"Yeah, I'm not so funny."

"I think you are."

"That's just what you think."

"Point? I'm the only voice that matter, right?"

"True, except my parents."

"Well, of course."

"Well, hey. I still love you."

"I still love you."

"Good. I'm glad." She kisses Jared.


	13. Manipulation and Lies

**They lost championship. At school things were good. No one told Chris about Kenny being at Vanessa's hotel room. After school that day, Chris was on his way to Boonville. It's a little town an hour and **

**twelve minutes from Forestville. He's going to see his dad. While he's seeing his dad, he gets a call which upset him.**

"Hello?" Chris asks answering the phone.

"Chris? It's Rebeka." the girl on the other line says

"Hey, I don't really have time to talk..." he gets interrupted.

"I just called to say that your girlfriend is out bowling with one of the new kids." then there was a click. When Chris got home that night, he looked over and seen her sitting on her porch. He walks over.

"Hey." Chris said awkwardly sitting next to her.

"Hey Chris." Vanessa said awkward also. They sit there for a few minutes. Then Vanessa breaks the awkward silence. "Where were you?" she asked looking up at him, staring at nothing.

"Went to see my dad."

"Really? How was it?" she asked

"Alright. Except when I got a phone call."

"Who was it and what did they say?"

"Her names Rebeka and she said you like bowling." Chris said.

"I did go bowling." she said knowing he knew she went bowling.

"I didn't know you bowled."

"Yeah, I just never told you."

"I would have took you bowling if I would have known. It's not about you liking it or not. It's about who you went with."

"Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"I went with him and a couple other people on a triple date."

"Alright, so you just went on a date with him?"

"Yes. If you must know, I did go on a date with him.

"I hate him, Vanessa." Chris voice fades when Vanessa interrupts him.

"I know you do. He asked I didn't see any harm in going."

"Still, come on."

Vanessa's dad opens to door.

"Vanessa, time to come in."

"Alright dad." she looks at Chris and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." she walks inside. Vanessa's dad sits next to Chris.

"I heard you broke up."

"Yeah. We did." Chris said looking down at his fingers."

"It's hard isn't it."

"Yeah. Especially when you have so much to say to her. But no matter what you say, it's never going to change."

"Your right. But sometimes its better to say them words then to keep it inside." With that her dad said good night to Chris and goes inside.

**The next day at lunch, Darren comes in when Chris is writing a song.**

"How's it going?" Darren asks sitting next to him.

"Hard. Tell me what you think." Chris starts singing off his paper, "My heart is achin' thinkin' 'bout all the love we wasted my hearts impatient. Can't understand the time we're takin', My heart can't have, my heart can't decide but it's tellin' me it's right, I know that we should call it quits but I'm thinkin' that all of this gotta change 'cause my hearts goin' insane." he makes the last 5 words high pitched.

"That was awesome, Chris." Darren said amazed.

"Think Vanessa will like it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will."

"Good."

"You really love her don't you man?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"Tell her."

"I can't just tell her I love her."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair to her or my heart."

"It's not fair not telling her."

"Yeah. It's true."

**With Darren and Shailene at her house**

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come see my baby before I get home from practice."

"That was nice of you."

"What were you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Fun, fun, fun."

"It was until you got here." Shailene smiles and Darren laughs.

"Very funny." he said giving her a kiss.

"How was practice?" she asked looking up at him.

"It wasn't so much practice as talking about our season."

"Oh, no more basketball. What are you going to do?" she said as a joke with sarcasm.

"I don't know. Hang out with my girlfriend a lot more." Darren said giving her a smile.

"Good. We haven't hung out in so long."

"I know, right."

"I missed you, Darren."

"I missed you more." he told her giving her a kiss.

"That can't happen."

"I'm sure it has because I'm feeling it right now."

**With Ashley and Hayden.**

"You and Jared had sex?" Hayden asked shocked.

"Yes, we did." Ashley said excited.

"How was it?"

"Perfect."

"He had sex with Candy. Once they had sex she became a whore."

"He told me they never had sex. They just said they did for him to stay on the team."

"No, I'm pretty sure they did."

"How would you know?"

"He had pictures of her on his phone."

"Of her?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. I'm worried and pissed"

"Do you think he lied to get me to have sex with him?"

"I don't know. The only thing I'm worried about is why would he lie to me about something like this."

"You should call him up right now. He's with Chris isn't he."

"Yeah, he is." she gets her phone out and dials his number. When he answers, she could tell they're playing a video game. They're was shooting, car driving. "I ask you something?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah, sure?"

"I want the truth. Did you ever have dirty pictures of Candy on your phone?"

"When? I haven't seen her in forever." Jared said not catching on.

"I meant when you didn't have sex with her."

"Oh. Yeah. I did."

"Why did you have them?"

"She sent them to me."

"And how did she get your number?"

"I don't remember. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because. Hayden told me she's positive that you had sex with her."

"I can't talk right now, babe. It's my turn."

"Well, let me talk to Chris." she said knowing she can manipulate Chris into telling her.

"Hello?" Chris said answering the phone.

"I want you to come outside."

"Why?" he asked.

"I want you to. I'll meet you on the porch. And don't bring Jared."

"Fine." he hangs up and walks outside without saying anything to Jared. When he steps outside, Hayden and Ashley both are standing there. "Damn, did you run?"

"No." Hayden said in a deep voice.

"What did you want?"

"Do you remember Candy O'Connor?"

"Yeah, the whore?"

"Did Jared sleep with her? I want the truth."

"He told me he did. I don't think he has it in him."

"I want you to find out."

"Why? You and him had sex. Didn't you?" Chris asked her smiling.

"Maybe."

"You did. Congrats virgin."

"Hey, I wasn't a virgin. I just think Jared wasn't, when he told me he was."

"Then what does it matter?"

"He lied."

"About something he's probably scared to tell you. It doesn't matter about the past. You two did something that will only make your relationship special."

"The point is he lied, Chris."

"So what if he lied. That's what people do."

"No, that is what boys do."

"Your telling me that no girls ever lied."

"No. It's just boys do it all the time."

"Whatever, Ashley."

"I'm going to leave before you piss me off even more and I end up hitting you."

"Well, that would be great for you to hit me."

"Shut up. Bye Chris." Ashley said turning away.

"See ya Chris." Hayden said following Ashley.

"Bye girls." Chris said going inside.


	14. The Truth and Beyond

**At school the next day Chris and Ashley meet at her locker**

"What could you possibly want?" Chris asked coming up to her.

"You didn't call me or text me back." Ashley said a bit mad.

"I um was busy." Chris said, winking at a girl he was with the night before.

"OMG, alright thanks for putting that image in my head.

"Hey, I never said anything your the one assuming."

"Okay, whatever. Look, did you ask Jared about the girl?"

"Yes, and he said he really did sleep with her."

"Why'd he lie about it?"

"Hell if I know. I really don't care either."

"You don't care about anything do you?"

"Not really."

"Your such a dick." Ashley said walking off, not before shoving Chris into the lockers. Jared walks up to him.

"Everything cool with you and Ashley?" Jared asked teasing Chris.

"It's your girl. Why does she hate me so much?"

"She knew you were no good to Vanessa."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"She asked you to ask me about Cindy didn't she."

"Yeah, she did. Why'd you lie."

"Because that girl was somebody I had to have sex with. Ashley was different, she's special."

"So what? You had sex with Cindy the hoe and now your screwed."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Lied to Ashley. That's why she pushed me into lockers she told me you lied, and I was trying to come to your rescue and tell her it doesn't matter she got mad and pushed me."

"Thanks, man. But I'm not going to get away with this one. I'll see you later." They do their handshake and Jared walks to class, while Chris walks to the sophomore hall to talk to Shailene.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey, where's Darren?"

"Not feeling well, so he stayed at home."

"Okay, I ask you something."

"Sure."

Chris bends into her ear and whispers, "Has Vanessa and Kenny kiss?"

"Why would I know that?" Shailene turns around and Chris stands beside her.

"Because your her friend."

"Why don't you go ask Hayden or Ashley?"

"They're her best friend, they'll go tell on me."

"So, isn't that what you want? Her back?"

"No, I want to make sure she being treated right."

"I don't know Chris. I'm sorry." she shuts her door and walks off."

**Jared walks up to Ashley at her locker. She's ignoring him.**

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Yes." Ashley shuts her locker, and starts to walk away but Jared grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know about Cindy."

"Why?"

"Because you mean a lot more to me than she does."

"You could have just said it. I wouldn't have been mad."

"I didn't want you to know that about me. I wanted our first time to be special."

"It was. No matter who we slept with before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"You should. I love you, Jared."

Jared smiles. "I love you too, Ashley." he hugs and kisses her.

**Shailene walks over to Vanessa.**

"Hey, wanna know what Chris asked me earlier?"

"What?" she asked interested.

"He asked if you and Kenny ever kissed."

"Why would he care?"

"He said he wants to know that your being treated right."

"I'm being treated a lot better without him then i did with him."

"Was he really that bad?"

"Sometimes. When I was with him, we would be cool. But if he had a day out I'd get this weird feeling in my stomach."

"So, it wasnt that he was treating you bad, it was that you didnt trust him."

"Exactly."

**Chris goes over to Shailene in her all girl gym class.**

"What are you doing in here, the teacher is going to know your not meant to be in here."

"I dont care, you told Vanessa i was asking about her."

"Yeah, i didn't think it was a big deal."

"But it is, Shailene."

"How? You love her."

"So what. Shailene our love is different then anyones. If I ask about her, thats telling her that i miss her."

"Don't you."

"No, I rather be single."

The teacher seen him, "Chris, your not suppose to be here go where your suppose to be."

Chris mumbles to Shailene for her to hear it, "Now, I'm fucked because she's going to do things to me to piss me off." Chris told her and walked off.


	15. The talk and sneaking out

**After school Chris gets home and his parents are waiting for him along with a women with two kids. Chris realized it's probably his dads past girlfriend.**

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk, Chris." Chris's dad said to him.

"Why?" Chris sits down.

"Now, I understand that you love us both, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Point is, Chris, your dad wants you to come live with him."

"Live with him, miles from my mom and my friends?"

"Yes, look, the school is great. The athletic ability is awesome."

"Dad, that's not the point. This is my home."

"Are you going to think about it?"

"Why, so i can go up there and be ignored i don't think so."

"Who said your going to be ignored."

"Dad, you and her have a 17 year old and a 4 year old. I'm not going to be invited in like I am staying here."

"Your moms never home, how is that a relationship with your mom."

"We talk when she's not working."

"I'm so sure."

"Dad, you don't know what goes on in this house." Chris gets up and walks out of the room. Chris's mom follows him upstairs.

"Hunny, I think you hurt your dads feelings."

"I don't care mom. He hurt the both of us."

"Don't you think you should give it the night to think about this?" Chris's mom stated more than asked."

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said trying to get rid of his mom.

**That night, Chris snuck out of his room with some belongings and drove over to Darren's, where he spent the night. The next morning.**

"Why'd you come over here?"

"I couldn't stay there, I was too heated."

"Would it be that bad to live with your dad?"

"Yeah, it will be. He doesn't care about me, or my decision."

"Oh, but you get away, a fresh start."

"I got way to far to deserve a second chance on life."

"I would go in a heart beat."

"What about Shailene?"

"I'll see her too."

Chris gets up and digs through his belongings to find something to wear.

"Is there a possibility that maybe you don't want to leave Vanessa."

"There is not possibility."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright."

**At school, as Chris and Darren were walking up, Chris noticed that the cheerleaders were crowded around a group of boys. But Vanessa was no where to be found. She was actually on the school steps with the two boys that**

**Chris hates. Sky walks up to them.**

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey, girl. I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been sick."

"Damn, you feeling better."

"A little."

"Good." Chris smiles at her.

"There's Shailene, I'll catch up with you later." Darren said walking off.

Chris and Shailene start to walk up to the school, and past Vanessa and Sky's brothers.

"You and Vanessa break up?"

"Yeah, we did." Chris said getting into his locker.

"Why?" Sky asked innocently.

"Just a lot of trust issues."

"Oh, what you can't be trusted?"

"I can, she just doesn't ever believe me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

**When Chris noticed Vanessa and her brothers coming in, Chris kissed Sky up against the locker. When they pull away, Chris looks at Vanessa with no expression.**

"You just kissed my sister!" Kenny yelled, furious.

"I know." Chris said walking past them.

**During English, Jared and Ashley were talking.**

"Nuh huh, he just kissed her."

"Yeah, I seen 'em." Jared said excited.

"OMG, and Vanessa was right there?"

"Yeah."

"She must feel like shit."

"It's her fault."

That got Ashley's attention. "How?" she snapped.

"You know, because he wouldn't have kissed her, if she wasn't with them guys."

"She's aloud to have guy friends. I have guy friends and you don't kiss your women friends."

"We're different. Babe, Chris is aloud to kiss whoever he feels the need to kiss. He's single."

That ticked Ashley off. She stopped talking to him.

**Jared walks up to Chris after class.**

"Where's the girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, she left before I got out."

"Oh, you two still fighting."

"No, well, I don't know."

"About what?"

"I really don't know."

"Oh, it's normal." Chris and Jared start walking.

"How was the kissing session today?" Jared said teasing.

"Alright, Sky is a good kisser." Chris jokes.

"I seen Vanessa right beside you."

"Yeah, and so was a dozen other kids."

"But Vanessa matters the most."

"To you probably. To me, she doesn't even excist."

"If you say so dude."

A girl walks up to them."Hey meet me at my house tonight?" she asked for permission.

"I will be there sweetie." Chris said, and the girl walks away.

"Dude, are you serious?"

"What? I'm a man, I have needs."

"Needs to be a pig."

"I'm not a pig, I love sex. If you would have been tied down, you'd love sex just as much as me." Chris said walking away.

**At lunch, Vanessa goes to talk to Jared.**

"Hey, I need to talk to you." said Vanessa.

"Alright, about what?"

"Chris."

"What about him?"

"Does he like that Sky girl?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I just don't want her to be hurt if he doesn't."

"Ever think maybe that's how people grow. They learn from what they were doing before they were hurt."

"But he's hurting an innocent girl."

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But i wasn't so innocent."

"How weren't you?"

"I knew what he was and what he did. I could have stopped myself for falling in love with him."

"That couldn't happen."

"I could have tried, Jared."


	16. Just Friends

**After school Ashley drove home with one of her friend, so Jared went to her house.**

"Hey." he said panicky.

"I'm mad at you." she said.

"I don't see why. You were right and so was I."

"You just don't understand that he's hurting her with everything he does to her."

"Yeah, but you took just her side. To you she's aloud to have guy friend, but he's not aloud to have female friends."

"You don't kiss your 'female' friends. Ashley said using Jareds' term.

"You right. I know what you said was true, but if Chris wants to he's aloud to."

"Yeah, but.." Ashley started but Jared interrupted her.

"Lets stop talking about this alright. This is getting our relationship worse."

"Alright." she smiles at him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about."

**Chris was at the courts , when Sky's brothers showed up.**

"What did we tell you about our sister?"

"Nothing?" Chris said, being a smart ass.

"Well, leave her alone." Kenny said, harshly.

"I didn't tell you to leave my girlfriend alone, so, you shouldn't tell me to leave anyone alone."

"We can, because she's our sister."

"If your gonna try to fight me," he says as they're walking toward him. "At least not at once."

"We're not going to fight you. We want you to leave her alone."

"I'm not even messing with your sister, I did that to piss off Vanessa."

"And you did. She hates you more than she did before."

"Good, thats what I wanted." Chris said walking away.

**With Chace, Jared and Darren.**

"So, it's Hayden's 17th birthday next week and i want to get her something nice. What does girls like? Chace asks looking through all the different type of things in the aisle.

"Things that smell good, things that shine." Darren said not really caring, IMing Shailene.

"Give her a nice day to her self, or with her friends."

"No, way to risky."

"How?"

"I did that for our anniversary, she thought it was because 'i didn't want to spend time with her'."

"Damn, sorry. Bad idea." Jared replied.

"I've got it. I'll meet you guys at the sports shop." Chace said running off.

With the girls, shopping also.

"So, 17 in 5 days." Vanessa said

"Yeah, then 18 and then college." Hayden said excited.

"I can't wait til I turn 18." Ashley said.

"I got like half a year." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, then we should like take a road trip to somewhere nice."

"Yeah, we so should."

"Speaking of road trip, whats with you and one of them new kids?" Ashley asked.

"Who mentioned the new kids?" Vanessa asked.

"I did." Ashley replied.

"We're not nothing, we're just friends."

"Friends? Like you and Chris?" Hayden asked.

"No! Nothing like me and Chris."

"Nothing can be like you and Chris." Ashley said.

"Exactly."

**The next day at school, Sky comes up to Chris at his locker.**

"Look, I know the whole kiss was to make Vanessa pissed. So for now on can we try to be friends?" Sky said, which shocked Chris.

"Yeah, sure. We can do that."

"You sure? I don't want you to be hurt or anything."

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, I promise I'm not hurt or anything."

"So you never did like me did you?" Sky asked, kinda sad.

"No." Chris said clearly." Sky walks away. Chris ran after her.

"Wait, I didn't mean a straight up no. I'm just... my heart is taking my Vanessa. And there's no way to change that. I'm sorry that I brought you in this."

"You two are broken up aren't you?" Sky said feeling stupid.

"Yeah, we are. But it's not like I'm heartless."

"Oh, I understand."

"You need a guy who will treat you better."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**With Vanessa, Shailene and Darren.**

"He's such an asswhole." Vanessa said in disgust.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"He just is. He doesn't need an excuse."

"I don't think he is." Darren replied.

"Your his best friend."

"So what?"

"You don't understand Darren."

"Your right I don't. You love him and he loves you. BE TOGETHER."

"Not when there's no trust."

"Love is all you pretty much need to be in a relationship."

"Love isn't the only thing you need."

"If you have love, then you have trust."

"Not always."


	17. Still in love with you

**Chace and Hayden are laying in Hayden's backing yard.**

"17 is a big deal." Chace said looking at her.

"Yeah, it is. I'm so excited." she replied with excitement.

"Good. When are you having your party?" he asked her.

"The weekend of my birthday."

"Oh, okay good. I don't have anything to do."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"Actually, hunny, it's very good."

"You know, I don't remember why we're laying here."

"I do. You tried running from me and I chased you and you fell and I layed next to you to make you feel better."

"Thanks for the play by play."

"No problem, sweetie."

**Chris and Jared are out getting something to eat.**

"How long are going to not tell Vanessa how you feel."

"Dude, that'll be like telling a skunk it sticks. POINTLESS."

"Not pointless. You're trying to make it work."

"I try but I will never get her back."

"Maybe you..." Jared was cut off.

"I'm just going to be single for a while. See how this feels."

"It's not very good. I tried sleeping with a broken heart."

"I'm not heartbroken. I sleep like a baby."

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like you. You don't admit when things are tough."

"Things aren't tough."

"I'm so sure."

"It's not. I'm fine."

**Vanessa is saying the exact same to Ashley.**

"I'm fine, Ashley really."

"No. You and him need each other."

"I don't need anything from him."

"You need his love."

"No, I don't. I have enough love from my friends and family. I don't need anything from my ex."

"Can't you just tell him that you still love him?"

"No. I'm not going to give him that much control."

"Control? What are you talking about?"

"If he knows I'm still in love with him, he'll use that against me."

"Really? He will."

"Yes. Me and him haven't had a single conversation since we broke up."

"You two love each other it shouldn't be like that."

"It's the way we did it after the break up."

"Again, it shouldn't be like that."

"I don't care. Me and him are better seperated."

**The next few weeks go by and nothing was said between Vanessa and Chris. Glances were exchanged, but neither uttered a word. This was until they had to work on a project together.**

"Now, get with the people behind you and research the name of the college your attending and the job you want to do after college." The teacher told them as the kids scattered.

Chris turned toward Vanessa and they just sat there. Still not saying a word to one another. Then, Vanessa spoke up, "We're not going anywhere if we're silent." They started to work. Then school let out for the weekend. They decided to

work over at Vanessa's. As their doing their project, Chris notices a picture on the fridge. He walks over and looks at it. It's a picture of Ashley, Hayden, Jared, Chace, Vanessa and him at the beech when they were 14. That picture drew a smile

to Chris's face. Vanessa walks over and smiles too.

"That was a long time ago." she said frowning. Chris looked at her with the eyes Vanessa fell in love with. Not the eyes of sad. But of protection, comfort and playful.

"It was." Was all Chris said about the picture.

"I don't blame you for our relationship failing." Vanessa said.

Chris looks at her, "I know. I don't blame you either."

"I thought you did." Vanessa confessed.

"No. I never did. I blamed myself."

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Because if you would have trusted me, we would still be together."

"Chris, we fought a lot about stupid stuff."

"Yeah, I know we did."

"We would have never lasted long."

"I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did." Chris said with a smile."

"Yeah. But we did."

"Do you think what would have happened if you trusted me."

"I don't know."

"I never cheated on you."

"I know. It's not that i think you cheated. Just you being around a lot of girls and me not sure if we'll last"

"You could have trusted me."

"I know. Things just didn't feel right."

"I still love you."

"I love you too."

"I know I shouldn't do this but I don't care." Chris kisses her passionately.


	18. Hayden's party

**School just ended for weekend. Tomorrow's Hayden's birthday. Everybody was excited to get out. Most kids had meetings at local fun house, or the beech. The gang just went to the beech. Chris and Vanessa didn't look at each other. Chace didn't tell Hayden about his plans. Chace had a **_**Huge**_** party going on. He rented the upstairs bar, that his uncle owns. There are games and pool and a little jacuzzi. That night, they all met there. Chris heard Vanessa was bringing a date. So Chris brought a date as well. He didn't even pay attention to his date. He was busy downstairs getting girls to buy him drinks.**

**Over with Vanessa and her date.**

"So, your boyfriend, he okay?"

"He's my ex. And I don't know, why?"

"He brought a hot girl and not even talking to her."

"Oh."

"And he dumped you, so there's gotta be something wrong with him."

"Can you go, so I can talk to her really fast." Jared asked.

"Sure. I'm going to go talk to the hot girl." He gets up and walks over to the girl.

"Did you know Chris is downstairs getting drunk?"

"What's new?" Vanessa said with a bit of anger.

"You don't care do you?"

"Not really."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"Alright. Look, I understand that you completely hate his guts. But show him that you love him."

**Vanessa gets up and walks downstairs. She doesn't see Chris til she gets to the middle of a big crowd. They're having a make-out game. They have to kiss til one pulls away. Whoever pulls away, looses. It's Chris and this 21 year old. She just had her birthday same as Hayden. Chris pulls away, so he had to drink the variety cup of alcohol.**

"What are you doing down here?"

"Drinking."

"Why? You got a girl upstairs that's waiting for you to come up and your down here playing the make-out game."

"So what."

"Your a ass-whole. That's what."

"Point being."

"You know what, just stay here."

"I'm coming upstairs."

"Why? Your best friend is having her birthday party and your down here with hoes."

"Like you." Chris said pushing past Vanessa.

Vanessa stood there for a second trying to regain her cool and hold back her tears. Then she walks upstairs and gets herself something to drink. Jared walks over to her, "He's...(notices something wrong) whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfect."

"Somethings wrong, Vanessa just tell me and let me help you."

"Chris called me a hoe earlier."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't think he thinks of me anything other than a hoe."

"V, when guys have no respect for a women, that's what they call women as beautiful as you."

"Thanks Jared."

"Any time just don't let him get to you."

"I'll try." Jared walks away.

**After the presents were opened everyone went to Chace's cabin house out by the lake. As soon as they got there they put things in their room and everybody except for Chris, and Hayden.**

"Why didn't you go out and play in the lake with your friends."

"I don't feel like it."

"Your seven-teen." Chris said giving her a big hug.

"Yes, finally."

"Happy birthday Hayden."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Chris walks away, "want me to make you something to eat?" Chris asks.

"What are you going to make?"

"Pizza rolls." Chris said looking at her with a smile.

"Sure." 15 minutes later they're eating at the table.

"You'd think that the lake is cold." Chris stated.

"Yeah, I know. So, um, what's up with you and Vanessa?"

"Everybody asks that."

"We want to know this stuff. You called her a hoe earlier."

Chris just laughs.

"That's not funny, Chris. That hurt her feelings. You don't let other guys call her that. Why would you call her that?"

"She's not a hoe."

"I know. Why would you call her that?"

"Because." Chris looks at Hayden. "I'm still upset that she took a guy to your party."

"Why were you upset."

"Because I still want to be with her."


	19. 3 months later

**Sunday everybody got home. Chris and Vanessa didn't tell anybody what happened between them, and nobody asked. It's been 3 months later. School is going to end. The cheerleader's are getting ready to leave for next year's cheer-leading. So is the football team. With Darren, Jared and Ashley.**

"I'm going to miss Shailene." Darren confesses.

"Awe, tell her to try out for cheer-leading." Ashley suggested.

"She doesn't like cheer-leading."

"What women doesn't?" Jared said shocked.

"Shailene." Darren said, chuckling.

"Well, You'll be able to talk to her." Ashley said.

"When practice is over."

"Just think, it'll be all over in 5 weeks." Jared said, comforting.

"That's a long time."

"Well, we leave tomorrow night." Jared said reminding.

**With Chris**

"I really do have to go, Amanda." Chris said.

"Oh, please stay for a little bit." begged Amanda.

"I can't. I have to get up early."

Amanda kisses him. And he's getting into the kiss. So she leads him back into her bedroom.

**With Vanessa**

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"I came here to say goodbye." Kenny said.

"Goodbye for what?"

"I know your leaving."

"I am."

"Well, bye." Kenny said with a smile.

"Bye." Vanessa said.

"Can we take a walk?" Kenny asked.

**Vanessa agreed and they walked in silence. Then Kenny broke the silence.**

"Why aren't you and Chris together?"

"That's kinda personal." Vanessa replied.

"Well, at least tell me why you wouldn't give me a chance."

"It's not that I didn't like you. It was that your not.." Kenny interrupts her

"I'm not Chris Brown."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Why don't you get back with him?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that."

"How complicated?"

"So complicated that i dont want to be with him, and i dont want to be away from him at the same time."

"WOW! That is complicated."

"I know. Kenny i didnt mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. I'm fine."

"Good."

**WITH Hayden and Chace**

"I'm going to miss you." Chace confessed.

"Same here, baby."

"Why does this make us separate?"

"I don't know, babe. It's life."

**With Chris**

"Ahh! Baby slow down." Chris said.

"I'm sorry." Said Amanda

"It's okay." A couple minutes later.

"I have to go." Chris said standing up zipping up his pants.

"I dont want you to." Amanda said getting up from her knees.

"I know you don't but I have to. I promise, the first day back I'll let you do what ever to me. Deal?"

"Deal." Amanda said satisfied."

**The bus ride was terrible. It was loud. It went Ashley Chris. Hayden Jared. Behind us went Vanessa and ****Darren****.****Chace**** and the couch. They put us like that so there's no make-out session on the bus. They did that to just about everybody.**

"So, have you talked to Vanessa?" Whispered Ashley.

"No, why would I?"

"I just figured you would after you spent the night together." Ashley said, upset that they didn't tell her.

"How did you find out?" Chris asked shocked.

"Not by my best friend or YOU." Ashley said hitting him.

"Hey, hey." Chris said grabbing her arm. "She and I didn't think anything about that because of this."

"I would have hit you either way."

"Okay, thanks. But it was a drunk night that shouldn't have happend."

Ashley hits him again. "Don't say that."

"Why? It felt like a waste of energy."

"It's not. Sweetie, that's a way to get her back."

"It was a long time ago. If she wanted to be with me, or me with her we would be together."

"Just talk to her. I mean really talk. Don't yell at her. Be sweet to her."

"Why?"

"Because I said. Your going to hate your self in the future."

"I already do."

**With Darren and Vanessa awkwardly sitting there.**

"This is extremely awkward environment."

"Yeah, I know."

"We have 30 miles to go so we mise well talk."

"About what?" Vanessa said agreeing."

"I don't know. You like...cheer-leading?" Darren asks.

"You don't know anything about me?"

"Not that much. I know your a girl. So you have to like cheer-leading."

"Yes. Hints I'm on this bus with you."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay, Darren."

"So why did Chris dump you?" Darren didn't say that the way he wanted to say that, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over that by now. I didn't believe anything he said."

"But that's something you could work out, right?"

"No. Not when the trust isn't there."

"I'm sorry that you and him didn't work out."

"Don't be. Darren, it was a long time ago."


	20. Camp Hell

**When they got to camp things were a lot different than before. It was a co-ed for everything. Except rooming of course. Co-ed bathroom, eating rooms**** work out. EVERYTHING. Last year, it was different. A lot different. Chace got roomed with Darren. Vanessa and Hayden. Everybody else with different school. Jared got roomed with a quiet guy named Joey. He was similar to Jared. Quiet, polite, great athlete. Ashley got put with a girl that use to "be friends" with Chris. Her name was Sammy. She wasn't that bad. Ashley and her got along good. They were across the hall from Jared and Joey. Ashley liked that part. Chris, because of last year, got put by himself. He snuck out, got drunk, had parties.**

_Weeks later Jashley and Vanessa, Hayden along with Chris are eating in the eating room._

"Hey, Jare bare." Ashley greeted with a smile.

"Hey, ladies." Jared said, giving Ashley a kiss.

"Hey, Chris." Hayden said.

"Hi." Chris said quickly, giving Vanessa a look."

"What's the plans for tonight?" Chace asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go get some real food." Chris said, looking at his food.

Vanessa giggles, "We should all go get some real food."

"Yeah, what time?" Ashley asked.

"We're not going to be able to leave. The guards will stop us." Jared said.

"Then, we'll sneak out." Chris declared.

"How?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, The guards have a dinner break at 7:10. Then it takes him 15 minutes to get their food and eat it." Chris said.

"Good." We'll all meet at my room today at 6:50." Everybody agreed.

**6:50**

"Okay, we'll go out first you and Vanessa stay in case they come back." They said as everybody walked out.

"What? That'll mean we can't go if they come. Dammit." Chris looks at Vanessa."You can go if you want."

"No, its okay." Vanessa said.

Alright. Let's go now." They walk out and notice that nobody's there. "They left us."

"Yeah, they did. And Hayden or Ashley would answer the phone."

"They set us up. Fine lets go enjoy ourselfs unless you want to go back in?"

"We can walk around, since we're already out here."

**With the others.**

"I can't believe they fell for it." Darren said

"I know. That was such a good Idea Darren." Hayden said.

"Thanks." Darren said.

"Now, what are we going to do."

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, lets go."

**With Vanessa and Chris at 9.**

"It's not so awkward now." Vanessa confessed.

"Yeah, your right." Chris said, chuckling.

"This is a crowded eat in." Vanessa said, looking around.

"Yeah, it is. You wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, this is just fine." Vanessa said with a smile.

"So, how you been?" Chris said looking at the menu.

"Good, you?" Vanessa said, looking at the menu also.

"Decent." Chris said. "Things have been different since we last broke up, huh?"

"Yeah. We don't really talk anymore. We use to always talk."

"We did. I kinda missed that."

"As did I. We should have a day where we both go out and talk and eat."

"I would love that." Chris said.

"So, how many girls have you had sex with?" Vanessa blurted.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I want to know Chris. You don't want to tell me?"

"I don't know. Just depends on what you want to know for."

"Because, if we're 'friends' then, we could easily talk about this kind of stuff, right?" Vanessa said manipulating Chris.

"Sure. I haven't slept with no more than 5 girls." Chris told her.

"Oh."

"And how many dudes have you slept with?"

"Only you. It's only been you for the past year in a half."

"Who did you sleep with a year ago?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember? Really?"

"I don't remember like you don't remember who you slept with last."

"Oh, I remember you just want me to tell you."

"No. I could care less about the slut who you screwed."

"Oh. Okay. But I remember who it was."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. Amanda Green."

"Ha. I knew you would."

"Oh, be quiet."

**On The phone with Darren and Shailene.**

"I miss you, baby." Darren says.

"I miss you too. I can't wait til you get to come home."

"I know. Me too."

"I have nothing to do. But sit around."

"Try to have fun. I'll be there in no time."

"Good. I can't wait."

"I'm going to get off here so I could get a shower and everything I'll text you when I get out of the shower."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you more baby." they hang up.

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Who have you been texting, for the last 20 minutes?"

"Jonah."

"Jonah who?" Jared said, jealous.

"Oh, it's Amanda Greens' boyfriend."

"And why are you texting her dude?"

"He said she broke up with him yesterday because she slept with Chris."

"For real?"

"Yeah, and when he gets home, he's going to kick Chris's ass for it."

"Wow. Chris needs to stop dicking everything that walks."

"I know. He's going to regret it when one ends up pregnant or with some shit."

"Yeah. And he's not going to give it to Vanessa."

"He won't he wears rubber every time that's what EVERY guy gotta do." Darren said, over hearing their conversation."

"Rubber or not, he could easily get pregnant." Ashley mentioned.

"No, he could easily get a GIRL pregnant. He's not." Darren said.

"He's responsible." Ashley came back.

"Not when the girl is a hoe."Darren said back.

"Not every girl is a hoe." Jared said

"Ones that cheat on their dude with another, is."


	21. Lane

**Darren and Chris have a little talk**

"You need to stop sleeping around."

"Why? I'm young and single. I could do whatever the fuck I want to."

"Not when it's with somebody Else's girl."

"Look, she called me. I didn't call her. She told me she's on the rebound for a good time. So I accepted. No big deal."

"It's a big deal when the dude is threatening to kick your ass."

"Let him try. I don't care. He'll get his ass kicked."

"Hope you know I'm not going to be there for you when he gets the best of you."

"Thanks for the confidence's but no thanks. If your not going to be there, then don't be you. I don't need you." Chris said getting up and walking away.

**Chris just walked out of school and is walking to his car, when some kid yelled his name. Chris turns around and gets punched.**

"That's what you get." The kid said.

Chris gets up and tackles him. He punched him repeatedly in the face. Then Jared runs over and pulls Chris off of him.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. That kid came up and punched me."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"I'm Amanda Greens' girlfriend." the kid said getting up.

"So what?"

"I know you had sex with my girlfriend."

"So what? Dude she's been cheating on you. That wasn't the first time."

The guy runs after Chris again, but Jared stops him. "I'm going to hurt you."

"Bro, your an idiot. I only fucked her once."

"Go home." Jared said talking to the kid and he walks away. "You fucked him up."

"I know. I didn't even know who he was."

"Come on I'll follow you home."

**A couple months past. Everybody is at home. Vanessa met somebody. His name is Lane. He's new to school. They've been hanging out for a while. Chris just seen him stop by. Chris walks over.**

"Hey, V."

"Yeah, Chris." Vanessa replied irritated.

"Did you hear anything from the squad?"

"No, why?"

"We're suppose to have a banquet and we're dates to it."

"Why?"

"Coach didn't know we're not together. Or if your going to take.. him." Chris said looking at him in disgust.

"I was thinking about taking him. If you don't mind?"

"I don't, why would I?"

"Idk. You can always take Nichole Coleman."

"And why would I take her."

"She just pulled up to your house for another round, and she's looking quiet skanky if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't and thanks for the reminder. I sleep with her, not take her out in public. I'll leave you two for what your gonna do."

"Nothing. Unlike you."

"Don't worry about what I'm doing."

"Fine, then don't worry about what I'm doing."

"Chris, you coming baby?"

"Yeah. I am." Chris said, backing up not breaking the eye contact he has with Vanessa.

"Who is that?" asks Lane.

"My ex, Chris. Star football player, player and ass."

"Oh. So you dated him. Could never tell."

"How so?"

"You two talk like you don't get along."

"We do. When he's not so jealous."

**With Chris.**

"Your not your self." Nichole said, half naked.

"Yeah. I am." Chris said, kissing her again.

"No, your not." she said again.

Chris gets upset, "Look, just fucking leave." Chris said getting up and throwing her clothes at her.

"Chris, the one that I know, wouldn't throw my things at me."

"Look, I don't really care."

"Good, then you won't mind me getting my things and leaving?" Nichole said pissed.

"I won't mind at all hints me throwing your stuff at you and telling you to leave, fucking slut."

After she leaves Chris goes outside. He waits til Lane leaves to walk over. When Vanessa opens the door Chris kisses her passionately. He continues to kiss her until Vanessa realizes that it was a bad idea.

"Chris.." Vanessa started but Chris interrupted.

"Vanessa, please. Just come back to me. I'm tired of this fighting, and hatred I feel coming from you. I love you too much for you to be away from me, please." Chris said, resting his forehead on hers with his eyes closed.

"Chris, I can't come back to you. I don't want that life anymore. I don't want to be wondering if your with somebody else or if your lying to me about where you are."

"I'm not I've never lied to you about anything. I've always done you right, I promise you from the bottom of my heart."

"No, Chris. It's over. It's been over since you broke up with me."

"I fucked up. I'm sorry about that I really am."

"Chris, it's too late. Way to late."

"It's never to late. We could always work out."

"No. We can't. Just go Chris. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm sorry."

**Chris leaves. He gets drunk. He sat in his room drinking and smoking pot the whole night. His mom was away and dad wasn't coming over anytime soon. Next morning, Shailene stops by and Chris is still drinking.**

"Why are you drinking?" Shailene

"My pain is goingg away!" he says, with a slur.

"Your pain?"

"Yeah, I hate Vanessa."

"Don't say that."

"I do. Why do I waste my time on a slut like her."

"Chris, she's not a slut."

"Yes, she is. She can sit up in the house all day with Lane the Lame and fuck him all over her house and no body says anything to her. But when I try to get over her bitch ass by having a few girls suck my dick then I'm the bad one. I'm the one that can't keep it in my pants. SO FUCK HER!" Chris said, slurring and yelling.

"You know what Chris, I'm not here to hear you cry about why she won't come back. You messed that up not her. Don't blame her for your mistakes."

"The thing is Shailene, I didn't do shit to her. I thought everything was cool then she didn't trust me."

"It's hard to trust someone that hurt you multiple times before."

"I've never hurt her."

"You have before you got together."

"You know what, I did. That's my mistake. She doesn't need to take it all out on me."

"You did it Chris."

"You know what she did to my heart? She made it feel like I do now. That I can't live without her. But I can. I just wish my brain could tell my heart to stop wasting it's time. But it doesn't. IT NEVER DOES."

"Chris, that feeling would never go away."


	22. Lindsey

**With Darren and Shailene on their date at the Fair.**

"I never been on a date, to the fair." Shailene giggled.

"Well, now you have." Darren said, with a smile.

"Yes, I have. Have you done this with other girls." Shailene blurted.

"Take them to the fair?" Darren asked confused.

"Yeah. Like have you took them to the fair, went home and had sex with them?" Shailene said, stopping in her place waiting for an answer.

"No. I've never took a girl to the fair. Nor have I took them ANYWHERE. I've never took a girl on a date to have sex, they just let me."

"Oh, okay. Way to much that I wanted to know."

"Hey, you asked."

"A simple no would have been nice."

"Babe, I have nothing to hide."

"I noticed that."

"I love you Shailene. I don't want you to think I'm trying to hide anything. I won't take you to place I had other girls."

"Is that why I haven't been in your bedroom?" Shailene said, being smart.

"Shut up. Let's go ride some rides." Darren said wrapping his arm around her.

**Vanessa's dad**** is working on his car when ****Chris**** walks over.**

"Need any help?" Chris asks.

"You start the car?" Her dad asked going under the hood.

"Sure." Chris said starting the car up.

**10 minutes later Greg offers Chris a drink, so they go inside to get something to drink. Greg gets him a cola.**

"Thanks, Greg."

"You're welcome, Chris. So I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah. Me and Vanessa aren't really talking."

"Why?"

"Gotta ask her."

"There was a boy here a few days or so ago."

"Yeah. Lane."

"Oh, so you know him?"

"No."

"Oh. I didn't get to meet him but I know I don't like him."

"Because you didn't meet him, huh?"

"Yes, exactly."

"That wasn't very nice for her to bring a boy into your home and not let him meet you."

"Yeah. That's why I like you, Chris. You know me so well."

"Yeah. I do." Chris said laughing."So where's the rest of your family?"

"Actually, they went to the airport to pick up some of my wife's family."

"Oh, well that's cool. Where they coming from?"

"Arizona."

"That's a while from here."

"Yeah. There coming for the week."

"It's Vanessa's birthday this week isn't it?

"Yeah. It is."

"I gotta get her something."

"You two aren't together."

Then Vanessa and her family walk in. Vanessa stops in her tracks when she spots Chris. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." Chris said looking down at his drink.

"Hi, Chris." Vanessa's mom said, giving him a smile.

"Hello, Mary."

"Who is this young man?" Vanessa's cousin asked.

"I'm Chris." Chris said, shaking their hands.

"He's an old boyfriend of Vanessa's." replied Mary

"Oh. Nice meeting you, Chris." a couple of them had said, then Mary led everyone into the living room and Vanessa and her stood in silence.

"I'm just going to go." Chris mumbled under his breath.

"Good."

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Because I can't stand you."

"You can't stand me? I've never done anything to you."

"Oh you didn't? Just about everything you could possible do, you did."

"You act like I did something wrong. What did I do that was so bad?"

"You got drunk Chris. I seen you yesterday when you walked Shailene to her car."

"Point. I'm aloud to do whatever I want, with whoever I want."

"See, just you do you and I'll do me."

"Alright, fine."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, now." Chris said, walking out.

**Wit Jashley.**

"You know what?" Ashley said studying.

"What?" Jared said.

"I love you." Ashley said, giggling.

"Oh. Jared gets up and lays on Ashley laying on her couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying on you."

"Oh." Ashley giggles.

"Your comfy."

"Thank you."

"What are you studying for?"

"Calculus."

"Oh. is that hard?"

"Not really. As long as you pay attention."

"I can't. Math is boring."

"Math and Science is my strong suit."

"And Social Studies and English is mine."

"I just can't believe you like Social Studies."

"I don't like it, I'm just good at it."

"What subject do you like then?"

"Sociology."

"Really, Why?"

"I don't know. It's pretty interesting."

"Oh. If you say so."

"I do. What's your favorite, Ashley."

"Math."

"Again, Why!"

"It's interesting."

"If you say so."

"You still love me."

"I know. I will always love you."

**With Chris at the mall, mackin.**

"Hi. What's your name?" Chris said leaning against the wall talking to a women.

"My name is Lindsey." The girl said, taking an interest in Chris.

"That's a pretty name, Lindsey. Haven't heard it around lately."

"No. It's an old name."

"Well, how old are you?"

"17. What's your name and how old are you."

"Chris, and I'm 17."

"Same age."

"Yeah. What you doing after this?"

"I don't know. Nothing I think."

"Well, do you want to go get something to eat? Not the greasy food they serve here. Somewhere else?"

"Sure. I would love too."

"Alright. How bout we meet at the entrance at 3:30. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal. I wanted to shop some more anyways."

"Yeah. Me too."

**At 3:30 they met and Chris and Lindsey went and ate then headed back to Chris's.**

"You feed a girl and bring her back to your house a lot?"

"Only the ones that matters."

"So I matter?"

"Depends. If you let me do this." Chris leans in and kisses her. She kisses back. Chris pulls away. "So, you do matter." Chris said, chuckling.

"I better." Lindsey kisses Chris and they fall back on the couch with Chris on top. They get interrupted by someone coming in. Chris looks up it's Vanessa.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I found your jacket at my house. Forgot to give it to you. Here." Vanessa throws the jacket on them. Chris runs after her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chris screamed.

"Nothing. I didn't know you had a hoe over."

"A Hoe? I did she came in my house throwing a jacket that I gave her to keep at me."

"I'm a hoe. What's the girl you were kissing name? Huh? You don't even know."

"It doesn't matter."

"Because you don't care as long as you get some that's all your concerned with."

"I think your just jealous."

"Jealous? Ha I use to be that girl. And I learned a long time ago not to be that girl."

"Just leave."

"Oh, like her."

Chris turns around and Lindsy's walking down the street.

"OMG."

"I'll go ask for me to take her home. You go in the house." Vanessa walks after Lindsey.


	23. A booty call

Chris sat on his couch wondering what he could do to get back Vanessa. He thought about sleeping with the girl she hated the most. But that will only last a couple day. He wanted something that will last forever. Then, it hit him. He thought of the perfect plan. It would surely piss her off. He thought about it for a lil while then he went to dinner with his mom.

"So, how was your day?" His mom asked.

"It was alright." Chris said, eating.

"What did you do?" his mom asked, staring at Chris.

"Went to the mall and hung out at home."

"No friends came over today?"

"No, not today."

"Oh. Have you talked to your dad?"

"No, mom. Why?" Chris said, taking his attention on his mom.

"He wanted you to come up and spend the weekend or week with him."

"Not going to happen."

"Bub, that's your dad."

"Not when he leaves his family."

"I made him leave."

"He couldn't have left without saying goodbye."

"That's why your upset? He didn't say goodbye?"

"My dad, he just left. Without saying a word. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay. We don't have to." Chris's mom said.

**With Vanessa and Ashley later.**

"He did that?"

"Yeah. I can't believe he would leave her in the house like that."

"Me either. She told me they only knew each other for an hour, and how she wasn't goin to sleep with him."

"Oh, so she was happy that you walked in."

"Yeah. I bet she was."

"Chris was pissed though."

"I bet he was."

"I just wish he would stop sleeping with multiple of women."

"He won't. You should know that."

"I know it. It's just I would love it if he did."

"Maybe, you should date him again."

"WHAT?"

"I mean, he's not going to stop. And if you want him to stop so bad then you should be with him again."

"No."

"Oh, give him another chance."

"He doesn't deserve one."

"I think he should. He didn't really do anything to you, except for, of course, breaking up with you."

"Not the only thing."

"Then what?"

"Well,..." Vanessa started. She tells a story of where Chris lied to her about who was texting him. Chris and her were sitting on her porch swing when Chris got a text message. He didn't answer it. Then It vibrated three more times. Vanessa asked to see his phone, and he didn't give it to her. So he answered it. It was a girl asking him if he liked it. Then, the next was the girl naked. Vanessa snatched the phone and seen it. She was upset. He told her that he doesn't know why.

"So, you think he cheated?"

"Yeah. Why else would he get a dirty picture of a girl "he never knew"."

"I don't know."

**Ashley goes to visit Chris the next morning.**

"What?" Chris said, in an angry tone.

"Don't use that tone with me. I need to talk to you and I don't want Vanessa to see me."

"Fine. My mom has company so you need to come to my room."

"Fine." They walk in and go to his room. "Do you love Vanessa?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Just answer the question."

"Okay. Yeah, I do still love her. But my feelings have nothing to do with."

"Try."

"Try what?"

"Try to get back with her."

"She's with lame."

"No she's not. He asked her out and she said she's not ready to date."

"Your such a liar."

"No. I'm serious. If you don't sleep with any girl I can guarantee that she will get back with you."

"What makes you so sure that I want to be with her."

"The fact that whenever I see her around, you would be staring at her with that look."

"What look?"

"That look that you actually, really did, fuck up."

"I did fuck up. But that's all on me."

"But Chris, if you have a way to fix this, shouldn't you take it?"

"No. I'm not going to be here door mat again. I don't want to get put in a relationship with her once again. I'm done."

"Fine. Be done. Just know your missing out on a lot."

**That night, Chris drove to a party, and seen Lane there. He walks up to them.**

"Lane, right?"

"Um, yeah. You Chris?"

"Yeah. Bro, I'm sorry about you and Vanessa."

"Oh. Thanks. It was just for a booty call." Lane said, laughing with the guys.

"A what?" Chris said, pretending like he didn't hear him.

"Sorry, Chris. I know she's your girlfriend.." Chris interrupts Lane with him punching him in the face.


	24. A fight once again

**A very mad Vanessa comes into Chris's room, the next morning, and smacks him across the face.**

"What the hell!"

"I hate you." Vanessa yells.

"Why?" Chris said, standing holding his now red face.

"You hit Lane!"

"Oh. That." Chris said with a grin."

"It's not something to grin about." Vanessa said, slapping him.

"Keep slapping me. It's sexy."

"How bout I punch you?" Vanessa asked, serious.

"Do it!"

Punches him in the chest making Chris fall on the bed. "How's that feel?"

"Pretty damn good." Chris replied, pulling Vanessa down on top of him kissing her. Vanessa, kissing him forcefully, takes off Chris's shirt rubbing his chest up and down. Chris sits up and she sits on him with her legs spread around him. He pulls off her shirt, rubbing her back. Within a few minutes, the bra is off and Chris is on top of Vanessa. "Come on, Chris!" Vanessa said, moaning. Chris puts on the condom as fast as her could and jammed it inside of her. Half an Hour later, Vanessa is asleep laying next to Chris and Chris is thinking.

_**Chris's POV**_

OMG! What did I get myself into? Even though I so wanted to have sex with her, I knew I made a mistake. But what's so weird, I'm not so mad at her. I was extremely angry at her. Now I'm not. Maybe, just maybe I should cut down on the women. It's not like I have to stop just because we had sex. Maybe Ashley was right. I do miss this. I miss that I could speak to her. I miss that beautiful smile. I miss that gorgeous laugh she has. I miss everything about her. I shouldn't miss her, but I wouldn't be so bad that me and her enjoyed another good night together. Looking at her makes my heart feel so warm_. _I actually love looking at her .

At that moment when Chris shifted in the bed a piece of Vanessa's hair fell in her face. Chris moves over gently and moves it out of her face. She opens her eyes, and they both smile. "Sorry." Chris said, as gentle as he could say it.

"It's okay. I should be heading home anyway." Vanessa said.

"Why don't you just stay the night?" Chris asked, as Vanessa got up.

"That wouldn't be very good for the rumors."

"Well, why not? They want to talk, why not let 'em talk about something real?"

"No. Chris. I'm just going to leave."

"Wait. Please. At least stay for a little while."

"I can't, Chris. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just wanted it to feel a little like before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"What.." Vanessa started, but Chris interrupts her.

"Just, never mind. Okay. I'll talk to you later." Chris said, turning on the t.v.

Vanessa in Chris's shirt, gets on the bed, "What is up?"

"I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Why? Everything okay?"

"Vanessa, nothing is okay."

"Like what?"

"Like we're going to start school next month. I love this girl whose with this dude."

"ME?" Vanessa said, acting surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but I'm not with him."

"Whatever."

"Where's your mom?"

"She's probably at work."

"Chris, you do know the reason why I'm mad at you, right?

"Actually, no. I don't."

"You break up with me, get mad that I found someone else, you kiss me to the point where I can't even be with the boy that I like."

"And that's my fault? It's not. I'm not going to allow some dude be with the women that I love, and be sitting out in the dark." Chris said, in protest.

"How do you know you're going to be left in the dark? You've been with many women. Take a chance and date one of them."

"You can't do that."

"Do what?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Sleep with a women and then try to be their boyfriend."

"You did that to me!" Vanessa said, more confused.

"OMG! Vanessa, do you not get it? You are different than any women I've met. You're better than any girl I've ever slept with. Vanessa out of every girl out there, you're the only one I want and I need. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it! You tell me you love me and then you sleep with 30 girls a night."

"I do not. I'm aloud to sleep with a couple girls."

"No your not."

"How come?"

"You're suppose to be the man I fell in love with. Not some bastard who can't keep it in his pants."

"I am the man you fell in love with."

"No your not. You're totally different."

"Because I'm hurt."

"Hurt from what?"

"That I can't be the man that you come to when your hurt, or when some jackass says something mean to you. Or when you can't sleep at night, I want to be the man that lays next to you and holds you til you do."

"Chris, that's the problem." Vanessa started but Chris interuptts her.

"No that isn't the problem. I've never cheated on you, I've lied to you, once. About the naked girl on my phone. I don't know why she sent it to me, nor did I ask her to. I just knew who it was."

"I knew you knew who it was."

"Yeah, but that shouldn't stop us from being with each other."

"Sometimes it is."

"I know what it is."

"What is?"

"Vanessa, truthfully. Do you want to be with me?"

"No. I don't."


	25. School whispers

**It's a day before school begins. Everybody goes shopping. for the last time.**

"I don't understand why we gotta go shopping, AGAIN!" Jared said, exhausted.

"Hey, bro, I like shopping. Chris said, looking at these booty shorts.

"Whatcha gonna do with those? Give it to one of your hoes?" Vanessa replied.

"Yeah. Don't be surprised when their in your room." Chris snapped back.

"Your an ass." Vanessa said, walking to the other side of the store.

Hayden smacks him, "Why would you say that to her?"

"ME!" Chris asks.

"Yes, you. You haven't said not one nice thing to her today." Hayden said, hitting him again.

"Wanna know why?" Chris asked."

"Yes."

"We're not on good terms right now, Hayden. I'm not going to just go around telling her, her hairs nice, she looks nice, and she smells good."

"Apparently she wants you to say something to her, when she cares."

"Hayden, she don't care." Chris said, firmly.

"Oh, she doesn't?"

"No she doesn't. Jared please tell her." Chris said, giving up.

"I'm not getting into this."

By that time, Ashley had already caught up to Vanessa. "He shouldn't say them things to you." Ashley said, comforting.

"No. He can, and he will. I deserve it."

"You don't deserve that, Vanessa."

"Why don't I?" Vanessa said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No women deserves that from a little boy."

"If that's what he's going to be like than forget him. I'm not going to hang out if he's going to be around."

"Forget him."

"I can't! Ashley can't you see? I will never forget him. He tortures me just because I won't be with him."

"Vanessa, he shouldn't treat you like that."

"Then why does he?"

"He's a jerk."

"I love him. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"How? My heart loves him, my brain is telling me to stay away."

"Go with what you feel is right."

"I did. That's how I got into this mess."

**With Chris and Chace in the game store.**

"Dude, that was shitty what you said to Vanessa." Chace said coming up to Chris.

"So what?" Chris said almost in a hush.

"So what? Chris, you said that's the women you love. You don't treat her like that."

"I don't care. She fucked me over. She and I slept together and she turned me down."

"And that's why your mad?"

"Yeah."

"That's stupid."

"No, it's not. I asked her if she wanted to be with me. She told me no."

"Maybe there's a reason. And with you saying stuff that hurts her feelings it doesn't really help."

"I'm going home. Tell everybody that I'm sorry about not staying."

"Chris.." Chace called out.

"Bye Chace." Chris said, walking out.

**Over with Shailene and Darren checking out some things.**

"Poor Vanessa." Darren said.

"Yeah. Did you talk to Chris?"

"Yeah, but about him sleeping around."

"Did it help?"

"No. It didn't. If anything made him do it."

"Okay. Well take him out, talk with him."

"Take him out?" Darren asked confused.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Shailene answered.

"Guys don't go out, babe. We go watch sports or go get something to eat."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yeah. Huge."

**Chris is walking out and notices a girl he seen before. So he walks over.**

"Lindsey?"Chris asked.

She looks up and smiles, "Hey, Chris, right?" she asked assuring herself.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You look like you've been crying?"

"Yeah. It's okay. Just forget about it."

"How ya been?"

"Good."

"Sorry about that one time. I was a jerk."

"It's okay. It's done and over with."

"You waiting on a ride."

"Yeah. My brother."

"Oh, mind if I wait with you?"

"No. It's fine."

**With Vanessa and Ashley.**

"... I said no and he looked sad."

"Good. You did a wonderful thing saying no to him. Just another reason for him to manipulate you."

"He does that enough."

"Yes, he does. Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You come pick me up?"

"Will do."

**The next morning, everybody had an assembly in the morning. They welcomed the sophomores and Juniors back and celebrated the Seniors. Then greeted the freshman. The staff was announced. At the end the students were suppose to go to the base room. The whole group had it together. They got their schedules and everyone has lunch together and another class with at least one. Then school began. At lunch it was wild. There was tons of freshman and sophomores everywhere. **

"How is Chemistry, Chris?" Ashley asked.

"Hard. I'm gonna fail it before I even get a chance." Chris said, eating his chicken nuggets.

"Omg! I hate Chemistry too." Darren said, sighing.

"Then why'd you take it?"

"Shailene took it. We got class together." Darren replied, winking at Shailene.

"I took physics."

"So did I. I heard that the Chemistry teacher was a bitch. So I decided to take Physics."

"No. She's hot." Chris replied.

"Ew, she's like 30 years old." Ashley said.

"Yeah. I'd fuck her."

"Of course you would."

"Did anyone take psychology?" Vanessa asked.

"I did." Chris replied.

"When do you have it?"

"Next." Chris said looking up at her.

"Me too."

"I had it last year. It's fun." Jared answered.

"Is it hard?" Chris asked.

"No. Just pay attention."

A girl walks over and whispers in Darren's ear. Shailene looks at Darren and the girl with the "WTF" look." Darren nods, eats and walks out. "Did I miss something?" Shailene asked.

"No. I don't think so." Hayden answered.

"Where's he going Chris?"

"I'll go find out." Chris said, getting up and walking behind them."


	26. What!

**After school, Shailene ran over to Chris before he got into his car.**

"Hey. Wait." Shailene yelled.

"Oh, hey." Chris replied.

"Where were you? You didn't come back to tell me where Darren went."

"Oh. Um.. I lost him." Chris said, lying.

"Oh. You did?" Shailene said, not knowing he's lying.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But I could ask him about it later."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"I'm sorry, Shailene." Chris said, genuine."

"It's okay. Bye."

"Bye. Hey do you need a ride?"

"Sure. I was gonna get on the bus."

"This surely beats the bus."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Chris drops off Shailene at her house then pulls in his driveway and Darren is sitting there.**

"What you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Shailene got a ride from you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"No. I didn't. I had to lie to her too! I don't know how you could do it."

"It sucks don't it." Darren said, standing.

"Yeah. It does. Wanna come in and hang out?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Darren said, walking in.

"Basketballs on." Chris said, sitting on the couch.

"Awesome."

**The next couple of days things at school was decent. Except this one girl, Chris has been seeing around the school. Her face was familiar but he couldn't place her name, or where he'd seen her from. One day he bumps into her.**

"Oh. I'm sorry." Chris said, bending down to help pick up her things.

"It's fine." Gathering her things she hurry's off."

"Hey," Chris said, talking to some girl, "Who is that?"

"Monica. She went here I guess a long time ago. She had a baby. You don't remember?"

"No. I don't. She's a senior?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot. I wish I could remember her."

**With Darren and Shailene outside for gym.**

"Chris told me about this hot girl he ran into today."

"What's her name?"

"Monica."

"Oh. She new?"

"No, she's been here before. He's seen her before and I have a feeling I have too."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Shailene said, not taking her eye off of Darren's wondering eyes."

"She had a baby."

"She did?" Shailene asked."

"Yeah. Then that's when I loose my though of her. I don't remember ever having a pregnant girl in our school."

"That sucks. I wasn't here."

"No. You weren't. But hey." Darren said. "Forget about her." he kisses her passionately.

**After school Chris sees her getting into her car. He runs over to her.**

"Hey." Chris said, catching her before she gets into her car.

"What?" She said, turning around.

"Why don't I remember you?"

"I went here my freshman year."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I moved away after 3 months of being here."

"Oh. For some odd reason I feel like I know you or something really weird."

"I don't know. I have no clue who you are but I have to go."

"Alright." he watches her walk away.

A girl walks over. "Hey, Chris."

"Hey, Brittany." Chris said, giving her a kiss.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. I ran into her earlier and grabbed her book by mistake."

"Okay, good. Can't have my man running around on me."

"I wouldn't do that." Chris said, kissing her.

**Vanessa and Ashley are watching.**

"Ew, I heard they were 'dating'."

"Why the air quotes?"

"Because he really doesn't want anything to do with her."

"How do you know?"

"Because he doesn't want a relationship with anyone."

"Maybe he does."

"Think again."

**The next day, before Chris drove off, Vanessa caught him in the driveway.**

"Hey, you dating Brittany?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. I seen a specific women come by your house at midnight, but she wasn't Brittany."

"Does it really matter?"

"Kinda. When your dating Brittany."

"Look, she knew how I was before she got into this whole ordeal."

"Oh so it's her fault you can't keep it in your pants."

"Yeah, kinda like you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You knew how I was, you tried to change me, look what happened."

**Vanessa walks away. At school.**

"Hey, Chris. What are you doing with old yearbooks." Jared asked.

"This was my freshman yearbook."

"Why?"

"This girl. I can't get her out of my head. There's something about her that's... untold."

"Untold?"

"Like, I can't figure her out."

"What's her name?"

"Monica Wallace."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know who she is?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"She was the one, at our victory party, who kicked Summer Johnson's ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said, remembering. "But that doesn't explain why she's in my head."

"You two went upstairs afterwords."

"For victory sex. She called it."

"Sure. Maybe that's what it is. Your hormones remember her." Jared said, with a little laugh.

**At Lunch.**

"Chris, where's your friend." Hayden asked.

"Who?"

"Brittany." Vanessa answered for her.

"Oh. Well, Vanessa since your so much into my life, why don't tell her she dumped me third period."

"Why?" Jared asked. "I liked her."

"Yeah. So did I. But Vanessa here couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Chris slept with some girl last night, which wasn't Brittany. I thought she had a right to know."

"She has no right to know what I do."

"She doesn't?"

"No."

**Chris and Monica have English together, so at the end of class Chris started talking to her.**

"Were you pregnant?"

"Yeah, I had a baby."

"Oh."

The bell rings, Chris stands up and Monica gives him a piece of paper. It says to meet at this restaurant near the bus station at 5:30.

**5:30, Chris goes to the restaurant near the bus station When Chris is walking in, he felt extremely weird. He didn't know why she wanted to meet with him. He sat down.**

"Hi, Chris. You don't remember me do you?" Monica asked, taking a seat across from Chris.

"A little." Chris mumbled.

"I had a baby." Monica told him.

"You told me."

"What I didn't tell you was, your the dad."

"What?" Chris said stumped.

"We had sex and I got pregnant.

"How would you know It's mine?" Chris said, rebelling against her.

"Apparently you don't remember. I was a virgin."

"Oh." Chris mumbled.

"I moved away when my parents found out I got pregnant. You never gave me your number. My conscious ate me every moment. Then, I moved back a month ago, seen your mom at the store. Luckily, she remembered me. She gave me your number. I finally got the nerve to call you."

"Wow, okay. So where are you staying?"

"I'm renting this apartment. I've been working since I was 16. You could say that I have enough money to last me a while. I'm not here for money, or for you to help me with him. I'm only here to let you know you have a son."

"I'm not going to not be here for you."

"You don't have to be."

"I want to be."

"Why? You barley know me."

"It's my fault you got into this mess."

"No. It's mine, I shouldn't have slept with you."

"I should have been protected."

**With Hayden and Vanessa.**

"Are you serious? A baby?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Darren said he skipped practice to go see Monica. Monica had a baby, they slept together."

"OMG! I knew this was going to happen. I thought a lot sooner."

"Vanessa, that's not nice."

"I don't care! He deserves this."

"Nobody deserves to have a baby at a young age."

"If their not protecting themselves and making sure their clean."

"Imagine what Chris is thinking right now."

"Why?"

"He's probably scared out of his mind." Hayden said sitting back.

"I'm glad this happened to him."

"Or are you just jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous about."

"That this girl won."

"She won a lying, cheating, dick head of a boyfriend."

"You are." Hayden said, laughing at V's expense.

"I am not. I'm happy that he has something better to worry about, then him worrying about me 24/7."

"V, he loves you. I'd be worried if he didn't care."


	27. A Month Later

_*I'm skipping a couple months.*_

**A month later, Chris and Monica have been trying to get along. He got to meet his son for the first time. Monica is allowing him to spend the weekend with Chris for the first time.**

"Monica, I think I can do it." Chris said, sure of himself.

"I know you can. It's just, we haven't been apart, only for work but that's something I have to do." Monica replied, running around gathering Anthony's' things.

"I understand. But you let me come over an hour after school for a month. And you let me watch him while you took extra shifts at work. Don't I get a chance to prove to you that I can be a father?" Chris asked.

Monica stops and looks at him. She sighs, "Okay. I'm calling you every minute to make sure you could take care of him."

"Deal. I'll call you if I need any help."

"Yeah, you better. Oh shit, your moms not going to be there."

"No. She's going to my aunts wedding."

"Alright. Chris I'm putting a lot of trust into you."

"I know." Chris said, hugging her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

**Vanessa is on a date that her cousin set her up with.**

"You dated him?" Josh said laughing.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Vanessa said giggling.

"Multiple of women at my school has came in contact with her. He's like a legend."

"He's not a legend." Vanessa said still giggling.

"I know. He seems like a jerk."

"I use to think so. But the things he's done the past month, shows me he isn't."

"Oh." Josh said looking down.

"We're over Josh. Don't worry about that."

"I know. It's just I have had a lot of girls screw me over for the ex."

"I'm not going to. I'm not like that. I've been screwed over many times as well."

**With Shailene and Darren.**

"So, what type of things do you think about in the future?" Shailene asked.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked smiling.

"You know what I mean."

"I think about you and me."

"Really?" Shailene asked smiling as well. "Like what?"

"Whether or not we'll be together. If we'd have kids, how many and if their boy or girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you act all surprised?"

"Normally, men don't think like that."

"Well I do. I'm not like most men."

"Very true."

"What do you think about? It can't be like mine."

"Okay. I think about if we're going to be together too. Also, I think if he'll break up before college."

"Why wouldn't we be together before I get to college."

"I don't know. There's going to be a lot more girls and their going to be a lot more prettier girls than me."

"Shailene, a prettier women than you, isn't possible. I promise you that."

"Darren." Shailene started but stopped.

"I'm serious. I'm not going to lie. I love you, Shailene. I'm happy that you changed me."

"Changed you?"

"Yeah, like you made me fall for you. I'm not afraid to say it. Best believe you made me happy that you made me change."

"I love you too."

"You better." Darren kisses her.

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Go into that house." Jared calls out playing video games with Ashley.

"No, I seen a bad guy go in there."

"Go shoot him!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He'll kill me."

"So what. You need to go in there."

"I'm being shot at!" Ashley screams.

"Behind you!" Jared yells."

"Omg." The screen turns black. "What happened."

"I turned it off." Ashley's mom said from behind.

"Why, mom?" Ashley said turning her attention to her.

"You two need to get out of the house. You've been here everyday after school playing this game. Here's 30 bucks, Jared take her somewhere."

Jared laughs, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just take her to get something to eat."

"I will." Jared said.

**They get up and walk out.**

"I can't believe my mom gave you money to take me away from the house."

"I know right! Where do you want to go."

"What time is?"

"7:30."

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry."

"We could go back to my house to have sex."

"Or we could go to a movie or something."

"Movie sounds nice." Jared mumbled bummed about his idea."

**With Chris at home with Anthony.**

"So, what toy is this?" Chris asked pulling up a car.

"That's a truck." Anthony said giggling.

"Good job! What color is it?"

"Green." Anthony said guessing.

"No, it's red."

"Oh." Anthony giggled again.

"Whose your mom?"

"Monica." Anthony replied saying it wrong.

"Whose your dad?"

"Monica."

"She's your dad too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm your dad." Chris said with a smile."

"You are?" Anthony asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Do you want me to be?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I love you." Chris said picking him up.

"I love you too." Anthony hugged him.

Chris's dad walks in. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I." Chris said feeling like a deer in the headlights.

"Who is this?" Chris's dad asked coming inside the house.

"My son." Chris mumbled.


	28. The number

**Chris stands up and puts down Anthony.**

"Your what?"

"My son. I'mma dad." Chris said forcing a smile.

"How'd you get a son?" Derrick asked.

"Dad. You know where."

"Don't get smart."

"I wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. Not now."

"So you'd rather keep it a secret?"

"Not so much a secret. More like on the D.L."

"Does your mother know?"

"Yeah. I told her when I found out."

"Chris."

"Dad."

"I told you to be careful."

"I know. I wasn't."

His dad just stood there.

"Why did you come any way?"

"To tell you I got a house here. A couple blocks from here. The kids will be going to your school."

**At Dinner with Monica and Chris.**

Telling Monica about her dad, "I just, I don't know. I can't stand him."

"Why?" Monica asked feeding Anthony a fry.

"He thinks he could cheat, go to a new women, and expect me to want them to be around me."

"You don't know that. Maybe he just wants you to be accepted."

"I don't want to be accepted by them."

"Why?"

"I hate 'em."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"You think you do."

Jared and Ashley walk over.

"Hey, Chris. What are you doing here?" Jared asked.

"Eating. Dinner date?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" Ashley asked.

"Monica this is my friend Jared and his girlfriend Ashley. Guys this is Monica."

"Hi. You're the girl with the baby." Jared replied.

"Yeah, I am."

"Jared." Chris mumbled before taking a drink of his sprite.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" Monica asked being nice.

"Um, Chris?" Jared asked.

"I don't mind." Chris answered.

**Everybody's joking having a good time. Ashley asks to speak to Chris alone.**

"What? You don't like her?"

"It's not that. Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's really cool and the mother of my first kid."

"No. I mean are you two together?"

"No, Ashley. We're not. I only like her because she's not them girls who bitch at you 24/7."

"Not all girls do that."

"Yeah, show me on that don't and I'll apologize to you."

"I know one. Vanessa."

"Ha. She's the one that does the most."

"Not really. She loves and cares about you so much."

"Then she needs to prove it."

"How? You're the one who calls her names and stuff."

"Not my fault."

**With Vanessa on the phone with Josh.**

"I don't care about who you were with before." Josh said.

"Your not intimidated by Chris are you?"

"No. Why would I?"

"It's just really hard to meet a guy that isn't."

"I'm not."

"Good. We could get along just fine then."

"I'm glad. Can I pick you up and we go get some ice cream?"

"Sure. Be ready in 20."

**20 Minutes later.**

"I don't want to go in." Vanessa declared.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Chris is in there with my friends."

"Don't worry about them."

"I don't. It's his baby momma he's with."

"Oh. She's not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you."

"Well, you have to come in. You can't get stronger if you can't face him."

"Fine."

**They walk in and Ashley and Jared greet her. They decide to meet up later.**

"You guys could go sit with Vanessa if you want to." Chris said taking a drink of his milkshake.

"Why? We're sitting with you."

"No reason. Is she dated Josh?"

"I have no clue, why?" Ashley asked.

"I just heard he has a hard hand, if you know what I mean."

"No. I don't." Jared answered honestly.

"He hits girls Jared." Ashley answered for Chris.

"He does?" Jared asked looking back at him."

"I heard that. I have no clue how true it is. A couple of girls I've been with dumped him because of that reason."

"He's hit one of them?" Monica asked.

"That's how I interpreted.

"You going to tell Vanessa?" Ashley asked Chris.

"Why? If I even say anything to her about him she'll say that "I'm jealous" or that "I can't stand that she found somebody."

"I'll just tell her." Ashley replied.

**With Shailene and Darren playing guitar hero**

"at the drive in, in the old man's ford, behind the bushes, until I'm screamin' for more, down the basement, lock the cellar door, and baby, talk dirty to me." Darren sings and Shailene starts busting out loud.

"OMG." Shailene said playing the guitar to save her life.

**Darren sings more and they end up beating it.**

"Finally. That song was hard." Darren said.

"Your voice is hysterical."

"I can't sing."

"I know you can't baby." Shailene kisses his cheek. "But I love you the same."

_Ding dong_

"Pizza's here." Darren said running to the door.

Runs to the door also. "You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah. How much?"

"15.75." the pizza guy said.

"Okay." Darren digs in his pockets and pulls out money, and a piece of paper fell out. Shailene picks it up and it's a number.

"Thanks, you two have a good night."

"Thank you, you do the same." Darren replied back, shutting the door.


	29. A kiss upon her lips

**Around 2:30 in the morning, Chris gets woken up to this big banging on his bedroom window. It was Shailene.**

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked as Shailene is struggling through the window.

"Oh like a beautiful women doesn't climb in here every night." Shailene said almost falling.

"Woah." Chris said catching her. "Why are you climbing through the window when you could have called and asked me to open the door."

"Now you tell me."

"I didn't know you were going to be spider-man."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here?"

"I think Darren's cheating on me."

"Why do you think that?"

"I found this number."

"What? Let me see it." Shailene hands it to her. "I wonder who it is. Have you called?" Chris asked.

"NO. I don't want to find out."

"Fine. I'll do it." Chris said taking out his phone.

"No, Chris." Shailene said grabbing his phone.

"Yes. It's so you'll leave."

"Fine."

Chris dials the number and calls. No answer. So he calls again. Still no answer. "Whoever it is won't answer." Chris said giving back the piece of paper.

**Next day with Darren and Shailene at an ice cream pallor.**

"Hey, baby." Darren said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." she said quietly sitting down.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird." Darren asked.

"I'm just.. tired." Shailene replied.

"Okay." Darren said not convinced. "So, why are you acting so weird?"

"I said I'm not. Maybe you're acting weird." Shailene said in defense.

"I'm not." Darren said. "I'm not going to sit here and argue with you." Darren continued but Shailene interrupted.

"Fine. Then just take me home."

"Alright, I am."

**One the drive there, it was quiet. Darren eventually pulled into Shailenes' driveway and she got out and went inside without saying anything. With Ashley and Jared.**

"You know, you could go blind from playing video games." Ashley told Jared.

"Whatever." Jared said laying on his stomach on top of Ashley's bed.

"You can."

"You just want me to stop so we can talk." Jared said in defense

"Okay. I want to know what you and your guy friend was saying about me!" Ashley whined.

"He just asked me if we're still together." Jared said.

"Your such a liar!" Ashley demanded.

"No, I'm not."

"Just tell me." Ashley whimpered grabbing Jared's hand.

"Fine. He said you're hot. I told him you are. He said not to get rid of you and I told him I'll never get that stupid."

Ashley is looking pleased. "Aw, I love you."

"I love you too." Jared said hugging her back placing a kiss on Ashley's neck.

"I like that. Keep going!" Ashley demanded and Jared did as Ashley was telling him.

**With Vanessa at home.**

"Hey sweetie." Vanessa's mom said coming in sitting down.

"Hi mom." Vanessa replied texting.

"So, why aren't you hanging with your friends?"

"I don't know. No one's really doing anything."

"What about that one boy that came by that one day?"

"Oh. We went out a couple nights ago."

"Ah. You like this boy?"

"A little, mom. Why?"

"No reason. I was just kinda hoping that you and Chris were going to get together again."

"He has a baby mom. I'm not going to be with a dad."

"Yeah, but you love him don't you?"

"No. I don't, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Hunny, you can't turn off love."

"It wasn't love. It was a lot different then love."

**With Chris and Monica after Anthony fell asleep.**

"He never takes a nap after park."

"I guess he likes me." Chris said with a giggle.

"Yeah. He's not the only one." Monica replied with a smile.

"Really?" Chris said smiling too.

"Yeah." Monica leans in and Chris kisses her passionately. They kissed until Chris's phone went off. "Might want to answer that." Monica whispered.

"Your right," Chris up and answers his phone. It's a guy from school.

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight. Wanna come?" The guy said with a slur. He's been drinking Chris thought.

"Naw man. I can't. I'm kinda busy tonight."

"Alright."

Chris hangs up. "I shouldn't have answered." Chris said looking down.

"It's actually a good thing. I gotta get supper ready. So it'll probably be a good thing if you left."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll talk to you a little later."

"Yep. Chris I had a good time."

"I did too." Chris leaves.


	30. Drunken moments

**Chris ****snook**** Vanessa into his room. He went to lay her into his bed, before she got to the bed she threw up all over her self. He ended up having to take off her shirt and pants. He hurried and put one of his shirts on her. He finally got her under the covers within 20 minutes. The next morning, he woke up to her throwing up.**

"Hey, you okay? ah Chris asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah." Vanessa replied before her head was slammed into the toilet.

"You drank a lot?" Chris asked coming in.

"I guess so. I don't remember half of it." Vanessa said sitting back.

"That's not good."

"We didn't have sex did we?"

"No. I went to get you."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because.. I love you."

"I'm so sure."

"Don't believe me. Get your self presentable and I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Why?"

"I gotta go with Anthony. Thought you could come, but you don't have to you can just go home and get yelled at by your parents."

"Give me 20 minutes."

"I think I have some of your clothes still here." Chris replied heading for the door.

"Wait, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I get into your shirt?"

"I put it on you, you threw up on yours."

"You seen me naked?"

"No, you had a very sexy pink bra and underwear on." Chris said grinning walking out.

"Chris!" Vanessa yelled playfully.

**With Ashley and Hayden.**

"Do you know if Vanessa went to Derricks party last night?" Ashley asked.

"No, I don't know if she did or not. Why?" Hayden answered.

"He just texted me and told me that she was there drunk."

"That doesn't sound like her."

"Text her."

"I will." Hayden texted her.

**The conversation.**

Hayden's text, "Did you go to a party and get drunk?"

Vanessa's text, "Yeah, I did."

Hayden's text, "Oh, where are you at right now?"

Vanessa's text, "With Chris."

Hayden's text, "That's a surprise."

Vanessa's text, "Yeah I know."

**End.**

"She did go to a party and she's with Chris." Hayden said.

"Really? Why?"

"No clue."

**At school a week later. They're having their first football game. Josh came to the game.**

"Hey." Monica said coming up with Anthony.

"Oh hey. I thought you had work today?"

"No. I called off."

"Cool."

"We winning?"

"No. Down my two TD."

"Where's your friends?"

"They went to get them something to eat."

"Oh."

"What's up Anthony?"

"Nothing. Can I go down there and play with my cars?"

"Um sure. Stay close." Monica said.

"He'll be fine."

"I know."

Brittany walks over, "Hey, Chris."

"Hi, Brittany."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Chris looks at Monica and shrugs.

As Chris and Brittany walk away, the group comes back.

"Where's he going?" Jared asked.

"To talk to Brittany."

"She actually wanted to talk to him?" Vanessa asked sitting next to Ashley.

"Yeah, she asked him to talk." Monica replied.

**Over with Brittany and Chris.**

"I'm sorry." Chris said as soon as he sat down.

"For what?" Brittany asked sitting next to him.

"Cheating on you."

"Oh, it's fine."

"How is it fine?"

"It just is."

"I don't think so."

"It is, Chris. Look, I just wanted to clear the air."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about you and Vanessa. You two can't have a single conversation without arguing. I just don't want that to happen to us."

"It's not. Me and Vanessa have a lot more deeper problems."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good." Brittany smiles.

Chris smiles too, "I gotta get back, but I'll defiantly talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

**When Chris walked over no one said anything to him.**

"Who was that, daddy?" Anthony asked.

"One of my friends."

"Oh."

"She just a friend?" Vanessa mumbled.

"Matter of fact Vanessa, she is just a friend." Chris said all smart ass.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be her."

"Good." Vanessa.

Chris spots Josh, "Who the hell is this?"

"Chris!" Monica called out before smacking him.

"I just wanted to know." Chris replied.

"He's a friend of mine?"

"Yeah, right. Why is he here?" Chris asked.

"I invited him." Vanessa said.

"Oh, really? Okay, Vanessa."

"Okay, Chris."


	31. She drives me Crazy

**Chris, Monica and Anthony are walking to Chris's car.**

"She just makes me... crazy." Chris said to Monica.

"Because you love her Chris."

"Love is not what I feel for that women."

"If you two have so much sexual tension..." Chris stopped her before she could finish.

"Oh, we so dont have sexual tension."

"Yes, you so do. I bet if you ask her out or on a date, she would say yes."

"You don't know Vanessa."

They were about to get into Chris's car when an old boyfriend of Monicas' walks over. "Hey, I heard you were back in town."

Monica looked up and grabbed Chris's arm, "Come on Chris."

"Hey, all I want to do is talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Monica replied.

"So what!" the guy said stopping her.

"Bro, if she said she doesn't want to talk to you leave her alone." Chris said.

"This is none of you business."

"Chase, just leave us alone."

"Yeah, Chase. Leave."

"You think you're all big and bad cause you gotta baby with a hoe? Dude you ain't shit." Chase said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. "

"I wouldn't call her that if I was you."

"What the fuck you gonna do about it?"

Chris walks over to him but Monica stops him, "Chris, he's not worth it."

"You're not a hoe, Monica."

"I know, I just dont care about what he says." Monica said pulling Chris away. "Think of Anthony."

Chris looks at Anthony and him and Monica walks away.

**With Vanessa**.

"He just makes me so mad, mom."

"I know he does. That's love V."

"No it isn't mom. It was a lot different then this."

"What was so different?"

"He was different. He never called me names or did the things he done when he was with me."

"Maybe he just wants to be with you."

"He's dating his baby momma."

"He is?"

"People are telling me he is."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

Vanessa looks at her mom, "Or maybe I don't."

"Why are you acting like you hate his guts?"

"I do."

**With Ashley and Chris.**

"What do you want?" Chris said opening the door.

"I came here to talk."

"About what?"

"Vanessa."

"Well, I don't goodbye." Chris starts to shut the door.

"Stop, being a dick." Ashley said stopping the door.

"Why should I talk about her to you?"

"You love her. Are you dating Monica?"

"No. We're just very good friends."

"You sure?"

"Yes. That's the mother of my child. I'm trying to make a life with her."

"Good, why can't Vanessa be included."

"She doesn't want to be part of my life."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Duh, she says she hates me, that I'm the worse thing she ever did."

"She just misses you."

"No, she don't. She's glad I'm away."

"That's just what you think. Hey, the athletic banquet is coming up this weekend. Maybe you should ask Vanessa to be your date."

"That would be a mistake to waste my breath." Chris replied.


	32. Way Back When

**Vanessa goes to visit Monica.**

"Hey, Vanessa right?" Monica asks.

"Yeah. Could we talk or something?"

"Sure. Just quietly Anthony is asleep."

"Okay." They walk inside.

"So, are you and Chris together?"

"No. We're just very good things."

"Oh. I heard you were."

"You're actually the fourth person to tell me that."

"I am."

"Yeah. You still love him don't you?"

"It's complicated."

"He loves you a lot."

"How do you know?"

"He tells me all the time and he talks all the time about you."

"Does he really?" Vanessa asks Shocked.

"Yeah, he does."

"Oh. How did you two get together anyway?"

"Well..." Monica started.

_Flashback_

**_It was a block party for all the football players. Anybody and Everybody was there. It was wild. People were half naked running around. The music was blaring. There was beer cans everywhere. Some were dancing, playing cards, making out, in the pool, or sitting around bullshitting. Chris was actually dancing with two girls. Monica was sitting on the couch with a couple of her girl friends. _**_"Can you believe Chris?" **Asks one of the girls. The girl who asks was a girl Chris who recently had sexual content with. Monica was only there because her friends didn't want to go alone. She isn't a big fan of drinking but they told her it would probably be the only time she'd be invited to a big time party. So she did. About an hour later, Chris notices Monica looking at him. **"Hey, who's that?"** Chris asks one of his buddies.** "I don't know, never seen her before."** They all tell him. So he casually walks over. **"Hi." **Chris gives her a drunk smile.**"Hey."** Monica replied. **_

_**About an hour of talking, they go upstairs and instantly start making out. Chris lays Monica gently on the bed. They continue making out until Chris takes off his shirt and tries to take off Monicas'. **"What's wrong? Do you not want to?" **She shakes her head.** "No. I do." **She continues to let Chris take off her clothes. This is her first time, knowing that it's not Chris's it got pretty intimidating. They end up having sex.**_

_The end._

"Oh, so he pretty much pressured you?" Vanessa asks.

"No. I could've said no. I just wanted Chris to like me. I was afraid if I didn't, he would tell everyone that I chickened out."

"Then what two weeks later you found out you were pregnant?"

"No. About a month later."

"Your mom made you move?"

"Yeah. She thought that I would get treated differently if I was here."

"Oh."

**With the boys.**

"So where's the girls?" Chris asks shooting a 3.

"Ashley and Hayden are at the mall." Chace answered.

"Oh. Where's Darren and Shailene then?" Chris asked.

"No clue. I know they aren't together." Jared replied.

"They're weird. He loves her, she loves him. He isn't cheating, she thinks he is."

"Is he?" Shailene asks coming up.

"You never know about them." Chris answers not knowing it was her.

"You told me that he isn't."

"I don't know."

"It's whatever. I need you." Shailene tells Chris.

"For what?"

"Come with me."

"I'll be back boys."

Chris and Shailene walk around the park. "Please just tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Did he or has he?"

"I really don't know. Just ask the guy."

"I did. And of course he lied to me."

"How do you know that he's lying?"

"He can't look me in the eye."

"So what. That's a hard question to answer."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is. You don't understand how hard it is."

"I do."


	33. Saying Yes

Back with Monica and Vanessa.

"I'm still in love with him and everything I'm just worried that maybe him and I can't work out ever again." Vanessa explains.

"I don't know. I didn't know him, before I showed up with a baby, but I could tell he matured."

"I see him mature. He doesn't have a hoe on his arm every day."

"He don't have a hoe, period."

"He don't?"

"No. I told him, if he's going to sleep around do it when our son isn't with him."

"How'd he take that?"

"Better than I had thought. He agreed and I haven't seen him with another girl, he hasn't blown Anthony off for a girl."

"Oh." Vanessa replied shocked.

"I think it'll be better if you admit your feelings for him to him."

"Why?" Vanessa asks.

"There wouldn't be this whole 'what if' feeling." Monica says.

**Chris was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he should do. He wants Vanessa on his side, but don't know if she'll agree to go with him. He thinks of dressing nice when he asks. He doesn't want to dress too formal, but he wants to dress in ****maybe he should take a shower since football practice was earlier. After the shower he puts on this nice purple shirt with a dragon on it. "She always says I look nice in purple." Chris said aloud. He then puts on a dark pair of jordan pants and white jordan ****shoes, puts some calone on and he's ready to walk over and ask. He walks over knocks on the door and a guy answers it.**

"Hey." the guy said.

"Hi, is Vanessa here?" He asked confused trying to look for her.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. I guess come in."

"Alright." Chris walks in.

"Chris, hey." Vanessa's little brother comes in.

"Hey." Chris greeted.

"Dude, you should come in the kitchen with me."

"But I was waiting for..." He interupted Chris.

"No, Come on." He drags Chris in the kitchen where his mom and dad are.

"Who is that guy?" I asked whispering.

"I don't know some guy that asked her out." Vanessa's mom replied.

"She's going on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go talk to her. Do you guys mind?"

"No, go on ahead." Vanessa's dad says to Chris.

He runs upstairs and knocks on the door. "I'm almost..." she opens the door, "What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"For?"

"Please?"

"Fine." Chris walks in. "You look beautiful."

"But?" Vanessa aks waiting for a reply.

"But nothing." Chris said sitting on the bed.

"Usually, you don't give me a compliment without insulting me after."

"I'm not going to."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Chris I'm not going to play your guessing games, okay?"

"Me either. All I'm here is to ask you to be my date to the Athletic Banquet."

Vanessa looks shocked. "You want to go with me?"

"Yeah." chris replied standing up. "What do you say?"

"I'll think about it, okay."

"Okay with me." Chris said with a smile and walks out.

**With Darren outside Shailene. She won't open the door, so their yelling through it.**

"Tell me the truth, you cheated on me."

"No, okay! I never cheated on you." Darren exclaimed.

"Then why would you have a random number in your pocket?"

"Fine. This girl was flirting with me. She put it in my hand and I put it in my pocket."

"You never called her?"

"No!"

"How would I know."

"Trust."

Shailene opens the door with tears falling down her face. "I'm not trying to say that having a girls number in your pocket is okay. But you were wrong."

"I know. And I'm completly sorry."

"I missed you so much." Shailene mumbled running into his arms.

"I missed you too." Darren is hugging her. "Don't go behind my back and ask my best friend to tell you if I cheated."

"I needed to know."

"Just ask me next time."

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"You look beautiful." Jared said.

"Thank you."

"Could we go now?"

"No, J. This is important."

"How important is it?"

"Very. This is the dress I'm going to wear to the Banquet."

"Everyone of those dressed looked gorgeous on you."

"But which one stood out to you."

"All of em."

"I wish a girl was with me."

"Actually, the purple dress."

"What about it?"

"I liked it very much."

"Yay! So did I." Ashley said running to the dressing room.

**With Vanessa and her date.**

"Thank you." Vanessa said sitting.

"You're welcome." Ryan said sitting across from her. "You have a lovely family."

"Thank you. They're my whole life."

"I see. I'm glad that you came on this date with me."

"I'm glad I did too."

"Do you date a lot?"

"Not so much."

"Aw. You don't need to. Pretty girls like you always get into trouble and get hurt."

Vanessa smiles. "Thanks. I've been hurt a couple times. Haven't we all."

**Chris visits Monica at her apartment**.

"Hey, If I known you were coming I wouldn't have put Anthony down for a nap."

"It's okay. Let him sleep. I asked Vanessa on a date to the Banquet and she said yes!" Chris said excited.

"That's awesome!" Monica said.

"Yes. It is. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy for you."

"I' haven't felt this way for a while."

"I'm glad."


	34. Athletic Banquet

**With Vanessa.**

Vanessa is laughing at what Ryan had said. "No way." Vanessa mumbled in.

"Yeah. It was a good time." Ryan said taking a drink of his water.

"You're really fun to be around."

"Thank you. You are too." Ryan said smiling making Vanessa smile too.

"It's getting late."

"Oh, yeah it is."

Vanessa stood, "I had a good time."

"I did too."

**With Chris and Anthony.**

"Hey,dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow could we go to the park?" Anthony said not prounouncing tomorrow right.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up and we could go to the park."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome."

"Am I staying the night?"

"Yeah. Mommy had to work over time so you're gonna stay with me."

"Yay!" Anthony said excited.

Chris laughs as his mom walks in. "You ready for the movie?"

"Yeah."

**With Shailene and Darren.**

"Does your mom think I left?" Darren asked.

"I think." Shailene said in Darren's shirt.

"Oh." Darren said pulling Shailene down and kissing her.

"We can't. Not again."

"I know. I just wanted a kiss."

"Okay." Shailene said getting under the covers.

"Maybe I should go before your mom comes in."

"Yeah. You probably should."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye baby." Shailene said giving him a kiss.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." Darren leaves out the window.

The next day, Friday, people were so excited. The banquet that night and the day was going so fast. Last period of the day.

"Chris, who you going to the banquet with?" a kid asked.

"I'm going with Vanessa."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she dating Ryan Smith?"

"I don't know and I don't really care." Chris laughs as the bell rings.

Monica walks up to Chris. "Some guy asked me to the banquet." she mumbled.

"Really? Who?" Chris asked.

"A guy from Algebra."

"What did you say?"

"I told him no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a dress."

"I could buy you one."

"No. I'm watching Anthony tonight remember?"

"I'll call my mom. Come on. We're going to go get you a dress." Chris drags Monica out.

**With Ashley.**

"You're actually going with him?"

"Yeah." Vanessa replies.

"Why? It's not too late to say no." Ashley said.

"I can't. He was so excited."

"Point? He hurt you."

"I'm getting over it."

"What if its a way to break you and Ryan up?"

"He asked me before he knew about Ryan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

**Everybody is now arriving at the Athletic Banquet. They take pictures and everything. They sit threw 3 hours of awards being given out. It's now a dance.**

**Chris walks over to Vanessa and asks her to slow dance with him, she agrees.**

"I'm actually having a good time." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks. I'm glad." Chris said smiling as well.

"We haven't danced since the valentines day dance."

"Yeah, You're right!"

"That was a long time ago." Vanessa replied.

"Yes. That sure was." Chris answered back.

"Why can't things be like this?" Vanessa asked.

"Like what?"Chris asked.

"Us being civil and actually like each other."

"Things are complicated and have been for a while."

"I don't want it to be complicated anymore." Vanessa confessed.

"What's that mean?"

Vanessa lets a silent tear fall. "Nothing." Vanessa runs off to the bathroom.

**With Jared and Ashley**

"Vanessa just ran to the bathroom."

"Are you going to go find out what happened?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

**Ashley walks to the bathroom.**

"Hey, you alright?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know. I thought it was a good idea to come here with him."

"And now you don't?"

"No clue."

"What's that mean?"

"Thinks aren't they way they felt like they were."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris! I don't think him and I could be just friends anymore."

"You want to be more?" Ashley asks. Vanessa just looks at her.


	35. Bitter Feelings

**With Darren.**

"You're back together?" Asked a guy from school.

"Yeah. We are."

"Thought she hated you?"

"She didn't mean it."

"Oh thought she did."

"Nope."

"When do you have to be at the game?" Tyler asked.

"Before 6." Darren replied.

**With Shailene and Ashley.**

"Are you going to wear Darren's football jersey?"

"Yeah. His practice."

"Yay! So am I." Ashley said clapping.

Shailene giggles. "Is Vanessa going?"

"Yeah."

"Hayden?"

"She's suppose to meet us there."

"Oh. Cool."

**After the game, everybody goes to the after party.**

Chris walks over to Vanessa in the pool. "Could I talk to you?" Chris asked with a bit slur.

"Yeah, okay." Vanessa said, getting out and grabbing her towel. They walk to a silent spot. "What?"

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't. It was just a little sadness I had. I'm over it now."

"How?"

"Just am."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I love you." Chris blurted.

"Don't talk to me."

"Why?"

"You're drunk."

"I'm sober enough to be love you."

"Oh shut up."

"So you're not in love with me?"

"No. I'm not."

"I think you are." Chris said walking toward Vanessa.

"Chris.." Vanessa replied backing up against the pool house.

"What?" Chris mumbled. Vanessa could smell the alcohol.

"I..." Vanessa started but stopped.

Chris kisses Vanessa and she kisses him back. They end up back at Vanessa's kissing.

**_(this part gets kinda sexual)_**

Chris slams Vanessa against the wall kissing her and moaning. She's rubbing him and he's rubbing her. Chris takes Vanessa's shirt off kissing everywhere you could see, Vanessa just moaning. Vanessa takes Chris's shirt off. She then kneels down and starts to unbuckle his jeans letting his member bulge out. Vanessa pulls down his pants and stands up and kisses him. "My turn." Chris says grinning. He then takes her pants off and leads her to the bed. He kisses her as he gently sets her on the bed. He climbs on top of her. "I'm sorry." Vanessa mumbles. "Don't worry about that." Chris said. A couple minutes later, Chris is inside of Vanessa. Their moaning and screaming each other's name. Chris goes deeper and faster every second. They end up cumin to one another. Chris was laying facing the opposite side of Vanessa. Vanessa sits up. "Chris. You up?" Chris sits up as well. "Yeah. I am." "I don't want this to sound creepy or anything but I had a good time tonight." Chris chuckles a little. "Me too. You're on the pill aren't you?" "Yeah." Vanessa replied looking at Chris. "Good." Vanessa just got out of bed and starts getting dressed. "Where you going?" Chris asked. "For a walk." Vanessa replied. Chris stops her. "Wait. I understand that's not very attractive to say but I'm thinking about our odds." "Odds about what? When was the last time you asked any of the other bitches you fucked that question?" Vanessa asked pissed. "I upset you I know but look I wasn't ready for a kid then I got Anthony. I love him but I'm definitely not ready for another kid." Vanessa leaves and Chris follows her.

"Look, I understand that our love was different then anyone else. But I know damn well this isn't how love is suppose to be. Saying mean and hurtful things to each other and hating one another. We're not going to be perfect, I know. We'd be lying to each other if we tried. I thought we could work it out because it worked every time before." Chris said looking in her eyes.

"That's the problem. Theres stronger yet bitter feelings involved then before."

"I know."

"Chris, It's late I think it's time for you to go home."

Chris stares at Vanessa for a minute then gives up. "Fine. Goodnight, Vanessa." Walks over home and Vanessa goes inside.


	36. Vulnerable

**The boys all go to the courts to play basketball**.

"Me and Shailene are going to the pool this weekend, anyone want to go?" Darren asked.

"Count me and Ashley in. We'll just have to go get a new bathing suit." Jared replied.

"Me too, Jared." Chace said.

"I'll talk to Monica and see if she'll let me take Anthony. If you guys don't mind?" Chris asked.

"No, we don't. We understand that your a dad." Jared said.

"Yeah, bro. I wasn't going to tell you not to take your son." Darren said patting his shoulder.

"Okay. Cool, thanks guys." Chris said.

**With this girls watching a movie.**

"I would leave Jared in a heart beat to run away with Ryan Reynolds." Ashley said watching Just Friends.

"Me too." Hayden agreed.

"You wanna know who I'd leave Darren for?" Shailene asked.

"Who?" Vanessa asked.

"Vin Diesel."

The girls all scream. "Hell yeah." Vanessa said.

"Definitely."

"I would too." Hayden agreed as well.

**That night, Chris and Monica go out to eat.**

"Everybody wants to go to the pool tomorrow."

"They do."

"Yeah. Do you have to work?"

"Yeah. Only to 2."

"Okay. So I'll have Anthony?"

"Yeah."

"I was gonna take him. You could go if you want to."

"I might just come home and take a nap if you don't mind."

"No, go on ahead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You worked hard all week so you deserve to spend the Saturday afternoon asleep."

"I heard Vanessa left with you last night at some party."

"Yeah. So what?" Chris asked.

"Did you guys do anything?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. We had sex. Look, Monica I'm sorry..." Chris started but Monica interrupted.

"Chris, I don't care that you slept with her."

"You didn't want me to sleep around though."

"I don't. Vanessa and you love each other. I'm not going to stop that."

"You're really a great girl."

"Thank you."

**The next day at the pool. Everybody's swimming having a good time.**

"Come on Anthony let's get you something to eat." Chris said grabbing Anthony out of the baby pool.

"No, dad. I want to swim." Anthony yelled kicking.

"No, bub. You've been swimming all morning. It's time for you to get something in your stomach." Chris said making Anthony a sandwich

"Don't make him eat Chris if he isn't hungry." Darren said coming up holding hands with Shailene.

"He's gotta eat." Chris said sitting next to Anthony.

**With Jared and Ashley along with Vanessa.**

"So it's true?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. It's true."

"I knew it, Jared." Ashley yelled happily hitting Jared.

"It was mistake, Ashley." Vanessa says.

"Why?" Jared asks.

"He's just gonna control me with it."

"No he won't."

"Yeah. He told me his feelings for me."

"That's a good thing." Ashley says.

"No, it's not. If I ever told him my feelings I'd be left vulnerable." Vanessa confessed.

"That's not what you want." Jared asks.

"No. Then if we ever get back together, in the near future, then he'll try to make me vulnerable again."


	37. Nothing

**The next day, Vanessa walks over to Chris's house.**

"I knew you'd come back..." Chris said opening the door then surprised at what he found.

"Could we talk?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Come on in." Chris opens the door and she walks in.

"Look, the little thing we did a couple nights ago, was a hug mistake."

"It was?" Chris asked confused.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"It just was." Vanessa replied starting to walk out.

"You know what I don't get? You. You walk around with all these guys and none of them give a rats ass about you. Then when I finally tell you things I've had bottled up in me, and you say its a mistake."

"Chris, I don't know what to say."

"Tell me the truth."

"About what?"

Chris screams and Vanessa jumps, "How you fucking feel!"

"I can't."

"Why? Because it's fine if I'm hurt. But if your hurt I suffer."

"I'm leaving." Vanessa starts leaving.

"Fine, go. I don't give a shit.

Vanessa stops and turns around. "You know what I don't get? You say you love me, you say you care for me? The why'd you screw all the girls? Why'd you wait til NOW to fucking start a relationship? Vanessa yelled.

"I needed to sleep with them women." Chris said quietly.

"Why?" Vanessa asked throwing her hands in the air.

"To feel some self worth. I'm nothing to my family, friends, you. But to then girls I'm everything, even for 10 minutes."

"You're not nothing." Vanessa replied walking toward him.

"Oh really? Is that why you hate me? Is that why you can't touch me or love me again? Is that why my dad rather be with some whore then to be here with me and my mom?"

"You may think you're nothing. But your everything to that adorable boy."

"Anthony doesn't know me enough to hate me."

"He's not going to hate you."

"He will."

"He loves you."

"He will eventually get tired of me being around and then boom he'll hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't love me."

"I do." Vanessa kisses her.

**With Darren and Shailene.**

"Is there a reason we're taking a walk?" Darren asked.

"Because it's nice and I want to."

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want**"**

"We should go on a drive this weekend."

"Where?" Darren asked.

"I don't know. To a beach or something."

"Maybe we could rent a cabin and spend the the weekend in it instead."

"Maybe we could." Shailene said smiling.

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"So girls can just lay out all day and they don't think their day is a waste."

"No. Shut up. Girls wouldn't talk through it."

"You said I have to lay out with you. Or you wouldn't have sex with me."

"Is that really all you're doing here."

"Of course not. It's because I love you."

"Nice save."


	38. Beach date

**Still with Chris and Vanessa.**

Vanessa finally pulls away and they stay in each other's arms just staring at one another. "I uh.." Vanessa tried.

"That was... nice." Chris said with a small smile.

"Really nice." Vanessa muttered pulling her self away readjusting herself.

"Do you know what the hardest thing to do it?"

"What?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Vanessa giggles. "You're right."

"How about, we just casually date."

"What does that mean?"

"Not having sex or anything. Just you and I go out on dates and stuff."

"We're not dating other people?"

"No. We're not."

"Okay. I think I could do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Vanessa said sure of herself.

"Good. I'm totally glad." Chris said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"When would we ever go out?"

"Just whenever."

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. If this leads us to be normal, then I'll do it." Vanessa said giving him a smile.

Chris smiles. "Well I gotta get ready for Anthony to come over."

"Yeah, right." Vanessa replied.

"See you tomorrow." Chris said opening the door for Vanessa.

**With Chayden.**

"Baby, I'm sorry you got burnt." Hayden yells from outside of the bathroom door.

"Shut up." Chace yells, "I hear you giggling."

"I'm just.. I'm sorry but it is funny."

"I don't EVER want you to ask me to lay out with you ever!" Chace yells.

"We still going to go out?"

"Yes. But I'm going to be mad at you all evening."

"Fine. Be mad." Hayden said laughing.

**With Darren.**

"Vanessa just left?" Darren said coming in.

"Yeah." Chris said sitting down.

"You two cool?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Not so much."

"Why?"

"What if she don't want to get back together. What if I fucked everything up."

"Don't worry about that right now. Take everything one step at a time."

**That night with Darren and Chris along with Anthony.**

"Did you ever think maybe you weren't ready for a kid?" Darren asked.

"I did when I first found out. But then I thought about Monica. She did it by herself this whole time. Even if I wasn't ready at the time, I still had a responsibility."

"Yeah? I hope that's what I feel whenever me and Shailene decide to have a kid."

"It's going to be different for you though."

"How?"

"You actually love Shailene. I love Monica now but at the time I could have cared less. Maybe it was a good thing she kept her distance until I grew up a little."

"I think you grew up having him around."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're more serious."

Chris smiles, "Maybe you're right."

**That weekend, Vanessa and Chris are going to the beach.**

Chris walks over to V's house. "Hey, Vanessa home?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and get her. Is this your son?" V's dad asked.

"Yeah, this is my son." Chris said smiling.

"He's adorable."

"Thanks."

"Anthony you stay here I'll be right back."

"Okay." Anthony said.

Chris walks in and Vanessa is putting stuff in her bag. "Hey." Chris said smiling at her in short shorts.

Vanessa glances over. "Hey. Give me one more minute."

"Alright." Chris said walking over. "Need any help?"

"No. I got everything."

"Alright I got all the food so we're good."


	39. A Fresh Start

**Vanessa and Chris are just watching Anthony play.**

"How does it feel being a daddy?" Vanessa asked smiling at him.

"It feels great." Chris said with a smile.

"Good. I tell you a secret?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Chris said looking at her.

"I kinda wanted to be the first girl you had a kid with." Vanessa confessed. "I thought about it since freshman year."

"Really?" Chris asked surprised. "You could still be that girl."

"How? You already have a kid."

"Not my first kid. But you could be the last women I ever have kids with."

Vanessa smiles. "Maybe I will." Vanessa kisses him softly.

"Dad come in and play with me"" Anthony yells.

"Okay." Chris yells and takes off running toward the water.

**With Daren, Shailene at Shailene's family cookout.**

"Your dad loves me." Daren said sitting next to Shailene on the swing.

"Why? What did he say.? She asked.

"Nothing really. He introduced me to all the adults and patted my back." Daren said with a smile.

"You are the first guy that my dad liked."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good. I'm going to be the only guy too."

"Yay." Shailene said giving Daren a kiss.

**With Jared, Chace and some guys.**

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked,

"My buddy could get us into the strip club." One of the guys said.

"Naw. I'm not going." Chace declined.

"Why Chace?"

"Hayden would be pissed off at me."

"Who said she'll have to know?" Another guy asked.

"I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret" Chace confessed.

"Me either." Jared said.

"Come on. It's only one night."

Chace thought for a minute. "Fine let's go. But nobody speak a word." They all high five walking in the direction.

**With Vanessa and Chris watching the sunset by the beach.**

"It's so beautiful." Chris said.

"Yeah. It sure is."

"Like you." Chris said smiling.

"Shut up." Vanessa said pushing.

"I'm serious. You don't know how extreamly attractive you are."

"I think I know.

"No you don't."

"Maybe. I just don't feel like it sometimes."

"Well, you are. I love you. I truly love you. No matter what happens in life or wherever it takes us. I'm always going to be here."

A tear strolls down Vanessa's cheek and she quickly wipes it off. "Don't cry." Chris said comforting her

"I can't help it."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I tried, I actually tried on our relationship and I let it fall I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have said all that shit to you."

"Let's just promise not to let this relationship get bad. I was in a bad place and I promise not to go there again."

"I promise." Vanessa and Chris just hugged each other.


	40. College

**Three months later. Vanessa and Chris are out on a date.**

"Why'd you bring me to this restaurant? It's expensive." Vanessa said sitting down.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice tonight." Chris said sitting across from her.

"Oh."

"Could I ask you something?" Chris said getting impatient.

"Yeah. What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"I know we've been talking and going on dates. But we've never officially started to 'date'." Chris expressed.

"And?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Chris asked smiling.

"Yeah. I would love to be your girlfriend." Vanessa said grabbing Chris's hand.

Chris smiles and leans over and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, what do you want to eat?"

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"I know you went to a strip club with the guys." Hayden blurted.

"What? Chace said shocked.

"I know you tried to hide it from me too."

"I just didn't want you to get jealous."

"I wasn't. I'm not going to get mad either. You're a guy."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know. It's fine."

**With Darren and Shailene.**

"Do you want to watch this or this?" Darren asked holding up two movies.

"That one." Shailene said snuggling up to a blanket.

"Alright." Darren said getting into bed next to Shailene and Darren cuddles up to her.

"You're so warm."

"I know." Darren said smiling and kissing her head.

**With Chris and Vanessa later that night.**

"I had a good time tonight, boyfriend." Vanessa said smiling.

"Me too, girlfriend." Chris replied.

"It feels right."

"Yeah. It does."

"I missed you.. a lot." Vanessa confessed.

"I missed you too."

Vanessa hugs Chris. "Could we talk about a few things?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. What?"

"Did you ever sleep with anyone?"

"No. I've never slept with another boy besides you since the day we broke up." Vanessa said.

"Good. You'd tell me if you did, right?"

"Of course."

"Let's go in my room and watch a movie?" Chris asks.

"Alright. Let's go."

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"So you sent out a lot of college apps?" Hayden asks.

"Yeah. I hope I get into the one you do. I want to take you with me."

"Good. I want to go with you, wherever."

"Good." Chace kisses Hayden. "I love you."

"I love you as well."


	41. First Date

**Three months later. Vanessa and Chris are out on a date.**

"Why'd you bring me to this restaurant? It's expensive." Vanessa said sitting down.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere nice tonight." Chris said sitting across from her.

"Oh."

"Could I ask you something?" Chris said getting impatient.

"Yeah. What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"I know we've been talking and going on dates. But we've never officially started to 'date'." Chris expressed.

"And?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Chris asked smiling.

"Yeah. I would love to be your girlfriend." Vanessa said grabbing Chris's hand.

Chris smiles and leans over and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, what do you want to eat?"

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"I know you went to a strip club with the guys." Hayden blurted.

"What? Chace said shocked.

"I know you tried to hide it from me too."

"I just didn't want you to get jealous."

"I wasn't. I'm not going to get mad either. You're a guy."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know. It's fine."

**With Darren and Shailene.**

"Do you want to watch this or this?" Darren asked holding up two movies.

"That one." Shailene said snuggling up to a blanket.

"Alright." Darren said getting into bed next to Shailene and Darren cuddles up to her.

"You're so warm."

"I know." Darren said smiling and kissing her head.

**With Chris and Vanessa later that night.**

"I had a good time tonight, boyfriend." Vanessa said smiling.

"Me too, girlfriend." Chris replied.

"It feels right."

"Yeah. It does."

"I missed you.. a lot." Vanessa confessed.

"I missed you too."

Vanessa hugs Chris. "Could we talk about a few things?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. What?"

"Did you ever sleep with anyone?"

"No. I've never slept with another boy besides you since the day we broke up." Vanessa said.

"Good. You'd tell me if you did, right?"

"Of course."

"Let's go in my room and watch a movie?" Chris asks.

"Alright. Let's go."

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"So you sent out a lot of college apps?" Hayden asks.

"Yeah. I hope I get into the one you do. I want to take you with me."

"Good. I want to go with you, wherever."

"Good." Chace kisses Hayden. "I love you."

"I love you as well."


	42. Dinner with Dad

**The next day, Chris and Vanessa are laying down watching a movie.**

"My dad wants to to come to dinner tonight." Chris said closing his phone.

"Go." Vanesa suggested.

"I was planning on spending time with you and Anthony."

"Maybe we both could go."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah. I haven't met your dads girlfriend."

"I'll ask and see if I could bring you and Anthony."

**With Jared and Ashley. Jared runs and jumps in the pool.**

"Jared! Ashley Screamed. "You're going to get me all wet." Ashley's tanning.

"That's the plan." Jared winked.

"You're disgusting."

"I love hearing that from the women I love."

**Darren is with Shailene.**

"When you graduate, will we still be together?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. I don't want you to leave me."

"I will never leave you."

"We have a long time til college gets near."

"Not really. We have two months til school ends and 3 months of summer."

"Baby, calm down."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

**Back with Chris and Vanessa.**

"Sorry about the long ride." Chris said driving.

"No it's fine." Vanessa replied.

"You alright back there Anthony?" Chris asked.

"I think he's passed out." Vanessa giggles.

"Oh." Chris chuckles too.

"So, what's your dads' girlfriend like?"

"She's nice. I don't know her all that well."

"Oh. How about her kids?"

"Their my fathers too."

"Right."

"Ones like my age and the others are younger."

"That's nice,right?"

"No. It's not."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

Chris sighs. "It's not your fault. I just don't like talking about them. I usually go see my dad and go home without having a conversation with them."

"Oh."

**Chris eventually gets to his dads. They're now sitting at the dinner table, no one is talking.**

"Dad, why is it so quiet?" Anthony asks breaking the silence.

"I don't know, bub." Chris said looking at Vanessa.

"So, Chris," Sammi asks. "How is school for you?"

"It's good. I'm having a lot of fun, it being Vanessa and mine last year."

"Have you thought about college?"

"Well, of course he has. He's going to KSU." His dad said smiling.

"Dad, I'm not going to KSU."

"Why not?"

"I have a kid now. I have to think about him and me going off to some college and leaving him and Monica behind isn't part of the plan."

"Chris.." Chris's dad started.

"No, dad. I'm done talking about it." Chris gets up and walks outside. Vanessa follows him.

"Babe."

"No, Vanessa. I've been trying my hardest to try to be a good father, a good boyfriend. I work my ass off twice as hard as anybody else and I have to hear shit from my father for not going to some stupid fucking college. I'm not doing it."

"Chris, you're a wonderful father and a hell of a boyfriend. Everyone loves you. You're dad wants whats best for you."

"He doesn't know what I want."


	43. A disagreement

**Chris came downstairs with Anthony and his mom was making breakfast.**

"Hey bud. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Anthony shouted.

"Alright. Chris, how long have you have him?"

"All weekend. Monica is working over time."

"Ah. Well little man I'm making you pancakes." Chris's mom said cooking.

"Mom? Does it matter to you what college I go to?"

"No, honey. As long as you go and make something of yourself."

"Dad and I got into an argument. He wants me to go to the same college he did. I can't with Anthony."

"Baby, your father wants you to have a better life then him and I. We struggled our whole lives until he got that fancy job."

"I know."

"We both don't want you to struggle."

"I won't. I'm going to go to a community college right now."

"That's fine. As long as you're doing what you love."

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Ashley?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get married someday?"

Ashley looks at him,"Sometime in my life, I do."

"What if we got married... tomorrow?"

"Why are you asking about this?"

"I just want to make sure that it's going to be me and you forever."

"It will be."

"Because, I don't think I could start over again."

"You won't. It's me and you."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you more."

**With Darren and Shailene in her room.**

"So, is your parents paying for college?" Shailene asked.

"They are actually."

"Well that's good."

"Sure. I have money saved up so I can rely on my self through out."

"Are you still going to work?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Have you been thinking about getting a job?"

"Kinda."

"You should."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's better when it's your money."

"Oh. Could we go to the movies with your money?"

Darren smiles. "Actually we could."

Shailene smiles. "Yay!"

**With Jared and Chace.**

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Have you told Ashley?" Chace asked.

"No. She'll probably dump me."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I shouldn't have."

"It'll be fine."

**With Monica and Chris.**

"There's this college for teen moms."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They watch the kids while the parents are at school."

"So, what?"

"We live in the dorms and go to school."

"That's cool. Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Just one thing."

"What?"

"You won't be able to see Anthony."

"What? Why?"

"It's for SINGLE moms."

"You are a single mom."

"With no help from the fathers."

"That's bull."

"Chris..."

"No, Monica. How the hell am I going to see him?"

"That's why I'm not sure if I'm going to do it."

"So what is it like a day care."

"Kinda. We get to live like actual teenagers in college."

"Just I have no way to see him."

"I can still come see you on the weekend."

"I want to be able to see my son whenever I want."

"This would be good for both of us though."

"How?"

"We'll both be able to experience college. Not community."

"I have my mind made up."

"Chris."

"No."

"You can go to a real College."

"What if I don't want to."

"Why?"

Chris just looks at her.


	44. Things going well

**Chris goes to see Vanessa.**

"Everything okay?" Vanessa asked laying down.

"No. I just need a hug." Chris said pulling Vanessa up and hugging her tightly.

"I kind of need a hug as well." Vanessa confessed.

"Thank you for the hug."

"You're welcome."

"What did you do today?" Chris asked laying next to her.

"Just watched some t.v, being lazy. You?"

"I talked to Monica today."

"Really? About what?"

"She asked why I don't want to go to an actual college."

"Why don't you?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"...What if I can't control myself?"

"Around other girls?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you won't?"

"I don't think I will."

"Chris, you're all grown up. You'll be fine."

"But what if I think so, then I meet a girl that I feel attracted to and I do something."

"You're not attracted to me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Why would you be attracted to someone other then me?"

"Vanessa, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Look, I'm trying to be honest. You're not trying at all."

"I am too."

"No. You're not. Let's just stop! I don't want to argue okay."

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa gives Chris a kiss.

**Later that night, Monica called Chris.**

"Hello." Chris answered.

"I'm going to go to do online classes for that college. They said I'll be able to attend if you are able to see him only on Tuesday wed. and Thursday then the weekends"

"That's awesome. You talked to the Councilor?"

"Yeah. Could you do that?"

"Alright. Whenever you want me to do. I'm still thinking about community. Some online classes too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe do some online and go to classes in the morning or something."

"Good. What about Vanessa?"

"I don't know what she's doing. I want her to go to college."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I don't want her life to be set back because of me."

"I understand."

"I wish she did."

**With Darren and Shailene.**

"So, you figure out what you want to do with college?" Shailene asked.

"I want to go close to here and then you come next year."

"Like where?"

"I don't know."

"Have you talked to Chris about his plans?"

"No. I don't really talk to him anymore."

"Why?"

"He's always busy with his son, I'm busy with you."

"You should never be busy with me to hang out with your best friend."

"But I am."

"Tomorrow, you're going to go do something with him."

"Fine. I'll call him right now."

**Next day at school.**

"Hey baby." Vanessa said kissing Chris.

"Hey."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to pick up Anthony after school then I'm going to go out to eat with Darren."

"So Shailene isn't busy?"

"Nope. At least I don't think so."

"Good. I'm going to go out with the girls."

"Awesome. There's Monica, I gotta got ask her what time I'm picking up Anthony."

"Alright." Chris walks away.

"Ashley! Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I don't know, to eat or something. We could go to my house rent a movie."

"Sure. I'll talk to Hayden."

"Cool. I'm going to invite Monica, alright?"

"Yeah, awesome."

**That night Chris is picking up Anthony.**

"Vanessa called me and asked for me to hang with her friends."

"Cool. You going?"

"I have work."

"Go after work."

"I don't know Chris. What if they don't like me."

"My friends hung with you before."

"I know. But this is without you."

"Just go. Have fun. I'll keep him tonight so you could stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll have a blast."


	45. Crashing Down

**Chris and Vanessa are having a movie night. Their making out heavily.**

Vanessa pushes Chris away gently. "What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I told you, we're not going to have sex."

"Since when was making out sex?"

"Chris."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay here with you instead of going off to college."

"Why?"

"I love you."

"Vanessa, I ruined one life I'm not letting you stay here."

"You're not letting me? Since when have I ever asked you to do anything?" Vanessa kinda yelled.

"I'm not going to just sit here and let you blow your life away for me!" Chris raised his voice a little.

"What if I want my life to blow for you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm not going to let you!"

"How would you stop me?"

"I'd leave you."

Vanessa's heart sank. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No, not unless you go to college."

"Get out of my house!" Vanessa yelled causing her parents to go to the door way.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm simply saying I don't want you to follow me around. I want you to experience life."

"I said get the fuck out of my house." Vanessa screamed and shoved Chris.

"Fine. Whatever. Bye." Chris leaves and Vanessa just starts crying."

"Honey, what happened?" Vanessa's mom comes in and hugs Vanessa.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Are you guys over?"

"I don't know mom. I don't want to leave him behind."

"Why?"

"I can't trust him just yet. Him here with many women without me."

"He's not the old him."

"He'll slip up. That's what everybody says."

"If you can't trust him, why stay with him?"

"I can. I guess I can't trust myself."

"You don't trust yourself?"

"No. I'll probably cheat on him."

"You won't. Even if you make a mistake, it'll make you and Chris stronger."

"How?"

"I don't know."

**With Darren.**

"So you two broke up?"

"Actually, I have no clue what it is." Chris answered.

"Go talk to her." Darren told Chris whose pacing.

"I can't, she kicked me out of her house."

"Because you hurt her feelings."

"I didn't know what else to say."

"Not that."

"Darren, can you say something that'll make me feel at least a little better."

"No. There is nothing that will."

"You're not a very good friend."

"Wouldn't I be? I opened the door when I was asleep."

"At 10? You never go to bed early."

"You're right. I was just up."

"Do you think me wanting her to go have a better life without me, makes me selfish?"

"How would that make you selfish?"

"Don't answer the question, with a question."

"I think she thinks you don't want her around."

"I do. I wish I could be able to go live in a dorm room and be around all new friends was my life. But it's not."

"You want her to be far away?"

"I don't want her to be."

"Dude, that's something you both gotta figure out."

"Yeah. I understand your situation too."

"What situation?"

"Come on. Shailene is only a junior this year, you're going off to college with one more year then she's by your side."

"So?"

"How do you know that your not going to meet someone?"

"Love. I love her and I know she loves me. There's always going to be someone who catches my eye, but she's caught my heart."

"Alright enough of this loving. Too much loving in this room."


	46. Family

**Its been a week since Chris and Vanessa talked about their fight. The gang all knows they're broken up. Chris and Monica are at a Monicas.**

"So, I got a phone call yesterday."

"What about?"

"My family, well my moms sister, just moved back here." Monica said to Chris.

"And?"

"They want to meet you."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"They know we're not together?"

"Yeah. They know I left to move back. My parents, I guess, are coming back as well."

"When?"

"Next week."

"So, they're going to be coming around."

"Well, of course."

"I'm going to have to meet them too?"

"Yeah. My mom is going to have a cookout."

"Oh."

"You don't want to meet them?"

"I do. I just don't know if their going to like me. I did get their daughter pregnant."

"It's not all your fault. You don't have to."

"No. I want to, I do."

"Alright. When were you going to tell me about you and Vanessa?"

"That's not a very good subject right now."

"Why's that?"

"I don't understand why she broke up with me. She told me to leave then later that night she said we're not going to see each other."

"You text her back?"

"Yeah. She didn't text me."

"Then go talk to her."

"What am I suppose to say? Vanessa I don't know why you dumped me but it's okay."

"Try being nice to her."

"You think I wasn't being nice to her?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to."

"Chris, just be honest with her."

"I have been. She's been the only girl I could be honest with."

"Good. Keep it that way."

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Graduation is going to be so emotional." Ashley confessed.

"Why? It's just another milestone in our life."

"Shut up. You're not excited, scared or sad?"

"I'm excited but I'm not going to sit there and cry."

"I am. I'mma be balling my eyes out."

"You'll be all right."

**With Darren and Chris.**

"So why'd you stop by?"

"I was actually trying to buy time."

"Buy time for what?"

"To avoid talking to Vanessa."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I don't wanna talk to her."

"Then don't."

"I promised Monica I would."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm going to. There's no reason for her to break up with me and be all mad at me for nothing."


	47. Miscommunication

**Chris walks over to Vanessa's house after school holding hands with Anthony.**

Vanessa's mom is walking out. "She's in her room, go ahead in."

"Thank you."

"Hi Anthony." Vanessa's mom smiles.

"Hi." Anthony waves climbing the steps.

Chris walk in Vanessa's room she's doing homework. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"About what?"

"Why you broke up with me."

"You were going to do it anyways."

"Who said?"

"Debbie."

"Debbie Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you care about what she said?"

"She told me that you were talking about me in gym and said you wish you could work things out with Monica."

"Why would I want to work things with Monica? I don't love her, I love you."

"You said you do love her."

"I love her in a different way then I love you. It's weird. But I do love you."

"So you were never planning on?"

"Of course not. See we broke up because you were jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come here." Chris pulls her up and gives her a hug.

"Again, I'm an idiot."

"Why do you do that? Why do you always have to take in what everybody says?"

"I don't have a very good confidence."

"If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be with you right now."

"I know."

"Come on. Let's go out."

"Like to eat? 'Cause I'm starving."

"I starving too, dad." Anthony blurts.

"Fine. Let's go."

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"Will you marry me after high school?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I don't know.

"Shouldn't us being together since the 8th grade be enough for you?"

"Jared, I love you, I do. It's just that maybe I want to see how everything goes."

"In case you meet somebody else?"

"Not that. In case we don't want to be with each other our whole lifes."

"I want to be with you my whole life and forever after."

"Maybe I don't feel the same."

Jared's taken back. "What?"

"Nothing. I have to go." Ashley gets up and leaves.

**With Darren and Shailene.**

"My ex boyfriend was Matt Patterson."

"How long did you two date?'

"Three months."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I didn't like him after a while."

"What did he do?"

"He was clingy. Like he would text me, non stop til I either replied or called."

"Did you tell him to back off?"

"Yeah. He then accused me of cheating."

"Damn. I'm not too clingy am I?"

"No. I like that you give me my space and I give you space."

"I know right. I couldn't deal with having to be around you all day everyday."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'd just feel like I couldn't breath."

"Oh. Yeah you better say something nice now." Shailene smiled.

"You know I love you."

"Yeah. I do know that."

"Good."

"Who else did you date?"

"Josh White."

"From Crooksville?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you date him? He's a dick to girls."

"Yeah, I thought that was kinda sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wasn't a dick all the time, only sometimes. At the right moment too."

"Maybe I should start being a dick."

"No. I like you just the way you are."

"I just want to be sexy for you."

"Believe me, you're sexy for me."

"I just don't want you to not like me."

"I love you. It's not gonna happen. And Plus you don't have to be so disappointed and jealous of my ex's. Their nobody's."

'"How long did you date Josh?"

"6 months."

"Are me and you the longest relationship you're had?"

"Yeah. We are."

"Awesome. Me too." Darren gives her a kiss.

"I'm not even going to ask about you and your past relations."

"It's not that many."

"More for you to not remember their names."

"True. There's only one that matters."

"Me, I know." Shailene giggles.


	48. Crying

The Next day, Jared asks to talk to Chris before practice.

Chris walks in, "What's up, Jared?"

"I think Ashley broke up with me?"

"Think? You don't know? You're in the same boat I'm in.. or was."

"I'm serious. She don't want to be with my for the rest of her and my life."

"Do you blame her? You're acting like a pussy." Chris expressed.

"I love her Chris. What if somebody says to leave Vanessa alone?"

"Fuck them. That's my girlfriend."

"Exactly."

"But if she don't want to be with you, why make her? She's saying that not somebody else."

"I'm not making her do anything, I want answers."

"How about I talk to her."

"Would you?"

"Yeah. I would."

"Thanks you're my best friend."

"Thanks. You're mine too." Chris leaves to find Ashley. Vanessa come about a minute later.

"Chris in here?"

"Nope, he went to go find Ashley."

"For what?"

"Her and I broke up."

"Aw I'm sorry, Jared."

"It's fine. Really. It is."

"You'll be together in no time."

"Think so?"

"Oh yeah."

"When did you and Chris get back together?"

"Last night.

"Cool, you two okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

"Good. I thought me and Ashley would be together longer than you and Chris. No offence."

"It's fine. I thought so too."

**With Chris.**

"How do you not know if the man you love is the man you want to be with for the rest of your life?"

"The thought of forever is scary to me."

"You don't think he's scared?"

"What does he have to be scared of?"

"A guy is scared of a lot more things than you think."

"Like what?"

"If you're going to be honest and true to him. If you're thinking about bailing on him when times get ruff. Pretty much everything you're scared of."

"I doubt that."

"Oh really? I'm scared to death about what to do when I go off to college. How am I going to go to college, work, see my son, and somehow make time to see Vanessa."

"You have a lot on your plate."

"Yeah. Then I gotta worry about making Vanessa happy so that she don't go running to another dude to make her happy."

"Chris, I never said you don't have a lot to worry about."

"No but you're acting like you got it bad. If you didn't want to be with man you should have told him then lying to him."

"I don't Chris! Happy. I'm bored out my mind with him. I've been with him for 4 years and we've ran out of things to talk about 3 years ago."

"You shouldn't have led him on."

"I thought it would get better. Everyday was like the next. I love him, Chris, I do. I just can't do it anymore." Ashley sits on the steps and starts crying.

Chris walks over and hugs her. She cries on Chris's shoulder. "It's fine. Don't cry," Chris pauses for a moment, "I'm not into girls crying."

Ashley giggles a bit, "You're so sweet." Ashley says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you into saying things you didn't mean."

"It's not that. I just never told anybody. I held it in."

"Ashley, I'm here if you ever want to tell somebody something you don't want anyone else to know."

"I know. Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	49. Meeting Daddy Chris

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"Halloween is coming up. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. My mom is making me take my little brother."

"Oh maybe I could get my litte brother and we could go together."

"Yeah. That'll be nice." Chace replied.

"Do you wanna go to that haunted house?"

"What haunted house?"

"This haunted house at the park."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we could get everybody to go."

"Vanessa don't like haunted houses."

"She'll have Chris."

**With Chris and Vanessa driving to school.**

"Wonder how today is going to go." Chris through out there.

"I don't know. Hopefully very well. I'm glad we're together again."

"It wasn't like we broke up." Chris chuckled.

"I know. But I'm sorry."

"Vanessa just stop jumping to conclusions and just believe that we're in it for life."

"I know that now."

"I love you, Vanessa."

"I love you too, Christopher."

As Chris and Vanessa departed their separate ways, A familiar girl comes up next to him. "Hey, Chris." Sky replies quietly.

"Hey," Chris yells hugging her, "Where have you been?"

"I started to live with my father and I moved back with my mom."

"Oh glad your back. How about your brothers?"

"With my dad. They didn't want to come back."

"Thank god. Damn I missed my friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Boy I got a lot to tell you."

"What else is new," Sky giggles. "What's the news?"

"I've got a son."

"Vanessa's?"

"No," Chris shuts his locker, "Come on. I'll tell you everything."

**Later.**

"So are you happy with your life right now?" Sky asked.

"Yes, very. I'm just trying to take care of my son."

"That's good. I'm happy that you are getting better."

"I'm glad too."

Vanessa walks up. "Okay, I got the perfect place to take you tonight."

"I got Anthony tonight."

"So, he could come."

"With us? We've never went out with him."

"We can tonight."

"Fine. Where?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." Vanessa kisses him and runs off.

**With Vanessa and Ashley.**

"I hope he likes where I'm taking him."

"Yeah, he will. He'll be so surprised."

"He use to before we got together."

"True. I haven't told anyone."

"Me either."

"When you going?"

"At six."

**With Chris and Monica afterschool.**

"So, you two are going out... with Anthony?"

"Yeah. She wants to take me somewhere and she said for me to take him with us."

"Alright. I'll be off at nine."

"Okay. I want to talk to you, do you have to go?"

"No. I got a few minutes, why?"

"I got a job offering."

"Doing what and by who?"

"Working as a car mechanic, and my moms' new boyfriend"

"You know nothing about cars." Monica giggles.

"Yeah. I know. But I can be trained."

"What's the catch?"

"It pays good hours almost as much as that stupid job I had filing papers."

"Chris, what's the catch?"

"It's changing hours. I'm not working on weekends and during the night."

"What are the hours?"

"See, I told him I can't work as much as the other guys because of Anthony and school and he said that's fine."

"What are the hours, Chris?"

"Monday through Thursday, three thirty to ten."

"Oh. When do you start?"

"Next week."

"So, we have to work out a different schedule."

"Yeah. You always work four to nine, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can possibly see if my mom could watch him on Wednesday."

"Okay. I could ask my mom to watch him on the other days."

"If not, I bet if we pay your sister, she could."

"What fifteenth year old wants to watch a three year old?"

"For fifteen bucks a week, any." Chris chuckles.

"Chris, I don't know. I already have to much on my mind with trying to pick him up from pre-school."

"It's going to be okay. I'll get paid more."

"What about weekends. I always work weekends."

"I'm off on Friday through Sunday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Monica, I wouldn't have taken this job if I knew we couldn't handle it."

"Okay. This Saturday, my parents are having that cookout."

"They still want to meet me?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I have two days to get them to like me."


	50. Touble at Dinner

**Chris is in the process of getting dressed when Monica walks in.**

"You smell good."

"Thanks. Blue shirt or purple?

My parents aren't going to care what color shirt you should wear." She replied sitting on Chris's bed.

"Purple. My shoes are going to be purple."

"Chris. Calm down."

"I can't. I want them to like me."

"They would. They have no choice." Monica smirks.

Chris smiles. "Fine. I'm a little nervous."

"I see that. Just be calm and stay calm."

"I'll try."

**With Darren and Jared.**

"It's still kinda weird that you asked me to come hang out."

"Yeah. We haven't hung out in a while."

"We've never hung out."

"Right. Why not?"

"Because I'm Chris's friend and you and him don't really hang out."

"Oh. That's right. We should all hang out sometime."

"You miss Ashley don't you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"For one, everybody does. And for two Ashley told Shailene."

"And you two just sit around and talk about me?"

"I was at Shailenes' when it happened."

"Oh. I do miss her."

"I understand your pain."

"No you don't."

"No I don't, dude."

**With the girls.**

"Vanessa, where's Chris?" Ashley asked.

"With Monica at her moms."

"Oh."

"They get along? Her mom and Chris?" Hayden asked.

"They're all meeting."

"Oh. I see."

"He's like super nervous." Vanessa said.

"Is he? He wants to make a good impression huh?" Shailene asked.

"Yeah. I told him they respect him for what he does for his son."

"Yeah, hell, everybody does. You could tell he loves that little boy." Ashley replied.

"Yeah you can. He's so good to him." Hayden agreed.

**With Chris and Monica.**

"Mom, dad, everyone, this is Chris." Everybody greets Chris with a handshake.

"Hi." Chris greets them.

"Sit down." Monica's dad replies.

"Okay. Thanks." Chris sits down next to Monica.

"We've heard a little about you."

"Same here."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Good. That means somewhere you care a lot about my daughter."

"Yes, sir. I do."

"But you're not together."

"Dad."

"With all do of respect, Monica and I don't have them type of feelings for one another."

"Then why lay down?"

"Dad, next conversation."

"Fine."

"How's school going for you Chris?" Monica's mom asked.

"Very well. Thanks."

"You graduate this year too."

"Yeah. I do."

"That's so exciting."

"Yeah. It is."

**After dinner, Monica and Chris are sitting on the porch talking.**

"You're not upset about what my dad said are you?" Monica asked.

"Of course not. I'm fine. Makes me think though."

"About what?"

"Why there isn't feelings for me and you."

"I don't know. It probably won't work that way."

"It probably won't."

"It works like this anyway. Why change it?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm not trying to."

"Good. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. I had fun. I know your dad has some mixed feelings for me but it'll get better."

"Yeah, it will."

"I'm going to say goodnight to Anthony and head home."

"Okay." They both stand up and Monica and Chris give each other a hug and they walk inside."

**Chris walks into Vanessa's room and lays next to Vanessa's sleeping body.**

Vanessa wakes up and turns around, "Oh hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's only 8:50. Why are you in bed?"

"I don't know, boredom."

"Well, let's get unbored and do something."

"How was the dinner?"

"Great. Her dad kinda has a grudge in getting their daughter pregnant but he'll come around."

"I think any great father would."

"True. Enough of them. What did you do today?"

"Hung out with the girls."

"Sounds fun. I hope you had fun today."

"Good thing I did."

"I'm going to let you sleep."

"Wait, stay here. Please?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes. My dad won't be home from work til midnight and my mom is at my aunts til 10."

"My mom is actually home alone."

"No she's not. She's with her new boyfriend."

"Oh. He's over there."

"Yeah. I seen him over there."

Chris looks through the window, "Yeah, he's over there."

"You going home?"

"Hell no. I'm going to text my mom and tell her I'm staying with you."


	51. Karaoke Club

**With Vanessa, Chris and Anthony a couple days later.**

"You took me to a Karaoke club?"

"Yeah. I know how much you love to sing. I haven't heard you sing."

"That's because I don't anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I have a lot better things to do."

"Maybe you should do the talent show this year."

"Why?"

"It'll be awesome if you do it."

"Yeah, dad. Do it." Anthony said to Chris.

"I don't know what I'll even do."

"I don't know. Have Darren and Jared join you."

"Did you know they hung out the other day?"

"No. I didn't know they were friends."

"They are. They just never hung out before."

The man introduces everybody. Chris is up after this women.

"You're up next."

"Yay."

**A couple weeks later, Monica and Chris are shopping at the mall.**

"I can't believe he's turning 4 next month." Chris replies.

"I know." Monica agrees.

"I wish I could have been there.. to help."

"I'm sorry. I robbed that of you."

"Don't be. I was a dick then, I probably wouldn't have been there for you."

"At least I would have gave you that option."

"I wouldn't have tooken it."

"I bet you would have. You've changed for the better I bet you would have changed."

"Maybe you're right. But you're here with him now, and I'm living in the now."

"What are we going to get him?"

"I don't know how about a separate one then we get a big one together?"

"Just one?"

"A few." Chris smiles.

"Good idea. What type of big toy are we going to get him?" Monica asked looking at some toys.

"I have no clue. A bike? A rechargeable truck?"

"My mom was planning on getting him a bike."

"Oh cool. Maybe a truck?"

"Yeah. Sounds nice. Let's look around first."

"Alright."

**With Vanessa walking back from practice.**

"Where's the boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"With his baby momma, Nick, Why?"

"He spends a lot of time with her."

"They have a kid together."

"You were never this bitchy when we did what we did." Nick winks.

"All we did was made out. Nothing more."

"Right around the time you and Chris were together, right?"

"No, not even close."

"At Ryans' party."

"I was drunk off my ass. I only remember making out with you."

"Chris came to your rescue."

"He always does."

"Except when it comes to sex, right?"

"What's that matter to you?"

"Think about it, you two aren't having sex. Which means he's fucking his baby momma?"

"I know better than to listen to you."

"Really? Since when has Chris ever gone without having sex?"

"He's a changed man."

"Oh because he says."

"No. Because I know he has. I have no clue why I'm standing here listening to you."

"Because you know what I'm saying is true."

"Actually, it's not."

"Come on, Vanessa. How about we go show Chris what he's missing?"

"How about no."

"Alright. Whatever girl." Nick walks away.


	52. Nick

**When Vanessa seen Chris pull in she ran over to him.**

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Vanessa leaps into his arms.

"I just missed you so much." Vanessa replied before kissing him compassionately.

Chris pulls away, "What's wrong? You're never this.."

"Never this what?" Vanessa said angrily.

"Exactly. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just that, Nick Jones was talking to me today and he said some horrible things."

"Like what?"

"That you're not getting any so your going after someone else."

"Vanessa."

"I know, I know. I didn't listen but we haven't slept together."

"We made a promise to each other remember?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"So forget about them."

**With Jared and Darren at the mall.**

"Hey, dude. That girl has been staring at you since we walked in here." Darren replies to Jared.

"How do you know?"

"It's a player instinct to look at all the girls in the room."

"What about Shailene?"

"Difference. Look at, go home to."

"Right."

"Go talk to her."

"No. She's not my type."

"So. Still go talk to her."

"Darren."

"Alright fine. Just stand there and let her stare at you."

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"Did I say go marry the girl? No. I said go TALK to her."

"I don't think I could."

**With Ashley and Shailene.**

"You do miss him huh?"

"No!" Ashley blurted.

"Yes, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be here worrying about what he's been doing with Daren.

"I just worry about him."

"It's fine. You're aloud to, Ashley."

"He's been hanging out with Daren?"

"Yeah, a lot lately."

"Why?"

"Probably the same reason you're here with me."

"To get information?"

"No. To keep yourself busy." Shailene giggles.

**The next day.**

Chris walks down the junior hall. Shailene sees him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Nick. You seen him?"

"No. Why are you looking for him?"

"He keeps talking to Vanessa and I want him to leave her alone."

"He's been talking about her. How they slept together around the time you and her was together."

"I wouldn't believe that."

"I don't."

"Good. You see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Gotcha."

**During Lunch, Nick catches Chris at his locker.**

"You been looking for me?"

"Yeah. Why are you fucking with Vanessa."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I'm pretty sure we fucked once and that was it."

"You didn't fuck."

"Yeah, we did."

"If you did, she would have told me. She said you guys made out, nothing more."

"Don't believe me."

"I learned this past four years not to believe a single damn thing any of you people say."

"It's your heart being lied to." Nick walks away.

**After school.**

"Chris," Vanessa yelled running to Chris, "We're meeting at the Point."

"Alright. I just gotta take Monica to drop off Anthony then we'll be there."

"Okay, cool."

"You coming home with me?"

"No, the girls want to hang out together before."

"Alright," Chris gives her a kiss, "Love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa runs to Ashley's car.


	53. The Haunted House

**With Chris and Monica dropping Anthony off at Monica's parents the night before Halloween.**

"Chris, thanks for letting us watch Anthony. And for taking our daughter out. She needs to get out."

"I tell her that everyday."

"Good. She just goes to school, takes care of Anthony and goes to work."

"Yeah. Thanks for watching him."

"It's no big deal. You won't get here til after 11, so don't worry about picking him up. We can keep him til tomorrow."

"Try telling that to Monica."

"Oh, believe me. I'm her father. She'll listen tome."

Chris chuckles, "She never listens to me."

**With Vanessa, Hayden, Chace, Daren, Shailene, and Jared are driving to a restaurant.**

"Where's Ashley?" Daren asked.

"She said she had stuff to do tonight." Hayden replied.

"Where's Chris?" Jared asked.

"Him and Monica are going to meet us at the restaurant."

"Okay. Cool."

**Fifteen minutes later, everybody arrived, ate and is headed to the haunted house.**

"Chris, I'm scared." Vanessa moaned.

"Baby, there's nothing to be scared of. I'll be right beside you."

"It's not that scary at all." Jared said.

"Exactly."

"You know I hate anything scary."

"Yeah. I know.

**They get to the haunted house and walk in.**

Vanessa held on to Chris their whole way through the haunted house, "You okay?" Chris whispered to Vanessa.

"Yeah."

**They had to walk through a maze, people yelling at them, clowns grabbing them, people popping off the walls.**

**Once they got out everybody went back to Chris's.**

"That was so much fun." Chris said sitting down on his couch in his basement.

"Yeah, it was. Jared replied.

"You guys could spend the night. My mom is out with her boyfriend. She won't be home til the morning."

"Sounds good. I don't want to drive home alone." Chace replied.

"I ordered pizza. I'll go get the blankets and stuff." Chris goes upstairs.

"Chris, hold on." Monica follows him upstairs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I tried calling my parents. They didn't answer."

"Probably because it's eleven thirty."

"They still should answer."

"Their your parents. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. This is a nice break."

"Good. Please enjoy." The door bell rings. "Pizza. Now bring these dvd's downstairs and have them put one it."

**After eating, watching a movie and playing a game, everybody starts to fall asleep. Chris and Vanessa goes to Chris's room. Monica goes to the Guest room. Daren and Shailene along with Hayden and Chace got the spare beds in the basement and Jared has the couch in the basement.**

"I had an amazing time with you tonight." Vanessa said cuddling up to Chris.

"I had an amazing night with you as well."

"It's moments like these, reminds me why I'm so madly in love with you."

"That was beautiful." Chris said smirking.

"Shut up."

"I'm madly in love with you. We fight over the stupidest stuff, but at the end of the day. I remember how much you mean to me."

Vanessa smiles at him, "I love you."

"I love you more." Chris and Vanessa kiss.

**Downstairs with Daren and Shailene.**

"This is our first night with each other." Daren whispered.

"I know right. I'm surprised my parents let me come here."

"For real. They hear spending the night and Daren and they got crazy.

"They just don't want me to get stuck in a situation."

"I understand. We're here tonight."

**The next day, Chris and Monica are at Monica's getting Anthony ready for trick or treating.**

"I'm excited." Chris said taking out his camera.

"Me too. It's our first time having daddy come, huh anthony?"

"Yeah. Daddy I'm happy you can see me in my army suit."

"Yeah. I'm happy I'm here too." Chris took pictures of Anthony and Monica, Him and Anthony, Chris, Monica and Anthony all together.

"Let's go, mommy." Anthony said grabbing his bucket.

**Chris and Monica walk with Anthony to every house on the block then a block over. They got home and put Anthony to bed.**

"Thank you for inviting me to come with you."

"He's part you." Monica smiles.

"I know. I had a good time."

"Me too."

"He's going to much in the morning."

"Yes, he is."

"Good thing all the walking wore him out."

"Amen."

"I'm going to get going."

"Alright. Goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight Monica." Chris leaves.


	54. Fun

**A couple weekends go by and Chris and Vanessa are talking in her room.**

"You don't want to go to the party?"

"Why? It's boring."

"Chris, we haven't been anywhere with our friends for like ever."

"Every time we went when we were broken up, nothing seemed to go okay."

"We're going to be okay."

**Later that night, they all go.**

"This is going to suck." Chris said walking in.

"No it's not."

"We don't even know anybody here."

"Well duh. It's the party after the football game."

"Could we go?"

"How about an hour here?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to go get a drink." Vanessa walks away.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"I hope we have fun."

"We will, baby."

"I hope so."

"We don't have to drink or anything."

"Let's not. We need to drive back."

"You're right." Daren said grabbing her hand.

"I've never been to a party while in a relationship."

"When we leave, let's keep it that way."

"We will."

"Good."

"Now let's dance." Shailene said bringing Daren to the dance floor.

**With Jared.**

"That was fun." A girl said.

"Yeah it was," Jared's getting his belt on his pants buckled. "Could we keep this to ourselves?"

"Yeah, defiantly. I don't want my boyfriend finding out."

"What? You have a boyfriend?"

Yeah, no big deal."

"It kinda is I wouldn't have let you give me.."

Courtney interrupted him, "It's fine. I wasn't going to stay with him very much longer."

"What why?"

"Your not a boy. You talk way to much."

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this, I'm not use to letting some girl do... that to me."

"You were great. I gotta get back to the party so I'll see you later." She gets up and gives him a kiss. "Bye." She leaves.

**With Chace and Hayden**

"I should have went to the party with Chris and Vanessa."

"Why?" Chace asked playing xbox live.

"Because all I've been seeing and hearing is you, killing these guys and cussing them out."

"They cheat, babe."

"Believe me, I know."

"You can go if you want to."

"How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know. A while."

"I'll just stay."

**With Jared and Chris.**

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Why?" Jared asked.

"You look like you did something your not proud of."

"I got.. some.. from a girl."

"Good. Who?"

"We're keeping it a secret."

"Alright. Well, why?"

"She got a boyfriend."

"That's better."

"No it's not. I feel horrible."

"That happens a lot. I didn't know til after as well."

"It don't happen to me."

"That's because it's your first time getting any from anyone other than Ashley."

Jared sees Vanessa coming, "Can we drop it?"

"Yeah we can."

Vanessa walks up as Jared leaves, "Can what?"

"He told me something."

"What?"

"It'll be out on Monday."

"Oh, why?"

"People talk."


	55. Park Activities

**On Saturday, Chris, Jared and Daren go to the courts with Anthony.**

Anthony's bouncing the basketball.

"You going to play basketball like your dad, Anthony?" Daren asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be good. I'll be like." Anthony starts bouncing the ball really fast going in a circle.

Chris laughs, "Good. You'll be so good buddy."

"Look at them girls." Jared said pointing to a group of girls throwing the ball.

"Their pretty good." Daren replied.

"Yeah. They are." Jared said watching.

"Wanna ask if they wanna play a game?" Chris asked.

"No!" Jared replied loudly.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You don't have an Ashley anymore." Chris walks over to the girls.

**With Vanessa out shopping.**

"Hey, Vanessa." Sky replied quietly.

"Hey, Sky."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"The same. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I knew you were up here."

"Yeah. I had some stuff I had some stuff."

"You back for good?"

"Yeah. I am.

"That's great."

"How's Chris?"

"Long story. Got time?"

"Yeah." Sky giggles and her and Vanessa walk off.

**Chace and Hayden.**

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"No clue. Anything you want to do today? We could play xbox?"

"No. Let's not."

"Then what? Park?"

"Why park?"

"Jared just texted me and said to head to the park."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, let's go."

**When they get to the park, there's people crowded around the courts. There is a game going on, boys vs girls.**

Wow, their seriously playing a game against girls." Chace said as Hayden walk up.

"Their all pretty good." Chace and Hayden go to Vanessa and Sky already standing by the bench.

"Can you believe this is what happens when boys are left alone." Hayden joked.

Chris throws the ball to Daren, he runs the ball down and passes it to Jared. Jared runs and makes a lay up and everybody cheering for them. The girls are beating them by three baskets. The girls run down and the tall girl tries to shoot, but Chris denies it and runs down the court and gets fouled.

"Foul." Jared yells.

"We'll give that to you then."

Chris steps up to the free throw and everything is quiet until you hear Anthony yelling, "Go daddy." Everybody chuckled and Chris makes the two baskets. Now their down by two. Fifteen minutes later, Chris, Jared and Daren lost by one point by the girls. They said good job and went their separate ways.

"So who's bright idea was it to play girls?" Vanessa asked holding Anthony.

"Mine." Chris answered.

"I thought it would be a great idea, too." Daren agreed.

"They were probably the best girls I've ever played." Chris said wiping his head with his shirt.

"Yeah. Chris there's enough girls out here, it's time to put that shirt on. It was okay during the game."

"You jealous?"

"Exactly." Vanessa giggled.

"Did you like my playing, buddy?" Chris said picking up Anthony.

"Yeah, but you lose."

"I know. That's what happens." Chris said.


	56. Birthday Party

**That following Saturday was Anthony's birthday. Chris and Monica were decorating her apartment for his birthday. Chris was cooking the food while Monica decorated.**

"My mom was a saver when she took him for the day."

"Hell yeah. It would be hard getting him to sleep."

"I hope he sleeps very well tonight."

"I'll make sure to give him as much cake as he wants." Chris smiles.

"No! You do I'll beat you." Monica giggles, "Who is all coming?"

"So far, my mom, dad and his 'tribe'. Vanessa and the gang."

"Kinda the same for me too."

"Well, at least it won't be awkward."

"It would."

"It's beautiful outside."

"They'll spend their time outside." Monica giggles.

"This all you want me to cook?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Got til one."

"I'll wrap the presents."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

**The party started and everybody was having a good time. Chris met some of Monica's other relatives that came. Vanessa and Anthony were shooting basketballs. Chris, Monica and her parents are talking.**

"When are you and Vanessa having children?" Monica's mom asked.

"Not for a while."

"Why's that?" Monica's dad asked.

"I'm not ready for another baby right now. I'm fine with Anthony." Chris chuckled.

"What about you Monica? Another grandchild on the way anytime soon?"

"No. I'm not having anymore kids."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I don't want many baby daddy's. I have you, that's all."

"Oh, well if its someone you truely and honestly care about, then its not a baby daddy it's a husband." Chris replied.

"I don't think I want to be in love right now."

"That's good. You know what you want." Chris replied.

"You don't?"

"I do."

**With Vanessa and Anthony.**

"Vanessa, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Anthony. Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't take me to the park like mommy and daddy does."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah. You're not mean no more."

"I was mean?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Daddy likes me."

"Yes he does. He enjoys spending time with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He cares for you a lot."

"I love my dad too."

"Good."

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"Chris looked like he was having a great time." Chace confessed.

"Yeah, he does. That little boy gets Chris's love." Hayden replied.

"And he always will."

"Chris does love that little boy."

"Monica did the right thing by letting him have a chance to be a incredible dad."

"And gave Chris a chance to change."

"He did and he's doing a wonderful job."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"When's our kids coming?" Daren joked.

"Oh, not for a long ass time."

"Oh. First time you ever cussed. Say it again." Daren smiled.

"Ass."

"So sexy." Daren said giving him a kiss.

"But seriously I'm not going to have children until after college."

"Sounds wonderful to me."

"Me too."


	57. Frustrated

**Chris is walking Vanessa home.**

"Wanna come in?"

"No. I'm tired."

"Oh okay." Vanessa looks upset.

"Plus David is leaving and I need to talk to my mom."

"About what?"

"I have no clue. She wants to talk to me."

"Oh. Good night, Chris."

"Goodnight baby." Chris kisses Vanessa.

"I'm going to miss kissing you tonight."

"As well am I."

Chris walks over home. He sits down and his mom soon comes downstairs.

"We talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"Me and David was talking earlier and we thought about moving in with one another."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He asked for me to talk to you together but I wanted to talk alone."

"Oh."

"What do you think?"

"I think you just met this guy. You do know dad just left not to long ago."

"I know your not feeling the whole me and David thing."

"Hell no I'm not. I don't want him living here where my dad use to live."

"Of course not. Him and his kids can't live here."

"We're not moving."

"Yes, we are. We're Going to move to a bigger house."

"Why?"

"I want to be happy Chris."

"Be able here not move in with him."

"It's something I want to do."

"So you have to drag me in it? That's not fair."

"It don't matter what's fair."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Chris gets up and Walks out.

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"I wish I could come in." Chace said whining.

"My father is in there."

"So, I could climb in your window."

"Chace."

"Alright, I'll leave."

"Goodnight." Hayden said giving him a kiss.

"Night, love you."

"I love you too, Chace."

**With Daren dropping Shailene off at her house.**

"You know, my neighbors tell my parents how long I stay out here with you."

"Oh who gives a rats ass." Daren joked.

"Daren."

"I'm serious. Mr. Baker, he needs to shut up. The other day, I came to pick you up and some girl was looking at me and he looked at her and said stay away from him he sleeps with everybody."

"Nuh huh?"

"Yeah. Like I'm some hoe."

"You are." Shailene giggled.

"But still. They shouldn't know that stuff."

"Actually, the only reason why they know this stuff, is because most of their children go to our school and believe it or not Daren, they talk to their parents."

"Funny. My mom don't know who I've had sex with."

"It's best to bring up someone else's sex life then it is your own."

"Very true." Daren gets a text from Chris asking him to grab something to eat with him.

"Who was that?"

"Chris. He wants me to come and eat with him."

"Alright, well I'll leave you to your friends." Shailene kisses him and gets out of the car.

**Daren meets up with Chris at a coffee shop.**

"So, why the random text?"

"I left my house and I had no one else to call."

"Why?"

"My mom wants us to move in the her new boyfriend and his kids."

"That's not the problem is it?"

"Kind of."

"What else is wrong?"

"I haven't had sex in like forever."

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm frustrated I guess."

"Tell Vanessa."

"We promised."

"So, if your sexually frustrated your promise can be broken."

"She's not like that anymore. She wants me to stay by her side and not only for the sex."

"Oh."

"But she's the one for me."

"I know."

"If I go and tell her she'll just say we promised."

"You should."

"Why?"

"So you won't say or do anything stupid."

"You think I'm going to cheat on her?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I do."

"I'm not Daren thanks for believing in me."

"It's not that I don't. It's that I know that it's hard to stay focused when your consequently thinking about sex."

"It feels wrong."

"It's not. It's normal boys always think about it."

**Chris leaves about a half hour and sneaks up to Vanessa's balcony. Vanessa comes out.**

"What are you doing here? It's midnight."

"I don't care. Could we talk?"

"If you keep it quiet."

"Fine." they walk in and sit down on the bed.

"Could we have sex?"

"What? No!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Why?" Chris whispered in angry.

"I made a promise and I'm sticking to it."

"Well, fine. The promise I made isn't going to stand for tonight." Chris starts to leave.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out." Chris leaves.


	58. Broken Promise

**At school the next day, Chris walks right by Vanessa in the hall.**

"So what you don't talk to me anymore."

"Not today." Chris said as he kept walking.

Vanessa grabs his hand, "Wait, where were you last night?"

"No where." Chris said yanking his hand from her.

"You better tell me before I start throwing punches."

"It's none of your business."

"Did you fuck some girl?"

"None of your business."

"If you did, it'll be out by lunch."

"Ha. That is saying if I fucked somebody from here."

"I hate your fucking guts." Vanessa shoves Chris.

"I know." Chris laughs and walks on.

Vanessa runs off to Jared and Chace.

"Chris have sex with anybody last night?" She screamed.

"I don't know, did he?" Jared asked.

"Not with me. Find out. Please?" Vanessa pleaded.

"Why?" Chace asked.

"Because I think he cheated on me."

"He wouldn't." Jared replied.

**Chris texts someone.**

"Don't tell anybody I stayed with you last night."

The person texted back, "I wouldn't."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"So, what did you end up doing last night?"

"Sleep."

"Me too."

Daren chuckles. "Why the awkward moments?"

"I don't know."

Chris walks over to their study hall table. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Chris." Shailene replied.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Daren and Shailene glance at each other. "Nothing," they both reply.

"Interesting."

"Where's Vanessa?" Shailene asked.

"Wherever."

"You don't know?"

"No. Not really."

"You fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Monica is here. I'll see you later." Chris gets up and walks up to her.

"You two still fighting?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to avoid 'the talk'."

"Just talk to her."

"About what?"

"What you need to talk about."

"We gotta talk about where I was last night and I'm not going to tell her."

**With Vanessa in class.**

"So he didn't call you?" Vanessa asked Requel, a girl Chris usually got head from.

"No. I haven't talk to Chris for like ever."

"Okay. If he calls is there a possible way you could say no to him."

"I wouldn't turn him down."

"Why? He's my boyfriend, Requel."

"If that was true, he wouldn't be asking me, right?" Requel gets up and walks out.

**At lunch Chris sat with the gang to piss off Vanessa.**

"Chris what are you doing tonight?" Jared asked.

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play basketball?"

"Yeah. Am I getting Anthony today?" Chris asked Monica.

"I have today off."

"Oh, that's right. So you wouldn't mind if I went to the park?"

"No. I'm not your mom."

"Okay. I'll be there."

**At the park, boys from other schools stopped by and they played a round. Then they went to get something to eat.**

"What's up with you and Vanessa?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because I haven't seen you guys around each other at all."

"We're in a bit of a fight."

"Why's that?"

"She thinks I cheated on her."

"You didn't?"

"No I didn't. She only thinks that because I implied that I wasn't going to keep my promise so I went and stayed at my dads."

"Your dads?"

"Yeah. My mom and I had a fight and Vanessa and I had one so I didn't want to be home, so I went to my fathers."

"Why don't you tell her that."

"Why? I know I'm going to get into trouble for lying but so what I'm going to let her think what she wants."


	59. Off Limits

**Chris is just leaving basketball try-outs when Vanessa walks up to him and smacks him.**

"What's that for?"

"Requel! Really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Requel just texted me and said you asked to hang out later."

"First off, I don't even have Requel's number and second of all I've been here all day. No time to text anybody."

"Whatever." Starts to walk away.

"What's your problem? You've been acting like bitchy all day."

"I'm a bitch?"

"I didn't call you a bitch. You've been bitchy."

"Why does it matter?"

"You're being mean and rude."

"Oh really?"

"Dude, call your ass down."

"Why?"

"Look, I don't know what stupid shit you've been listening to but I'm done." Chris starts walking out, "I didn't text Requel. I didn't cheat on you either." Chris kept walking.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"That was incredible." Shailene said with a smile.

"Yeah. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I was just.. happy."

"Good. When we have sex again be happy." Daren chuckles.

"Yeah, sure." Shailene giggles.

"You don't think it's weird we're having sex with only nine months being with each other and Chris and Vanessa been together since ninth grade and aren't?"

"Please, let's not talk about someone's love life after we just finished ours."

"Alright, sorry."

"My dad should take my mom out to dinner more."

"You do realize they left about thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah. I do."

"So we still got about two hours."

"Ready for round two?"

"Yeah. Let me grab a condom."

**With Jared.**

"Oh really?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." Lexi giggled.

"I didn't even know you were into me."

"Yeah. Kinda have been since like tenth grade."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were with Ashley."

"Oh. We're not together anymore."

"I know or you wouldn't have asked me to come to dinner with you."

"It was actually lunch but it just got later and later."

Lexi giggles again, "You're so funny."

**With Ashley and her mom.**

"Then someone came up to me and was like 'you know Jared's taking Lexy Mack out to dinner right?' like I care." Ashley practically screamed.

"Well, he has a right to move on."

"Not this soon."

"As soon as he wants and is ready."

"He's not ready!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Because you're not ready."

"I am actually. I'm going to go and date someone from the team."

"Ashley, that's not right. Those are his friends, their off limits."

"I'm single."

"Yes, and you'll stay that way if you mess with his friends."

"How is it so easy for Jared?" Ashley falls back into her pillows.

**With Chris and Monica.**

"So you apologized?"

"Yeah." Chris looks away.

"You're lying to me."

"Okay, maybe I didn't. I was going to until she came in attacking me."

"I bet she didn't attack you."

"Yes, huh."

"Look, shut up."

"What?"

"Omg! Shut up. This whole thing went wrong because you wanted to get a piece of ass and she said no. Are you three asking for a crayon and throwing a tantrum."

"Okay, ouch."

"It better hurt. You should apologize and say 'I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not my fault."

"As much as you say that, it's coming down to more and more your fault."

"I should apologize?"

"Yes. Like now."

"Why now?"

"Anthony's asleep and I kinda want a nap on my day off."

"Fine." Chris gets up and leaves.


	60. Party

**Weeks go by and Chris and Vanessa hasn't spoke a single word to each other. Daren goes up to Vanessa at school.**

"Could we talk?" Daren said interrupting one of Vanessa's friends.

Vanessa glances at Daren, "I'll see you guys at lunch." Vanessa said walking off with Daren.

"I hate what you're doing to each other."

"He's doing it. I'm just following his steps."

"Well, stop!"

"Why?"

"I heard a couple of girls, their going to ask Chris to.. fuck them."

"Let them. I don't know where we're at right now. But I do know his answer would either destroy or build this relationship." Vanessa walks away.

**With Chris talking to two girls.**

"Maybe you and Vanessa shouldn't be together."

"Why's that?"

"Because she don't give you what a man needs."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "What's that?"

The girls giggle and one answers, "Sex."

"Oh, no. I'm cool, I'm not in sex need."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, positive."

"If you do, let me know." The girls walk away.

When Chris turns around, Vanessa was standing a foot behind with tears in her eyes, "Vanessa."

"No." Vanessa walks away.

**With Chris later.**

Chris opens the door to the party and the music is so loud. Chris walks up to a friend he knows, "Chris, thank god your here."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

"There was a few girls who been waiting for your entrance."

"Who?"

"Them." The kid points to two girls, smiling at him.

"Think I could get a twosome from 'em?"

"Yeah. No doubt."

"I'm going to go get me a beer then it's on." Chris does what he says. He chugs down the first one and drinks half of another and heads over to the girls.

**Half an hour later, Chris is downstairs getting a lap dance from a different girl. The following hour, Chris was pulling his pants up after a fun time from another women. By the end of the night, Chris was slammed. **

"What about your girl?" A kid asked Chris.

"Man, fuck her. I can't stand her ass."

One of the guys laugh, "Why?"

"I don't know. She won't put out anymore. She wants to make sure 'I'm here for her'."

"So you left her?"

"Hell, no. I'm still with her."

**Next day at school, Chris is sitting on the bleachers outside on the track when Ashley comes over to him.**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chris lied looking at her.

"Something. Everybody thinks so."

"Who's everybody?"

"The whole gang."

"Including Vanessa?"

"She hasn't said anything but I'm sure her too."

"Ashley, I don't want lies right now."

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever." Chris gets up and walks toward school. Daren catches him at practice.

"Dude, what happened with you and Vanessa anyway."

"Nothing. We're just not talking because she wants to believe everybody else. I'm tired of proving myself to her."

"That's what you need to do."

"No, trust should prove myself already. She don't trust me at all anymore."

**After Chris got out of his car to walk inside his house, he noticed that Vanessa's parents were leaving and he walks over there and knocks on the door. No one answered so he walks up to Vanessa's room.**

"What are you doing here?"

Chris didn't say anything to her he walks over to her and kisses her. Vanessa instantly kisses back and they do a give and take thing for a minute. Chris mumbles, "I want you right now."

"I want you too." Vanessa replied slamming her and Chris down on the bed. Chris kissed her from neck down to her belly. He unbuckled her jeans still kissing her stomach making her arch back. Slowly, they took turns to remove each others clothing. After the removal of the clothes, Chris slips a condom on and gently slides himself inside of Vanessa, making her moan, "Feels so good." Vanessa moaned closing her eyes, enjoying it. Chris moaned a little. Chris was going in and out slowly and Vanessa was rubbing her hands up and down Chris's back. Upon request, Chris starts going harder and deeper. Rubbing soon turned into digging, hard. Chris took the pain and kept going. Vanessa loved every minute. Chris hit her spot the whole time. Chris went hard then he slowed his pace. Vanessa was getting a bit anxious so she declared him to go fast. He did as she asked. A few minutes go by and Vanessa and Chris just hit their climax.

**Their laying in bed talking.**

"So you dreamt that you cheated on me?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why though."

"I don't know either."

"But I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Then why the big deal?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just as sexually frustrated as you."

"Didn't this happen before?"

"Yeah."

Chris chuckles, "Let's not let this happen again."

"Deal."


	61. Brent

**Vanessa fell asleep, and Chris stayed up to watch her. The next morning, they both skipped school**

"My mom let us stay home from school." Vanessa said excited coming out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe she let me stay here."

"I know. Your mom don't mind?"

"I haven't really talked to my mom."

"Why?"

"She wants us to move in with Dave."

"Where?"

"Like four blocks from here."

"That's not bad."

"I don't want to move in with those people."

"That's your moms boyfriend."

"It's like saying we get an apartment and Monica move in with us."

"No it's not."

"Kinda."

"Not really."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"Where is Chris and Vanessa?" Shailene asked as Daren is walking her to class.

"I don't know. Probably skipped."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Vanessa wanted to sign up for volleyball today."

"You're going to play a sport?"

"Of course."

"Since when?"

"I played in middle school."

"Oh. Didn't know that."

"Yeah. I was good."

"I'll come and watch you."

"Yay!"

**With Jared.**

"I'll see you later, Brooke."

"Bye." Brooke walks away. Chace walks up.

"Whose that?"

"I have no clue. Ever since Ashley broke up with me, girls have been coming up to me left and right."

"What about that one girl?"

"I told her I like being single."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yeah. I miss the hugging and telling someone good morning and good night but other than that, I'm cool with being single."

"You don't miss Ashley?"

"Sometimes. But I'll be okay."

"Man, if Hayden left me like Ashley did you, I'd be lost and heartbroken."

"I was at first, but I thought about it. People get hurt for worst everyday."

"That's a weird thing to think about."

"True. But who cares."

**With Ashley and Brent.**

"So, Ashley, wanna go out sometime?" Brent asked with a smile.

"Sure."

"Cool, tonight?"

"Awesome."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Alright. I'll text you later."

"Alright." Brent walks away and Hayden comes up.

"Brent Jacobs?"

"He's cute, right?"

"Cute and mean."

"How?"

"Wait to have a conversation with him."

"He seemed sweet to me."

"He's a baseball player. You know ever last one of them are rude."

"Oh."


	62. Puppy Cute

**With Ashley on her date with Brent.**

"You know I thought you were beautiful when I first saw you."

"Thank you."

"Jared was a lucky guy."

Ashley just smiled at him.

"You said yeah to this date because Jared was going out with that girl, huh?"

"No, not that. I said yes because I'd want to get to know you."

"You don't want to date or anything do you?"

"Me and you?

"Yeah. I was just thinking maybe we could talk and hang out and do whatever and have no real commitment."

"You just want to have sex?" Ashley asked.

"Hell, since it's already out there, Yes. I do."

"Nice to know."

**Months later, it's the last two months of school.**

"So, in two weeks, who is all doing the senior talent show?" The senior class advisor asked during the meeting.

A few people raised their hands.

"We still need at least a few more people to do it."

"I'll need to know by the end of next week."

The meeting was adjourned.

Chris runs up to Vanessa, "Are we going to sign up?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Come on, baby." Chris begged.

"I'll think about it."

"No, you're going to do it."

**With Jared with Chace at school the next day.**

"Since when did Ashley and Brent talk?"

"Since they went on a date."

"Why would she want him?"

"I don't know, Jared."

"I don't like him at all."

"I see that, Jared." Chris walks up.

"What's that?" Chris asked butting in.

"Ashley, she's over there with Brent."

Chris looks, "I see it."

"What?" Jared exclaimed.

"He's good-looking. He's got the perfect hair, teeth." Chris said joking but Jared don't get it.

"How could you say that?"

"Come on Jared. You're only puppy cute. He's like bunny cute.

"Oh my." Jared said about to walk away.

"Jared," Chris said stopping him. "You're a cool dude. Maybe she's done playing with puppies and wants a pit."

"Why am I always a puppy?"

"You got that puppy face." Chace said joining in.

**With Ashley and Brent.**

"I had a lot of fun with you last night, Ashley." Brent told her.

"I had a lot of fun with you too, Brent. Could we keep what we did on the down low."

"Why?"

"I'm not really into letting everybody know about my sex life."

"Alright, fine."

"Thanks, Brent."

"You're welcome. I gotta go to class." Brent walks away. Vanessa comes up.

"Brent?"

"Yeah."

"You dating?"

"No."

"Why? He's hot."

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for a relationship."

"So what are you doing with Brent?"

"Having fun." Ashley stated shutting her locker.

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

"Fun as in sex."

"Maybe."

"Ashley!" Vanessa screamed.

"What you use to do it with Chris."

"That's because him and I love each other."

"Love?"

"Then we loved each other too."

"I know you broke that promise."

"What about not having sex?"

"Yeah. I see it in your face."

"Me and Chris is so much different then you and Brent."

**Over with the boys.**

"What do you think their talking about?" Jared asked.

"Probably Brent." Chace mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's what girls do." Chace said.


	63. Try Outs

**After basketball tryouts.**

"Hey, you did well." Chris said to Vanessa walking out the gym.

"Yeah. Shailene did well too."

"Yeah. You both will make Varsity."

"Think so?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. I'm on Varsity too."

"Yeah, but your good."

"So are you."

"Monica said that you asked her if you could join the team."

"I did. How'd you talk to her?"

"She texted me last."

"Oh. I wanted to make sure she was okay with me playing."

"It won't take time away from Anthony would it?"

"Just til 5 and fridays."

"He's with your mom then right?"

"Yeah. Til I get home."

Daren walks in, "Hey."

"Hey. You see Shailene play?"

"Yeah."

"Ready for practice?" a few guys asked coming in.

"Yeah. Gotta go get dressed, V you take Shailene home for me?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Vanessa replied.

"Alright, I gotta go. I love you though I'll come over after practice."

"Okay.

**With Shailene and Vanessa getting lunch.**

"So, you and Chris spending Christmas together?"

"No, the day before Christmas eve Chris has a dinner to go to, Christmas eve he's going to Monica's parents house. Then, on Christmas he's spending Christmas with his mom."

"Where you going?"

"My grandmas I'm going to be there til two days before New Years."

"Oh. How about Monica?"

"Monica would be with him the whole Christmas. He's staying with Monica Christmas eve."

"That's nice."

"How about you and Daren?"

"We're spending Christmas eve at my grandmas then Christmas together."

"Aw. That's good. How about New Years?"

"Yeah. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Me and Chris either."

"Have you guys spent Christmas together like as boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"Last year we broke up a day before Christmas but we still gave each other gifts then we got together on New Years."

"Wow."

"Yeah. We've been off and on. That's probably the only time we've been together around Christmas."

"I couldn't imagine."

"It's complicated but love keeps bringing us together."


	64. Christmas Night

**Months later, It's the night before Christmas and Chris is with his mom at their family get together. His mother's family is very athletic adults but their children aren't into sports. None of his cousins play any sport, well.**

"So, how is it being a dad?" Chris's cousin asked as Chris and a group of his cousins were sitting outside.

"Feels great. I know that he loves me."

"Does your girlfriend mind you having a baby with another girl?"

"No not really. She was uncomfortable with it but after a while she got use to it."

"I don't think I could be that forgiving."

"Why? I didn't cheat on her or anything." Chris said

**Later that night, Chris and his uncle were talking. Chris and his uncle Alex are only 7 years apart so they've been close.**

"You like your work?"

"What's that mean?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Meaning, do you want a new job?"

"Why? Doing what?"

"Working with me and my firm."

"At your firm?"

"Yeah."

"What would I do?"

"File papers."

"That's suppose to be better than what I'm doing now?"

"Yeah. Paid more."

"I can't just switch. I have a great schedule where I could work and see my son at the same time go to school."

"How about during the summer?"

"Why are you asking me to do this?"

"I want you to know the firm and how it works. You do know this is a family firm."

"Since when?"

"A long time. I went to work with my father during my senior year of high school."

"What about college?"

"I did that as I went to college but later found out that it was getting to be mine later."

**With Vanessa and Ashley.**

"I feel weird." Vanessa whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not single but in a room full of single guys, staring at me."

"Oh shut up.

**Two guys approach them**

"Hi, how are you?" One of the guys asked Ashley.

"I'm fine how about you?"

"Good. Could me and my brother sit?" One said to Vanessa.

"I don't know." Vanessa said nervous.

"Sure." Ashley greeted with a smile.

"I'm Joey and this is my brother Jason."

"Nice to meet you." Ashley flirted to Joey.

"Same here. I'm Ashley"

"Beautiful name, Ashley."

"Thanks."

"I'm Jason." he replied sitting next to Vanessa.

"Vanessa."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to take a walk." Vanessa said gathering her things.

"Could I come?"

Vanessa thought for a minute, "Sure." They leave the table.

"So, where are you from?" Jason asked making conversation.

"Here. You?"

"Here now. I just moved her last weekend."

"What grade you in?"

"Senior."

"Wow, you still going to school?"

"Yeah. Important to graduate."

**That night with Daren and Shailene .**

"Could I kiss you all day?" Daren asked kissing Shailene in just a towel.

"No. My mom is leaving in ten minutes and so are you."

"Can't I stay the night again?"

"No. Their gonna catch us sooner or later."

"Later." Daren joking kissing her.

"You should get dressed."

"Boxers are fine."

"Daren."

"What?"

"Please."

"Why are you so scared?"

"Because I've never snuck a boy in my room, let alone have sex in my shower after he sneaks in my room and stays the night."

"I'm special." Daren smiles.

"I love you, I do. You just have to go. My aunt and uncles are coming in from Arizona to visit."

"They could meet me."

"As much as I love you, no."

"Why?"

"Because the think I'm a sweet and innocent girl."

"You could still be."

"Not without being a virgin."

"What's that have to do with anything? Do they check?"

"No."

"Then how would they know?"

"They just will Daren."


	65. Shirtless

**Christmas night.**

"I brought the rest of the presents."

"Thanks, Chris."

"You're welcome. How are we going to do this?"

"Well, We could have him open them tomorrow then go to your moms."

"We?"

"Yeah. I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay so you could watch him open them."

"Okay. Sounds fine to me."

"Cool."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Couch?"

"Awesome."

**That morning.**

"Dad!" Anthony yelled waking him up with Monica walking behind him. "Santa left presents." Anthony got down and grabbed the biggest present.

"What time is it?" Chris asked waking up rubbing his eyes.

"Eight-thirty."

"Great."

There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Monica asked walking toward the door.

"Dad, Santa go me a airplane!" Anthony said showing him the box.

"Yeah. Take good care of it." Chris said standing in nothing but boxers.

"Chris, it's my mom. But pants on" Monica whispered about to open the door.

"Shit." Chris's mumbled putting on his shorts, trying to find his shirt.

"Hey mom." Monica opened the door as soon as Chris put his shorts on.

"Hey, honey. I thought you'd be up."

"Just woke up."

"Oh, hey Chris. Didn't see you. Look, John, Chris is here." Monica's mom said.

"With no shirt on." John said.

"I'll go find that." Chris gets up and goes to look for it."

"He stayed the night." Monica said as Chris left the room.

"And there's nothing going on between you two?"

"No. Not at all mom."

"He has clothes here?"

"A few, dad. Why?"

"No reason."

**After the presents, Chris and Monica are on their way to Chris's moms family dinner.**

"That was so embarrassing." Chris said.

"It's fine. They'll get over it."

"They probably think we're screwing."

"They thought that from the beginning."

"Hopefully, I don't make you look bad."

"Why?"

"Some strange man sleeping on your couch, shirtless."

"You're not a strange man, your my sons father."

**They make it to Chris's. Monica was greeted and introduced to Chris's family that showed up. Now Chris is trying to put Anthony down.**

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Chris said tired of trying.

"I said I not tired."

"You don't want to take a nap with daddy?"

"No, I too big for naps now."

"Daddy's tired."

"I see you in a few then." Anthony gets up and walks out. Chris follows him.

Monica's sitting talking to Chris's mom and his aunts, "No nap?" Monica asked to Chris.

"Yeah, he said I could take a nap though."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. He's too old he said."

"He loves naps."

"Yeah. Now he's too big." Chris said going outside to greet Vanessa.

"Whose too big?" Vanessa asked walking inside with Chris.

"My son doesn't like naps anymore."

Vanessa giggles and greets the family that she knows.

**After everybody goes home and Chris and his mom cleans up Chris and Vanessa are sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie.**

"Did your dad call you?"

"No. Why?"

"I seen him at the store today, he just waved."

"He's been a douche ever since he started living with those people. He didn't call text or anything."

"Maybe hes too busy."

"To call his son? I call mine everyday and see mine everyday."

"You're different."

"I always will be."


	66. Kissing Monica

**New Years eve.**

"I'll talk to you later." Chris said grabbing his jacket.

"Alright. Thanks for help." Monica said walking with him to the door.

"Thanks for dinner," When Chris puts his jacket on he turns to Monica. "Before I forget."

"Yeah?"

Chris gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Since you don't have anybody to kiss."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Monica." Chris walks out.

**With Shailene and Daren.**

"Can't believe your dad actually let me stay at night to watch the ball drop with you."

"Yeah can't believe he wouldn't let you in my room."

"Hey, we're together in the basement."

"What's the difference between the basement then my room."

"Because I'm here." A guy said coming downstairs.

"JOSH!" Shailene yelled running to him hugging him.

"How are you?" Josh asked her.

"Great. You?"

"Same."

"Josh this is my bofriend, Daren."

"Hi." Daren said standing and shaking his hand.

"Daren, my brother, Josh."

"Oh I didn't know you had one." Daren replied.

"He was away in the army."

"Home for good." Josh said.

"Great." Shailene hugs him again.

"I'm going to go see and visit with mom I'll be back down though."

"Okay."

**With Ashley and Brent.**

"Where you going?" Ashley asked.

"A friends why?"

"I thought you were coming over."

"No. You thought wrong." Brent replied.

"So I'll see you when?"

"Later, I guess."

"Alright.

"Bye."

"Bye." Ashley said disappointed.

**With Vanessa and Chris.**

"You kissed her?" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yeah. You know how awkward that was?"

"That's great." Vanessa laughs along with Chris.

"You're parents are passed out."

"They are?"

"Yeah."

"Omg." Vanessa said.

"So I can take advantage of you and they'll never wake up." Chris said smiling while kissing her.

"No, because the ball is going to drop in about 40 minutes."

"Fine. But we're starting this year with sex." Chris winked.

"What's your new years revolution?" Vanessa asked brushing off his comment.

"I don't know. Haven't thought of it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. What's yours?"

"To make this the best relationship yet."

"Huh?"

"Make sure we stay together for the whole year without breaking up."

"Alright. I will do the same."

"Can't you pick a different one?"

"Nope."

**At school the next day.**

"Hey." Daren said greeting Shailene with a kiss.

"Hey. You have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah. It was good."

"Good."

"How about you?"

"Good. My parents bought this for me." She shows him a necklace.

"It's beautiful." Daren said.

"Wanna walk me to class?"

"Of course." Daren said waiting for her to gather her things.

"You carry my sports bag?"

"For what?"

"I'm taking it to coach."

"Oh. It's pink? Yesterday it was blue."

"I changed it. Just carry it, no one will think it's yours."

Daren puts it over his shoulder, "Yeah, or you'll be in trouble."

"I'm scared." Shailene and Daren walk down the hall.


	67. Amanda

**A few weeks go by, and Chris has been going to school, practice then work. After he gets off work, he goes to see Anthony a little after eight every night. It's the first week Chris won't have practice so he's trying to catch up on some sleep.**

Vanessa walks over to him and lays next to him, "Hello," she whispers in his ears.

"Hi." He mumbles without opening his eyes.

"Wake up."

"No."

"Why? It's like three in the afternoon on a warm Saturday." Vanessa said pushing him.

"Yeah. But I'm tired."

"I want to spend time with you." Vanessa mumbled.

"I'm sorry, baby." Chris said.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"Hey," Daren said coming in to her room, "When do you have to go to your grandmas?"

"Here in the next two hours or so, why?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to hang out before you go."

"Yeah, we could do that."

Daren sits next to her, "Hey, what are we going to do?"

"Hey, I don't know."

"Video games?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Someone said that Katie Burns added you on facespace."

"I don't know."

"Do you or not?"

"I haven't checked it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Daren smiles.

"Did you use to hook up with girls from there?"

"Maybe."

"You're gross."

Daren laughs, "I don't know."

Shailene grabs her laptop, "Let's check."

"Why?"

"I don't like Katie."

"So what if she added me, I'm not going to add her."

"I'll see. Sign in."

Daren types in his thing and Shailene checks his friend requests, "She did."

"Decline her then."

"You."

"Fine." Daren takes the laptop and presses decline.

"I'll look at your friends."

"Fine."

**With Chace and Jared.**

"I think I'm going to try that spicy chicken burrito." Jared said.

"Dude, it's hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and Chris came here with Anthony one time and Chris had two drinks and a chocolate shake to wash it down with."

"Dang. It's that hot?"

"Hell yeah it is."

"I'll try it."

Chace laughs, "Alright, man."

15 minutes later, Ashley and Brent walk in.

"Dude, Ashley's here with her boy toy."

Jared turns around and back to Chace, "I thought they broke up."

"Me too."

"I don't know what they're doing."

"Me either."

**With Vanessa and Chris.**

"I can't believe you got me out of bed to take a walk around the whole city."

"We're not walking around the whole city. Just two blocks over to the park."

"I want sleep."

"I thought you wanted me."

"You thought wrong."

"Oh, so you don't love me?"

Chris looks at her, "You really think that?"

"No."

"Good," they walk right into Chris's ex.

"Oh, Chris, what a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah. Sure." Chris said looking at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, always a pleasure."

"If you say so, Amanda."

"Chris, when was the last time I seen you?"

"A long ass time ago." Chris smirked.

"Yeah, heard you had a kid. How cute." Amanda looks at Vanessa.

"We're going to get going." Chris started.

"Aw, stay and play. Please?"

"No. Can't." Vanessa mumbled walking away.

"Why?"

"You're annoying as hell." Chris said walking past her."


	68. Mike and Cody

**Next day at practice.**

"Hey, Vanessa." Shailene whispers to her.

"Yeah?" Vanessa answered back.

"Who's those group of guys sitting on the bleachers? They don't go here do they?"

Vanessa glances, "No. They don't."

"It's creepy, why are they here?"

"I don't know," Coach calls for them, "Come on."

After practice, the boys walk up to Vanessa and Shailene.

"Hey. I noticed you were looking at me." One of the guys said to Vanessa.

"No. I was just wondering why you were watching us practice."

"And who you are." Shailene.

"I'm Cody and this is Mike. We're starting here next week."

"Great." Vanessa mumbled.

"You're going to love being around me."

"Yeah. But I don't think my boyfriend would so."

"Oh, you don't have to call him anything but ex when we're done." they walk away.

"Ew. Their ugly." Shailene giggles.

"Hey, ladies." Daren said coming up and putting his arm around Shailene.

"Hey, did you see those guys?" Shailene asked.

"No, who were they?" Daren asked looking behind him.

"Guys who are going to come to school here soon."

"Oh."

**With Chris and Anthony.**

"Run and shoot." Chris tells Anthony.

Anthony runs and shoots but misses. "Daddy, I missed."

"It's okay buddy. Keep trying."

Wow!" Sky said coming up the drive, "Someone looks exactly like you."

Chris chuckles, "Thanks. What are you doing here?" Chris asked giving her a hug.

"I was just dropping by town and figured you would be here."

"Your back at your dads, right."

"Yeah, I didn't know you'd be here with him though."

"Yeah, I always have him man."

"Good or bad?"

"Always a great thing. I see myself in him more and more everyday."

"That's good." Sky looks at Anthony dibbling the ball. "He's good."

"Yeah. Pretty good for any four year old I know." Chris chuckles.

"Look at his dad." Sky chuckles.

"You going to be a while?"

"Yeah, for a while."

"Wanna go get something to eat? We've been out here for almost an hour he hasn't ate yet. You don't have too."

"I would love to."

"Good. Anthony come here."

"Yeah?" Anthony said walking over to them.

"This is my friend, Sky, Sky this is my son, Anthony."

"Hi, little guy."

"Hi, Sky." Anthony said running off not saying her name right.

**With Vanessa she pulls up and Ashley's in her driveway.**

"Oh, hey." Vanessa said getting out her car.

"Hey, took you long enough." Ashley giggled.

"Yeah. At practice, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You came over here for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. To hang out."

"Oh. Let me get dressed first."

"That's fine." They both walk in.

"So, everybody is talking about you and your boy toy."

"Really? I wish they wouldn't."

"Why? People talk about me and Chris all the time."

"That's because you give them a reason to talk" they giggle.

"We do huh?"

"Hell Yeah." Chris and you are together, he has a baby, hangs out with girls. You two willl never win."

"Wait," Vanessa says. "He don't hang out with girls. He jokes about it but he knows damn well he isn't."

"He's with sky right now." Ashley mumbles.

"Oh really? Okay."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

Daren gets out of the shower and into his room, "Hey."

"Hey good looking."

"Like what you see?" Daren said smiling.

"I love it."

"Good." Daren said giving her a kiss.

She giggles, "Is your mom coming home?"

"Nope." Daren said.

"Good." Shailene mumbles and pulls Daren ontop of her.


	69. Bitch Slap

**Chris just walked into the house.**

"Hey mom."

"Hey, where were you?"

"Out with Sky. I just dropped Anthony off at Monica's."

"How did she know where we live?"

"Someone must have told her."

"Oh you and Vanessa okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Haven't seen her in a while."

"We've both been busy, mom."

"Okay. Remember tomorrow the girls go to school with you."

"Yes, I remember."

**At School the next day.**

"Hey, babe." Chris said to Vanessa.

"Hi."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Sky and you have a good time?"

"Oh come on."

"No. The day we're together and you make it a big deal but you'd jump up the moment she comes around."

"We went to get something to eat with Anthony."

"With Sky?"

"Okay. I'm not going to sit and argue."

Chris stands next to Vanessa and texts then watches the two new boys walk by Vanessa and greet her.

"Who are they?" Chris whispers to Vanessa.

"The new boys. I met them after practice."

"Oh cool."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah. It better be."

Chris just smiles at her.

"Hi Vanessa." Mike said.

"Hi, Mike." Vanessa said turned to talk to him.

"How are you."

"Good. How about you?"

"Perfect." Mike said

"That's good."

"See you at practice." Mike and Cody walk away.

**With Daren.**

"Wanna go play basketball after school?" Daren askes.

"Yeah. Who's all playing?" Nick a friend of Daren's.

"Me, Chris, you and a lot of other people."

"Cool. I'm in."

"Awesome." Daren sits with Nick and some guys."

"Hey, isn't that your girl?" A kid pointed out.

"Yeah. it is."

Over with Shailene and Cody.

Shailene giggles, "Oh my."

"Yeah. So my life at my other school was very boring."

"I bet. So what's up with your brother?"

"He's a little rough around the edges but he's cool."

"Yeah. He's cocky."

"A little too much cocky."

"Yeah. He is."

"Who is that guy starring at us?"

"What guy?"

"Behind you."

Shailene turns around, "Oh. That's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

**At lunch.**

"So, are you going to invite your step sisters to come sit with us?" Daren asked.

"No. Their not my family."

"Okay, I'll go ask them." Vanessa said getting up and going to ask them. A few minutes later the girls come to sit with them.

"How is it living with Chris?" Ashley asks.

The girls look at Chris and smile, "Different."

"Is it weird for you Chris?"

"Yeah, it is."

**Later that night, Chris and Daren goes to the girls practice before going to play basketball.**

"Do you see that guy up there in the green shirt, yeah he's the guy sitting with Shailene at study hall."

Chris glances up, "Yeah, the guy with him is the guy that was checking out Vanessa and flirting with her."

"I don't like them guys."

"Me either." Chris agreed.

**Later, Daren goes to to pick up Shailene from practice.**

"Hey, how was practice?" Daren said after greeting her with a kiss.

"Good. I'm so pumped for our game tomorrow!" Shailene said excited.

"Yeah. I'll be there after lifting."

"Great."

"So, who were those guys that were sitting watching you at practice?" Daren asked curious.

"Oh, you mean Cody?"

"Yeah, sure."

"He's a new guy. He's nice."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why is her nice?"

"Because he is."

"Oh, alright."

"Why, Daren?"

"No reason."

Shailene sits there for a minute staring at him, "Daren, if you have something to say just say it."

"I don't like you talking to him."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't like the way he looks."

"How does he look?"

"You know."

"Attractive? He's attractive so you don't want me talking to him? You know how rediculous that sounds."

**"**You're the one who thinks he's attractive."

"Why do you want to argue, huh?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're doing it right now."

"Let's just drop it."

"No, why are you acting like you don't trust me?"

"I've never said that."

"You're acting like if I talk to someone attractive I'll sleep with them."

"Sometime you never know." Daren said making Shailene slap him across the face.

"How dare you?" Shailene replied getting out of his car, "I'm going to call my dad he'll drive me home."


	70. Meat

**Daren goes to Chris's.**

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, come on in. We'll go to my room." Chris and Daren walk to his room.

"Shailene slapped me today."

"Why?"

"I kinda, sorta, called her a whore."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I don't like that kid."

"Don't worry about him."

"How can I Not?"

"If you two break up then he'll have the opening."

"I don't want him with her."

"Then calm down and apologize to her."

"I will."

"Good."

**Vanessa is sitting at a diner eating with her mom.**

"We haven't done something like this in a while."

"Crazy huh?" Vanessa agreed.

"I miss doing stuff like this with you."

"Me too, mom."

"Now, when you're off to college, I won't be able too."

"Oh, mom. That's not true. We'll still have time."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, I'll come home."

"Good. You and Chris trying to get into the same college? Or what are you doing there?"

"We're trying to do our own thing right now."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to hold me back."

"Hold you back from?"

"Getting the best education."

"What's he doing?"

"He's going to stay here and go to a community college with Monica."

"So, you'll go to a college around here?"

"Yeah, hopefully. I want to attend Wright State."

"Good. That's only about fifteen minutes away."

"Yeah. He said something about getting a apartment and I could stay with him."

"Stay or live?"

"Live."

"Well, I don't totally agree that that's the best choice."

"What's the best choice then, mom?"

"Living on campus."

"Why?"

"That would give you a perfect opportunity to meet people."

**Chris stops by Shailene's.**

Chris knocks on Shailene's bedroom door, Shailene opens it, "This is truly a surprise."

"Yeah. I came here to talk. Could I come in?" Shailene opens the door for Chris to come in, "You're dad's pretty scary."

"He's got reasons too. You know since Daren called me a whore."

"I don't think Daren meant that." Chris said in Daren's defence.

"Yes, he did. He doesn't even care about me and my feelings on Cody."

"It's not about you when it comes to another man pushing up on your girl."

"He should trust me and my judgement."

"It's not about trust."

"He's not pushing up on me."

"He's doing something that Daren doesn't like."

"He's not doing anything."

"Have you asked?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I thought you and Daren's relationship was perfect."

"It was until this happened."

"I think he's going through something so don't take it to offence."

"But I do."

"Don't. He just don't like Cody."

"Could I tell you something in confidence."

"What?"

"I don't like that Mike kid either."

"Why?

"The way he acts when he's around Vanessa.

"How does he act?"

"He just doesn't speak to her right."

"How does he speak to her?"

"Like she's not a women, she's a peice of meat."


	71. Breaking up is hard to do

**After Shailene, Chris goes to Vanessa's**.

"Hey." Vanessa says when she opens the door.

"Hey, babe." Chris says happy.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd be aloud to come see my girlfriend."

"I thought you'd be with Anthony or something."

"No, Monica called she said she has this week off so she don't want me to pick him up."

"Oh.

"Could I come in?"

"Oh, so you're not going to run off with Sky?"

"She didn't ask," Chris said and Vanessa shut the door. "I'm sorry," Chris chuckles. "Please open the door."

"Why? I really don't want to see you right now."

"Could we just move on."

"Why? Because you're in the wrong?"

"No, because I'm tired of fighting about this."

"Leave me alone and stop yelling through my door."

**Chris leaves and goes to the Dinner when Amanda walks in.**

"Oh, look, girlfriend dump you?" Amanda laughs as she sits.

"I didn't invite you over."

"Do you have too?"

"Yeah, because I don't like you."

"You liked me before." She winks.

"Amanda, this isn't a good time right now."

"Why?" She asks grabbing his hand.

"Amanda." Chris says sternly without pulling his arm away.

"Come on. I'll be gentle."

"I can't." Chris murmurs slowly."

"You're a man. You could do anything you want." Amanda says standing and leading Chris out of the dinner.

**With Ashley and Brent.**

"Why are you not going to the game tomorrow?"

"I don't like girls on the team."

"My best friends are on the team." Ashley said getting offensive."

"Then you go. I'm not, I'll stay here." Brent said texting.

"You're going to bang another girl when I leave, huh?"

"I'm not saying."

"You are pig."

"I just do what any normal seventeen year old would do."

"No, they'd step up and be with one girl."

"You wouldn't be that girl."

"I'm going. Don't call me, text me, look at me, or even think about me." Ashley said grabbing her jacket.

"I don't when your around."

"Uh!" Ashley yelled and walked out.

Ashley drives to the park and starts running then runs into Daren on the way.

"Whoa." Daren said catching her before she fell. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ashley said about to run but Daren stopped her.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget you seen me."

"I can't just forget it. You've been crying. Why?"

Ashley tells him what happened.

"Why did you put up with that?"

"He's not usually like that but when he is it's like everybody is in his wrath."

"I'm sorry, come here." Daren pulled Ashley into a hug. "I'll kick his ass later."

"No. Don't I'm dealing with it."

"Not the right way. I would never let a man talk to my girlfriend, my daughter, or my mom like that without kicking his ass."

Ashley smiles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's going to storm, let's get you out of here."

**Daren drops off Ashley and goes to Shailene's**

"What?" Shailene said.

"Could we talk?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go to bed tonight knowing that you're hurt."

"Why do you care about my feelings now?"

"Because I said something wrong."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because you hurt me."

"I didn't mean it the way you think."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Not like that."

"Whatever."

"So, what, Shailene, you're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah."

Daren's heart sank, "Okay. But if I see you talking to that Cody kid I will beat the shit out of him." Daren threatened and walks away.


	72. Fighting with the wrong facts

**Daren goes to Chris's.**

"Dude, Shailene just broke up with me." Daren said in panic.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Dude I feel so shitty right now, I never meant to do this."

"I know. Just stay calm."

"How? I let the women I love the most just walk out of my life and I didn't do a single thing to stop it."

"What could you have done?"

"Something, anything."

**With Vanessa and Hayden with Chace.**

"What? He left with her?" Vanessa said hearing about Chris.

"Yeah. She was touching him and they left." Chace claimed.

"Omg! I'll beat her ass." Vanessa said taken back.

"They probably didn't do anything." Hayden insisted.

"Really? You believe that?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, Chace?" Hayden asked.

"I believe they didn't do anything." Chace protested.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of her."

"What about him? Whether or not they did anything, still left with her." Hayden said.

"You're right." Vanessa said thinking.

"Hayden, you're not helping anything." Chace said trying to calm Vanessa down.

"No, Chace, I think it's fine. I gotta know about my wonderful boyfriend." Vanessa requested.

**With Jared.**

"Hey, Brent." Jared said walking up to Brent outside the park.

Brent turns around, "What the hell do you want?"

"Don't you ever talk to Ashley the way you have." Jared punches Brent in the face and he falls. "If you do, it'll be worse never time." Jared walks around.

**With Chris and Daren.**

"So, it's officially over?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I just texted her and she didn't text back. I feel like having sex with some girl."

"Dude, don't think like that."

"Why? She's gone. She's the only reason that I changed. I wanted to better myself for her."

"Daren, think about it. You're a changed man already. I know you won't be able to have sex with just anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. You were the same as me. I can't sleep with just anyone either."

"So, I shouldn't try."

"No."

"I want to pound the crap out of that Cody bitch."

"Me the same with his brother."

"Let's just do it. Tomorrow at school."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. Make me feel better."

"Let's just wait."

"I told Shailene I see her talking to Cody, I'll beat his ass right there and then. She would talk to him after I tell her."

**At School the next day.**

Monica walks over to Chris at breakfast, "You're not fighting today are you?"

"No, why?"

"Like four people just told me."

"I haven't even said I was."

"Daren I guess is going to punch that Cody kid today."

"When?"

"Today, right now, at breakfast."

"Where's Daren?" Chris asked standing.

"In the hall, waiting."

"I gotta get him." Chris and Monica walk away.

Vanessa walks over to Chris as he walks away, "We need to talk." Vanessa said mad.

"Later." Chris mumbled walking past her. Chris catches Daren punching Cody multiple times. "Daren." Chris yelled trying to pull him off.

"Get off me." Daren yelled.

"Hey!" Mike yelled pushing Chris down.

"Don't fucking touch me." Chris said punching Mike in the face.

"Chris, don't." Monica yelled holding Chris back.

"Daren get off him." Shailene yelled.

Daren stand up, "You want him now, Shailene? You could have him." Daren walks away.

Shailene helps Cody up, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Cody mumbled.

"If you ever punch me again, I will seriously hurt you." Mike threatened Chris.

"Really? Is that why you didn't do shit when I hit you." Chris said to Mike.

"Chris let's go." Monica yelled grabbing Chris's arm.

"Yeah, leave. She'll be your next girlfriend when I get Vanessa." Mike mumbled to Chris.

"Oh really? I bet. She would never leave me for you." Chris said shoving Mike and walking away with Monica.

**With Shailene and Cody.**

"I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine. I understand why he's threatened that you're around me."

"He's never been that jealous before."

"People change when the people they love are gone."

"I feel like I gotta go talk to him."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'm not now. I'm going to wait til lunch."

**During first period, Daren, Chris, Mike and Cody were asked to the office. When Chris walked out, Vanessa followed.**

"Hey, we still need to talk."

"About what?"

"Amanda." Chris stops and turns around, "Yeah, I know."

"You don't know anything then." Chris said standing there watching people walk past him.

"I know you left the dinner with her, I know she gave you a ride and then you gave her one."

Chris smiles at her, "If you knew anything. You're facts wouldn't be wrong." Chris said walking away.


	73. Stumbling

**Everybody got suspended. A couple days later, Daren calls a girl and goes to her house.**

"It's been a while since you've called me." The girl smiles and let's Daren in.

"Yeah, it has."

**Ashley goes to Jared's house after school.**

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"To talk. Can we?"

"Sure." Jared agreed and stepped outside.

They sit on the steps, "Brent told me what you did to him."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

"I don't want you too." Ashley looks at him.

"Really? Why?"

"I shouldn't have let him talk to me the way he did or let him treat me the way he did."

"You're right. You're a hell of a lot better than that. Don't let some guy treat you less than what you deserve, you're only cheating yourself."

Ashley smiles at him, "Thanks. Nobody has ever told me that."

"I will always be that somebody."

**With Chris and Vanessa.**

"Why are you acting like this?" Chris asked outside arguing with Vanessa.

"Why did you cheat?"

"Why is it always cheating with you?"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Alright I'm done with the why questions. I want to know why you're telling me I cheated when that never happened."

"Because you left the diner with Amanda. You're not the type to call to talk."

"I'm a type now?" Chris asked.

"You've always been a type."

"I didn't do anything with her."

"You didn't have sex with her?"

"NO!" Chris stated.

"You didn't see her naked?"

"No!"

"You didn't kiss her."

Chris looks away.

"You did huh?"

"She kissed me."

"Oh whatever."

"This is what happened." Chris said telling her what happened.

_Amanda just dropped Chris off at his house, "Thanks for the ride." Chris said about to get out._

_"Wait," Amanda said grabbing Chris's hand. "I wanted to drive you home so we could do what we do best."_

_"I'm dating Vanessa."_

_"Oh, she's not worth your time." Amanda said kissing Chris. "I've missed kissing you." Amanda mumbled unzipping Chris's pant._

_"Whoa," Chris said pushing her away. "That's enough."_

_"Why? We're not doing anything. You said you and Vanessa have been arguing."_

_"But that doesn't mean I should be kissing you."_

_"When was the last time you cared about what you should and shouldn't do?"_

_"Since I fell in love." Chris stated and walked out._

**Back With Chris and Vanessa.**

"So, you care?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, and don't say I don't."

"I haven't gotten no more than ten minutes of your time."

"And that gives you the impression that I don't care."

"It does when I love you so much."

"I love you."

Vanessa stands there for a minute, "What do you want? A break?"

"Do you?"

"If I say yes am I a bad person?"

"Of couse not." Chris said hugging Vanessa. "I wouldn't blame you. I think this break is needed."

"We won't hate each other?"

"No. This could be a hate free break."

"Deal." Vanessa said hugging Chris tighter.

Chris smiles, "I don't want to let you go."

"Now you know how I feel."

**With Daren and Chris that night playing video games.**

"Dude, this is so stupid." Daren said getting bored.

"I know right." Chris said putting the controller down.

"I'm not going to have fun this whole break."

Chris chuckles, "Break?"

"Yeah."

"That's what me and Vanessa is on."

"Dang, sorry."

Daren's mom comes in stumbling, "Hey, I need another bottle."

"Call Kelly. She's suppose to be on her way here."

"Alright, hi Chris." Daren's mom said falling into his closet door.

"Hi, Meagan." Chris said looking at Daren embarrased.

"I'll see you two later." Meagan said walking out.

"I'm sorry, again." Daren said again.

"Wanna stay at my house?"

"Yeah. Let me get clothes."

"Alright."


	74. Prom

**Months have passed Everybody's getting ready for prom next week.**

"Who are you taking Vanessa?" Shailene asked.

"I don't know. Probably Chris."

"You don't want to go with him?" Ashley asked.

"If he's not going with anybody."

"I wish I could go." Shailene said.

"Maybe Jared could take you." Ashley expressed.

"Think he will?"

"Yeah. I'll ask."

"Do you know who Daren's going with?"

"Nope." Vanessa said.

"Who's Monica taking?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't mentioned it."

**With Chris and Monica talking at Monica's.**

"Who is this kid?"

"His name is Jordan and he's in my calculus."

"I don't like him."

"We've hung out twice outside of school."

"He's been around Anthony?"

"No, he drove me to work once and the second he came over after you picked him up on my day off."

"Never been around him?"

"No."

"He's going with us?"

"I was probably going to go with him and his friends." Monica said getting quiet.

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"Their your friends."

"How about we all just hang out together?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because their not really his and his friends scene."

"He's nerdy?"

"He don't look nerdy but he is."

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"Come on Chris."

"What?"

"You don't hear what people say about me and you?"

"No. What?"

"That a nerd hooked up with a prep and had a baby, he felt sorry for her, stuff like that."

"That's not true."

"I know that." Monica giggled.

"I don't think of you as a nerd."

"But still. People do. Either you're popular or you're a nerd."

"I'm going to talk to this kid."

"Don't."

"Yes, if he's taking a women I care about to prom, he's passing the inspection."

**That night, Daren and Chris go out.**

"So, is it weird not spending time with Anthony all the time?"

"Kind of. I haven't seen him no more than 10 minutes all week."

"That is weird. Monica off?"

"Yeah, she has vacation days that she can take."

"At least she has time to him."

"Yeah. I've been working hard."

"I bet. You don't work tomorrow do you?"

"Yeah. For a little while though."

"That's good."

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah. Had without Shailene but I'm doing alright."

"Good."

"How about you?"

"It's the same as always so I'm a bit use to it."

"So, who are you taking to prom?"

"I don't know yet, why?"

"Jared is suppose to take Shailene."

"I know. As friends."

"Yeah. You should ask somebody."

"Yeah, but who?"

"I don't know." Chris states.

"Exactly. I don't want to go with just anybody. I want to go with someone special."

"I get it."

"Who are you going with?"

"I want to ask Vanessa but I don't know if someone already asked her."

"Just do something special so you're in her mind."

"I thought about that."

"Good."

**The Next day.**

"Hey." Chris said sitting next to Vanessa at lunch alone.

"Hey, Chris."

"Look, are you taking anybody to prom?"

"No, not anyone in particular."

"Wanna go with me? Even thought we're not together."

"I'll think about it." Vanessa smiles at him.

"Okay." Chris said smiling back.

"I'm waiting for this really sexy guy to ask."

"Really? I'm probably better."

"I don't think so."

"Ouch." Chris said smiling.


	75. Booty Shorts

**The week of Prom.**

"Dang, I worked so hard." Chris said sitting on the couch at Monica's.

"Good." Monica giggled.

"I'm glad I could go out and fun and I won't work til Tuesday."

"Yeah. That's awesome right?"

"Very."

"My mom said she could watch Anthony all weekend if we want her too."

"It's whatever you want. We won't be drinking but she can keep him that night, right?"

"Yeah. She don't mind."

"Good. You nervous?"

"About?"

"Being with that kid."

"I don't know. He's really nice."

"I bet he is."

**With Vanessa.**

"Hey, Vanessa." Mike said catching up to her after track.

"Hi, Mike." Vanessa said walking.

"Look, I know that you and Chris still aren't together. So I was wondering if you'd be my date to prom."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm going with Chris. We're getting things on track." Vanessa said lying.

"Oh. That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh, another thing." Mike said forgetting.

"Yeah?"

"Everybody likes the really short booty shorts."

"What?" Vanessa said offended.

"All the guys were following you at track because your ass looked nice from behind."

Vanessa just looked at him, "That's very disrespectful."

"I don't care. See if you were my girl, I wouldn't let guys speak to you like that."

"I'm a female. You shouldn't let guys talk about me like that anyway." Vanessa said walking away.

**With Chris the next afternoon.**

"So, mom, what are you and Dave going to do while everyone is at prom."

"What should I be doing?"

"I don't know. What ever you and him want to do."

"We don't know. Not everybody will be at prom."

"Oh yeah. The two freshman and sophomore."

"Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No. I talked to him last weekend but that was it."

"What did he say?"

"He was going to buy a house closer here so that the girls and him can see me and Anthony more often."

"He expects you to like those kids?"

"I don't know. They're nice but the'yre not family."

"I completely understand."

**With Chris and Vanessa walking in the school together.**

"So, you told him we're back together?"

"Yeah. Please. I don't want to take him."

"Then why didn't you just tell him instead of lying."

"In the moment."

"So, he said that your ass looks good in booty shorts."

"Yeah. Very rude."

"He shouldn't be noticing."

"That's exactly what I thought. It's like very rude of him."

"I know, I don't even I mention it when I notice." Chris said with a smile.

"But It's not creepy with you."

"It shouldn't. I tried telling you. He's just trying to get in your pants."

"That's what everybody said about you." Vanessa replied smiling.

"Everybody said you're just going to use me too."

"Oh whatever. If I didn't have sex with you I wouldn't have for a very long time."

"Whatever you say." Chris said getting pushed by Vanessa cause of his comment.

**With Daren.**

"So, you like having sex with females?" a kid from Daren's class asked.

"What? How did you know about that?"

"The girl said something to my sister."

"Man, I told her not to tell anybody."

"You have sex or the other one." he asked Daren.

"Kinda both."

"Damn."

"I got the other one first then later that night we had sex."

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Dude, shut up." Daren replied.

"It's cool.

**With Shailene.**

"So, Ashley said you wanted to go to prom with me?" Jared asked her.

"Yeah. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, it don't bother me at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Yeah. If Daren won't."

"He'll be fine."


	76. Prom Night

**Chris goes to Daren's the next day, a day before prom.**

"You going, Daren?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just sit around here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be out there."

"So, you heard that Jared's taking Shailene?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Sucks man."

"She deserves to go with a good guy that won't treat her like shit."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I don't want to be the pathetic one that goes without anybody."

"I understand."

"It all ends in this."

"Come on. This is the last time we'll ever go to a dance."

"No, I wanna stay here."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do."

"But I'm having a party right after prom. I want you here."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

**Chris drives to Vanessa's house.**

Vanessa opens the door, "Oh, hey."

"Hey, so. I wanted to know if you'd want to go with me to my house, in my room."

"In your room?"

"Yeah. I have a surprise for you there."

"Now, I have to go."

"You actually didn't have a choice." Chris muttered but Vanessa heard him by hitting him.

**Chris drives to his room. When they pull up to his house, no ones home. Everybody was gone when they came inside. They walked up to Chris's room, and the lights were out. When Chris turned on a little lamp, there was rose petels on the bed and a movie put in.**

"Wow." Vanessa replied.

"This is for later," Chris winked. "Come on." Chris leads her to the kitchen where there's food sitting on the counter with candles and a piece of paper on the table where the plates are.

"This is so sweet." Vanessa said hugging Chris.

"It's what I do." Chris smiled.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Vanessa said sitting down. Chris and Vanessa ate in laughter and talked a bit.

"Did you read this?" Chris said handing the paper to Vanessa.

"No." Vanessa giggled and took the paper.

"I thought it would make you laugh."

"Would you be my beautiful prom date? Aw you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, I do. But if anyone asks you're sexy."

"You're such a nerd." Vanessa said hitting Chris lightly.

"I know we made it clear we're going together, but I wanted to make it official."

"So, you know the answer's yes?"

"I hope you do." Chris smiled.

"Then it is. Can I kiss you? Is that part of the agreement?"

"Of course." Chris said kissing her.

"So, now their we're making up rules, we're not even going to watch that movie." Vanessa said grabbing Chris and running with him to his room.

**With Daren.**

"Really? So what are we going to do tonight?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh, pick flowers?"

"We so could." Daren agreed.

"But I thought of something a whole lot more fun."

"What's that?"

The girl whispers in Daren's ear, "Have sex."

Daren smiles, "That does sound a lot more fun."

"Right?" The girl replied.

"Maybe I could come pick you up later and we could so do that."

"Yeah. I'd really enjoy myself." The girl said.

**The next day, everybody is getting ready for prom and the gang are all out at a nice restuarant eating.**

"So, Jordan, how's school going for you?" Chris asked.

"Very good." Jordan replied smiling at Monica.

"Really? Do you have a girlfriend? Or do you want one?"

"I don't have a girlfriend and it don't matter to me whether I have one or not."

"So you don't like Monica?"

"I didn't say that.." Jordan started.

"Chris." Monica said sternly.

"Yeah?"

"Stop." Monica said smiling at Chris.

"So, Joey is it?" Vanessa asked, "You got a tattoo."

"Yeah. It says love and respect."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. I got it when I was fourteen."

"Cool."

"I'm bored." Jared replied.

"Yeah. I am too." Ashley agreed.

"I'm going to go call my mom, Chris could I use your phone."

"Sure." Chris said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her and watches her walk away mad.


	77. Threats on the dance floor

**Chris followed Monica outside and she's sitting on the bench talking.**

"Yeah. I love you too, Anthony." Monica said smiling at Chris.

Chris grins and sits next to Monica, "Tell him I love him." Chris whispers.

"Daddy said he loves you," Monica said. "He loves you too, Chris. Goodnight buddy." Monica said finally and hangs up.

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing good. My moms just putting him to sleep."

"That's good." Chris said. "Did I piss you off?"

"You don't have to question Jordan."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're in good hands."

"Of course I am."

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, Monica?"

"Yeah. I can."

**Everybody makes it to prom and dancing having a great time. Chris sits at the table alone with Shailene.**

"You having a good time with Jared?" Chris yelled over the music.

"Yeah." Shailene looked down.

"He's not Daren,huh?"

Shailene nodded and a tear rolled down her face, "Yeah." Shailene mumbled.

Chris pulls his chair over to her and hugs her, "It's going to be okay."

"I know."

"Look, it hurts. I know. I've been exactly where you are."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Cody made you feel something inside that Daren stopped, right?" Shailene nodded. "Yeah. I've been there. But at the end of the night, he's the one you think of."

Shailene nodded, "Yeah." More tears rolled down her face.

Chris hugs her tightly, "Just let Cody go. He may have made you feel different on the inside, but you're gonna miss how Daren made you feel inside and out."

"Thanks, Chris." Shailene thanked and pulled away from the hug.

"Anytime." Chris said giving her a smile and handing her a tissue.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"There's been girls to make you feel... different?"

"Yeah. There's going to be a bunch. That's when your brain is yelling over your heart telling it to think different. Just listen to the heart. It feels pain, not your brain." Chris said leaving it at that.

**With Hayden and Chace.**

"So, this is crazy. Us dancing at our senior prom together." Hayden said slow dancing.

"Yeah. It is." Chace agreed.

"I like this. It seems right."

"How?" Chace asked.

"All of our friends for many years is here and everybody is having a great time."

"I like this too."

"I told you." Hayden giggled.

"I got us our hotel room like you wanted.

"Yes!" Hayden joked.

"Did you tell Vanessa and Chris?"

"Just Vanessa."

"Oh. How about anybody else?"

"No."

"Hayden."

"Just keep dancing." Hayden said laying her head in Chace's chest.

**With Chris and Vanessa.**

"We made it." Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah. We did." Chris said giving her a kiss.

"I love you every second of the way."

Chris smiled, "You're the only women I've ever loved. And I loved every second of that."

Vanessa smiles at Chris, "Monica having fun?"

"Yeah. Jordan seems nice."

"Yeah. He does."

"He's good for her though."

"I don't think he is."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't think he's good enough."

"He's fine, Chris."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

The slow song stops, "I'm going to go get a drink." Chris said walking off.

"Havnig fun?" A voice said.

Chris turns, "Yeah, a blast."

"That's good. I'm so glad that you two are kissing and dancing having a great time." Mike said.

"Oh, yeah. Just give her a little taste of the good life."

"I thought real men don't downgrade women."

"Ha, speaking of a downgrade, you talking to Vanessa about her body is out of line."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry sorry. Next time I won't do that." Mike said sarcastic.

Chris grins, "You talk about her body, I'll beat you in yours." Chris threatened and walks away.


	78. Babied

**Chris and Jared go to Daren's party.**

"He would have topless women at this thing."

"I'm going to go get her number." Jared said trying to walk away.

"No." Chris said grabbing Jared's shirt.

They find Daren coming out of the bathroom with some girl, "Chris you came." Daren said buckling his belt.

"Yeah. You did too." Chris joked.

"Twice." The girls said walking past Chris.

"I can get you one." Daren said.

"No. I'm okay."

"You sure." Daren stops some girl. "You do him?" The girl nods.

"No, it's okay." Chris said and the girl walks away. "You been smoking?"

"A little, why?"

"You promised to stop."

"People lie, Chris. People say one thing and they always do the opposite." Daren said walking away.

**With Vanessa and Shailene in Vanessa and Chris's hotel room.**

"He's having a party right now." Shailene mumbles.

"Who?" Vanessa asked curious.

"Daren. Do you think Chris is there?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's why he's not texting me back."

"Daren didn't either. He told me to have fun because he is."

"He did? I know a lot of girls are going." Vanessa said trying to call Chris.

"Oh. That's why he's not texting back." Shailene said refering to Daren.

"Do you think he's with girls? If he's anything like Chris, then he's not going to text you back when he's out doing dirt."

"He's bad, just like Chris. Do you think that's why Chris isn't texting you back?"

"Technically, we're still not together. He could do whatever he wants to do."

"But you'd be upset if he did."

"Of course."

**With Monica and Jordan.**

"I have a good time tonight."

"Me too." Monica agreed. "I'm sorry about Chris. He's been rude to you all night."

"Hey, it's okay. That just means he cares about you a lot."

Monica smiles, "He does."

"There's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nope." Monica said proudly.

"Good. I just want to say that even though me and my friends went with probably the collest kids in school, it was awesome being there with you."

Monica blushes, "Thanks." They walk to Monica's apartment.

"I'll talk to you at school Monday." Jordan said.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night." Jordan replied walking to his car.

**With Chace and Hayden in their hotel room.**

"So I don't think it's a good idea to live with each other during college." Hayden said making them something to eat.

"Why's that?"

"You get babied at home." Hayden said.

"I do not."

"Yes, you're the only boy in the house and your mom cooks, cleans and does your laundry."

"She can do yours too." Chace joked.

"Oh, very funny."

"That's what moms are suppose to do, right?"

"No. At your age she should let you go."

"I don't want to." Chace said playing.

"That's why. I'm not doing anything for you."

"You're making me soup and a grilled cheese."

"No, I'm making it for me, you're just getting leftovers."

"Oh, that's not very nice." Chace said sadly.

"But I think living on campus would be fun."

"Yeah. You going to live with Ashley and Vanessa."

"Yeah. We're going to get an apartment for the rest of the years off campus."

"Sounds like so much fun." Chace said sarcastically.

"Are you getting one with Jared?"

"I don't know. He mentioned something about it."

"You should."

"Yeah. Since Chris won't be going to the same college."

"That's understandable though."

"Yeah. He's staying for his son."

**With Chris.**

"Jared, you're drinking?"

"I got handed a beer." Jared said still sober.

"Oh." Chris said scanning the room.

"Are you?"

"How would we get home?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Plus, Monica and Vanessa would be pissed."

"You like living by them?"

"They are the two most important women in my life, so yes I do."

"Sorry." Jared said getting up and walking away.

"Hey, Jared." Daren said.

"Yeah?" Jared said sitting next to Daren.

"How was prom?" Daren asked and Jared knows he meant Shailene.

"It was fun. We had a good time."

"Did you dance a lot?"

"Yeah. A few times." Jared said smiling.

"You didn't kiss anybody tonight, did you?"

"Like who?" Jared said wanting Daren to say it.

"I don't know. Like anybody from prom."

"Nope."

"Good. Or whatever."

"Do you have a picture of everybody?"

"Why?"

"I want to see how nice everybody looked.

Jared chuckles a bit and shows him a picture, "That's everybody I went with."

"That's good. Everybody looked nice."

"Yeah."

"Did you guys slow dance?"

"No. She sat at the table the whole time."

"Oh."

"Shailene wasn't all over me."

"I know." Daren said unsure.

"I woulnd't do that to your girl."

"We're not dating."

"But she'll always be your girl."

"It's okay if I talk to her to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. You're not that bad of a dude."

"Thanks, you aren't either."


	79. Tattoo

**The next afternoon.**

"Hey, Daren?" Chris whispers to Daren in bed.

"Mhm?" Daren mumbled into the pillow.

"I made people leave so I'm going to get going."

"Alright." Daren said getting up and laying back down.

"Head hurt?"

"More than ever."

"Here," Chris said throwing some advil at him. "It's extra strength."

"Thanks." Daren said popping two in his mouth and laying back down.

"Take care of yourself." Chris chuckles leaving.

**With Monica on the phone with Jordan.**

"Is Chris over there?" Jordan asked.

"No, he's suppose to come over and watch Anthony for me while I go to work for a little bit."

"Oh. How long?"

"How long for what?"

"How long will you and Chris be alone until Anthony wake up?"

"About an hour. Anthony don't get up til around eight thirty. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing happens when he comes over."

"Oh come on Monica, you heard the stories."

"What stories?"

"Oh my," Jordan said sighing. "He sees me and you hanging out and sees the way I treat you and he feels it's more of a challenge for him so he's tempted."

"Tempted for what?"

"Get you alone and you know."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah. Monica if you wanted to use the dirty word."

"Jordan, he's been the only man I've slept with."

"So, you are thinking about sleeping with him?"

"No. All I'm saying is that me and him are always going to have some connection."

"You mean feelings?"

"No. I mean a connection. I'm not planning on having sex for a while so if you're having a plan on it sooner than think again."

"I'm not looking to have sex."

"Good."

"What's the deal with you and Chris anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you two meet?"

"We didn't really meet. We just said hi let's dance then he said let's take the fun upstairs, I said okay. We had sex about a month later I found out I was pregnant, told my mom and she moved us."

"Why?"

"She said she didn't want people being mean and rude to me like they was to her when she was a teen mother."

"Oh. So, you don't want to have anymore kids?"

"I don't know. If I do I want them with Chris." Monica joking but Jordan not getting the joke.

"What! Why would you sleep with that man again?"

"I'm joking. I don't want any more kids because I don't want kids with thirty different men. But then I do beause I love big familys."

"Oh."

"Do you want kids?"

"I think we're kind of early on that stage."

"Funny."

**With Vanessa and Shailene.**

"Yeah. Megan Wrighthorn just told me she slept with Daren last night."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. Should I not?"

"If you believe that she would be telling the truth."

"I have no clue."

There's a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Shailene said walking to her front door.

"Who is it?" Walking behind her.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why? You texted me all last night."

"I know. Can we?" Cody looks at Vanessa.

"I'm going to go." Vanessa states grabbing her bag.

"Call me later." Shailene said watching her walk out.

**Vanessa walks to her car.**

"Hey." Mike yelled running up to her.

"Mike, I will hurt you."

"Ouch. Vanessa, it's a different day. Forgive me?"

"No."

"Look," Mike started grabbing Vanessa's butt and pushing her toward him. "I think Chris don't deserve you."

"Oh, you're right. He's a mean, cheating, never going to love me, man hoe. I've heard it all." Vanessa said unlocking her car.

"So, you already know the truth." Mike said smirking.

"I love Chris no matter what his past looks like. I think he's going to make mistakes."

"I wouldn't make mistakes."

"Mike, at first you seemed like a very nice guy. But sooner when you started messing with me and Chris, you weren't nice at all."

"Oh come on. You act like guys haven't been nice to you before."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Vanessa, guys have told me before. They're nice to you and then you give them what they want and it's all good. I tried being nice, got nowhere."

"I'm not a whore." Vanessa says sternly.

"I never said that."

"You pretty much refered to me as one."

"No, I never."

**With Chris just getting to Monica's. Chris just walks in and Jordan's sitting on the couch.**

"Hey, where's Monica?"

"She's getting dressed in the bedroom."

"Oh." Chris walks in the bedroom.

"Chris, I don't have a shirt or my pants on."

"So, I won't look."

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching my son, remember?"

"I meant in here."

"I don't know. It's awkward out there."

"Even more in here."

"Just for you."

"Chris."

"Fine," Chris says standing up. "Nice tattoo by the way."

"Chris!" Monica yells.

Chris chuckles walking out, "Hey."

"She okay?"

"Yeah. She's just fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You know me and Monica are like a couple, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So, you want her to be happy?"

"More than anything."

"Good. I don't want any miscommunication."

"There won't be."

**With Shailene at Darens'.**

"Please, just open the door."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Do you even have to say anything to me? I can just talk."

"No."

"Daren, please I love you."

"Love is gone."

"Since when?"

"Since you started messing with Cody."


	80. Just a Friend

**Chris is sitting at Monica's when Vanessa comes over.**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Chris asked greeting Vanessa.

"I just wanted to see you." Vanessa said walking in.

"Oh. It's nice to see a person I could have a conversation with." Chris jokes.

"I bet." Vanessa said.

"Anthony's in his room if you want to see him."

"I will. I seen Mike today."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"He was at Shailene's. He said that you don't deserve me."

"He's absolutley right." Chris said sarcastically.

"He's an idiot. Don't listen to him."

"I don't care about him. I'll kick his ass later."

"Don't. Let him go."

"Fine." Chris said wrapping his arm around Vanessa and pulling her to his side.

"What did you do today?"

"Just sat here."

"Boring."

"I know, right? Did you know Monica has a tattoo?"

"Really? Where?"

"On her ribs."

"You seen her ribs? Which means her shirt was off?"

"She was getting dressed and I walked in."

"On her?"

"No. I just walked in. I didn't want to sit out here with Jordan."

"Oh. Why was Jordan here?"

"Giving her a ride to work."

"Does he stay with her?"

"He better not. As far as I know, Jordan's never met Anthony. He's here only when he's with me or when Anthony is asleep."

"Oh."

"It better stay that way."

"How was the party?"

"Alright. Weird that I had to take care of Daren and Jared."

"Jared was drinking?"

"He had a few. But you never know."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"So, you what if I made a friend." Shailene argued.

"A friend? The guy is in love with you and you don't even see it."

"No, he's not."

"Okay. You don't see the way he looks at you and checks you out." Daren said giving her a look.

"At least he's doing it."

"What's that suppose to mean? I've been the best boyfriend I could possibly be."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you stop being a jerk and ask me not to be friends with Cody."

"I did. Are you serious!"

"No, you told me. You never asked."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

"Shailene, you don't know how good you've made me feel."

"Oh, I can guess."

"No, you can't. I liked that I had someone by my side."

"I will always be by yourside."

"Really? Where you been?"

"Shoved away by you."

"I'm not going to apologize for that."

"Did I ask?"

"I want to know that I don't have to kick a boys ass for him to get the hint to stay away from my girlfriend."

"He wasn't going anywhere."

"I think he was getting a little too attached."

"You should have came to me and him about it."

"What would you have done?"

"Asked him to back off."

"See, I don't want to have to tell him. He should just respect that I don't want him on my girl."

"We're just talking in circles."

**With Chace and Jared.**

"So, you hooked up with who?"

"I have no clue!"

"Dang. You've been bad since Ashley and your break up." Chace chuckles.

"I haven't even thought about her." Jared said banging his head softly off the wall.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's not on my mind anymore."

"You don't love her?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say you did."

"Chace, when you break up for a while and there are still left unexplained feelings, you can't not walk away without love."

"Good. I know she's starting to miss you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I know."

"Hayden?"

"No, because she asks about you."

"So what."

"Did you hook up with Shailene?"

"No, who said we did?"

"People. They said they heard you ask."

"I wouldn't ask. It would be the heat of the moment. And nothing ruins the moment with a 'hey we screwing tonight?'"

"True." Chace chuckles.


	81. Heart beat on the last day of school

**A month goes by, it's graduating time for the seniors. Everybody is counting down and it's the last week they'll be in school. The underclassmen are still in school.**

"I'm going to miss these lockers." Vanessa said closing hers.

"I'm going to miss watching you at your locker." Chris said from across the hall.

"I'm not going to miss my locker. The person next to me stinks." Jared said down the hall a bit.

"Hey." Ashley said next to him.

"On the other side." Jared said catching up with the others.

"We should get a picture done for yearbook." Hayden suggested.

"And to hold onto forever." Chace agreed.

"Fine," Ashley said. "But remember, I never looked like this."

"Hey, kid could you take it." Vanessa asked some random kid.

"I can take it." Monica said.

"Then how will you be in the picture." Chris said pulling Monica over.

"Sure." the underclassmen said. It went Jared, Vanessa, Chris, Monica, Ashley, Daren, and Chace and Hayden.

"Thanks." Hayden said looking at the picture.

"I love it." Vanessa said in aw.

"I don't feel like going to class." Chris states.

"Me either." Chace says.

"Let's all just skip."

"What would we do?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. Go to the mall?"

"No, let's stay here. We can just not go to class."

"Okay." Chace said.

Everybody walked to the gym, where a bunch of other seniors were.

"You guys skipping too?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." Vanessa replied as everyone sat on the bleechers.

"I'm going to miss this place." Jared said.

"I'm not." Daren replied.

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Daren shruged.

"This was a fun ass school." Jared remarked making everyone chuckle.

"It was a good school." Vanessa said.

"Think about it guys, we made it." Chace said everyone looked at him confused.

"What?" Hayden asked him.

"Us. This group of friends. No matter what happened these past years, we stuck by each other. More than what anyone else could say."

"He's right." Vanessa said.

"Yeah."

"We gained new friends like Chris, Monica and Daren, and stayed friends." Jared said.

"Even though there's been some break ups, it never messed up the group." Chace said.

"I love you guys." Chris confessed.

"We love you." Jared said making everybody hug Chris.

"Now, we're all seperating and going off to college."

"Let's make a deal." Chris said.

"What?" Daren asked.

"No matter how busy we are, whenever there's a holiday, we all should be together either before or after the holiday."

"Sounds good." Hayden agreed.

"Yeah. It does." Daren said.

"I'm in." Ashley said.

"Me too." Vanessa said while everyone else agreed.

**Chris and Vanessa are playing basketball.**

"Think we'll be okay?" Chris asked.

"Okay for what?"

"Being out there on our own."

"You mean when we're at college?"

"Yeah. Think this will last."

"It will. It's going to be hard but as long as we stay true to each other and ourselves."

"I will." Chris said kissing Vanessa.

"Good. Me too."

**With Ashley and Jared sitting on the bleechers.**

"It's weird." Jared said.

"Yeah. It is." Ashley giggled awkwardly.

"I think me and you did the right thing."

"Yeah? Why you don't?"

"I don't know."

"You don't like all the girls?

"I do but they.." Jared started looking down.

"What?" Ashley asked

"They're not you."

**Daren's sitting in the cafeteria and Shailene walks over.**

"Could I sit?"

"Yeah." Daren said getting up.

"Wait, I wanted to talk."

"There's thirty people in the room. One of them will talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you Daren."

"Sorry, I don't want to." Daren said grabbing his papers.

"Stop!" Shailene said loudly making Daren and a few kids look at her.

"What? I have nothing to say to you."

"I do, if you just listen."

"What? What are you going to say that I probably already heard before?"

"I want to stop fighting."

"We're not fighting anymore. We're done!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"Daren, you can sleep with as many girls as you want. I know for a fact that everytime your heart beats you're thinking about me." Shailene said walking away.

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"This is crazy. We're going to be college students pretty soon." Hayden said sitting outside.

"Yeah. I can't wait. Did I tell you that I bought that condo?"

"Nope."

"Yeah. Me and the boys could move in next week."

Your mom is going to let you move in that early?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"That's good. How any rooms are there?"

"There's four."

"Four, why?"

"I was going to ask Chris if he wants to move in."

"I don't think he would with Anthony."

"I wanted Anthony to live with us too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I want my friends with me this year."


	82. Making it work with Monica

**Chris and Daren are leaving school after school.**

"You coming to my house?" Chris asked as they get into the car.

"Yeah." Daren replied getting in. They drive to Chris's house with his 'step sisters'.

"Chris, me and Chace talked today and he said he bought that condo."

"That's cool." Chris said.

"It's thirty minutes from Anthony and forty minutes from your college."

"Really? Awesome. We could still hang out too."

"Yeah. I told you this because we was wondering if you wanted to live with us."

"Live with you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a dad you know that right? So there's going to be times when Anthony is gonna stay."

"I wouldn't ask you to move in if me and Chace had an issue with it."

"Why do you want to live with a little guy?"

"Because he's a cool little kid and I don't have anything against him living with us. Unless, you do?"

"I don't. But him being there means we can't have multiple girls, parties or anything bad. Monica would kill me."

"Dude, we talked about it. Chace isn't aloud to have chicks, and my mom said no parties. So we're good."

"I gotta talk to Monica."

"Alright. So it's a maybe?"

Yeah, it's a maybe."

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"What if Chris gets single and Daren stays single, they have a party and a girl tries to sleep with you."

"Babe, there's no party going to happen, no girl will ever try and I'm sure Chris grew up a bit."

"I don't trust you living with them two. They're unpredictable."

"Yes, they are."

"Do you trust me living with Ashley and Vanessa?"

"You guys are livin on campus."

"So?"

"Yes, I trust you guys. You should trust me."

"I do."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

**With Vanessa and Shailene.**

"Probably the only thing good about next year is I won't have to see Daren."

"You don't think you two are going to get together?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want too?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him so jealous and so rude to anybody in my whole life."

"He's a guy."

"He shouldn't act like that."

"You're right."

"Wanna go get a drink or something?"

"Yeah. I'm dying for a chocolate milkshake."

"Me too."

**With Monica and Jordan on the phone.**

"So, Chris coming to get Anthony for the day?"

"No, I had the day off."

"What are you doing then?"

"Nothing, waiting for Anthony to get done eating so we could watch a movie, why?"

"No reason."

"Bored?" Monica asked when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah. Sorta."

"Hold on. I have someone at my door." Monica goes to answer it.

"Who?"

"I don't know," Monica said looking in te peep hole. "It's Chris."

"I thought he wasn't coming to get Anthony?"

"He's not. Let me call you back."

"Alright." Jordan hang up and Chris comes in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got some interesting news today."

"Really? Like what?"

"Chace and Daren wants me to move in with them." Chris said sitting next to Monica on the couch.

"Really? Do you want to?"

"Kind of. Their my frends."

"What about Anthony?"

"They said they wouldn't care if he lived with us as well. I know our schedual will be different. I'm at school during the afternoon and you're going to be in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to work at my aunts coffee shop from three to eight." Monica said.

"Oh. I forgot about a job."

"What would you do? You'd won't have Anthony during the mornings because of pre-school." She said.

"Maybe I could get my dad let me work at his mechanic shop on the days he's at preschool."

"Think we'll still get by?"

"I don't know. I know my boss said if I want my job still, I could have it. I won't have time for that."

"Yeah. When will you work?"

"I won't have class on Tuesday and Thursday til about four."

"Four?"

"Yeah. On Monday, Wed. and Friday I have class at two."

"Maybe you could work something out with your mom where on Tuesdays and Thursdays she watch him til eight while your at work. The other days you get out of class what about seven?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll just switch to part time."

"No, don't."

"If I do part time, I won't have school only on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"Times?"

"Nine til one."

"I could go part time too."

"No, you got it all planned out."

"When will you work?"

"Weekends?"

"That would be good. You get time with him during the day and I get it when I have days off and weekends."

"Sound like a deal?"

"Yes." Chris said smiling at her.

"I never knew this was going to be so hard dealing with a job, college and a son."

"I'm in the same boat?" Chris said streatching out on the couch. "Do you think it's a bad idea for me to move in with the boys?"

"Will you contribute?" Monica asked.

"In the most I could."

"And Anthony is going to stay there with you?"

"Yeah."

"What did Vanessa say?"

"She doesn't know." Chris smiled.

"You going to tell her?"

"More than likely."


	83. Sex with an Angel

**Chris goes to see Vanessa later that night.**

"Hey." Vanessa said coming out.

"Hey." Chris greeted Vanessa with a kiss.

"Hayden told me."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah. She thought I knew."

"Do you think it would be terrible?"

"I don't think so." Vanessa said looking at a neighbor.

Chris glances at the neighbor, "You trust me a hundred percent?"

"Of course I do."

Chris hugs Vanessa, "I want you too."

"I do." Vanessa said hugging him.

**With Monica and Jordan on the phone.**

"Chris is going to live with a few buddies." Monica mentioned.

"Did you aprove?"

"Yeah. I wanted him to stay with me."

"Why?"

"Because it would be easier on me and him watching Anthony."

"He said no?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be fair."

"Fair? You have the kid ninty eight percent of the time."

"Chris does help."

"Yes. But what about fair to you? Could you go live with a group of your friends?"

"If I wanted that, Chris would stand behind me one hundred percent."

"I bet he won't."

"Who said?"

"I said. I know no guy will give a girl that much access."

**With Daren waiting for Shailene to come outside.**

Shailene walks out and look at Daren, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." Daren said with his voice cracking.

Shailene chokes up, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I never meant to hurt you either." Daren said coming up on Shailene's porch.

"I don't want this anger and pain anymore."

"I don't want it either." Daren said hugging Shailene and eventually started crying.

"I'm going to cry if you don't stop." Shailene said letting a tear fall.

"I can't. Touching you feels so good right now."

"I feel the same." Shailene kisses Daren.

They end up in Shailene's bedroom.

Daren is slammed against the wall with shailene kissing him. Shailene kisses Daren chest after she rips his shirt off. Daren's hands are all over her body. Daren kisses her and leads her to the bed where he's ontop of her. He's kissing her from head to belly. She's playing with his hair. Daren yanks Shailene's shorts off with her okay and kisses her gently. Shailene unbuckles Daren's pants. Daren then wraps his arms around Shailene and unbuttons her bra. Shailene and Daren pull his boxers down and off goes Shailene's panties as well. They kiss for a good while then have safe sex.

**With Hayden, Chace, and Ashley.**

"Would I sound crazy if I said I wanted Jared back?"

"No, not at all."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is. I miss him like crazy. Chace, does he have a girlfriend or anything right now?"

"I don't know. I don't talk to him about his sex life."

"So, he's having sex."

"Look, he slept with some girl at Daren's party. That's the last time I heard anything about him sleeping with anybody." Chace shrugged.

"He really did." Ashley said looking at her fingers.

"That's why I don't like getting into stuff like that, Ashley." Chace said feeling terrible.

"It's okay. I had to know the truth." Ashley said walking off to the bathroom.

**The next day after school, Monica, Chris and Anthony go out to eat.**

"You and Jordan getting along." Chris asked cutting Anthonys hot dog.

"Yeah. We're okay." Monica said eating her salad.

"Good." Chris said starting to eat.

"How about you? You and Vanessa okay?"

"We're doing great."

"Really? That's good."

"Yeah. I can't wait til school ends."

"Me either. Monday and Tuesday we'll be there for finals right?"

"Yeah. Wed. and Thursday we have assemblys."

"Then our school year will be done except for graduation next week."

"Chris, I love you." Monica said looking at Chris seriously.

Chris chuckled a bit, "I love you too, Mon."

"I just felt like telling you." Monica said continuing on her food.

"I feel lovey dovey as well." Chris smiled at Monica.

"Yeah. I do too." Monica takes her phone out because of a text.

"Who?"

"Some five,five, three number." Monica said texting back.

"What did they say?"

"Are you dating Jordan."

"What did you say?"

"I told them no."

"You guys aren't dating?"

"We're together but it never became official."

"Oh." Chris mumbled.

**With Vanessa and Jared.**

"Can't believe you asked me to do this." Jared mumbled.

"Shut up." Vanessa said sternly holding onto Jared's arm walking through the mall.

"Why didn't you asked Chace or even Daren?"

"Because they're busy. I wanted a mans perspective."

"Just ask Chris."

"If I'm going to get something for his birthday, I don't want to ask him."

"What were you thinking?"

"Something... sexy."

"Wow. You should have asked someone else."

"No, I know you're comfortable and all. Expecially when you screwed Courtney King."

"You heard about her?"

"Yes. I did. Jared, I hear about everybody."

"Did she ever sleep with Chris?"

"Once."

"I'm so stupid."

"Yes. I heard Ashley's thinking about trying to get back together with you."

"I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"I don't love her anymore."


	84. I'm hot, right?

**At School the next day, Chris and Vanessa are walking around the halls.**

"I remember sophomore year, when you kissed Kiersten right in front of me." Vanessa said reminiscing.

"I was an asswhole to you." Chris chuckled.

"Yes, you were." Vanessa giggles clinging onto Chris's arm.

"I didn't know how bad I could hurt you doing all those things."

"How didn't you?"

"Because I knew that I wasn't hurt, so why should you."

"I was in love with you." Vanessa yelled joking.

"I understand that now." Chris said getting defensive.

"I did do stupid stuff to you too, though."

"Yeah. That's why people said we shouldn't be together because we hurt each other."

"Only because our feelings were so great."

"True." Chris said giving her a kiss.

"Remember Junior year when everybody said you and Ashley slept together?"

"Yeah. Jared hated me. I wouldn't sleep with my best friends girlfriend."

"I laughed. I knew you wouldn't sleep with her."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

Shailene walks out of class, "Hey, what did you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." Daren smiles a bit.

"You're lucky Mr. Jones isn't here." Shailene said giving him a kiss.

"Let's go." Daren said grabbing her hand.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I want to go to the gym."

"Okay." Shailene said walking with Daren hand in hand.

"I miss this."

"I missed you. Even though you hurt me."

"I thought we forgave each other?"

"We did."

"Then let's stop bringing it up." Daren said glancing at Shailene.

Shailene doesn't say anything for a couple steps, "Was she...good?" she finally said.

"Shailene!" Daren said stopping.

"What? We never talked about the girls you were with."

"Because that's what happened when I was single."

"But yet I told you everything about Cody."

"The night we got back together."

"Still. We weren't together."

"No, I didn't enjoy it."

"You didn't?"

"No. It was terrible. I couldn't have sex with her or anyother. Just like Chris said." Daren said that last part quietly.

"What?" Shailene asked.

"Chris told me that it would be hard to sleep with girls after having you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He said that's how he feels about Vanessa."

"Do you feel the same way he feels?"

"Of course I do." Daren said looking at her.

"I have those feelings for you as well."

"Good." Daren said kissing her.

**With Jared and Ashley.**

"So, nothing?" Ashley asked after kissing Jared.

"Nope, nothing." Jared said honestly.

"Oh." Ashley said looking away letting a tear fall and quickly wiping it away.

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't." Ashley said getting up slowly.

"Wait, yes I did." Jared said grabbing her arm.

"I don't know where I went wrong."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I did too."

"No. I'm the one that fucked up my feelings."

"I don't want you to leave with no feelings."

"I have tons of feelings for you. But right now, romantic feelings, isn't there." Jared said in a soft tone.

"Okay." Ashley said pulling away from him.

"Wait, everytime I say something I mess up. Later, in life, we could possible have those feelings for each other."

"Yeah. Later in life." Ashley said walking off.

"Mess it up again." Chace said coming around the corner.

"Yeah. I said terrible things to her and I didn't want them to come out that way."

"I completely understand."

"You do?" Jared asked for an ounce of hope.

"No." Chace laughed. Jared shoves him walking away with him.

**Ashley's crying walking through the halls.**

"Hey, Ashley. You okay?" Chris stopped her catching up to her.

"Where's Vanessa?"

"Bathroom. I could get her if you need." Chris said nervously turning.

"No." Ashley hugged Chris crying.

"I'm not good with tears."

"Jared's such an asswhole."

"Hey, if he don't want to be with you then he deserves that title."

"Yeah. I'm hot, right?"

Chris stands for a second not wanting to say the wrong thing, "Of course you are. You're also a wonderful person. You don't cheat and you deserve to be with someone who'd love you no matter what."

"That's what you probably say to fat, ugly girls." Ashley said crying.

"No. I've never told anyone else."

"You're not Vanessa." she said walking off to the bathroom.


	85. Ice Cream with the Lucky One

**After school, Chris buys some ice cream and him and Anthony go to Ashley's.**

"Hey." Chris said walking into Ashley's bedroom.

"Hi." Ashley said sniffing from crying.

"Anthony wanted to give you ice cream." Chris said making Ashley smile as he hands her ice cream.

"My favorite. How'd you know?"

"It's my favorite." Chris chuckled.

"Oh." Ashley grin sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you in the halls."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"Jared shouldn't have made you feel horrible."

"I'm the one who ruined it all."

"No, you're not." Chris said sitting at Ashley's feet.

"I shouldn't have been with Brent."

"Hey, it felt right then."

"It didn't feel right at all."

"Then why be with him."

"Because for a split second, when I was with him, I forgot all about Jared and me."

"You'll be together soon."

"Vanessa is so lucky."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because we're all lucky. One day, when a boy meets a girl and she turns him into a man, he'll be good to her one day too."

"Jared's still a boy?"

"He's going through puberty."

Ashley laughed, "You'll always find a way to make me laugh."

"I'll always try."

"I want to sleep right now."

"Okay. I'll leave."

"Thanks Anthony for the ice cream."

"You're welcome." Anthony said talking like a three year old.

"Sleep well." Chris said to Ashley kissing her cheek.

"Can I have a kiss, Anthony?"

"Yeah." Anthony said happy kissing Ashley's cheek like Chris.

"Thanks, boys." Ashley said watching them walk out.

**With Jared and Chace**.

"So, now that you litterly kicked Ashley to the curb, who's next?"

"No one."

"What? You said no to Ashley to be alone?"

"Yeah. I think, right now, we need to be alone for a minute."

"For what?"

"Just so that I don't feel tied down during college."

"So, have fun this summer."

"I can't if I have Ashley."

"Ashley?"

"Well, any girl really."

"Jared." Chace said in a dissapointed voice.

"What? It was okay for her to date a guy who disrespected her, it was okay for her to not have any feelings for me. But the moment she doesn, I'm suppose to be mister feelings and get back with her."

"She's a women. It's okay."

"Not to me."

**With Daren and Shailene after lunch.**

"Yum, thanks for buying me lunch. School lunch was nasty today."

"No problem." Daren said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So, graduating in less than a month."

"Yes, I am." Daren said.

"Scared?"

"Yes, extreamly."

"I'm here." Shailene said looking up at him.

"I know." Daren said kissing her.

"You're mom going?"

"Yeah. She's trying to come home for it."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know. I told him he could bring his girlfriend and her things."

"You're brother and sisters."

"No. His kids, no relation to me."

"Oh, be nice."

"Shailene, my family isn't like yours."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents don't care about what I do. My dad told me I'm wasting my life in school when I should be working."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm better than him."

"Yes, you are." Shailene said kissing him.

"He bought his daughter a brand new car. He bought me nothing. He bought his family a new house. Bought me and my mom nothing."

"Daren, you're not your father. Or your mother."

"I know. I'm better than them. I hope I don't treat our kids like they treated me."

"You won't." She said.


	86. Graduation!

**The day of graduation, everybody is dressed and taking picture. People are trying not to cry.**

"So, this is all so real." Chris says to Monica.

"Yes. It is."

Chris looks at Monica and smiles, "You made the rest of my high school career the best."

"You did the same." Monica said to Chris.

"Now, it's the next stage in our life."

"It is." Monica said.

"I'm terrified."

"Me too." Monica giggled as Chris chuckled.

"I have you though." Chris said giving Monica a hug.

"Yes, you do. I have you as well."

Chris's parents and his dads girlfriend and her kids walk over.

"Hey, Monica." Chris's mom, Heather, says as she hugs her.

"Hey." Monica said hugging her back.

"How are you?" Heather asked.

"Good, nervous, but good."

"Yeah. I understand."

"How about you Chris?" Marcus, Chris's dad asked.

"Alright. Can't wait to get tonight over with." Chris chuckled at Monica.

"How could you say that?" Monica said hitting Chris.

"What? I do. All the nerves will be gone."

"What are you guys planning on doing after graduation?" Chris's dad asked.

"Well, nothing. I know there's going to be a few parties but I'm not up to partying with a bunch of people."

"Well, Michelle's father owns a lake house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could ask him for the keys if you want?" Michelle asked Chris.

"That would be great." Chris said looking at Monica.

"Yeah. It would. I'll take Anthony for the night." Monica said.

"You're not coming?"

"We have a son to watch. If you're doing that, I'm going to watch him."

"I'll take him for the night." Heather said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'll buy some pizza and order a kid movie. We'll have fun."

"I don't know. I don't want to push him on you." Monica requested.

"He's my grandson."

"Yeah, Monica." Chris said bumping her.

"I don't know."

"You could invite Jordan."

"I don't know."

"I could get it for you. All you'll have to do is buy snacks. It's got cable and heat and everything but food."

"I'll get the food." Chris said.

"Still." Monica said.

"We'll take it. How many rooms?"

"It has four rooms. There's a living room sorta thing upstairs with two sofas."

"Sounds awesome."

"Also, a game room downstairs, it has video games, pool table."

"Could I live there?" Chris asked joking.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Yes." Chris said hugging Monica.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"My dad's over there with his wife and kids." Daren said sitting down.

"Yeah. Did he say anything to you?" Shailene asked.

"No."

"Oh. Me either."

"I wish he wouldn't have brought them."

"Why?"

"I hate them people."

"I've never met your dad."

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

"You wouldn't want too. He's rough."

"I want to meet him." Shailene begged.

"Okay. Not now."

"Why not now?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Yes, I do." Shailene said grabbing Daren's hands and pulling him to his father.

"Daren, there you are." Daren's dad said standing.

"Here I am." Daren said no so excited.

"How are you son?" Daren's dad, Joe, asked giving him a small hug.

"I'm okay."

"Who is this?"

"My girlfriend, Shailene."

"Hi, Shailene, I'm Joe."

"Hi, Joe."

"You must be important if he's bringing you to me."

"I wanted to meet you. He said now isn't a good time." Shailene said in a sorta mock tone.

"Just like Daren." Joe joked with Shailene.

"Alright. I need something to drink, coming?" Daren asked Shailene nervously.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you, Joe."

"You too."

**With Ashley and Hayden.**

"Jared's mom hates me."

"Why?"

"I 'didn't treat him right'. So she says."

"That's funny."

"His dad loves me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like Steve." Ashley laughs.

"Chace's mom didn't like me at first either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How'd you get her to like you?

"I told her that I'm always going to be with her son and if she don't like it then she could just lose her relationship with her son."

"You told her that?"

"No! I just told her I love Chace and I won't stop."

"I told Jared's mom that."

"Then she hated you." Hayden smiles.

"Yeah, actually." Ashley and Hayden laugh.

Chris walks over to them, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing. What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Well, after graduation, we're going to me dads girlfriends lake house. Wanna go?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"It will. Just pick up stuff you guys might like to eat."

"Okay." Ashley said.

**With Chace and Jared.**

"Man, I hope my mom let's me go to the lake house with you guys." Jared whined.

"You're a grown ass man and you still gotta ask your mom for permission?"

"Hey, I live with her."

"No, for long."

"Yeah. True."


	87. Go Away!

**After everybody walked across the stage, people were crying and hugging everyone. The gang talked to everyone in their class.**

"I'm going to miss sleeping with you." Stephanie, said to Chris.

"Oh, yeah?" Chris grins.

"Yeah. You weren't a jerk like more guys turn out to be."

"Very, very true."

"I bet Vanessa is pissed that you're talking to me."

"No. I don't think she knows we slept together."

"Is that why you took me out of the room?"

"So, she won't get the wrong idea."

"Good. This is better."

"What is?"

"This." Stephanie kisses Chris quickly before Chris could do anything.

**With Vanessa.**

"So, I hope everything turns out well for you." Tanner, a boy Vanessa fooled around with Sophomore year.

"Thanks."

"Don't let Chris treat you wrong."

"I won't." Vanessa said giving him a hug.

"I hope we keep it touch."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"This was a great school."

"It was. I had so much fun in high school."

"Yeah. So did I."

"I hope College is a bit better."

"Yeah, me too. Chris still going to be in his sons life?"

"Yeah. He is."

"I hope you two are okay after college begins."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know high school changes people but in college when your not around like you was in high school, you drift apart."

"Me and Chris won't. We've been together a long time."

"I was just saying."

**With Jared.**

"You had a crush on me?" Jared said shocked.

"Yeah. Every girl on the squad did." Emily said.

"I never knew that. I didn't know a lot of girls liked me." Jared said blushing.

"Yeah. Every girl was jealous of Ashley. She had probably the only good guy in school."

"That's not true." Jared said modest.

"Yes, it is. You walked Ashley to every class, never cheated on her, never was a totally prick to her, protected her." Emily said counting on her fingers.

"Yeah but that's what a man should do."

"But these boys didn't. You did."

"Kind of like your friend Daren. He wasn't a prick, but some of the girls he was with said he wasn't a very nice guy."

"He is."

"I know. You and Ashley back together or something."

"No, I wasn't planning on getting back with her."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I don't want to be with anybody right now. I just want to have fun."

"I completely understand."

"Really?" Jared chuckles, "Everybody else thinks I'm an idiot."

**Later that night, Chris is at Vanessa's waiting for her to pack to head to the lake house.**

"Can I tell you something?" Chris said playing with his fingers.

"Yeah," Vanessa said stopping what she's doing. "You okay? You sound weird."

"Today I talked to Stephanie Moore. She and I kissed." Chris mumbled.

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah. I did."

"A kiss kiss or did she kiss your cheek."

"A kiss kiss." Vanessa slaps him.

"I don't want you here, go!" Vanessa says pointing to the door.

"Wait, I'm..." Chris started but Vanessa interrupted by shoving him.

"No! I can't stand her or you. Go!"

"Look, I told you."

"Yeah, that doesn't matter to me."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"No, Go!" Vanessa said hitting him and pointing to the door.

"Fine." Chris finally gave up and walked out.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"I can't believe we're going to be alone.. in a cabin." Shailene said.

"I know. We're suppose to meet Chris at the diner." Daren replied.

"For what?"

"Dinner, I guess."

"Oh. You think him and Vanessa are coming."

"Yeah. I'm positive."

"My parents, aka, my father wants me to call before I go to bed."

"He don't trust me?"

"You're a boy. Of course he don't trust you."

"Ouch."

Shailene giggles, "It's okay. He knows that there's going to be other people. At least he let me go."

"True." Daren said finishing packing.

"Done?"

"Yes. I am." Daren said getting his bags.

"Good. Let's go. I'm starving." Shailene said walking out of Daren's bedroom.

**With Jared, Chace and Hayden.**

"Man, I hope this is worth it." Jared said climbing in Chace's suv.

"It will." Chace said starting it up.

"How many people are going to be there?"

"Chris said just the gang and Jordan."

"Jordan who?" Chace asked.

"Monica's boyfriend."

"Chris actually invited him." Hayden replied.

"I guess."

**With Monica.**

"Mommy loves you, okay?" Monica asks putting Anthony to bed.

"Yeah I love you too mommy." Anthony said.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Grandma will be here if you need her."

"Okay." Anthony said pronouncing it as otay.

Monica gives him a kiss, "Goodnight."

"night." Anthony said turning over.

"I knew he'd be okay." Chris's mom said as Monica's coming out of Chris's bedroom.

"I know. I feel guilty."

"Don't. He'll be okay. I promise. Now, go have fun."


	88. Just not the same

**Everybody met Chris at the diner. When he walks in, everybody asks a thousand question.**

"She's not coming." Chris answers quickly and sternly and looks at the menu.

"What happened?" Daren asked.

"Nothing. Everybody eat already?"

"Yeah. We did." Ashley said.

"Okay." Chris said ordering.

"Where's Monica?"

"I don't know." Chris said again.

"Oh, here she comes. She's with Jordan."

Chris turns to look at Monica as she walks in with Jordan, "Hey."

"Hey, I feel like I'm doing something wrong because everybody's looking at me." Monica chuckles sitting down next to Chris. "Where's Vanessa?"

"She's not coming, okay?"

"Alright, Chris I just asked." Monica said in a soft voice to calm him down.

"I'm going to step outside." Jared said about to get up.

"Jared, I'm not trying to make this awkward." Chris confessed.

"It's not you, bro." Jared assured.

"Here's the key. I'll meet you up there." Chris said walking out.

Monica got up and walked out, "Hey." Monica called out making Chris stop and turn slowly.

"What?" Chris asked sadly.

"What happened?"

"Me and Vanessa broke up."

"For real?"

"Yeah. I kissed Stephanie the whore and she broke up with me." Chris said letting a tear fall.

"I'm so sorry." Monica said pulling Chris in for a hug.

"It's my fault." Chris said walking away after the hug.

**With Vanessa.**

"I'm glad that I ordered a movie and decided to hang out with you all night." Vanessa said to her cousin Ronnie and Kate.

"I'm glad that you invited us." Kate said.

"My ex boyfriend is having a house party."

"He is? Where?"

"His dad's girlfriends lake house."

"I got invited to that."

"How?"

"I don't know. Someone sent me an invite"

"Who?"

"I have no clue."

"Oh, I wouldn't go."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. He just cheated on me." Vanessa said wiping a tear.

**About an hour later, the gang, except for Vanessa, was at the lake house. Music was playing softly, while the boys played cards and the girls watched.**

"I'm so hungry." Chris moaned.

"I could drive into town to get something." Monica asked.

"Anything to go see Anthony?" Chris joked.

"Hey, I miss the little guy."

"I miss him too but I know that he's probably asleep since it's midnight." Chris reassured.

"Yeah."

"Cook a pizza." Jared said dealing cards.

"Alright." Chris said walking to the kitchen, Shailene followed.

"So, you okay?"

"A little. I'm just not trying to ruin our time here."

"Yeah. That's good."

"I want so bad to take back all the mistakes." Chris said looking down.

"Yeah. Everybody makes them."

"It was just a lousy kiss."

"If it was just a kiss, then why'd you wait till that night to tell her?" Shailene asked.

"I knew it would ruin the night."

"Then it wasn't a kiss. You want to be with her forever, right?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid."

"Everyone is." Shailene said walking away.

**The next day, everybody is swimming in the lake but Daren and Shailene are tanning, well Shailene is. Daren's there to keep her company.**

"Man, if your dad knew I was over here sleeping with his daughter." Daren smirked.

Shailene hit him, "Shut up. You slept the opposite way."

"So, I still slept with you."

"Okay. Go play with your friends."

"I don't want too. I want to sit here with you."

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Not being able to see each other when you go off to college."

"I think that no matter where we're at, our love will be strong."

"You couldn't even stand a guy talking to me." Shailene blurted.

"I'm not going into that now."

"Fine." Shailene said giving up.

"I'll be home every weekend."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Daren said kissing her.

**Jared got out and started walking to the house.**

"Okay, so I know you don't want to get back with me. But I was thinking, if you protected me from Brent, there had to have feelings." Ashley said following.

"Ashley, please." Jared said continuing walking.

"Wait!" Ashley shouted and grabbed Jared, "Tell me. Is that true?"

"Ashley, I'm not going to lie to you. There are feelings for you but not romantic feelings. I don't talk or treat you the way Brent did. Your father doesn't either. There's no reason he should get special treatment." Jared told her.

"Why do you care?"

"Because no matter where we stand, you'll always be someone important in my life."

"How can you be so sweet but yet hurtful at the same time." Ashley said folding her arms and letting a tear fall.

"I don't try to be." Jared said touching her arm and walking away.


	89. Hold her down

**Chris and Daren decide to go back into town to get popcorn and a movie.**

"So, what happened?" Daren said as Chris and he are looking at movies.

"Can we not talk about it here?" Chris said picking up and looking at a movie.

"I'm just asking."

"I'm ashamed."

"Don't be." Daren said.

"I cheated on her. I told her and she dumped me."

"Wow. Who'd you cheat with?"

"It was just some girl at graduation."

"You have sex with her?"

"No, I kissed her. I only kissed her. I hoped she saw that and she didn't."

"Oh." Daren said looking at more movies.

"I hate that I did that to her."

"But?"

"But what?"

What ya gonna do?"

" Hopefully, she talks to me before we go to college. I know we have a reputation on to not talk to each other."

"Yeah. You do." Daren chuckles.

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"Guess what?"

"What?" Hayden asked closing her book.

"Were you reading?" Chace asked surprised and off subject.

"Yes, what did you want?"

"My mom called, I got accepted to the same college as you."

"No way."

"Yeah, so me, you, Jared, and Daren are all going to the same college."

"That's great." Hayden said hugging him.

**WIth Monica on the phone with Jordan.**

"So, you having fun?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. I am. I miss Anthony though."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. What have you done so far?"

"I've went swimming played Wii with the guys."

"Guys?"

"Chace, Jared, Chris and Daren."

"The girls didn't play?"

"They were in bed. I'm on my work schedule. So I don't sleep til after eleven."

"Oh. I wish I could have come." Jordan said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I do too." Monica replied.

"I'll count the days that you come home." Jordan joked.

"Yeah, me too."

**With Jared laying in his bed listening to his I-pod.**

"Hey, bro, we're back." Chris said coming in.

"Okay, thanks." Jared said laying back down.

"What's up?" Chris asked walking in.

"Everything."

"Like?"

"I don't like hurting Ashley. But I'm not ready to jump back on her."

"Don't jump then. Leap." Chris said trying to make Jared laugh.

"I'm serious."

"Look, you want to experiment don't you? You don't want a relationship in college. I totally understand that."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm scared as it is. I hate not knowing what's going to happen. In some way me and Vanessa's break up is good. She can go and be appreciated."

"By someone who's not you?"

"By someone who don't have a family with another female."

"Oh. Right."

"I love her, Jared. I do. It's just, I don't want to hold her down to me when I can't give her my all."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. Tell that to Vanessa."

"No, her heart hurts."


	90. Kisses come a crashing

**After sex, Chris and Monica is just sitting in the bedroom. No one spoke after they had sex.**

"I'm going to go." Chris said.

"Alright." Monica said.

"Look, it was great. Having sex with you." Chris said in awkward.

"Yeah. I had a good time having sex with you too."

"I don't want anything to change."

"What would change?"

"How we feel about each other. I love you it's just I'm not in love with you, ya know?"

"Yeah. I understand. That was the second time I ever had sex. Still didn't feel all that good."

"I'm sorry." Chris said walking over to her as she starts to cry.

"I shouldn't cry." Monica said wiping the tears.

"No, you can if you want." Chris hugs Monica.

"I have no clue why I'm even crying. I wanted it."

"I don't know either." Chris said.

"I have to tell Jordan."

"Then do it." Chris agreed.

"I'm going to tell him later. Maybe after we get back."

"Alright." Chris kisses her cheek and walks out and runs into Jared.

"Hey, been looking all over for you."

"Why?" Chris asked grabbing himself water out of the fridge.

"I was planning on a party. Ya know?"

"Fine with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want some fun."

"Good." Jared runs off.

**With Hayden and Vanessa on the phone.**

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah. I cried for a while and then my family came over to keep me comfortable."

"Good. He's been acting weird."

"How so?"

"His whole personality."

"Oh."

"Jared and Daren are throwing a party. You should come out."

"I don't know. I have some cousins over."

"Bring them. More the better."

"I'll think about it. I don't know if I want to see Chris."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

Shailene walks into the bathroom where Daren's shaving, "You smell good."

"Yeah, thanks. Just got out of the shower." Daren said.

"Good. I should get one."

"Should have said something. We could have saved water." Daren winked.

"Yeah, right." Shailene giggled shoving Daren gently.

"I had a lot of fun out here with you."

"Me too." Shailene said back.

"I'm going to just miss being able to do anything with you."

"Yeah. College." Shailene said looking at the floor.

"You'll be there soon." Daren said.

**Later that night**. A lot of kids came from different schools. Jared invited everybody and their brother to the party. Since the house is in the middle of nowhere, they could do whatever they want. There was probably about one hundred cars outside. Kids were playing in the lake, in the house playing cards, downstairs watching t.v or they were making out all over the house. The gang took everybody's car keys who came. Jordan showed up and Chris watched as Monica and Jordan walked into the house.

"Come on, let's go get in the lake." A random girl asked Chris.

"Race ya there?" Chris asked chasing her.

**With Vanessa.**

"I didn't want to come." Vanessa said as her and her cousins walk up.

"Then why are we here?"

"I need to see Chris."

"Why?"

"Because, I'd feel better if I did.

"Oh. Ya sure he's here?"

"Booze and drunk girls. Yeah, he's here." Vanessa said going to the back.

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"Wow, a lot of people showed up." Hayden said amazed.

"Yeah. There is a lot of people." Chace agreed taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you ever want to try what Chris and Daren did?" Hayden asked.

"Sleep with a bunch of randoms?" Hayden nods, "No. I got a girlfriend who loves me so much. Why would I want to ruin that?"

"I was just asking."

"They could. I chose to love you."

"Aw." Hayden squealed and kissed Chace.

**With Monica.**

"So, you cheated on me with_ him_?" Jordan yelled standing.

"Yeah." Monica mumbled humiliated.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come here with that guy. You know he only did it because he can't stand seeing me with you."

"Okay, first Jordan, you can't tell me what to do so I came here because I wanted too. And second, he don't care about you. We had sex because of the moment."

"But yet, you wouldn't sleep with me?"

"I didn't want to have a sexual relationship."

"You slept with Chris!" Jordan yelled.

"Yes, me and him have a baby together. So, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. I was more comfortable with him."

"I could have made you comfortable as well."

"Jordan, I just wanted to let you know that me and Chris had sex."

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that it's over." Jordan said walking out.

**With Chris.**

"I bet you missed letting someone kiss your body." The girl from the lake mumbled against Chris's neck.

"Yeah." Chris mumbled as his hands explored all over her body.

"Well, you're having fun." The girl said getting on her knees and starting to unbuckle his belt.

"I'm all yours. Whatever you want, I want."

"Good. You're what I want." The girl said pulling down Chris's pants and boxers.

**With Jared running into Ashley.**

"Oh, you came inside too?" Ashley said coming into the master bedroom of the house.

"Yeah. I got a few beers and came to watch a movie."

"Amen." Ashley giggled.

"You could join me, on the bed. I won't hurt you."

"Alright." Ashley said sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Back home in ten hours."

"Yeah. To get ready for college."

"I'm leaving the fourth to go visit."

"When will you be back?"

"The sixth."

"Oh."

"Me, Chace and Daren are all going on the road trip."

"Sounds like a bunch of fun." Ashley said sipping on her beer.

Jared looks at her, "Where are you going?"

"ONU." Ashley stated nodding.

"That's right. Thirty minutes from me." Jared smiled taking a gulp of his beer.

"Me, Vanessa and Hayden are going there."

"I thought Hayden was going with Chace?"

"She got a full ride for volleyball."

"Oh. That's right."

"This is the longest we've ever talked." Ashley confessed.

"That's true."

"I miss you."

"Ashley." Jared said tired of hearing it.

"Just be with me, one night." Ashley pleaded.

Jared looks at her, "I can't."

"You could." Ashley said before slamming her lips Jared's.


	91. One dance

**Still At the Party.**

"Hey, Daren?" Vanessa asked interrupting Shailene and Daren.

"Yeah?" Daren asked looking at her company.

"Is Chris here?"

"Yeah. He went into the house."

"Oh. These are my cousins could they stay here for a minute?"

"Yeah. They can." Shailene said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks." Vanessa said walking into the house.

**With Ashley and Jared.**

"I can't believe I did that." Jared blurted.

"Oh my it wasn't the worst thing ever, Jared." Ashley said getting dressed.

"Ashley, you don't get it." Jared said giving up.

"No, I don't get it. Tell me what I don't get."

"No, I'm going." Jared said starting to leave.

"I don't get it. We use to be in love and everything was fine. Then suddenly you stopped."

"I never stopped. You did. Ashley, I'm not going to just be there for you after you dump me."

"I thought that we should experience other people. I'm sorry. Don't act like I'm the only person that enjoyed being with other people."

"Ashley, I was fine with you. I was happy with you. I don't need anyone else who is going to make me happy."

"Whatever you say, Jared."

"Please, move on. I'm thinking being friends is a little too much for you." Jared replied.

"Being friends? You think after being together for so long and sleeping with each other tonight, we're going to continue being friends?" Ashley said hurt.

"Whatever you say." Jared said walking out.

**As Vanessa is searching for Chris, someone runs into her.**

"Dequain?" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Vanessa, hey." Dequain said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa said hugging him.

"I were invited. I heard about you and Chris. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I guess it's a never-ending cycle, huh?" Vanessa giggles sadly.

"Well, anyway, do you want to dance or are you too busy for me?"

Vanessa smiles as he smiles, "Of course. I'll never be too busy for you."

"Good." Dequain smiled as he took Vanessa's hand and went to the dance floor. As soon as they got to the dance floor, I wish by one direction came on. Dequain put his hands on Vanessa's waist and Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is okay, right?" Dequain asked.

"Yeah. It's perfect." Vanessa said

"Good. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." he said moving his body in rhythm to hers.

"Nope. Can't be," Vanessa blushed. " I like this song." she whispered in his ear as he bent down to hear what she said.

**With Chris. ****Chris leaves the room and walks downstairs and sees Vanessa dancing, laughing and smiling with Dequain.**

"Hey, bro. Look, we need more beer." a guy said to Chris.

"I don't give a fuck." Chris said feeling his body tense and his fist clinch."

"You alright."

"Yeah." Chris said mad.

"You're a little drunk, huh?"

"Get the fuck outta here."

"Sorry." the guy said walking away.

Chris, walks over to another random girl and starts talking to her. "So, do you want to go upstairs and talk a bit?" Chris said whispering in the girls ear.

"Yeah, sure. Let me finish this beer." the girl said walking away.

Chris hears the song quit and something else comes on faster. Chris turns around and sees Vanessa standing there.

"Hey, can we talk?" Vanessa asks.

"Ready?" the girls said walking up to Chris and grab his arm.

"Yeah." Chris said walking past Vanessa.

"Chris." Vanessa mumbles hurt.

"Go talk to Dequain." Chris smirks at Vanessa and walks upstairs.

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"So, we're not going to attempt to make it back downstairs?" Hayden asked Chace.

"No, reason too." Chace said kissing Hayden.

"We should actually get ready to go home."

"Why?" Chace asked as Hayden got out of bed.

"Because we're leaving tomorrow."

"But I want to cuddle." Chace moaned.

"Chace, that's so unattractive."


	92. Summer time equals work time

**The next day, after everyone cleaned up and packed up, they were all ready to leave.**

"Chris, tell your dads girlfriend we had a great night and thanks." Daren said and everyone agreed.

"I will guys. I had a wonderful time here with everyone."

"We'll spend a lot of time this summer since it's the only time we'll have together." Hayden said.

"Of course we will." Chace said.

"Okay guys everything packed, let's go." Jared said to everyone.

**On the car ride back to Chris's mom to pick up Anthony.**

"This isn't awkward, is it?" Chris asked Monica.

"No. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine too. Do you think that's weird that we _still_ don't feel anything between each other?" Chris asked looking at her.

"It's a little weird but we're different and it works like this." Monica said looking out the window.

"I'm sorry that I screwed everything up with you and Jordan."

"I don't want to hear his voice. I thought he was that one guy that didn't care about sex. But he saw me having a kid and thought I was easy."

"You're not. You're a beautiful women and your kind. You deserve someone who plays by your rules."

"Thank you. Why can't you be this way with Vanessa?" Monica asked making Chris chuckle.

"I am. I never meant to hurt her. I love her and I messed up a lot but this time I'm really sorry. I thought it was the right thing to tell her about the kiss."

"Sometimes it is. But if it didn't mean anything then why hide it?"

"Because the time I thought about it. If I told her she'd be mad at me and we'd have a fucked up night. If I didn't and she heard it from someone else then I'd look like an asshole."

"You already do."

"She wants to come to my family's house and disrespect me with Dequain, no thank you."

"She didn't come for him. She came for you." Monica said.

**With Jared and Daren.**

"So, you and Ashley are officially done. Forever?"

"Yeah. Dude, I have love for her but not those. I can't look at her that way anymore. I can't tell myself that I still love her."

"I'm not here to beat you up. I'm just asking."

"Someday, feelings may be there but for now they're not."

"So, you're going to be with other chicks or not?"

"I don't know. My heart hurt from what her and I did a bit ago."

**With Chace and Hayden**.

"I had a lot of fun this weekend." Chace said excited.

"Yeah, I did too. I love being around you guys. It sucks that Vanessa didn't come down."

"Yeah, it did. But hey, she's hurt."

"Yeah. I can't believe Chris was being a slut."

Chace chuckles, "Yeah."

"I got the summer to work and save up."

"Very true. I think my dads going to let me work at the city pool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I'm going to work."

"As a life guard?"

"No, I'm working the concession stands."

"We're working together."

"I forgot your dad owns the pool."

"Yeah, he pretty much owns everything in town."


	93. Date night

**A few weeks go by. Vanessa met someone named Cole. They're going on their first official date tonight. Ashley and Vanessa are getting ready.**

"This look okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Perfect. You look amazing."

"I know. Cole is AMAZING."

"Do you like him that much?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Vanessa said running off into the bathroom.

**With Chris and Anthony.**

"What do you want to do?" Chris asked coloring with Anthony.

"You don't like to color?" Anthony asked looking at Chris.

"I love coloring. I just thought you'd want to to go out before I take you home."

"We go swimming?"

"No. It's a bit cold."

"I not cold."

"The water is though."

"Oh. To the park."

"We could. Do you want too?"

"Yeah. Will kids be there."

"I don't know. It's almost seven so probably not."

"Okay. Let's go." Anthony said putting his crayon down and walking toward Chris's bedroom door.

"Wait, buddy," Chris said standing up. "Help me put away these crayons."

"Okay." Anthony said helping Chris.

**With Chace and Jared.**

"Wow, haven't been to one of these in forever." Jared said sitting down at a basketball game.

"Yeah. Can't believe these tickets haven't been sold out yet."

"I know, right?"

"Wonder if Daren got my text."

"What did it say?" Jared asked.

"I told him to meet us here."

"Oh. He's probably not going to leave Shailene's side." Jared sighed getting comfortable in the seat.

"Yeah. I don't think so either."

"Hey, there's Jordan."

"Jordan who?" Chace asked looking around.

"Monica's boyfriend or whatever. Hey Jordan." Jared said while Jordan walked over.

"My seats next to you." Jordan chuckled a bit and sat next to Chace.

"What's been going on?" Chace asked feeling awkward.

"Nothing. Been working."

"See Monica lately?" Jared asked.

"Nope. We broke up. Chris didn't tell you?"

"No. Why would he say something about your relationship?" Chace asked confused.

"Chris and Monica slept together the night of your guys' party."

"No way." Jared said shocked.

"Yeah. Monica called me to come over and she broke the news right there."

"Dang, man. I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. She was a nice girl and all but it was weird that her and Chris have 'just friend' feelings."

"That's just how they are." Chace said in Chris's defence.

"Yeah, but that's not how I am."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"Oh my gosh." Daren blurted after reading a text from Chace.

"What? Who is it?" Shailene asked.

"Chace. He said Chris and Monica had sex."

"Daren, that's how babies is made."

"Yeah. I know. I'm talking about the other night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That's crazy."

"Yeah, I wonder if Vanessa knows."

Daren looks are her with a look, "probably not." he said.

"That's sad. He can't even let her know."

"Why should he?"

"They broke up the night before."

"She'll soon find out."

"Yeah. He's not very good at hiding things." Shailene added.

**Chris drove Anthony home, tucked him in. Said goodnight to him and Monica and went home. Some girl texted him.**

"Hey, you looking to hang out?" is what the text said.

Chris texted back, "I just dropped off my son. I'm too tired and not in the mood." Chris replied back.

"Too tired for me, ;)?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Maybe tomorrow or something." Chris tried to let her down gently.

"Maybe." Chris texted as he laid on the couch not reading the next response. Then there was a knock on the door. Chris went to answer.

**With Vanessa and Cole.**

"You look beautiful tonight." Cole mentioned to Vanessa.

"Thank you. You look quite impressive your self." Vanessa smiled back.

"I been looking forward to this night all week."

"Really?" Vanessa said surprised.

"Yeah. I hope that don't make me sound desperate."

"No, not at all. I kinda like it." Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah? Nice."

"I was looking forward to this too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So, what college are you going to?"

"LCA."

"Me too!" Cole said excited.

"Awesome. I'm going to room with my two friends then get an apartment with my friends."

"That sounds incredible."

"Yeah. I'm really excited."

"Think you'll enjoy being around those friends for a long time?" Cole asked.

"I think so."

"Alright." Cole laughed.

**With Chace and Jared.**

"Man, I see why Monica cheated on him." Jared blurted while him and Chace are standing in line.

"Dude." Chace said hitting Jared.

"I'm sorry but he's a nerdy boring kid."

"Yeah, it's sad because I don't think he has any real friends."

**With Chris.**

"How's your son?" Lexi, a girl Chris use to talk to before Vanessa.

"He's good. How did you know I had a son?"

"Brenda Mikes. She told me."

"Oh. How's everything on your end?"

"Good. I moved back, met up with Brenda she told me she knew where you lived and she dropped me off."

"How does she know where I live."

"Well, your a big player now. Every girl, I guess, knows." Lexi said with a smile.

"Not so much now."

"No, I guess not. Vanessa Hudgens, huh?"

Chris chuckles, "Yeah, Vanessa Hudgens."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I will always love her. We're not together though."

"Oh, you're not?"

"Nope."

"I'm single as well."

Chris laughs a bit, "You single? You were never single."

"I am now."

"What happened?"

"Trevor broke it off to be with a model slut."

"Ew, them models."

"Yes, they're disgusting."

"Yeah, they are."

"Why'd you and Vanessa break up?"

"There's tons of things that go wrong in the relationship."

"Like?"

"There's not enough time."

"I have two hours." Lexi smiled at her.

"Well, I'll tell you two hours worth." Chris said grabbing a jacket and walks out with Lexi."


	94. Awkward

**The Next morning, the girls went out for breakfast.**

"So, how was your day with Cole?" Ashley asked.

"It was amazing. We talked at the diner until they kicked us out at midnight. We walked around the park and talked. It was so different." Vanessa said smiling.

"Different how?" Hayden asked.

"It's just I didn't have to worry about impressing him or telling him that I don't want to sleep with him."

"It was a good different, huh?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I also didn't have to worry if he was looking for another girl or we'd bump into another one of his 'ex' mates."

"Cole is hot." Hayden blurted.

"Oh, yes, he is."

**Chris is at Monica's.**

"So, you spent all night talking to her?"

"Yeah. I missed talking to someone who doesn't try to fight with me."

"You're over Vanessa?"

"I'm never going to be over Vanessa. I can put my feelings on hold because we're not the 'it' couple at the moment."

"So you know she had a date."

"What? No." Chris said shocked.

"She posted on her facepage."

"She blocked me."

Monica giggles, "Wow, you know that's horrible."

"Can I get on your account?"

"No. If she wanted you to know then she would have told you."

"Whatever. Where's my son?" Chris said checking his phone.

"He's brushing his teeth, calm down."

"You know the guy?"

"Nope."

"Damn, I'll find out. I'm going to hang out with Jared, Chace and Daren so no doubt they heard someone talking about it."

"I'm sure. Where you going to be at?"

"Basketball courts."

"Watch him." Monica said sternly but referring to Anthony.

"I was planning on dropping him off." Chris said joking.

"Don't even joke."

"Why wouldn't I watch my son?" Chris stated while Anthony came out.

**With Jared and Daren driving to the courts.**

"Are you going to ask him about the Monica thing today?"

"Yeah. I think I am."

"Why do you think he did it?"

"I have no clue."

"I think it's because he loves her." Jared stated.

"You think he likes Monica?" Daren asked shocked.

"No, I think he loves her."

"Really? Why? I mean Monica is hot and everything but Monica?"

"Yeah. Think about it, she changed Chris. She made Chris change."

"That's basically the same thing but okay."

"Think about it, why do you love Shailene?"

"Because she's a great person and..." Daren stops to think.

"Because you two have a bond and she changed you."

"That's untrue."

"No, it's not. It's so true."

**Chris is driving to the courts with Anthony.**

"Dad, do you love mom?" Anthony asked.

"Of course I love your mom. Why wouldn't I?"

"Devin at school said mommy and daddy's should be together." Anthony said mispronouncing words.

"Me and your mom are together. We just don't live together." Chris said trying to make him feel better.

"Why don't you kiss her like Vanessa?"

"Oh boy," Chris mumbled. "It's a bit complicated. I love your mom. I don't have to kiss her to show her, okay?"

"Okay." Anthony said satisfied.

**With the girls.**

"You think you and Jared will ever be together?" Hayden asked.

"No, Jared's way to happy being a whore." Ashley stated.

"He loves you though, Ashley." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but he loves being single more. He don't forgive me for breaking up with him for Brett."

"Brett was an asshole." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but he was amazing to have sex with."

"Ew, too much." Hayden squealed.

"Oh come on. We're all adults." Ashley joked.

**Chris finally got to the courts.**

"Finally." Jared said throwing Chris the ball.

"Shut up. Anthony there's Chace's little brother playing you can go play with him." Chris told Anthony.

"Okay." Anthony said running off to join him in the dirt by the courts.

"He asked me some weird questions." Chris laughed shooting the ball.

"Like what?" Daren asked.

"Oh, just about Monica."

"We heard some things about Monica." Chace told Chris trying to get his attention.

"Yeah like what?"

"The night of your party she hooked up with someone."

Chris's throat went try, "Who?"

"I don't know. Did she mention something to you about it?"

"No. She wouldn't tell me something like that."

"Oh, she won't?" Daren said.

"Nope."

"Dude we know it was you." Jared confessed.

"What!" Chris said trying to act surprised.

"We know. Enough with the act."

"Who told you?" Chris asked.

"Her ex boyfriend, Jordan."

"Oh. You guys friends or something?"

"No, we saw him at the game today."

"Oh. Yeah, we had sex."

"Why did you do it, AGAIN." Daren asked.

"It was just the heat of the moment. It was more awkward than before."

"Because your not suppose to be sleeping with her."

"I know. It just happened."


	95. Dating, Painting, Noticing, and Outing

**Two months had went by quickly. Vanessa and Cole are still together. Chace, Chris, Daren and Jared are looking at apartments. Vanessa, Ashley, and Hayden are looking too.**

"You know I think I should just get my own." Chris mumbled into the conversation."

"What apartment?" Chace asked.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"I thought we were going to get this. It's a three bedroom. You and Anthony, me in one, Jared and Daren are rooming together."

"Dude, I would love to room with you. But there's a two bedroom apartment across the hall."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I get that we're still living close, right?"

"I guess. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I figure if I'm moving then I mise well live by myself with Anthony."

"Is that what you want?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. You guys could all have your own room."

"Okay. That's cool that you're going to live next door."

"Exactly."

**With Vanessa and Cole.**

"That was a scary movie." Vanessa said sitting up from Cole's couch.

"Yes, it was." Cole chuckled as he got up to change the movie.

"What are we going to watch next?"

"Well, since we watched my movie how about we watch yours. What to expect when you're expecting."

"Yeah. It sounds great don't you think?" Vanessa asked.

"I have no choice really," Cole said putting the movie in and walking into the kitchen. "Want a drink and more popcorn?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, what's your friends doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably hanging out with their boyfriends."

"Oh. Is that what you're doing?" Cole asked silently.

"Are you asking me if you're my boyfriend?"

"Kind of." Cole said bringing in her drink and popcorn.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Vanessa asked.

"I mean we could just date. I like you and you like me."

"I do like you." Vanessa said smiling.

"Yeah? So will you be my girlfriend?" Cole asked her.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend?" Vanessa said smiling.

"Awesome. Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"No, go ahead." Vanessa said kissing him.

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"Thank you for dinner." Shailene said.

"Thanks for joining me." Daren said kissing her head.

"So, did you enjoy the day out with your friends?"

"Yeah, I did. Chris is going to rent the apartment across from us."

"That's good. You like that idea?"

"As much as I wanted to live with all my friends, I like that he's next door."

"Yeah. Can you believe summer's almost over?"

"No. Time is going by so fast."

"Yes, it is. We'll be away from one another for a whole year."

"We'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Daren said kissing her gently. "I love you, you love me. As long as we trust one another and have communication, we'll survive."

"Okay." Shailene said continuing to walk with Daren.

**With Chace and Hayden and Jared.**

"So, we're going to repaint our walls?" Jared said.

"Yeah. And my room.

"It's an ugly color."

"Yeah and who ever painted in there has issues,

Hayden laughs, "What color are you looking for?"

"Maybe a dark blue. Black for the outlines of my room.

"What about the living room?"

"I don't know. I guess we could just randomly find a color."

"Daren's out with Shailene so he's not picking out anything?

"Nope. He said he'll go along with anything."

"Even furniture?"

"Daren's pretty easy to go along with.

**Chris and Monica was watching a movie with Anthony but he fell asleep.**

"Do you want to go do something this weekend?"

"With your friends?"

"No, like with each other."

"Is that allowed?"

"This isn't a cult, Monica. We could do whatever we want.

"I just meant you don't think people will misread that they see us hanging out, without Anthony."

"Monica I've done things so people won't talk. Everybody talks. Who cares we're adults we can do whatever we want."

"Will we be able to handle being on our own?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't want to have sex with you again."

"Ouch. We don't have sex, I promise."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"It's so nice on the beach."

"Yeah. It is."

"I get to tan all day. Could you put lotion on my back?"

"Sure." Daren said squirting lotion on his hands and rubbing it on her back,

"Thank you so much."

Daren notices a few guys walk by and one smiles at Shailene, "Who is that?" Daren asked when they walked away.

"I don't know." Shailene said casual reading her magazine.

"So, guys just randomly smile at you?"

"Yeah. They do it all the time."

"Not to my girlfriend."

"Daren, I don't know them and they don't know me. I wouldn't worry about it."

You wouldn't?"

"Nope. Daren, I had to get over the fact that you had sex with half of your class and other girls. Can't you get over someone noticing me?"

"I was just never on this side of the argument before."

"I can tell."

"I feel like killing those boys." Daren said looking at the guys unloading their stuff a little way from them.

"I love you, trust me. I deserve it." Shailene said kissing him.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now let's go jump in." Shailene said grabbing Daren's hand and dragging him to the water.


	96. Guy's at your Gym?

**Chris is watching t.v when his mom walks in.**

"Hey, when are you and Monica going out?"

"Tomorrow night, why?"

"Who's going to watch Anthony?"

"Monica's sister."

"Oh."

"Why?" Chris smiled.

"I don't know, I miss him."

"You just seen him yesterday."

"I know. Me and him haven't done much. Grandma loves her grandson."

"He loves you too, mom."

**With Jared.**

"Hi, Brooke." Jared said sitting down.

"Hey." Brooke, Jared's date, said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"The same."

"I'm glad that you said you'd go on a date."

Jared smiles at her, "I'm glad that you agreed."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled at Jared.

"Have you ordered yet?" Jared asked as a waiter walked to them."

"No, not yet."

**With Chace and Daren painting.**

"Man, it looks better all ready." Daren said surprised.

"Yes, it does." Chace said looking around his from room.

"Hello?" the boys heard from the doorway they look up and it was an attractive woman.

"Hi." Daren said putting down the paint brush.

"We're neighbors." she said with a smile.

"Great. I'm Chace and this is my friend Daren."

"I'm Katie."

"Nice meeting you Katie."

"Yeah. The same to you. We're having a party in 3D. It's kind of huge. I'm suppose to invite everyone on the floor. So it's only if you want."

"Great. Thanks." Daren said to her.

"Yeah. Have fun." Katie said walking off.

"Okay, why is that girl so hot." Chace said looking around.

"I don't know, living here isn't going to be so bad so bad."

"Hell Yeah." Chace said giving Daren a high-five.

"Woo." Daren said bending over to grab the paint brush.

"Wait, you don't think it's bad that we found her attractive?" Chace asked.

"No, I don't. We have boundaries. I know that we don't have to do anything with her to find her attractive. It's our instincts."

"Okay. Let's not say anything around Hayden."

"Deal." Daren said chuckling.

**With Chris and Monica later that night,**

"Thanks for picking me up but I could have met you at the diner."

"I didn't want you too." Chris said walking downstairs to his car.

"You know, I'm kind of excited to go out." Monica admitted.

"Me too." Chris said.

"Where we going?"

"Carnival on the board walk."

"We're going all across town?"

"Yes, we are." Chris said opening the door for Monica.

"Thank you." Monica said climbing into Chris's suv.

**They drive to the carnival. When they get there they play a few games and ride a few rides. Now they're eating**.

"I'm having a good time."

"Yeah, me too." Chris said with a smile.

"Why'd you ask me to come with you?"

"Because I think it'll be nice for us to spend some nice quality time together."

"Yeah, but you don't think people are getting the wrong idea."

"No, I don't care about what other people say."

"I know you don't."

"Then you shouldn't either."

"I ask you a question." Monica asked after a while.

"Sure."

"When I first told you about Anthony, if I would have said you had to be with me or marry me to see him, would you have married me or been with me."

"Yes, I would. I wouldn't want to be but for Anthony I would have."

Monica smiles at him, "Okay."

"You can't say that now." Chris said.

"I wasn't asking for you to marry me."

"Okay. Good."

**With Cole and Vanessa.**

"This is my room." Vanessa said walking in.

"It's nice. I like the balcony."

"Thanks. It's the only room with it."

"You're very special, huh?"

"Yes. That I am."

"Wow. You have a couch in your room?" Cole said surprised sitting on the couch.

"I do. I liked the fact that it's in here." Vanessa said sitting next to him.

"Wow, look at your closet."Cole said surprised and walking over to her closet.

"I like to shop."

"I see that."

"Every girl does."

"You have a lot of boy shirts."

"Those aren't mine. Their Chris's." Vanessa mumbled.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"I have a lot of his clothes here. I have his Letterman jacket."

"You never thought about giving it back."

"No, do you think I should."

"It's all about you."

Vanessa smiles at him, "Will it make you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know. Do you still wear any of his clothes?"

"Sometimes. Only after a shower or to bed."

"Oh. So, when it gets colder you don't wear his jacket or hoody out on dates?"

"No. I don't. I kinda just kept them to myself."

"Alright. It don't bother me one bit." Cole said smiling.

**With Shailene and Daren at Shailene's watching a movie.**

"Could I ask you a serious question. I want the truth but I don't want you to get mad or jealous about my honesty. Okay?" Daren asked.

"Alright." Shailene agreed.

"Have you ever looked at another guy and thought they were hot?"

"With you or without you?"

"With me."

"I've looked at a guy and thought that other girls may find him sexy or whatever."

"You didn't really answer the question."

"Okay, yes, I've found another guy attractive."

"So, you have? What kind of guys?"

"I don't know, attractive ones. Daren, what's this about?"

"There's a girl who lives in my apartment building. I think she's a pretty girl and I thought that and wondered if I should be mad at myself for looking at her in the particular way."

"Daren, you're going to have instincts but don't let that hurt you."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, Daren. I wouldn't be mad for you being just a human being."

Daren pulls her to his side and hugs her, "That's why I love you so much."

Shailene giggles, "I love you just as much."

**With Chace and Hayden.**

"So, what did you do today?" Chace asked eating out with Hayden.

"I went to the gym." Hayden said eating.

"Oh really? Sounds fun. Meet anybody new?"

"Nope. Just the same old people."

"Old?"

"Not old. But same guys."

"There's guy's at your gym?"

"Yes, Chace, women aren't rulers of the gym."

"Oh. You don't talk to any of them?"

"No. Should I talk to one of them?" Hayden asked with her full attention on Chace.

"That's your choice really. I just want to ask if you ever strike up a conversation."

"No, I don't. Fine, tomorrow when I go, I'll strike up a conversation."

"That's all I ask." Chace said giving up then realizing what he just did.


	97. Need someone to talk to after the secret

**The next day, Chris and Monica are moving in some of Chris's stuff in his apartment when Daren walks over.**

"Hey." Daren said.

"Hey." Chris said putting another box on the ground.

"Did you know there's some hot girls in this apartment?"

Chris chuckles, "You better mean Shailene."

"No, me and Chace met with one last night."

"Really? Did you tell your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have to tell her everything."

"You boys are stupid." Monica said walking out.

**With Vanessa and Hayden.**

"You're giving back Chris's stuff?"

"Yeah. If I want to completely forget about him, then I should get rid of his stuff."

"Because of Cole?"

"No. He never said anything about getting rid of his stuff."

"But he's the reason you're doing it?"

"It's embarrassing when your boyfriend is looking at your ex boyfriends things in your bedroom."

"How do you think Chris feels about that?"

"I don't care. The day he kissed that girl at our graduation is the day I stopped caring for anything he has ever done."

"What about what he did with Monica?"

"He has a baby with her. I see her as no threat."

"So, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Vanessa asked.

**With Brooke and Jared.**

"I like the color blue." Jared said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Typical."

"What?" Brooke squealed.

"Every girls color is pink."

"It is not."

"Yes it is."

"I have a lot of friends who like different colors." Brooke stated.

"Okay. What is your favorite animal?"

"A rabbit."

"Are you serious?" Jared asked shocked.

"Yes, what!"

"You're so predictable.

"I am not!" Brooke said.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine, you're more predictable than me." Brooke protested.

Jared laughs, "I knew you were going to say that."

**With Shailene and Daren at dinner that night.**

"Your apartment looks nice." Shailene said.

"Thanks. I'm so excited about it. I love being on my own."

"Yeah, I do too. I could come stay some weekends." Shailene suggested with a wink.

"I love that idea." Daren said kissing her.

"Me too."

"A couple of weeks left of this."

"You're right."

"I'll have to go buy books."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Now that the girls are in college who will go with you shopping?"

"Well, my boyfriend of course."

"Oh, he will?"

"Yeah. If I ask him nicely."

"Have you asked him nicely?"

"No, not yet. I don't need him now."

"Oh. I bet he'd love to go with you."

"I have other friends not just your friends."

"You do?" Daren asked with a grin.

"Yes. I do."

"What are their names?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Shailene says looking away from Daren as he laughs.

**Jared takes Brooke out to dinner and drops her off at home and stops by Chris's apartment to talk to him.**

"You know what?" Jared asked walking in.

"What?"

"I think I got a thing for somebody."

"Ashley?"

"Don't ruin it."

"Okay," Chris laughs. "Who?"

"Brooke?"

"Big Booty Brooke?"

"Yeah, sure. Why'd you call her that?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just being stupid." Chris said lying.

"Okay, weirdo. But anyways, I think I really like her."

"Yeah? That's good."

"I don't know why I like her."

"She's new." Chris said trying not to talk about it.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

**Later that night, Chris went to Ashley's.**

"Chris, what are you doing here.. at my house." Ashley asked.

"I need someone to talk to."

"Come on in. My family's watching a movie in the living room so we have to go to the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks." Chris said following Ashley.

"Why are you here, talking to me. Don't you have other people you could talk too?"

"Everybody's busy."

"Everybody?"

"Yeah, their all with their girlfriends."

"Jared?"

"He's who I need to talk about."

"Really? What is it?"

"Jared has been talking to a girl."

Ashley's body shifts and her arm gets folded, "If you came here..." Ashley started.

Chris interrupted her, "No, I'm sorry it hurts. But I didn't come here to rub it in or anything."

"Then what?"

"I slept with her two years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know whether to tell him or not."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to think differently at her."

"He has to know."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want him to think that I slept with all the girls he's gonna be with."

"You haven't slept with me."

"I know. I would never. I didn't sleep with her here recently."

"I know. He will know that when you tell him."


	98. College life with Red marks

**The next day. With Jared talking to Daren and texting Brooke.**

"How was last night with Shailene?" Jared asked.

"It was okay. I hate knowing I won't see her for a whole week."

"Yeah. It'd probably will seem different then what you think."

"I have classes from 9 to 4 then basketball practice 7 to 9 for Monday and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday I have classes from 10- 4 Work til 8. Friday I work all day. Saturday, I have to do homework. No time at all to come home and see her."

"You'll make time."

"Yeah. True."

"Do you think her being without you in high school, would cause other guys to think she's available?"

"She won't put her self in that situation."

"It's good that you trust her."

"I do. I love her enough to trust her."

**With the girls and Cole.**

Vanessa is running around, gathering all the gifts Chris has given her since they met, she's half crying, half mad.

"V, I didn't mean to upset you." Hayden said.

"I'm pissed off. I can't believe that he did that. He knew I'd always be okay with him being friends with Monica. Then he goes and disobeyed my decision. I don't want his shit in my room anymore. I'm completely done, Hayden. I don't want anything to do with him. Him and I aren't gonna be friends." Vanessa said putting his stuff in a box.

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion." Hayden said.

"Really? I'm not okay. I loved him with all my heart and I tried to get over him, and as I was getting over him, he went and screwed Anthony's mom. He didn't ever care, Hayden."

"You have Cole standing right here."

"I'm sorry, Cole." Vanessa said looking at him.

"Your feelings are hurt. I don't blame you at all." Cole said watching her walk around

"Would you come with me to drop off his stuff?" Vanessa asked running her fingers through her hair.

"I can. Do you know where his apartment is?" Cole said.

No, Hayden do you?" She asked looking at Hayden.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to see him actually, I'll drop it off at his moms."

"That sounds better." Hayden agreed.

Vanessa gather's Chris's stuff and Hayden and Cole start heading over to Chris's moms. What Vanessa didn't know, is that Chris was there.

**With Chris in the house.**

"Mom, are you sure that you don't mind watching him tomorrow night."

"Nope. I'd love too."

"Monica's cousin had to work so I'm really glad that you said you would."

"I love my grandson."

"I could give you the money we were going to give her cousin."

"No, you keep it. It's yours, that's my grandson. You don't have to pay me to watch my baby."

"Okay, whatever you say, mom." Chris smiled at her hugging her

"Hey, Vanessa just pulled up."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Chris walks out, and Cole and Vanessa are putting Chris's stuff on the porch, "What are you doing?" Chris chuckled.

"I'm giving you, your lying, cheating, bullshit of clothes, stuffed animals and jewelry back."

"I don't want that."

"Me either." Vanessa said throwing his stuff on the porch.

"I gave you the jewelery and stuffed animals. The clothes were left there. After you wore them, they won't fit me anyway." Chris said looking at Hayden shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, then give them to Monica. I bet she'll fit them just fucking fine."

"Why are you angry at Monica?" Chris asked coming off the porch and standing next to Hayden.

"Because you like to swing your dick into any vagina willing."

"How about you not talk about her that way." Chris said sternly.

"Oh, she's better than me, huh?"

"Vanessa, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't get my blood running. I hate being mad and saying things to you."

"Oh, I don't give a shit, okay?

"Of course you don't. Could you hurry up so you can go."

"Oh," Vanessa slams Chris's other box of stuff down, "So you can go screw Monica."

"No, so you can leave. I can never see you again"

"Why? Monica better than me?" Vanessa asked looking at him

"Vanessa, don't get into this."

"Answer the fucking question." Vanessa yells.

"Yes, in every way. She talks to me, she don't fight with me. She has my son. She's 100% better than you."

Vanessa smacks Chris right in the face causing a dark, red mark on Chris's cheek.

"Okay, maybe we should just go." Cole said picking up Vanessa and walking away.

"I'll bring your last boxes later." Hayden said.

"Alright." Chris laughed.

"Yeah, keep laughing asshole." Vanessa yelled getting into the car.

"I will, Vanessa." Chris said going into the house.


	99. Coming Clean Before Confessions

**This Is the Second to last Chapter for the series.! **

* * *

**Chris picked Monica up and dropped Anthony off at Chris's moms. Chris takes Monica to a diner in a different town.**

"If I tell him then he'll wonder why I didn't tell him in the first place."

"Yeah, but then he'll understand."

"You girls are terrible. Not everybody will just understand."

"Jared would."

"I'd be pissed if a girl I was dating, screwed Daren and he didn't tell me. So I understand why Jared would be angry. I'm just scared of the words he would say."

"He's a sweet guy, he won't say mean words."

"Monica, this is a guy thing. You wouldn't understand the feeling."

"I do understand. It's like my best friend dating a guy that I dated or liked. I'd tell him, be a man like you are and let him know.

"Alright, whatever you say. So, Vanessa came with that kid she's dating and dropped off my stuff." Chris said sharing fries with Monica.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, she acted like you should. She went all crazy, yelling, calling me names."

Monica smiles, "I'm suppose to go all crazy?"

"Well, you're my baby mama. You should call me up, cussing me out."

"If you don't do what you're suppose too, then I will."

Chris laughs, "I will love to see you mad."

"Make me mad, and you will."

"I'll remember that."

"Why did you ask me to come out with you?"

"Because I thought you and I should have a day to ourselves."

"I don't do this."

"I know. That's why I figured you should."

"Why did we travel forty-five minutes away?" Monica asked confused.

"So, people didn't see us. You didn't want people to talk. This way, they wouldn't."

"Wow, I feel like a mistress."

Chris laughs, "We're both single."

"I know," Monica laughs. "That's why it's funny."

"It is." Chris chuckled.

"For your information, I'm you son's mother. Not baby mama."

"Sorry." Chris apologized, smiling throwing his hands in the air.

**With Vanessa and Cole. Vanessa's crying and Cole's comforting her.**

"I'm sorry," Vanessa said wiping her tears. "I probably look crazy."

"Don't be. I think you have every right to do that."

"He makes me so mad. I don't know what it is about him. When we're broken up or together, he does stupid stuff like this to make me mad."

"You shouldn't be with someone who makes you do anything but smile."

Vanessa smiles at him for the first time all night, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You are a beautiful women, you don't deserve to be lied to or cheated on." Cole said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I miss being with someone sweet." Vanessa confessed.

"Yeah? So do I." Cole said hugging her.

"I probably look a mess, now."

"No, you don't. So why did you like Chris and eventually fall in love with him?"

"Oh, believe me. That Chris, was worse a year ago. I fell in love with him because I thought that was what I wanted. I thought that being with him, he'd only want to stay with me. But, no. Whenever we'd break up then he'd go running off to meet some girl. He'd tell me that he loves me and I'd fall for him again. I don't think that he would have changed until he met Monica and his son. He did change. But then he and I didn't want the same things, ever. He wanted to stay and be here with his family, I wanted to stay with him and he wanted me to go live my life with my friends."

"Can you blame him?"

"You're on his side?"

"No, I'm just saying."

"I think because he wanted to go screw girls without it getting up to me."

"Oh. Does it ever get back to you?"

"Everything he does gets back to me."

"See."

"I thought he and I had everything," Vanessa said starting to cry. "Then he kissed another girl at our graduation. Didn't tell me til that night."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah, because he wanted him and I to have a good time."

"You broke up with him that night?"

"Yeah. I did. Then when he got to the cabin, he had sex with Monica,his sons mother."

**With Daren and Shailene.**

"This is a nice apartment." Shailene said looking at it.

"Thanks. I thought so too."

"So what are we going to do? Anyone else here?"

"Nope. Just us."

"I think I have one thing."

"Really? What's that?"

"We could," Shailene started walking toward his bedroom, "Check out your bedroom."

Daren catches her drift, "I'd love too." Daren kissed Shailene into his bedroom."

**With Jared and Chace eating out.**

"So, how's you and Brooke?"

"We're actually getting along just fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"What have you guys talked about?"

"Everything."

"So, she knows about Ashley?"

"We haven't talked about her, yet."

"You haven't talked about you being a man whore?"

"Hey, no. I haven't," Jared chuckles with Chace. "I think she's a virgin."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just don't seem like a person who'd have sex with just anybody." Jared shrugged.

"Oh. Maybe you found another Ashley." Chace smiled.

"No, she's far from Ashley."

"You will be together soon."

"No, I won't."

**With Ashley on the phone with Hayden.**

"Chace is with Jared?"

"Yeah." Hayden said.

"Think Jared would tell him anything about him and Brooke?"

"Probably."

"He's an idiot." Ashley said referring to Jared.

"Why don't you find someone?"

"Because when Jared leaves Brooke, I want to be the one he runs too."

"You think he'll come to you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I hope he does too." Hayden said honestly.

**With Chris and Monica walking to Monica's apartment.**

"Are you going to stay at your moms?" Monica asked walking up to her door.

"I'll just keep him at my moms. I'll stay the night there."

"She said she'll keep him for the night. So just go home and sleep."

"It's empty."

"Oh, do you want to come in for a little while?" Monica asked unlocking the door.

"Sure." Chris said.

Monica turns around and leans against the door, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Chris chuckles, "I do."

"Alright." Monica said walking in with Chris behind her.

"I could really use a beer now."

"Chris!" Monica yelped surprised.

"What? I do."

"You don't need that."

"I sure do." Chris said sitting next to Monica on the couch.

"I had a very nice time with you today."

"Thank you. I did too."

"Thanks."

"Could I confess something to you?"

"What?" Monica asked looking at him.

"Ever since we had sex at the cabin, I have different feeling for you."

"What does that mean?" Monica asked.

"I don't know. I can't help but think about kissing you or touching you."

Monica blushes, "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I have a change in feelings."

"I have the same feelings." Monica confessed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I don't know what changed that night."

"Me either." Chris chuckled while Monica giggled.

"What does this mean?"

"I have no clue."

"How do you want it to turn out?"

"It's up to you."

"I don't wanna be with you, if we're going to just want to stay together because of the sex."

"Wow, you sounds exactly like Vanessa."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm sorry. Look, we don't have to do anything. We don't even have to date. If feelings get the best of us then we'll figure it out then."

"Sounds good to me."

Chris leans over and gives her a soft kiss, "I needed to get that out of my system."

"That's fine." Monica said getting something out of the kiss, too.

Chris gets a text message from Jared saying , "Hey, could we talk?"

"Who's it from?"

"Jared. He wants to talk."

"Oh. You going to leave?"

"Yeah. I could come back."

"Okay. You got my key?"

"I sure do." Chris said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Be safe."

"I will. Goodnight." Chris said finally and walking out.

Chris drove to the apartment complex and he was waiting for him outside.

"Hey, do you know Brooke?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend?" Chris asked nervous.

"Have you heard anything about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just meant that, have guys told you that they slept with her?"

"I haven't heard of anything. But could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, whatever you need."

"The summer before our Sophomore year, I went to a party and slept with a girl. It just so happened that it was Brooke."

"Brooke, my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Chris." Jared said.

"Jared, it was a long time ago."

"Our friendship is over." Jared said walking inside.


	100. Crazy about the Last Chapter

_**This is The last chapter of this series. I'm making more, but different name. Check it out. It's on my profile:) Have a good day.**_

* * *

**After Chris got some clothes and went back to Monica's she was sitting on the couch watching t.v. Chris sat across from her covered up with the blanket.**

"Ah, your feet are cold." Monica giggled.

"Sorry," Chris chuckled. "So, me and Jared's friendship is over."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything he just went inside."

"That sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind. He'll talk to her and find out the truth."

"Did you apologize?"

"I had no opportunity." Chris said making a sad face at her.

Monica giggles at Chris's sad face, "Come here." Monica pulls Chris's hoody over to her.

"Comfort me."

Monica hugs him, "It'll be okay."

"It hurts, mommy."

"I'll make it feel better." Monica said hugging him tighter.

"May I suggest something?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"My lips hurt, could you kiss them better?"

Monica laughs loudly then covers her mouth so be quiet, "I will." Monica said kissing him.

**With Jared and Daren.**

"Can you believe he screwed my girlfriend?"

"Dude, it was a long time ago."

"So what. How would you feel if he screwed Shailene?"

"If it was a long time ago.."

"Bull shit." Jared interrupted Daren.

"Jared, you think you're overreacting just a bit?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Daren said trying to play dumb.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to hear it from Chris." Daren finally said.

"And, if he didn't tell me?"

"If Chris was a man who I know he is, then he would tell you."

"Chris is a player and always will be. To me, he's no man" Jared said starting to walk away.

"I was a player, will I always be a player?"

"You changed, he didn't." Jared said walking in his room.

**With Vanessa having a movie night with the girls.**

"He was being so sweet."

"He sounds like a sweetheart." Hayden said.

"Oh my." Shailene gasped.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Jared and Chris just broke up. Well, their friendship." Shailene said looking at her text.

"Who said?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Daren, he just texted me."

"Why? What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"I guess before your sophomore year, Chris slept with Brooke."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Vanessa asked pissed.

"That's what Daren said." Shailene said defending herself.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"He told me he didn't sleep with her." Vanessa said getting mad.

"She's a slut. That's probably why Jared likes her." Ashley said crossing her arms and sitting back in Vanessa's bed.

"Why'd Jared stop being friends with Chris if it was a long time ago?" Hayden asked confused.

"Daren just said that they stopped being friends because he slept with Brooke."

"That's stupid. It was a long time ago." Hayden announced.

"Yeah, Jared called Chris a player and always will be. Daren knew, and he told Daren that if Chris had sex with me, Daren would be pissed too."

"Oh, so, Daren and him got into an argument?" Ashley asked.

"It's not an argument when the fact is, Chris will always be a player." Vanessa mumbled.

"Wow, everybody is getting into a fight tonight." Shailene stated.

**With Chace just getting home from work.**

"Hey, J, brought home pizza."

"I'm not hungry." Jared said still upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Your friend, Chris, slept with Brooke?"

"Here recently?" Chace asked shocked.

"No, like, three years ago." Jared said angrily.

"Then, again recently?" Chace asked confused.

"NO!" Jared said getting mad at Chace.

"I don't see a big deal. So what if your girl had a past and part of it was with Chris. They only had sex once, right?"

"Chace, they shouldn't have had sex at all."

"You can't do anything about that now. Only now can you fix."

"Chace, honestly I'm a little pissed off to hear about your bullshit. I don't think I want to stay here tonight."

"Where's Chris? I knocked on his door and he didn't answer." Chace asked Jared before he walked out.

"I don't know. Probably screwing Monica." Jared said walking out.

Chace just sighs and texted Chris.

**Over with Chris.**

Monica jumps when Chris's phone vibrates under her, "Your phone."

"How did it get under you?" Chris asked across from her again.

"Probably when we were making out like fifteen year olds." Monica exclaimed handing him his phone.

"It's Chace."

Oh." Monica said watching t.v

"He wants to talk about Brooke. It was a mistake. Every girl, except for you," Chris smiles at her, "Was a mistake."

"Vanessa?"

"She's a maybe." Chris chuckles.

"Dick." Monica whispers.

"What?" Chris asked smiling.

"I called you a dick." Monica said a bit louder over pronouncing dick.

"Just because that's what you want, don't mean I'm being one." Chris said jumping on her tickling her.

Monica is laughing, "Stop. You're going to wake your son."

"Say your sorry."

"No, stop." Monica said trying to get Chris off her.

"Then I won't stop." Continues tickling her.

"Dad?" Anthony whispers.

"Shit." Monica mumbles.

"Hey, buddy." Chris said getting off Monica.

"What you doin' here?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I came here to... see you and mom."

"Oh, I was asleep." Anthony said with a small smile.

"I know, buddy. Here I'll lay with you." Chris said walking off smiling at Monica giggling.

**The next afternoon. Jared catches Chris unlocking his door.**

"I just got done talking to Brooke." Jared said before Chris walked in.

"Oh?" Chris said not really excited to talk to him still trying to unlock the door.

"Look, I'm going to come right out and say it, I'm sorry. I kinda over reacted and said things that I didn't mean."

"Jared, I thought I was doing the right thing by telling you. I didn't have sex with her anytime after that one time."

"I know. That's what Brooke said. I shouldn't have over reacted and I'm sorry."

"I don't want our friendship to be over. I'm sorry that I let my past hurt you. I never meant for it too."

"I'm sorry." Jared said truthfully.

"We okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Jared said giving Chris a man hug.

"I'm glad."

"You smell like crap." Jared said honestly.

"I know. I'm going to get a shower and head to lunch with Monica."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Yeah, Jare."

Jare. I like that nickname."

"We're half roommates. You're so cute so Jare fits you." Chris smiled walking in his apartment.

**At lunch later that afternoon.**

"Oh my goodness." Chris said embarrased.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Vanessa is here with Cole."

"Really?" Monica said looking around.

"Don't draw attention to us." Chris joked.

"Shut up, she's coming." Monica said as Vanessa walked over.

"Oh, hi Chris, Monica." Vanessa fake smiled at Chris.

"Hello, Vanessa."

"We're just headed that way."

"Awesome." Chris said looking at Monica as Anthony runs over.

"Hey, Nessa." Anthony said hugging her.

"Hey, Anthony."

"Buddy, go get your cars. Your food should be here any minute."

"Alright, bye Nessa."

"Bye sweetie." Vanessa said kissing Anthony's cheek as he ran out.

"Look at you two. Looking all comfortable."

"Vanessa can you move on. So we could have a drama free lunch, please?"

"Sure. Whatever you want." Vanessa said smiling at them and walking off holding Cole's hand.

"You wanted me to be more like that?" Monica whispered when she walked away.

"No, please don't." Chris laughed.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT.!:) THANKS FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO CONTINUE READING.


End file.
